Proibido Amar
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Lily Evans nunca pensou que entrar para a faculdade seria tão difícil assim. Não era nem questão de entrar na faculdade, era conseguir uma bolsa integral. Mesmo tendo as melhores notas de sua turma de ensino médio, ela não tinha o requisito principal: inscrição em uma atividade extracurricular. Mal sabia ela o desafio que lhe seria proposto, e como esse desafio mudaria a sua vida.
1. Prólogo

**Marlene McKinnon adicionou leitor(a) no grupo.**

 **Marlene McKinnon mudou o nome do grupo para "Nunca duvidem da tia".**

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Tô boiando! O que aconteceu? (10:09)

 **Lily Evans mudou o nome do grupo para "Sonhar é de graça".**

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Eu e a Lily resolvemos fazer uma aposta (10:12)

 **Lily Evans:**

Não é uma aposta! É um desafio! (10:12)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Mesma coisa, flor! (10:12)

O que importa é que, quem ganhar, vai ter que confessar que a outra está certa. (10:13)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Considerando quem vocês são, isso é como se fosse uma aposta. (10:13)

Agora, dá para parar de mudar o nome do grupo? Sabem que isso me irrita! (10:14)

 **Marlene McKinnon mudou o nome do grupo para "Não tô a fim".**

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Eu te odeio! (10:15)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Odeia nada (10:15)

 **Lily Evans:**

Também odeio (10:15)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Para de porre, Lily! (10:15)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Já torço por ti, Lily (10:15)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Afe! Traidora! (10:16)

Quando souber do que se trata, ficará do meu lado. (10:16)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Então fala logo! (10:16)

 **Lily Evans:**

O que você acha? Existe amizade entre homem e mulher? (10:17)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Acho que sim. Por quê? '-' (10:18)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Duas iludidas (10:18)

Não digita essa cara para mim! (10:18)

 **Alice Piperwood mudou o nome do grupo para " '-' ".**

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

*Emoji de cara frustrada* (10:19)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Não foi pra você, foi para a Lily (10:19)

A vingança chegou! (10:19)

 **Lily Evans:**

Meninas, eu preciso ir! (10:21)

Tchau! (10:21)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

Ei! A aposta é sobre o quê? (10:21)

Não me deixem no vácuo! (10:28)

 **Marlene McKinnon:**

Te falo na república, Alce. (10:29)

*Alice (10:29)

SOCORRO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DESCULPEEEE (10:29)

 **Alice Piperwood:**

*emoji de cara irritada* (10:29)

 **Marlene McKinnon mudou o nome do grupo para "Proibido Amar".**

 **Leitor(a) saiu do grupo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Alguns meses antes...**

— Eu sinto muito, senhorita. Nossas vagas já estão preenchidas — a mulher dizia para a ruiva à sua frente.

— Tudo bem! Eu entendo — Lily tentou não demonstrar sua decepção.

As duas levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, e compartilharam uma sacudida de mãos, antes que Lily saísse da sala, com rapidez.

Assim que viu-se livre do ar de Beauxbatons, respirou fundo, de olhos fechados, tentando recuperar-se daquela reunião. Assim que conseguiu, tirou o celular do bolso de trás da calça, abriu suas anotações, e digitou um "X" ao lado do nome da instituição.

— Com licença, é Beauxbatons? — uma adolescente loira perguntou a ela.

— As vagas já estão preenchidas — disse Lily, sorrindo debochadamente para ela.

— Eu não perguntei sobre as vagas — a garota olhou-a de cima a baixo, deixando escapar uma risada enjoada.

— Sim, é aqui — Lily esforçou-se para não dar um tapa na cara da loira, evidentemente, oxigenada.

— Certo, obrigada, querida — ela sorriu falsamente, antes de entrar por onde ela saiu.

Lily bufou, guardando o celular de volta no bolso, e indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

— As vagas já estão preenchidas — resmungou, amargurada.

Ela sabia bem que aquilo não era verdade, ou teriam retirado o aviso do lado de fora do lugar. A verdade era que, naquele país, era muito difícil conseguir entrar em uma universidade com bolsa se o aluno não fazia nenhuma atividade extracurricular.

— Como foi, filha? — sua mãe perguntou-lhe, assim que ela chegou em casa.

— Bem — mentiu Lily, se debruçando sobre o balcão da cozinha.

— Ouvi dizer que eles ensinam francês por lá — sua mãe comentou — Língua chique...

— Acho língua de gente metida — retrucou Lily, apoiando o rosto com a mão.

Doralice Evans era o tipo de mãe que identificava o que você sentia antes mesmo que você sentisse. Por isso, deixou a panela de lado, e virou-se para a filha.

— Tem certeza de que foi bem? — perguntou, desconfiada.

— Você sabe: não tem como saber se fui bem até o resultado sair — brincou Lily, evitando o olhar dela — É como quando faço prova.

— Querida, você visitou cinco faculdades essa semana, e em todas você se deu "bem" — a mulher estendeu a mão, cobrindo a da filha com a dela — Não minta para mim, conte-me o que aconteceu.

Lily suspirou, ela não conseguia esconder as coisas, era muito invisível.

— Eles dão preferência para estudantes que participem de algum esporte ou grupo — disse, frustrada.

— Mas você tem as melhores notas! — disse Doralice, indignada.

— Mas as coisas são assim. Eles devem pensar que, como não tenho o que fazer durante a tarde, sou uma desocupada, que fica no computador pelo resto do dia.

— E o quê eles têm com a sua vida?

Lily deu de ombros, desconfortável.

— Podemos não falar desse assunto, por favor? — perguntou, delicadamente, afastando as mãos da mãe das dela.

— Certo — Doralice assentiu com a cabeça, voltando para o fogão — Quais são as outras da lista?

— Não muitas... Deixe-me ver — ela ajeitou-se no banco, para pegar o celular.

— Querida, não se preocupe. Se não conseguir, nós daremos um jeito! — tentou confortar-lhe.

— Que jeito? Nós não temos tanto dinheiro! E Petúnia ainda precisa terminar a faculdade.

— Deixe que os adultos se preocupem, pode ser?

Lily revirou os olhos, como se ela fosse assim. Sua irmã era mais de deixar de lado, não preocupava-se com essas coisas, mas não tinha com o quê se preocupar. Afinal, ela fazia ballet, tinha uma bolsa garantida.

— Durmstrang — ela começou a ler a lista.

— Só aceita garotos — ouviu sua mãe dizer.

Bufou, apagando o nome do colégio.

— Certo! Então temos Mahoutokoro e Uagadou — ela jogou o celular por cima do balcão, cruzando os braços.

— Vamos deixar Uagadou como última opção, certo? — sua mãe parecia receosa.

— Se nem essa me aceitar, eu juro que me mato — Lily choramingou.

— Não seja dramática, Lily! — ela pôde ouvir sua mãe bater o nó do dedo na porta de madeira do armário.

Nesse momento, elas começaram a escutar vozes animadas.

— Petúnia — murmurou Lily.

Logo depois, ouviram a porta da frente se fechar, e viram a loira aparecer.

— Oi, gente! — ela cumprimentou, aproximando-se da mãe para dar-lhe um beijo, e sentando-se ao lado da irmã — Como...?

— Sempre — completou Lily, antes que ela terminasse de falar.

Petúnia pareceu constrangida, mas disfarçou enchendo o copo com um pouco de suco, e bebendo-o, em seguida.

— Certo! Quantos você já tentou? — ela recomeçou, depois de um tempo.

— Já perdi a conta — respondeu Lily.

— Não estou falando das faculdades, estou falando das atividades.

— Tuney, não adianta! Eu não levo jeito para isso!

A loira olhou-a incrédula. Claramente, Lily Evans era uma anormalidade da natureza.

— Vôlei — disse Petúnia.

— Eu não acertava a bola uma vez e, quando saquei, bateu na cabeça da menina — disse Lily.

— Isso acontece! — ela fez pouco caso.

— Ela ficou em coma por uma semana!

Petúnia arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas recuperou-se, quando viu o olhar cortante da mãe.

— Olha! Você é forte! — ela pulou no banco, animada — Tente boxe! Ou alguma outra forma de luta.

— A única equipe de boxe por aqui é a de Durmstrang, e eles riram da minha cara quando pedi para participar — Lily rosnou.

— Judô? — perguntou Petúnia, começando a ficar receosa.

— Eu torci o braço da garota.

— Karatê?

— Quebrei a perna da garota.

— Como você fez isso?

— Eu chutei.

Lily tentou ignorar como sua mãe parecia prestes a cair na gargalhada, concentrando-se unicamente na irmã assustada.

— Certo! Nada de luta! — exclamou Petúnia.

— Decisão sábia — Lily fez uma careta.

— Ballet?

— A professora disse que tenho panturrilha demais para dançar. Além do mais, nenhuma meia-calça coube em mim.

— Que professora vadia!

Doralice virou-se rapidamente, com as mãos na cintura.

— Petúnia! — esbravejou.

— Desculpe, mamãe! — disse Petúnia, sem parecer abalada — Natação?

— Eu não conseguia prender a respiração por muito tempo — respondeu Lily.

— E deixa as mulheres muito ombrudas — a mãe completou.

— Fala sério! Não conseguiu outro lugar para praticar ginástica olímpica? — Petúnia desistiu.

— Não — disse Lily, deprimida e nostálgica — Só existe esses cursos? Não tem mais nada?

— Teatro: você é uma péssima atriz — disse a loira.

— Verdade — admitiu a contragosto.

— Suponho que basquete e futebol deem o mesmo resultado que o vôlei — disse Petúnia — O resto são os próprios cursos da faculdade: fotografia, pintura... Isso não dá bolsa!

— Vou ter que arrumar trabalho — decidiu Lily.

— Não seja ridícula! O melhor trabalho que vai conseguir, estando na faculdade, será garçonete ou vendedora, e o salário não é suficiente nem para comprar seus livros — disse Petúnia.

— Escute sua irmã — Doralice interviu — Deixe, que eu e seu pai cuidaremos disso.

— Como? Fazendo mil horas extras? Vendendo doce na rua? Deixando de pagar contas? Pedindo favor? — Lily explodiu — Não tem jeito!

As duas mantiveram-se caladas, surpresas pelo surto, olhando-a fixamente. Levantou-se de seu lugar, e saiu da cozinha, sem dizer mais nada.


	3. Capítulo 2

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, bateu a porta com força, e jogou-se em sua cama.

Não era o quarto dos sonhos de toda a adolescente. Era bem simples, para dizer a verdade.

O papel de parede liso creme, parecendo mais do quarto de uma idosa do que de adolescente; a parede coberta com alguns quadros, tentando dar um pouco mais de cor ao lugar. Um quadro metálico magnético, cheio de anotações e fotos, ao canto. Uma escrivaninha, com um notebook em cima, e o guarda-roupas. A janela estava sempre fechada, e a cortina já estava quase caindo de seu suporte. Não podia também esquecer-se da estante, lotada de livros.

Ela não reclamava, apesar disso. Nunca tinha as melhores coisas, mas não reclamava. Já Petúnia, apesar de não reclamar, parecia incomodada com isso. Sempre queria mais do que podia ter, e seus pais se matavam para lhes dar o básico.

Sua mãe tinha começado a trabalhar em pouco tempo, quando Petúnia entrou na faculdade, e as contas começaram a apertar. Durante a infância das filhas, era a mãe sempre presente e cuidando da casa, ao contrário do marido, que sempre trazia trabalho para casa, apesar de passar muito tempo fora.

Tirando o rosto do travesseiro, Lily virou a cara, olhando fixamente para a foto de formatura do ensino médio, no quadro metálico. Ao lado, uma foto dela com sua antiga vizinha e melhor amiga, que mudou-se antes do ensino médio delas começar.

Suspirou, ao lembrar-se que deixou seu celular no balcão, e levantou-se para pegar o notebook. Desconectou os fios, e puxou o eletrônico para si, voltando para a cama.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

Nunca pensei que entrar para uma faculdade seria tão difícil.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

#MinhaCidadeTem faculdades que não vão com a minha cara.

Antes que pudesse lotar seu Twitter de reclamações, ouviu batidas na porta.

— Lily, se você está mais calma, chegaram algumas cartas para você — ouviu Petúnia dizer, receosa.

— Podem abrir — disse, sem emoção — Não quero mais decepções.

O silêncio durou tanto tempo que ela pensou que a irmã tinha ido embora, e já ia voltar para o que estava fazendo.

— Sabe... Eu demorei para conseguir encontrar uma faculdade. É normal! — Petúnia tentou confortá-la.

— É diferente, Tuney. Você sabe que é...

— Talvez, mas mesmo quem faz esporte não consegue de primeira. Qual é, Lily! Você é a garota mais inteligente que eu já conheci! Eles não podem desperdiçar tanto.

Lily deixou um sorriso leve surgir em seus lábios.

— Obrigada, Tuney — disse.

Ouviu os passos da irmã, afastando-se de sua porta, e descendo as escadas.

Suspirou, olhando para a tela do note.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

"Não temos mais vagas"

(Gif de uma mulher revirando os olhos)

Fechou o navegador, e apertou no botão para desligar.

— Lily! Desça! — ela ouviu a voz abafada de sua mãe gritar.

Olhou para a porta por alguns segundos, antes de puxar a barra de sua blusa até a cabeça, retirando-a. Levantou-se, deixando o notebook em cima da cama. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupas, pegando uma camiseta e short para ficar em casa.

Assim que jogou as roupas, com as quais saiu, no cesto do banheiro (o banheiro tinha quatro portas: um dava para o seu quarto, outro dava para o quarto de seus pais, para o quarto de Petúnia, e a porta que dava para o corredor), saiu pela porta do corredor, e desceu as escadas, pôde ouvir vozes animadas lá debaixo.

— Pensei que não viria mais! — reclamou Doralice, assim que a viu — Venha!

— Mãe, eu não quero ver essas cartas — Lily gemeu, assim que viu a quantidade espalhada pela mesa.

Petúnia revirou os olhos, pegando a carta, que a mãe segurava.

— Ei! — reclamou Doralice, virando-se para a filha mais velha.

— Cara senhorita Evans, estivemos verificando seu quadro de notas nos últimos anos, e acreditamos que será uma estudante útil para nossa instituição. Caso esteja interessada na vaga, temos uma reunião marcada para o dia 15 deste mês. Se não estiver interessada, é só não comparecer. Informações adicionais no verso. Atenciosamente, Minerva McGonagall — Petúnia leu.

Lily continuou olhando para o rosto da irmã, embasbacada. A loira, prevendo o que diria, estendeu-lhe a carta, que ela pegou rapidamente, relendo.

— Hogwarts é uma ótima universidade! — Doralice elogiou.

— Mas, mãe, ela não deve ter nem 50 anos! — disse Lily.

— Querida, a idade não significa nada. Por que não tenta? Não perde nada! — disse Doralice.

— Perco tempo — murmurou Lily.

— Lil, você já foi para tantas! Se não for, direi-lhe o que perderá: uma oportunidade — disse Petúnia — Céus! Ouvi tanto sobre Hogwarts, e eles te chamaram! Não permitirei que perca essa chance! Nem que eu tenha de arrastar-lhe!

— Está bem! Eu vou — Lily riu.

— Venham aqui! — Doralice abriu os braços, puxando as duas filhas para sentarem-se ao lado dela, no sofá — Minhas menininhas... Crescem tão rápido. Agora são duas universitárias.

— Há dois anos, mamãe — Petúnia lembrou-lhe.

— Mas agora são as duas — retrucou Doralice.

Petúnia olhou para Lily, por cima da cabeça da mãe, e revirou os olhos abertamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Não estão me pondo os chifres, certo? — Doralice perguntou, cautelosamente.

— Não temos mais idade para isso — disse Lily, fazendo-a ficar mais calma.

Petúnia afastou-se rapidamente, assim que a mãe deu brecha.

— Céus! Você é tão babona! — Petúnia riu, revirando os olhos.

— Olhe o respeito com a sua mãe! — ralhou Doralice, mas seu sorriso a contradizia.

— Não estou desrespeitando! — retrucou Petúnia, abrindo a geladeira.

— Menina, eu já vou servir o almoço! Só estou esperando o seu pai — a mãe levantou-se, indo até lá, e fechando a geladeira.

Lily esticou-se no sofá, pegando o controle remoto, e ligando a TV.

— Um dia, a televisão será ultrapassada, assim como o rádio — disse Petúnia, deitando com as pernas no encosto.

— Como vai o seu namorado? — Lily fez uma careta.

— Ah! — Petúnia pareceu desanimada — Ele viajou com o pai, por negócios, creio. Sabe como é...

— Vocês brigaram? — perguntou.

— Não! Por que está perguntando isso?

— Só queria puxar assunto.

Lily olhou para a irmã, e imitou a posição dela. A cabeça sem apoio, as costas no assento, e as pernas apoiadas no encosto.

Olhando a TV de cabeça para baixo, começou a zanzar pelos canais, procurando algo interessante para assistir.

— Não passa Teen Wolf na MTV a essa hora? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Pensei que fosse The Vampire Diaries — Lily franziu o cenho.

— Para mim, pode ser qualquer um dos dois.

— Qual é o canal mesmo?

Lily aproximou o controle do rosto, tentando enxergar.

— Tenta 160 — disse Petúnia, olhando para o lado.

Ela tentou, e o canal foi. Elas permaneceram de cabeça para baixo, vendo o final do episódio de TVD. Não importava quantas vezes passasse, elas nunca se cansariam de ver.

Um barulho de chaves foi escutado da porta, elas viraram os pescoços rapidamente.

— Papai — disseram, em uníssono.

Elas tentaram ajeitar-se no sofá, uma esbarrando na outra, e quase caindo do sofá, mas, por fim, conseguindo sentar-se "decentemente".

Doralice passou rapidamente pela sala, indo receber o marido, com entusiasmo.

— Será que algum dia seremos nós? — perguntou Petúnia, sob o olhar confuso de Lily — A recebermos nossos maridos dessa forma.

— Você nasceu para ser mãe, Tuney — disse Lily, o olhar fixo no momento em que Damon voltava para a sua realidade, deixando Bonnie sozinha com Kai.

— Não, eu acho que nasci mais para ser mais esposa do que mãe — murmurou Petúnia — Você, sim, nasceu para ser mãe.

Lily estava pronta para perguntar o que ela queria dizer com "ser mais esposa", mas Carver Evans aproximou-se de suas filhas.

— Não cansam-se dessa série, hum? — perguntou, dando um beijo na cabeça de cada uma delas, bem humorado.

— Desliguem a TV! — Doralice mandou, da cozinha.

Hora do almoço e jantar era sagrada para a mulher, os únicos momentos em que toda a sua família estava reunida.

— Você já viu essa cena umas vinte vezes, Lil! — Petúnia revirou os olhos, levantando-se do sofá.

— Mas o Damon pegando a garrafa é épico! — reclamou.

— Lily! Agora! — Doralice gritou.

Lily suspirou triste, apertando o botão para desligar, e indo para a cozinha.


	4. Capítulo 3

— Então, Lily, como foi a entrevista em Beauxbatons? — perguntou seu pai.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, sua mãe largou os talheres, para não pôr comida alguma em sua boca.

— Lily recebeu algumas cartas das faculdades que tentou — comentou, tentando não parecer animada demais — Ela recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts.

Carver parou o garfo no meio do caminho para a boca.

— Hogwarts? — perguntou, surpreso.

Lily não disse nada, fixou seu olhar no prato, repassando cada fala do último episódio de Teen Wolf que ela viu, não poderia não notar o clima entre Stiles e Lydia. Aquele episódio rendeu uma boa discussão Stalia e Stydia com Petúnia.

— Meu Deus! Meus parabéns, filha — o seu pai parecia ainda surpreso pela notícia.

— Obrigada, pai — murmurou Lily, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Ouviu Petúnia segurando o riso, mas tentou ignorar.

— Se tudo der certo, só teremos que nos preocupar com o aluguel — disse Doralice.

— Aluguel? — perguntou Lily, levantando o rosto, confusa.

— A faculdade é um pouco distante — sua mãe estava um pouco hesitante — Mas, claro, você pode ir para alguma república, dividir aluguel com colegas da mesma faculdade.

— Eu não esperava que fosse dar tanto trabalho — disse Lily.

— Lil, aluguel de apartamento seria bem menor do que pagar a mensalidade de uma faculdade — observou seu pai.

Ela precisou concordar.

— Ainda nem fui aprovada, e já estão pensando em onde vou morar — Lily riu.

— Se eles mandaram a carta, é porque tem o interesse de te aprovar — disse Petúnia.

— Mas eu não... — começou.

— Eles viram o seu histórico. Sabem que não faz ginástica olímpica desde o começo do ensino médio — interrompeu Petúnia.

— Talvez eles tenham o curso na faculdade — disse Doralice.

— Eu estou enferrujada já, mamãe — disse Lily, soltando uma risada seca.

— É como nadar: nunca se esquece — disse Petúnia.

Lily olhou irritada para a loira, que segurou o riso.

— Tuney — Doralice olhou séria para a filha mais velha.

— Desculpe, Lil — murmurou a loira.

— Certo... Será no dia 15. Precisamos nos organizar! — a mãe disse, ativa.

— Mãe, falta uma semana — disse Lily.

— Pouquíssimo tempo! — retrucou.

— Amor, não exagere! — Carver segurou a mão da esposa, calmamente.

Ele aproximou-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido dela, que logo acalmou-se, com uma expressão preocupada.

— O quê? — exigiu Lily.

— Não preocupe-se, querida! — ela sorriu-lhe, pegando o talher, e voltando a comer.

Durante o resto da refeição, teve pouca conversação. Até o final...

— Quando trará seu namorado para jantar aqui, querida? — perguntou Doralice.

Carver e Petúnia soltaram os talheres ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um estrondo enorme da batida da prataria com a porcelana do prato.

— O que disse? — o homem virou-se para a esposa, que parecia arrependida de tocar no assunto.

— O namorado de Tuney — disse, tentando aparentar tranquilidade.

— Eu... — Petúnia parecia nervosa.

Lily franziu o cenho, ela nunca ficava nervosa com namorado. Será que ele era tão importante para ela a ponto de que ficasse dessa maneira?

— Exatamente! Quanto o trará aqui, filha? — seu pai virou-se para ela.

— Ele está viajando — respondeu Petúnia — A negócios, com o pai.

— Quantos anos ele tem? — perguntou seu pai, enquanto Doralice saía, sob o pretexto de ir pegar a sobremesa.

— Ele é dois anos mais velho que eu — respondeu Petúnia, apertando a toalha da mesa com força entre seus dedos.

— Por que, quando ele vier aqui, não pergunte a ele? — Doralice ofereceu, voltando com os pratos.

— Excelente ideia — disse Carver, olhando fixamente para a filha mais velha, que se negava a retribuir o olhar — Avise-o, quando voltar da viagem.

— Avisarei — prometeu.

Lily percebeu o clima estranho que ficou.

— Acho que nunca vou ter um namorado, se for para passar por isso — tentou brincar.

— É claro! Vocês são as minhas filhas! — a expressão do homem relaxou-se consideravelmente, sorrindo para a filha caçula.

Petúnia levantou-se da mesa rapidamente.

— Filha? Aonde vai? — perguntou a mãe, preocupada.

— Estou sem fome! — disse, antes de limpar a boca com o pano, e sair da cozinha.

Assim que ela sumiu do campo de vista, Doralice deu um tapa no ombro do marido.

— O que foi isso? — reclamou o marido.

— O que foi isso? — repetiu — Eu quem deveria perguntar-lhe!

Lily encheu a boca com o pudim, antes de levantar-se também, e sair.

Entrou no quarto da irmã, sem avisar, deitando-se do lado dela, na cama.

— Papai vai odiá-lo — desabafou Petúnia — É tudo o que ele mais odeia.

Lily engoliu o pudim, que ainda restava, e virou-se para ela.

— Você não parece apaixonada por ele. Por que não termina? — perguntou.

— Eu não posso! — Petúnia parecia horrorizada com a ideia.

— E por que não? — insistiu Lily.

— Porque... — ela parou de falar — Oras! Ele gosta de mim! Eu não quero ficar solteira! Tem festas da faculdade que só entra quem tem namorado.

— Mas ele está viajando! — lembrou-lhe.

— Mas não viajará para sempre!

Lily não parecia conforme com aquela explicação, mas resolveu não estender o assunto.

— Mamãe começará a contagem regressiva Hogwarts. O que está achando disso? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Inacreditável! — confessou Lily — Hogwarts é melhor do que qualquer faculdade que eu poderia esperar. Já estava conformada em entrar em Uagadou.

— Se eles te aceitassem... — disse Petúnia.

A ruiva alcançou a almofada, que estava por trás de sua cabeça, e bateu com força no rosto dela.

— Ei! — reclamou Petúnia, tomando fôlego.

A irmã levantou-se, correndo para a porta do banheiro, e trancando logo em seguida.

— Está cercada! Renda-se! — Petúnia gritava do outro lado.

— Nunca! — gritou Lily, correndo para o seu quarto, e trancando as duas portas, que davam caminho para lá.

Quando foi para a cama, quase sentou-se em cima do notebook, mas conseguiu recuperar-se a tempo.

Tinha um curtir e retweet do seu tweet sobre as faculdades não irem com sua cara, o que foi uma grande surpresa.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

Quem precisa de psicólogo quando se tem o Twitter?

Mal pôde prever quando a porta do banheiro abriu-se, e Petúnia jogou-lhe um grande travesseiro.

— Espera! Espera! — gritou, protegendo o notebook, agora fechado, com o corpo.

A loira pulou em cima dela, batendo o travesseiro nela, enquanto ela tentava se proteger. Quando cansou-se, forçou os braços da irmã, para liberar o notebook.

— Sai! Você está com ele há um tempão! — reclamou Petúnia.

— Espere! Deixe-me desconectar do site! — pediu Lily, desesperada.

Petúnia olhou-lhe desconfiada, mas sentou-se ao seu lado. Lily virou a tela, para que ela não visse, e saiu, fechando o navegador.

— Pronto — fechou o notebook e entregou-lhe.

— Valeu! — ela levantou-se, e foi sentar-se na escrivaninha de Lily.

"Vocês são irmãs, precisam aprender a dividir" foi o que seus pais disseram sobre o notebook, quando conseguiram compra-lo. Elas não tinham problemas com isso, somente algumas vezes.

— Você poderia...? — Petúnia pareceu constrangida.

— Esse é o meu quarto! Se quiser conversar de webcam, vai para o seu! — disse Lily.

— Certo! Certo! — Petúnia levantou-se, a contragosto, e atravessou a porta do banheiro, fechando-a no caminho.

— Abusada... — murmurou Lily.

Tirou o celular do bolso, que ela conseguiu pegar enquanto punha a mesa com Petúnia, e acessou o seu e-mail, vendo vídeos novos nos canais que seguia no Youtube.

— Vou esperar Tuney devolver — ela suspirou — No celular, é horrível.

Começou a mexer pelo celular, mas ficou entediada rapidamente. Levantou-se, e foi até a estante de livros, todos lidos, pegando um que falava de segunda guerra mundial, o seu vício. Toda série, documentário, livro ou filme que fosse lançado sobre esse assunto, Lily veria e teria. Não sabia o motivo para gostar tanto, mas gostava, e muito.

Uma vez, brigou com Petúnia pelo controle remoto. Ela queria ver Gossip Girl, mas estava passando documentário de segunda guerra no History, dizendo todos os detalhes recentemente descobertos sobre o assunto.

Leu por horas a fio, até que as "necessidades fisiológicas" falaram mais alto.

Estava lavando as mãos, quando escutou Petúnia falando alto, de seu quarto, mais alto que o comum, parecia irritada. Ela desligou a torneira, e encostou o rosto na porta.

Ouvia a voz de um homem. Vernon, talvez.

— Cale-se! — pedia Petúnia, desesperada.

— Não mande que eu me cale! — reclamou Vernon, irritado.

— Alguém pode nos ouvir. Por favor, conversemos sobre isto outra hora, sim?

— Não tente me enganar, Petúnia!

— Eu não estou. Juro!

Percebeu que ia ser descoberta, então voltou para seu quarto, antes que eles pudessem terminar de se despedir.

Deitou-se novamente na cama, pegando seu livro. Logo depois, a porta do quarto de Petúnia abriu-se, e ela entrou no dela.

— Olá — disse a loira, desconfiada.

Lily apenas acenou com a cabeça, não falava com as pessoas quando estava lendo.

— Vou deixar aqui, o notebook — disse Petúnia, novamente, colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha.

— Pode ficar, sem problemas — respondeu Lily.

— Não! Eu não preciso mais!

Ela saiu do quarto, antes que houvesse uma resposta.

Lily esperou, e logo foi para perto do notebook, tentando ver se tinha algo no histórico, mas a última notificação era de 2 horas antes.

— Droga — murmurou Lily.

Abriu no Skype, mas a conta já tinha sido, cuidadosamente, fechada.

— Está me escondendo algo, Tuney, e descobrirei o que é — murmurou Lily, para si, olhando para a porta do banheiro.


	5. Capítulo 4

— Por que não posso usar calças? — reclamava Lily.

— Lil, precisa usar roupa social, para causar uma boa impressão! — Doralice tentava convencer à filha.

— Existe calça social feminina! Não precisa ser saia — retrucou Lily.

— Use meia-calça, então — a mãe revirou os olhos.

Vendo que não conseguiria nada melhor, pegou emprestada uma meia calça preta do guarda-roupas de sua irmã. Que, aliás, estava tranquilamente sentada no sofá, folheando uma revista.

Lily a invejava. Seu futuro não ia ser decidido naquele dia, pois ela já tinha começado a droga da faculdade havia dois anos.

— Deixe de dramas, Lily Mary! Vamos logo, ou chegaremos atrasadas! — sua mãe acabou estressando-se.

Lily decidiu fazer caso à sua mãe. Era Hogwarts ou Uagadou.

O sapato que sua mãe tinha lhe comprado machucava acima do calcanhar, então ela precisou pegar um sapato de Petúnia. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, ela estava, praticamente, saindo com as roupas da irmã, fazendo cosplay social dela.

Aquele era o raro dia em que o carro sairia da garagem. Na verdade, Carver vivia saindo com ele, mas sua esposa acreditava que ele levava a sério o seu método de economia. Como se ir de ônibus saísse mais barato que ir de carro...

Mas, sim, aquele seria o raro dia em que sua mãe dirigiria. Era sempre seu pai, mas ele estava trabalhando, claro.

Foram longas horas entediantes, as quais ela queria ocupar com uma soneca, mas sua mãe a repreendia, pedindo para que não amassasse a blusa nem bagunçasse seu cabelo.

Ela ignorou as reprimendas depois de duas longas horas.

Sonhou que voava em uma vassoura, e que Hogwarts era uma escola de bruxaria, e ela era uma bruxa.

"Sentido? Onde estás?" pensou Lily, assim que acordou, depois de um solavanco do carro.

— Desculpe, querida — sua mãe sussurrou, como se isso fosse mudar o fato de ela ter acordado.

Uma vez, acordada, dificilmente conseguiria voltar a dormir. Ainda mais com toda aquela luminosidade, surpreendia-se de ter conseguido cair no sono, para começo de conversa. Acordar 4 da manhã, talvez, colaborasse para o fato.

— Por que tão cedo, Senhor? — resmungou, coçando os olhos.

— Então se preparando para o começo do ano letivo, anjo — disse Doralice, sem desviar os olhos da estrada, exemplar motorista — Formar as turmas...

— Tá, tá... Às 8 da manhã? — perguntou Lily.

— Na verdade, o problema é nosso de morar longe — sua mãe fez uma careta — Por isso, disse sobre a república.

— Vou ter de procurar... — murmurou Lily.

— Acho que eles tem um mural de estudantes lá, falando sobre isso. Perguntarei depois...

O silêncio era sempre quebrado pelo som do motor, e das buzinadas dadas.

Lily fechou os olhos, a cabeça erguida para cima, tentando ignorar o enjoo crescente, tanto pelo cheiro do carro quanto pelo movimento.

Em um semáforo vermelho, sua mãe permitiu-se acariciar seu braço.

— Não falta muito, querida — sussurrou — Estamos quase lá.

— Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para pensar na possibilidade de tirar a carteira — murmurou Lily.

— Às vezes, o problema é estar no banco do passageiro. Estando no do motorista, concentra-se mais na estrada do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Ela não pôde continuar falando, pois o semáforo indicou que iria mudar novamente. Ela retirou a mão do braço da filha, e posicionou-o sobre o câmbio, para mudar de marcha.

— Além do mais, eu nunca conseguiria lembrar sobre essas marchas, botões do painel... — continuou murmurando Lily, os olhos fechados.

— Isso é questão de treino, querida.

O carro voltou a pôr-se em movimento, junto com os demais. Lily respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos, erguendo a mão para a porta, descendo o vidro da janela. Deixou-o pela metade, voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo o vento refrescante bater em seu rosto.

Algumas ruas depois, a notícia que esperou, veio:

— Chegamos.

Lily soltou o cinto, e abriu a porta do carro em um milésimo de segundo, quase caindo enquanto descia.

— Acalme-se! — sua mãe ria, enquanto tirava o cinto, calmamente.

— Vamos! — implorou Lily, puxando-a pelo braço.

— Espere! Espere! — sua mãe puxou-a de volta — Vamos ajeitá-la!

— Ah! Mãe! — resmungou, fechando os olhos.

— Isso fique parada! Você penteou as suas sobrancelhas? Porque não parece!

— Faz logo que tem de ser feito...

Sentiu o molhado em sua sobrancelha, e evitou revirar os olhos (embora as pálpebras os cobrissem). Mães pareciam ter certeza de que a saliva era o remédio para tudo. Sentiu também a mão dela passando por alguns fios soltos, tentando enfia-los por algumas aberturas.

— Eu vou dormir — avisou Lily.

Ouviu sua mãe rir.

— Pronto! Vamos! — disse.

Lily abriu os olhos, suspirando, aliviada.

— A porta principal está fechada nesse horário, vamos pela lateral — disse sua mãe, ignorando o choque da filha, ao ver a universidade pela primeira vez.

— Claro! Porque não podemos fazer nada do modo normal... — murmurou Lily, vendo o tamanho do lugar — Ei! Não tem dormitório aqui, não?

— Creio que estão lotados. De qualquer forma, pensei que se sentiria mais confortável em uma república — respondeu sua mãe.

— Só curiosidade...

Elas entraram pela porta lateral, pareciam as únicas dali. Lily verificou o relógio no pulso da mãe, estavam alguns minutos adiantadas, mas não muito. Cumprimentaram o rapaz, que estava cuidando da porta, e entraram. Passando pelos corredores, seguiram as indicações, e chegaram até a sala da diretora.

— Um momento, vou avisá-la de sua chamada — a secretária informou, tirando o telefone do gancho.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou a colocá-lo, e virou-se para elas.

— Podem entrar. A professora lhes espera — disse.

— Obrigada — disse Doralice, puxando a filha.

— Como ela sabia que...? — murmurou Lily.

— Horário marcado, Lily — respondeu a mãe, como se fosse óbvio, o que era um pouco.

Bateram à porta, e entraram.

— Sentem-se!

Minerva McGonagall era uma mulher idosa, de feições bondosas, porém severas. O tipo de mulher que não admitia brincadeiras.

— Lily Evans, certo? — perguntou, observando-a por cima dos óculos.

— Sim, senhora — respondeu e, antes que pudesse se conter, completou — Eu só gostaria de esclarecer que não participo de quaisquer atividades extracurriculares.

Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo, do estilo "já conversamos sobre isso, Lily Mary Evans".

— Sabemos disso — McGonagall parecia divertida — No entanto, suas notas compensam o tempo vago. De qualquer forma, sinta-se livre para preenchê-lo durante o ano letivo. Temos uma lista de algumas atividades que dispomos. O colégio é um pouco recente, entendem, então não dispomos de muitas, assim como as irmandades.

— Então, minha filha já está dentro? — perguntou Doralice.

— Pensei que isso fosse claro, senhora Evans — ela deu um sorriso leve — Não podemos dispensar de uma aluna tão brilhante. Medicina, estou correta?

— Sim, senhora — respondeu Lily.

— Precisará esforçar-se muito.

— Estou ciente disso.

A mulher parecia satisfeita. Abriu algumas gavetas, retirando papéis dali.

— Mantenha suas notas altas, e sua bolsa estará garantida — disse simplesmente.

Então, ela entregou-lhe alguns papéis, com orientações da escola, e Doralice cuidou da parte burocrática.

Lily Evans tinha uma faculdade para estudar.

— Nessa folhas, tem também uma lista de repúblicas com vagas — Minerva apontou para os papéis que a ruiva segurava — Não tem vinculação com o colégio, mas são de alunos daqui, novos ou veteranos.

Enquanto elas se despediam, Lily virou a folha, e um endereço chamou-lhe a atenção, era um dos mais próximos.

 _República Piperwood._

— Mãe, — ela virou-se para Doralice — temos que dar uma passada em um lugar, antes de ir para casa.


	6. Capítulo 5

— Alô! — Marlene atendeu o telefone, com a voz entediada.

— República Piperwood? Eu li que tem um quarto disponível... — uma voz exageradamente fina disse do outro lado.

Marlene afastou o telefone de seu ouvido, e colocou a boca na outra extremidade.

— Vai arrumar o que fazer, Ian! — gritou com todas as suas forças.

Colocou o telefone de volta no ouvido, escutando como alguma coisa caía. Deu uma risada maligna, batendo o telefone de volta no gancho.

— Quem era? — perguntou Alice, a única que continuava empolgada com aquela busca.

— O idiota do meu irmão, querendo passar a perna na gente — disse Marlene, começando a lixar as unhas — E, provavelmente, se gabar por causa do nome da república.

— Vocês ainda estão brigando por causa disso? — perguntou Alice, divertida, sentando-se ao seu lado, no sofá.

— É claro! — ela deu de ombros — Esse tinha que ser o nome da nossa república. A dele podia muito bem se chamar república Longbottom, ou seja lá quem for o companheiro de apartamento dele.

— Tradição tosca — Alice revirou os olhos.

A sala de estar era bem confortável, para o preço do aluguel que podiam pagar.

Tinha sido decorado pelos antigos moradores, o casal Tonks, que também tinha cursado Hogwarts.

Elas só tiveram que trocar a cama de casal por duas camas. Agora, três.

Faltava pouco menos de 1 mês para as aulas começarem e, mesmo com o aviso no mural dos estudantes, elas não conseguiam encontrar mais alguém. Algumas pessoas tinham ido ali, ou ligado, mas, no fim, decidiram instalar-se no colégio, ou procurar outro lugar.

No começo, elas tiveram a desagradável surpresa de ter a visita de Bellatrix Black.

— Então, são vocês as pirralhas que alugaram o apartamento da minha desprezível irmã — ela disse, com um sorriso debochado, entrando sem permissão.

Marlene não podia acreditar em como uma mulher tão desagradável poderia ser parente da adorável Andrômeda.

— Você ainda tá na faculdade? — foi o que ela perguntou, olhando-a de cima a baixo — O quê? Repetiu de ano?

A expressão debochada foi substituída por uma furiosa, indicando que ela tinha acertado.

— Cuidado com suas palavras, McKinnon! — ela aproximou-se dela — Pode ser uma _sangue pura_ , mas não terei pena se andar com os _sangues ruins_.

— Sai daqui! — Marlene indicou a porta aberta.

A morena deu um último olhar depreciativo para a sala de estar, e saiu apressadamente do apartamento. Marlene empurrou a porta, batendo-a com força, no exato momento em que a mulher saiu completamente.

— Sangue pura? — perguntou Alice, confusa.

— Alunos que já tiveram parentes estudando na faculdade — disse Marlene, revirando os olhos — Normalmente, é o primeiro grupo que pisou em Hogwarts. Ignore! Não passam de um bando de idiotas.

Marlene acordou da desagradável memória, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

— Ai! Abre pra mim, Lice — ronronou — Eu tô exausta!

— Preguiçosa — disse Alice, levantando-se do seu lado, fazendo a cabeça da castanha cair no assento.

— Você é má! — ela reclamou.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, Marlene olhou para o relógio. Vendo que estava na hora do seu comprimido, levantou-se, e foi até a cozinha.

Ouviu vozes abafadas, mas percebeu que Alice começou a gaguejar. Tomou o comprimido, franzindo o cenho, e resolveu ir até onde ela estava.

— O que faz aqui, Longbottom? — perguntou Marlene, ainda segurando o copo, com o que sobrou de água.

— Ian pediu para que eu viesse aqui, pedir açúcar — disse Frank, revirando os olhos.

— Conta outra — riu Marlene.

— Eu tô falando sério — ele defendeu-se.

— Você pode até ser, mas ele não. Diga para ele que tome vergonha na cara, e vá comprar — ela fechou a porta na cara do garoto.

Ela amava ver a cara das pessoas quando fazia isso.

— Marlene! Isso foi grosseiro! — reclamou Alice.

— Tá gamada nele — disse Marlene, olhando sarcástica para ela.

— Não estou, não! — protestou.

Elas seguiram até a cozinha, onde Marlene esvaziou o copo, e deixou-o em um canto da pia.

— Cara, eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso — Marlene negou com a cabeça, apoiando-se na pia — Sabe, os caras não estão em um canto, só esperando para te estuprar.

— Lene, eu já li sobre universidades, já vi filmes, séries... — Alice começou a citar, subindo os dedos a cada parte.

— Eles fantasiam muito — Marlene tentou dizer.

— Meus pais me contaram como é, meu primo...

— Você dá bola para o seu primo? Seria o mesmo que eu escutasse o que Ian diz.

Alice era ingênua demais, morria de medo de várias coisas. Marlene sentia pena dela, às vezes. Mas, assim como era cheia de medos, era também obstinada. Assim que decidia uma coisa, nada a fazia mudar de ideia.

— Está decidido! — exclamou Alice — Eu vou dizer que não sou mais virgem.

— Olhe, eu sei que tem garotos que, realmente, querem as virgens para levar para a cama, e não ver nunca mais, mas mesmo assim... Não são todos, Lice! — Marlene cruzou os braços — Deixe de exageros! Dizer que não é virgem seria o mesmo que dizer que não tem problema avançar na relação.

— Eu não vou dizer que fico com todos, só vou dizer que eu já não sou mais! Que eu... Só fiz duas vezes! — decidiu Alice — E com o meu ex-namorado.

— Você não tem namorado.

— Ninguém precisa saber disso.

Marlene começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Se esse papo chegar nos ouvidos de seus pais... — ela começou.

— Bate nessa boca, Lene! — Alice bateu os nós dos dedos na madeira da porta — Você fala como se isso fosse a coisa mais incomum no mundo! É super comum hoje em dia.

— Certeza que não diz isso por vergonha? — pressionou Marlene.

— Se eu sentisse vergonha, não estaria tentando me proteger.

— Está bem! Faça como bem entender, mas não venha chorar depois!

A castanha tinha vários argumentos a mais para dizer, mas viu que de nada adiantariam. Sofrer na pele era bem mais efetivo que apenas escutar as pessoas dizendo.

A campainha tocou novamente, e Marlene bufou.

— Se for Ian, eu vou jogar aquele vaso na cara dele — reclamou, saindo da cozinha.

— Aquele vaso era da minha avó! Não faça isso! — implorou Alice, de olhos arregalados.

— Você odeia esse vaso! — exclamou Marlene, virando-se para ela.

— Não odeio! — Alice apressou-se a dizer.

— Ele é brega! — disse Marlene.

— Não é! É fofo!

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

— Certo! É muito brega! — desabafou Alice — Mas foi minha avó quem deu!

— Sua avó tem um péssimo gosto — Marlene virou-se — Invento uma desculpa em dois segundos...

Ela aproximou-se da porta, ignorando as reclamações de Alice, e abriu a porta, sem olhar pelo olho mágico.

Assim que virou-se para falar, paralisou, com a boca aberta.

Do outro lado, Lily Evans a olhava com a mesma expressão.

— Lily! — sussurrou Marlene, incrédula.

— Lene! — ela disse, quase ao mesmo tempo.

As velhas amigas voltavam a se encontrar.


	7. Capítulo 6

— Saiam daqui agora mesmo!

Já era o décimo terceiro prédio que batia a porta na cara deles.

— Ela tinha um gato! Eu vi! — Sirius deu as costas para o prédio, resmungando irritado — Queria entender o problema que eles têm com o Padfoot.

O filhote de cachorro, que estava sendo carregado pelo dono, bocejou, arrancando suspiros de garotas que passavam por ali.

— Olhe só o efeito que ele dá nessas gatinhas — disse James, secando indiscretamente as "costas" delas.

Acordou do seu transe quando recebeu um tapa do amigo, na parte de trás da cabeça.

— Até parece que vão prestar atenção em você, com esse cabelo de espantalho — provocou Sirius, ajeitando Padfoot, que não queria parar quieto.

— Ninguém vai prestar atenção na gente se estivermos com ele por perto — retrucou James, apontando para o cão — Você já fez a experiência, lembra?

— Não me lembre disso. Esse garotão aqui roubou-me todas — murmurou Sirius — Pare quieto, Pad!

— Não tem outro jeito... Nenhum prédio aceita cão.

— Não vamos abandoná-lo!

James passou a mão, nervosamente, pelos cabelos.

— Lembre-me o porquê de estarmos nessa situação — pediu, virando-se para ele.

— Minha mãe disse que só pagaria o apartamento se levássemos Regulus junto — disse Sirius, cansado.

— Para quê isso? Ele nem terminou o ensino médio ainda! — perguntou James.

— Para nos vigiar, óbvio.

— Para te vigiar.

— Estamos nessa juntos, cara. Meus podres serão os seus.

— Não, obrigado.

James suspirou, olhando ao redor. Permaneceram parados, até que um sorriso estranho surgiu no rosto dele, fazendo com que Sirius também sorrisse.

— Você tem um plano — não foi uma pergunta.

— Espere aqui! — disse James, antes de sumir, deixando o amigo com o cachorro.

— Espertinho — reclamou Sirius.

Padfoot começou a lamber o rosto dele.

— Não é você — ele sorriu para o cão, tentando manter a boca longe da língua canina — Na boca não, Pads! É exclusiva para garotas humanas.

James entrou no beco, por trás de um restaurante, e encontrou várias caixas de papelão vazias. Fez uma medição mental, e pegou uma das mais grandes. Olhou ao redor, e foi embora, rapidamente.

— Já era hora! — Sirius já estava impaciente.

— Coloque-o aqui — James tirou a parte de cima, indicando para ele.

Embora confuso, ele fez o que o amigo pediu.

— Dá para saber que há um cão aqui? — perguntou James, descendo a parte de cima.

Sirius sorriu largamente, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

— Espere um pouco — ele pediu, subindo as abas — Pads, fique quietinho, para encontrarmos um lar, tudo bem?

O cachorro soltou um latido fino.

— E não lata, pelo amor de Deus, ou seremos descobertos — acrescentou James, descendo as tiras novamente, fazendo as orelhas do filhote se encolherem.

— Eu acho que, agora, as coisas vão dar certo! — torceu Sirius, empolgado.

— Vamos logo! Padfoot não ficará por muito tempo!

Sirius deixou que o amigo segurasse a caixa, de forma que não evidenciasse o que continha ali dentro.

Os três prédios seguintes já estavam com os apartamentos dos anúncios preenchidos (Sirius riscou do papel rapidamente), mas o quarto foi mais bem sucedido.

— Escutem, tem um garoto que também veio ver, ele estuda em Hogwarts também. A decisão é de vocês, mas digo que dividir o aluguel em três partes é bem melhor do que apenas duas — o dono do apartamento aconselhou.

— Sem problemas — disse James, dando um sorriso amarelo.

Trocando um olhar com Sirius, ele decidiu: "vamos tira-lo daqui rapidinho".

— Perfeito! É só assinarem os papéis, e pronto! — disse o dono, satisfeito.

Eles notaram que a assinatura do outro rapaz já estava lá, por isso o "conselho". Considerando os outros dois espaços, ele estava ciente da divisão. Deram de ombros, e assinaram, dando a primeira parcela do aluguel.

Receberam a chave, e decidiram se mudar no dia seguinte. Os móveis já estavam prontos, só levariam algumas coisas de suas casas.

— Vamos comprar um biscoito canino para Padfoot, ele merece — disse Sirius, assim que saíram do prédio.

— Depois vamos arrumar uma caixa melhor para ele — prometeu James.

— Voltando ao assunto: por que as pessoas aturam mais gato? — perguntou Sirius, embora não tão irritado quanto antes, agora que tinham conseguido o lugar.

— Porque eles latem — disse James.

— E gatos miam.

James concordou com a cabeça, de sobrancelhas erguidas. Fazia sentido...

— Além do mais, gatos trepam em tudo quanto é canto — disse Sirius, fazendo James segurar o riso — Não é nesse sentido ,tarado!

— Olhe só quem fala! — disse James, rindo — Ei! Vamos lá em casa, sua mãe não está lhe falando, e a dona Dorea vai adorar receber sua visita e as novidades ao mesmo tempo.

— Entre aturar minha mãe e ver a sua toda emotiva, porque estamos entrando na universidade — ele pesou por um instante — Eu fico com a sua mãe.

— Se a minha mãe fosse como a sua, eu já teria me mandado de casa — James negou com a cabeça.

— Não é fácil assim não, cara. Olhe, estamos indo na primeira etapa: eu sair de casa.

— Alugando o apartamento com o dinheiro dos seus pais.

— Dinheiro do meu tio. Falta pouco para o velho bater as botas. Se isso acontecer, adianto meus planos .Do contrário, terei que esperar até me formar.

— Se você estudasse, não teria que depender do dinheiro dos seus pais para pagar a faculdade.

Sirius fez um gesto de descaso, parando na frente de uma loja para animais.

— Tente não flertar com a vendedora, estamos com pressa — reclamou James.

Ele soltou uma risada canina, antes de entrar na loja, já com o seu olhar 43. James bufou, sentando-se no único degrau que dava para a porta de vidro da loja.

— Vai demorar, Pads — disse, acariciando as costas do cachorro, que começou a abanar o rabo, contente — Ainda bem que você não se lembra de como era a sua vida antes de ir lá para casa. A mãe do Sirius é muito má, não quis que você ficasse, então eu resolvi ficar contigo. Mamãe não gostou muito no começo, mas impossível negar essa carinha fofa sua, não?

Padfoot apoiou-se nas patas traseiras, colocando as dianteiras no ombro do rapaz, e aproximando a língua do pescoço dele, começando a lamber.

— Quando o Sirius tirou a primeira foto contigo, você resolveu bocejar, então, na foto, parecia que você tava sendo asfixiado — ele riu, com a boca fechada — Desde pequeno aprontando, né? Puxou aos donos.

— Eu sabia que você era viado, mas zoofilia, mano... — a voz de Sirius veio, junto com a rajada do ar condicionado.

James não se abalou com o comentário, já estava acostumado desde que Sirius foi na sua casa pela primeira vez e viu a almofada de cervo que tinha no quarto. Ajeitou Padfoot na caixa, e levantou-se.

— Vamos! Mamãe deve estar preocupada com a nossa demora.


	8. Capítulo 7

Alice olhava, desconfortável, de uma para a outra.

As três, sentadas no sofá, pareciam incapazes de pronunciar uma palavra.

— Que coincidência, hum? — ela tentou aliviar o clima, com uma brincadeira, mas não adiantou.

Pelo que tinha entendido, elas eram muito amigas, até que Marlene saiu do colégio e mudou-se para os arredores de Hogwarts, bem longe de onde estudava e morava, para já preparar-se para entrar na faculdade.

— O que faz aqui? — Marlene perguntou, um pouco brusca.

— Fui chamada para estudar em Hogwarts — respondeu Lily.

— Bem longe de onde mora — ela observou.

— É, também era de onde você morava. Parece que você resolveu bem o seu problema — a ruiva soava magoada.

— Era óbvio que seria chamada — Alice revirou os olhos para Marlene, virando-se rapidamente para Lily — Quando nos inscrevemos em Hogwarts, respondemos um certo questionário.

— Eu não passei por isso — Lily interrompeu-a.

— Porque você não é sangue pura, ou seja, você é a primeira da sua família a ter uma matrícula no colégio — explicou Alice.

— Universidade — corrigiu Marlene, jogando a cabeça para trás — Você tá ainda com a mente de uma colegial.

Alice puxou a almofada de trás dela, fazendo-a escorregar no sofá.

— Continuando — ela colocou a almofada em seu colo, ainda sem dirigir o olhar para Marlene — Nesse questionário, eles pedem para indicarmos pessoas que não tenham tido parentes por lá. E a Marlene te indicou.

As três ficaram em silêncio, a verdade era que a castanha nem lembrava-se mais desse fato, preencheu o questionário sem importar-se, já que tinha a vaga já garantida.

A campainha tocou novamente, e Alice apressou-se para atender, deixando as outras duas sozinhas.

— Dá pra chamar a Lene? — Ian fez cara de cão abandonado.

— Estamos ocupadas — ela fechou a porta na cara dele.

Voltando para a sala, foi recebida com os olhos arregalados de Marlene, e um riso surgindo.

— O que eu fiz? — perguntou Alice, com uma expressão inocente.

— Cuidado! Ian gama rapidinho nas difíceis — Marlene olhou risonha para Lily, que corou profundamente.

— Você ainda lembra disso? — a ruiva murmurou, constrangida.

— Eu nunca vou esquecer!

Alice ficou feliz por ter feito com que o clima melhorasse na sala.

— Não me apresentei! — ela exclamou — Alice Piperwood.

— Por isso o nome da república? — perguntou Lily, enquanto balançava a mão dela.

— Ian resolveu nomear a dele de república McKinnon. Não tive escolha — bufou Marlene.

— Estão discutindo desde a mudança — murmurou Alice, como se fosse um segredo.

— Marlene vai fazer 70 anos e continuar lembrando disso. Ela é muio rancorosa — disse Lily.

— É! Eu percebi — disse Alice.

Marlene pigarreou, irritada por ser o foco do assunto de forma tão negativa.

— Quando se conheceram? Alugando aqui? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

Lily nunca admitiria que Marlene tinha salvado a vida dela, indicando-a, pois a garota iria gabar-se por toda a vida.

— Uma escola secundária, que tem aqui perto — Alice deu de ombros — É só ensino médio, acho que para preparar para Hogwarts.

— Deve ser... — murmurou Lily.

— E Petúnia? Está estudando onde? — perguntou Marlene.

— Ilvermorny. Ela conseguiu a bolsa por causa do ballet — respondeu.

— Eu não quero ser chata, mas já sendo — Alice deu uma risada sem graça — Você vai ficar aqui mesmo, então? Quero dizer, estamos procurando por alguém há muito tempo.

— É claro que ficarei aqui — Lily riu pelo nervosismo dela — Relaxa! Mas como assim ninguém quis?

— E eu sei lá! Era trote dos sangues puros da irmandade Silver, era gente que acabou não ficando a fim, trote do Ian... — Marlene começou a citar.

— Seu irmão não muda — Lily revirou os olhos.

— Ele tá no andar de cima. Se ele fizer muito barulho, vou infernizar a vida dele — declarou Marlene, feliz — Ele disse que ia furar uma parte do chão dele, para ver o que fazemos aqui.

— Quem vai arcar com as despesas será ele — Alice riu.

— Certo... Certo... Sua mãe deve estar te esperando aí embaixo, não? — disse Marlene, levantando-se lentamente.

— Droga! É verdade! Eu quase me esqueci! — Lily levantou-se com pressa.

— A gente vai fazer a divisão ainda, mas é em torno de 200 dólares cada uma. Eu e a Alice já pagamos a primeira parte, então agora é só mês que vem — disse Marlene.

— Eu ajudo com as despesas alimentícias, então — disse Lily.

— Minha mãe ama trazer comida pronta para esquentarmos — Marlene riu.

— Não dê essa ideia para a minha. Tenho que ir, então...

Ela foi em direção à porta, acompanhada pela amiga.

— Certo! Eu venho daqui a alguns dias — disse Lily, revirando os olhos — Quando minha mãe superar.

— Acho que você que vai precisar superar — observou Marlene — Aposto que sua mãe quem deu a ideia. Não banque a durona!

— Cale a boca!

— Já vou procurando a cópia da chave, então.

Lily entrou pelo elevador, e Marlene fechou a porta.

— Menos um problema — ela disse, jogando-se no sofá, de olhos fechados — Nunca pensei que a vida adulta seria tão sofrida.

— Deixe de drama — Alice riu.

Marlene virou-se para ela, pensativa.

— Ei! É confortável? — perguntou, pegando uma mecha de seu curto cabelo.

— É menos calor e trabalho para cuidar — disse Alice, desvencilhando-se dela — Vamos procurar a chave da menina!

Lily saiu do prédio e correu para o carro da mãe, que já estava impaciente.

— Pelo demora, suponho que tenha conseguido — disse, girando a chave da ignição.

— Graças a Deus! — brincou Lily, ajeitando-se na cadeira — Não sabe quem eu...

— Coloque o cinto — mandou Doralice.

— ...encontrei lá! — continuou, colocando o cinto, e revirando os olhos — Marlene.

— Que ótimo, querida! Mas já era de se esperar — a mãe virou a cabeça, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, para manobrar o carro — Susan sempre disse sobre a família ter estudado em Hogwarts.

— Eu não lembrava disso — confessou Lily, acomodando-se no banco.

Sua mãe olhou-lhe de soslaio e, sorrindo, ligou o rádio, colocando na estação favorita de Lily.

A volta foi bem mais rápida e melhor do que a ida. Todos os assuntos referentes à faculdade foram resolvidos, ela reviu uma antiga amiga (da qual não tinha percebido quantas saudades sentia), e ela distraiu-se, embalada pela música "Blank Space", da Taylor Swift.

— Parece que as coisas estão indo bem — comentou Doralice.

— A diretora vai mandar a lista de materiais, correto? — perguntou Lily, de repente — Porque ela não disse sobre isso.

— Claro que irá! Relaxe! — sua mãe sorriu — Se já tiver se mudado, eu arrumo uma desculpa para visitar-lhe.

— Não ficarei longe por muito tempo! Petúnia faz aniversário no dia 23 — Lily revirou os olhos.

— Quem sabe assim conhecemos o namorado misterioso... — murmurou a mulher, preocupada — Você já o viu?

— Não... Quero dizer, ela deve ter me mostrado alguma foto, mas não me lembro.

Doralice sacudiu a cabeça, encerrando o assunto. Começou a tocar "All About That Bass" no rádio.

 _— Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble — Marlene pulava no assento de trás — I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble._

 _Lily, Petúnia e Doralice gargalhavam com a cena._

A ruiva sorriu de lado, as coisas pareciam que iam voltar ao normal. Os melhores anos de sua vida...

Sua mãe parecia saber o que ela pensava, pois sorriu, carinhosamente.

— Vamos nos preparar. Essa mudança será trabalhosa — disse.


	9. Capítulo 8

O cheiro de comida foi o que recebeu a James e Sirius, na casa do primeiro. Padfoot também agitou-se, já fora de sua caixa de papelão, dando uns chorinhos.

— Finalmente! — disse Dorea, quando viu os três chegando.

Padfoot soltou-se dos braços de James, correndo até perto do fogão.

— Saia daí, menino! Vai se queimar! — ralhou, ela falava como se fosse mais um de seus filhos.

— Tivemos um pouco de dificuldade, por causa dele — disse James.

— Querido, ele estará aqui, conosco! — Dorea confortou-lhe.

— Não poderíamos nos separar dele — disse Sirius — Como isso soou gay!

Dorea começou a rir, batendo em seu ombro com uma colher de pau.

— Vão lavar as mãos, vocês dois! — ela mandou, voltando para perto do fogão, e tentando afastar a Padfoot, com o pé — Seu pai não vai almoçar em casa hoje.

— Ué! Por quê? — perguntou James.

— James, ele trabalha! — disse Dorea.

James bufou, odiava quando sua mãe falava assim com ele, como se ele fosse burro.

— Desfaz essa cara emburrada — ela colocou as mãos na bochecha dele, pressionando-as.

Ele tentou afastar-se, tropeçando em Sirius.

— Tá! Tá! — ele revirou os olhos, passando a mão na bochecha levemente dolorida — Conseguimos um apartamento. O dono gosta de cachorros, só pediu para não o deixarmos latir.

— Não terão problemas quanto a isso — Dorea sorriu, aliviada.

— Mas vamos ter um companheiro de apartamento — Sirius acrescentou.

— Ótimo! Assim já começam a socializar. Tomara que seja mais responsável que vocês — disse Dorea.

— Um nerd. Que legal! — ironizou James.

— E que saiba cozinhar — zombou Dorea.

— Pensei que iria quebrar essa pra gente, tia Dorea — Sirius abraçou-a, fazendo manha, sob o olhar fuzilante do amigo.

— Pensarei em seu caso — disse Dorea, livrando-se dele.

— Pensei que a vida de adulto seria menos dolorosa — dramatizou James — Que daria para sobreviver de...

— Fast food? — completou a mãe — Tome vergonha na cara, menino!

— Fast food, não! Como as garotas vão prestar atenção em nós, se tivermos 200 quilos? — reclamou Sirius.

— Você é um saco sem fundo, Órion! Come e não engorda. Quem dera ter a habilidade de vocês... — disse Dorea.

James revirou os olhos para Sirius, sem que sua mãe visse. Queria entender onde que sua mãe via gordura em si mesma.

— Enfim! Será melhor que comam, para poder arrumar as coisas da mudança — disse Dorea, virando-se para começar a servir os pratos.

Padfoot correu, repentinamente, para fora da cozinha, mas Dorea não prestou atenção nisso. James deu uma piscadela para Sirius.

— Eu já volto! — disse Sirius, indo atrás do cachorro.

— Mãe, que dia é hoje? — perguntou James, casualmente.

— Acho que 18, filho, por quê? — disse Dorea, distraída.

James saiu da cozinha, no mesmo instante em que Charlus, com um buquê de flores, entrou.

— Sua mãe deve ter fingido esquecer, só pode! — disse Sirius, enquanto subiam as escadas — O normal é que os homens esqueçam das datas importantes, não as mulheres.

— Minha mãe é uma raridade no mundo — brincou James.

— Quantos anos eles estão juntos? — perguntou Sirius.

— Acho que 30 — respondeu James, pensativo — Não! É vinte e alguma coisa, mas quase chega nos 30.

— Tanto tempo casados... — admirou-se Sirius.

— Desde quando se importa com isso? Está começando a pensar em relacionamento sério? — estranhou James.

— Não! Eu só queria entender como conseguiram ficar tanto tempo juntos — Sirius deu de ombros, despreocupado.

James atravessou o caminho de Sirius, já que a porta de seu quarto ficava no lado em que ele estava caminhando. Abriu a porta, e eles entraram, fechando a porta, em seguida.

— Mulheres de faculdade são outro nível! — disse Sirius, jogando-se, sem permissão, na cama de James.

— Tem razão, tem mais cérebro — retrucou James, sentando-se na cadeira do computador, ao contrário.

— Estou te estranhando! Vai me dizer, agora, que não curte uma boa pegação?

— Eu curto, mas eu estou vendo o aniversário de casamentos dos meus pais. Eu quero ter a mesma história que a deles.

— Ter um filho feito você?

Sirius calou-se, quando precisou desviar de um objeto não identificado, lançado pelo amigo.

— Estou falando sério! — reclamou James, apoiando o queixo do encosto da cadeira.

— Se você já tinha papo de viado, quando ficava nas noitadas comigo. Agora, então, você tá piorando... — murmurou.

— Um dia, você vai se apaixonar. E eu vou rir muito da sua cara! — retrucou James — Você tem trauma por causa dos seus pais. A sua mãe, aquela delicadeza em pessoa, e o seu pai, pau mandado, que morre de medo dela. Enquanto que os meus pais são um verdadeiro exemplo de casal! Meu pai tem mil defeitos, e minha mãe não reclama. A mesma coisa para a minha mãe.

— Acabou? — perguntou Sirius, mal humorado.

James revirou os olhos, e virou-se, ajeitando-se na cadeira, e apertando o botão de ligar, no gabinete.

— Espero que não estejam vendo coisas indecentes.

James pulou na cadeira, colocando a mão no peito, pelo susto.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — gritou Sirius, levantando-se.

— Mamãe mandou você ir pra casa — disse Regulus, calmo.

— Tá, tanto faz, vaza! — Sirius começou a empurrá-lo para fora do quarto.

— Então conseguiram mesmo? Com esse cão fedido aí? — ele perguntou, arrogantemente.

— Sim, nós conseguimos — Sirius deu um sorriso arrogante, que só comprovava o parentesco entre eles — E não chame Padfoot de fedido, damos banho nele todo o fim de semana.

Regulus revirou os olhos, entediado, e saindo lentamente do quarto.

— Esse garoto não é normal — disse Sirius, assim que fecharam a porta — Ele não pega garotas, ele não pega garotos... Só obedece o que minha mãe diz, como se estivesse sendo controlado mentalmente. Eu sei lá!

— Ele só te odeia — James deu de ombros, voltando o olhar para o computador, recém iniciado.

— Tenho que falar com a sua mãe, para não deixa-lo entrar — reclamou Sirius, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

— Ela deve estar pulando pela casa, de felicidade — disse James — Já sabe, né... Melhor arrumarmos nossas coisas antes da noite, deixar os velhos se divertirem.

— O que está vendo aí? — perguntou Sirius, debruçando-se para perto do monitor, o máximo que podia, estando ainda na cama.

— Precisamos arrumar um jeito de tirar o nerd do nosso apartamento... E arrumar uma caixa para o Padfoot — disse James, começando a procurar pelo Google.

— A caixa é moleza! — ele disse — Agora, o nerd... Não acho que precisemos nos esforçar tanto, é só um nerd.

— Vamos deixa-lo traumatizado — James sorriu — Faz tempo que não nos divertimos.

— Como queira — disse Sirius, começando a pensar em algo — A gente podia colocar algo bem nojento em cima da porta de entrada.

— É uma ideia... Quero fazer várias coisas.

Depois de um tempo procurando, Sirius concluiu:

— Estamos ficando velhos. E inexperientes.

— Podíamos assustá-lo, em vez de apenas humilhar — sugeriu James, negando-se a acreditar que aquilo era verdade, ele não podia estar perdendo a prática.

Batidas na porta fizeram com que James fechasse as abas, substituindo-as por uma aba de sinuca online.

— Entre! — disse, fazendo com que Sirius pegasse a outra cadeira, e sentasse ao seu lado.

— Desçam! O almoço está pronto! — disse Dorea, sorrindo radiante.

— Não podemos comer aqui? — perguntou Sirius.

— Quem limpa o quarto? — perguntou Dorea.

— Você — responderam, já levantando-se.

— Isso mesmo — disse Dorea, saindo do quarto.


	10. Capítulo 9

Carregar as malas, e a nova caixa de Padfoot, pelos quarteirões não era fácil. Se o porteiro desconfiou da caixa, não disse nada. Pelo menos, ajudou-os, abrindo a porta do elevador de serviço.

— Eu acho que perdi todos os quilos que me sobravam nessa vida — Sirius largou as malas no chão, aproveitando o tempo para tomar um ar.

— Pegue de volta! — ralhou James — Vai sujar tudo!

— São malas, James!

— Você apertou o botão do elevador?

— Ai, que droga...

Sirius contorceu-se, por baixo da caixa, e apertou o botão do 4º andar.

Para sair do elevador, foi outro sacrifício.

— Deveríamos ter aceitado a ajuda do pai — resmungou James.

— Não precisa nos lembrar que fomos trouxas — reclamou Sirius, soltando as malas novamente, e procurando pelas chaves.

— Estão comigo.

— Pega aí!

— Pega você! Estou com as mãos ocupadas.

Uma idosa, saindo de um dos apartamentos, gritou, ao ver Sirius colocar a mão no bolso traseiro de James.

— Não é nada do que está pensando! — Sirius afastou-se, rapidamente, com a chave na mão.

— Jovens pervertidos — a mulher começou a resmungar, batendo nele com a bengala.

James abaixou a cabeça, tentando segurar a risada, para não ser também alvo da bengala.

— Por que ela bateu em mim, e não em você? — indignou-se Sirius.

— Você está com a chave — disse James, simplesmente — Abre logo a porta!

Sirius encaixou a chave na fechadura e girou, destrancando-a. Girou a maçaneta e empurrou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que um balde de água caía em cima de si.

— Mas o que... — ele paralisou, olhando para um fio de barbante suspenso.

Ouviram gargalhadas de dentro do apartamento, e desconfiaram que fosse o outro proprietário. O esperto chegou antes que eles, e ainda aproveitou para aprontar com eles, como planejavam fazer.

— Eu não devia ter me levantado da cama hoje — Sirius cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Foi mal, cara, não aguentei ficar parado — uma voz masculina disse.

O garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ria abertamente, ao ver o resultado da sua pegadinha.

— A gente ia fazer pior — James deu de ombros — Então você não é um nerd.

— Não se engane com a aparência — ele deu de ombros também — Sou um pouco de tudo, acho. Remus Lupin.

— James Potter, Sirius Black — ele apontou para o amigo.

— Ele está chorando? — Remus olhou incrédulo.

— Que chorando que o quê! — exclamou Sirius, afastando as mãos do rosto, indignado — Eu lá sou homem de chorar?

— Sei não... Estou vendo uns olhos vermelhos aí — provocou James.

— Cale a boca, viado — reclamou Sirius, pegando as malas, e indo para dentro.

— Ignore, ele é meio mal humorado — James disse a Remus, apoiando a caixa em cima do sofá, e indo fechar a porta.

— Nem esquento com isso! — disse Remus, olhando curioso para a caixa, que começava a se mover.

— Então... — James bagunçou o cabelo, nervoso — Estivemos procurando por um apartamento desesperadamente, mas não conseguimos, por causa de um lance... Como vamos morar contigo, não tem como esconder isso.

— Vocês sempre enrolam para falar? — perguntou Remus, revirando os olhos, e destampando a caixa.

— Esse guri é abusado, né? — perguntou Sirius, surgindo novamente na sala, ainda molhado.

— Considerando essa expressão de vó que você usou... — provocou James.

— Sério que não deixaram ficar? Por causa de um cachorro? — perguntou Remus, sentando-se no sofá, e pegando o filhote no colo.

— Nem tentamos a sorte aqui. Já decidimos esconder — disse James.

— Certo! Sou tranquilo com isso — disse Remus.

— Vai cursar o quê? — perguntou Sirius, mais calmo.

Era incrível como eles já se falavam como se fossem conhecidos desde sempre.

— Medicina — disse Remus, um pouco encabulado, como se esperasse que debochassem dele.

— Pegamos administração — James sentou-se em uma poltrona, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Cruzes! Fazer contas matemáticas? — perguntou Remus, franzindo o cenho.

— Medicina também — disse Sirius, mas Remus negou com a cabeça — Droga! Escolhemos uma péssima...

— Eu nem sei o que quero fazer, sinceramente. Escolhi porque meu pai indicou — James deu de ombros.

— E eu fui na onda dele — completou Sirius.

— É, seus objetivos estão bem traçados e evidentes — Remus ironizou, mas os outros dois riram.

Eles não ligavam para o futuro, o que importava era o presente. E eles queriam aproveitar o melhor da universidade, não sendo, necessariamente, as aulas, ou o diploma que ganhassem.

— É o primeiro da sua família a entrar? — perguntou Sirius.

— Sim — respondeu Remus, com uma careta, parecia já saber sobre os "sangues puros".

— Ignore os sangues puros, eles são uns idiotas — disse James.

— Sim, vocês são meio retardados — brincou Remus.

— Vai ter retorno, a sua brincadeirinha — Sirius alertou, sério.

— Estarei esperando por isso — Remus disse, sem abalar-se.

James riu, pensativo.

— Eu devia ter perguntado se expulsam os alunos, se fizerem algumas brincadeiras indefesas — murmurou, mas foi escutado mesmo assim.

— Capaz — disse Sirius — Só que não.

Padfoot saiu do colo de Remus, descendo do sofá, e começando a cheirar toda a casa.

— É melhor irmos arrumar as coisas — disse James, levantando-se,

— Essa é a pior parte de fazer malas: ter de desfazê-las — reclamou Sirius, indo atrás dele.

Arrumaram as coisas em seus quartos, depois de decidir, no par ou ímpar, quem ficaria com qual dos quartos restantes. Conforme o dia foi tornando-se tarde, eles continuaram socializando com Remus, e decidiram que precisariam comprar as coisas restantes de Padfoot, inclusive os jornais.

— Parece que alguém está enlouquecido para passear — observou Remus.

— Padfoot, você é um cachorro sedentário. Supere isso — Sirius agachou-se para falar com ele, afagando suas orelhas.

— Só pra avisar, Sirius, você quem vai cuidar das "surpresas" dele agora, viu? Não tem mais a minha mãe agora — disse James, batendo a palma no ombro dele.

— Vamos sair muito, Pads — Sirius sorriu amarelo para ele.

— É falta de educação deixar as fezes dele soltas pela rua — disse Remus, adquirindo uma pose mais "nerd", pelo ponto de vista dos outros dois.

— Ele está certo, Sirius! Pare de ser fresco! Tá parecendo uma menininha — disse James, pegando a chave em cima da mesa — Vamos!

— Vocês tem a guia dele, ou levam-no apenas na caixa? — perguntou Remus.

— Ele é novo demais para andar sozinho nesse mundo cruel — disse Sirius, abraçando o filhote.

— Depois eu sou o "viado" — disse James para Remus, que riu, concordando.

Sirius colocou Padfoot na caixa, olhando feio para os outros dois.

— Vamos logo — disse, irritado.


	11. Capítulo 10

A música "Lionheart" parou de tocar, no momento em que o celular de Lily começou a vibrar, em cima do balcão.

— Lily! A música desligou! — Marlene gritou, em algum lugar do apartamento.

A ruiva apareceu, ofegante e suada, indo até o celular.

— Primeiro dia longe uma da outra — ela riu, ao ouvir a voz do outro lado.

— Você está parecendo um namorado ciumento — debochou Lily, fazendo Petúnia resmungar.

— Eu estou acostumada com a minha irmãzinha, lado a lado comigo — ela disse.

— Vai dormir na Ilvermorny, Tuney! — aconselhou Lily, virando as costas para o aparelho.

— Aí mamãe tem um treco! — retrucou a garota — O que está fazendo?

— Faxina — respondeu Lily.

— Desculpe por atrapalhar, só estava com saudades. A gente se fala mais tarde!

— Até!

O celular apitou, indicando o fim da chamada, e a música voltou a tocar.

Lily saiu da cozinha, voltando para a sala.

— Eu vou financiar um aspirador de pó! — disse Alice, o nariz já vermelho, pela alergia — Passar por esse sufoco, toda semana, não dá!

— É ótimo para emagrecer! Vou me pesar depois de tomar um banho — disse Marlene, forçando a vassoura para baixo do sofá.

— Lice, fique com o inseticida, por via das dúvidas — indicou Lily, agachando-se com o pano encharcado de álcool.

A garota não hesitou em largar a vassoura, para pegar a latinha de aerosol, rezando para não aparecer bicho algum.

Assim, passou-se mais uma ou duas horas. Só Marlene parecia empolgada pelo exercício, e ainda achava pouco.

— Vamos tomar um banho, e sair para correr! — sugeriu, fazendo as outras duas olharem-na incrédulas, jogadas no sofá.

— Tá de brincadeira, só pode — Alice resmungou, de olhos fechados — Acabamos de fazer exercício, Lene!

— Nunca é demais — Marlene deu de ombros, sem dar importância.

— Se for para suar ainda mais, nem adianta irmos tomar banho, né — observou Lily, revirando os olhos.

— Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Só vamos dar uma volta! Prometo — Marlene fez cara de cão abandonado, implorando.

— Eu tenho que colocar temporada de Pretty Little Liars em dia — murmurou Alice.

— Você está na 2ª temporada há mais de um ano! — Marlene olhou-a de cara feia.

— Por isso mesmo! Vou colocar-me em dia — ela disse, na cara de pau.

Lily resmungou, ao ver o olhar intenso da castanha sobre si.

— Tudo bem! Mas eu tomo banho primeiro — disse, levantando-se, e indo até o corredor.

— Ainda bem que Lily Evans chegou neste apartamento, para pôr limites em Marlene McKinnon — Alice disse, debochada.

— Cale a boca — reclamou Marlene, jogando uma almofada na cara dela.

— Se eu morrer asfixiada, a culpa será sua! — avisou Alice, afastando a almofada.

— Eu não acredito que você me tirou de casa no meu primeiro dia fora de casa — reclamou Lily, e depois franziu o cenho — Certo! Isto soou estranho.

— Deixe de ser amargurada. Você precisa ver o sol, conhecer a vizinhança! — disse Marlene, olhando para os números do visor do elevador, que ia diminuindo, conforme desciam.

— Terei que andar pela vizinhança todos os dias, depois da faculdade — retrucou Lily, mal humorada.

O número foi substituído pela letra "P", e elas saíram.

— Boa tarde, Filch — disse Marlene, de má vontade, para o porteiro, que tinha uma cara maléfica, ele acariciava um gato, tão maligno quanto ele.

— Eu tenho medo desse cara — murmurou Lily, colando-se mais na amiga, enquanto saíam do prédio.

— Ele tentou a vaga em Hogwarts várias vezes, mas o diretor nunca permitiu — disse Marlene, deixando a porta principal fechar em um baque, fazendo o porteiro reclamar do barulho.

— Diretor? Pensei que McGonagall fosse a diretora — disse Lily.

— Não! Ela é vice-diretora. O diretor quase nunca está lá, ele é bem velho, mas é uma boa pessoa. Então, a McGonagall toma conta do colégio.

Elas atravessaram a rua, apressadas, antes que o semáforo ficasse vermelho novamente.

— Ei! Aonde vamos? — perguntou Lily, curiosa.

— Tem uma sorveteria ótima, do outro lado do parque — disse Marlene, dando de ombros — Também tem uma livraria.

— Pensei que estivesse tentando emagrecer — disse Lily.

— E estou, mas não vou deixar de provar os prazeres da vida — ela riu.

— Queria entender o porquê de você sempre ter essa mania de emagrecer. Mais magra que está, e vai virar osso puro.

— Até parece, Lils!

Desde que se conheciam, Marlene tinha um corpo invejável, pelas mulheres, e desejável, pelos homens, mas continuava com sua cisma. Lily já tinha até desistido de fazê-la enxergar, desde que ela se sujeitasse simplesmente a dietas malucas, nada que envolvesse bulimia. Se isso acontecesse, ela não hesitaria em meter-se, não importasse o quanto Marlene protestasse ou a odiasse por isso.

A paisagem do parque era admirável. Árvores e flores não faltavam, embora houvesse um jardineiro, que precisava evitar que as pessoas fossem pegar flores, sem permissão. Vários bancos estavam espalhados, dando espaço para idosos, jogando milhos para os pombos (embora um dos jardineiros tentasse convencê-los que era proibido aquilo), crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, mulheres com carros de bebês, alguns animais de estimação correndo...

— Oh! Fofo! — ela foi parada por Marlene, que a puxou para trás, agachando-se no chão — Está perdido?

— O quê...? — Lily parou, vendo a Marlene pegar um pequeno filhote de cão — Lene!

— Não podemos deixa-lo sozinho! — Marlene resmungou, olhando para o pequeno.

— Não vão aceitar um cachorro em um estabelecimento! — Lily revirou os olhos — São as regras, Lene!

— Como podem negar essa carinha?

Cabeça dura como ela só, tiveram que receber vários "não", para que ela se convencesse a voltar para o parque, e sentar-se em um banco vago, com o filhote no colo.

— Ai, meu Deus! Finalmente! — um garoto de cabelos castanhos correu na direção delas — Seus donos são uns verdadeiros babacas, Padfoot!

— Olá — Marlene sorriu para ele, que devolveu, aliviado — É seu?

— Não! De uns amigos! É melhor eu avisar para eles, estavam morrendo de preocupação — disse, pegando o celular, e começando a digitar.

— Pois saiba que seus amigos são uns idiotas — disse Lily, em um ímpeto — Deixar um filhote solto por aí! Ele podia ter sido atropelado!

— Sei disso. Foi um momento de descuido — respondeu, guardando o celular, novamente.

Antes que pudesse voltar a falar, Marlene adiantou-se:

— Sou Marlene McKinnon — apresentou-se — E ela é Lily Evans.

A ruiva olhou incrédula para ela.

— Remus Lupin — ele deu de ombros, olhando ao redor.

Não demorou muito tempo para que dois garotos corressem na direção deles.

— Ai, meu Deus! Padfoot! Não me mate assim novamente! — Sirius arrancou-o dos braços da castanha, que ficou irritada com isso.

— Que tipo de nome é "Padfoot"? — perguntou, debochada.

— É o nome do cachorro — respondeu James, como se ela tivesse problemas mentais.

— Ah! Deixe para lá! — ela revirou os olhos — Marlene McKinnon, prazer em conhecê-los! Não deixe-o largado por aí novamente. Vamos, Lily.

— Espere! Onde você mora? — perguntou Sirius, agora interessado nela.

— Por aí — respondeu, vagamente — A gente se vê, garanhão.

Lily sentia-se idiota por seguir a amiga, de um lado para o outro, como se fosse grudada nela.

— Você e seus flertes — revirou os olhos.

— Eu achei fofinho o cachorro dele — Marlene fez uma expressão inocente — Quero vê-los mais vezes!

— Você quer ver é outra coisa — retrucou Lily.

— Tornou-se mais safada, nesse tempo que estive longe — brincou, enquanto elas voltavam para casa.


	12. Capítulo 11

— Vocês o quê? — perguntou Marlene, irritada.

Filch olhou-a, de maneira mais desagradável que o normal (se é que isso era possível).

— Vão ter que abrir uma caixa postal no correio — ele repetiu, de má vontade.

Marlene parecia que ia voar no pescoço dele, então Lily e Alice acharam melhor leva-la para longe do velho porteiro. Contudo, não puderam conter o pontapé que Madame Nora, a gata do homem, recebeu, do lado de fora.

— Acalme-se, mulher! — exclamou Alice, soltando os braços dela.

— Já viu o preço que pagamos de _aluguel_ , para que esse velho hipócrita chegue e diga que não tem nenhum daqueles armários de carta aí dentro? — Marlene rosnou, estressada.

— É bem melhor! Assim, não terá ninguém fuxicando! E ele não poderá te parar para fazê-la assinar recibos — Lily tentou argumentar — Venha! Vamos logo nesse... Como é o nome?

— Empório das cartas — disse Marlene, emburrada.

Alice, por cima do ombro, imitou-a para Lily, fazendo-a ter que segurar o riso. Para a sorte dela, a garota não viu, indo na frente delas, em direção ao estabelecimento.

Três garotas perdidas no meio de tanta burocracia, Marlene resolveu deixar tudo na mão das outras duas, arrumando uma desculpa para sair de fininho.

— Um dia, nos vingaremos dela — Marlene revirou os olhos, com a promessa de Alice, enquanto que Lily olhava-a com surpresa.

Sempre que alguém a conhecia, pensava que ela sempre seria a garota doce que aparentava ser. Por esse e outros motivos, Marlene não acreditava que essa história de "não sou mais virgem" fosse durar muito tempo, embora tivesse a ela como amiga.

— A gente podia almoçar em algum restaurante aqui perto... Tem o Leaky Cauldron! É muito bom! — sugeriu Marlene, fingindo não ouvir o que Alice tinha dito, anteriormente.

— Aquela biblioteca que você me indicou... Tem alguma vaga de estagiária? — perguntou Lily, concentrada em suas unhas.

— Madame Pince não vai com a cara da Lene, então... Acho que você só saberá perguntando — disse Alice, dando de ombros.

— Lil, qual curso vai tentar? — perguntou Marlene, franzindo o cenho.

— Medicina! Como sempre quis — respondeu Lily.

— Cara... — Marlene trocou um olhar com Alice — Ali tem uma prima de segundo grau que cursou medicina. Você não terá tempo para trabalhar!

— Eu me viro! — disse Lily, sem preocupar-se — Qualquer coisa, eu me demito, quando as coisas ficarem ruins.

— Você quem sabe — disse Marlene.

— Não podemos depender do dinheiro dos nossos pais para tudo! E será de grande ajuda, um dinheiro extra — Lily argumentou.

— Eu vou falar com o dono da sorveteria, minha mãe é amiga dele. Quem sabe, também não arrumo um emprego — murmurou Alice, pensativa.

— Certo! Enquanto se matam de trabalhar, eu vou colocar as minhas séries em dia — Marlene disse, sorrindo irônica.

— Qual curso _você_ vai fazer? — perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços.

— Advocacia — ela suspirou, não muito empolgada — Alice ficou semanas indecisa.

— Mas já decidiu, certo? — perguntou Lily.

— É... — a resposta não convenceu-a muito — É que tem tantas profissões boas!

— Nenhuma que seu pai curta — riu Marlene.

— Letras, psicologia e jornalismo — disse Alice, parecendo ofendida — São ótimas profissões!

— Se dependesse dela, faria todas as três — disse Marlene para Lily.

— Mas não é proibido! Ela só teria que terminar um curso, para poder começar outro — disse Lily, dando de ombros.

— O problema seria escolher uma delas para trabalhar... — murmurou Alice — Eu trabalharia letras de manhã, psicologia à tarde, e jornalismo durante...

— Não viaja! — interrompeu Marlene — Quer morrer jovem?

— Nem todas são sedentárias como você, Lene! — retrucou Lily, no mesmo instante em que chegaram ao restaurante — Vamos logo!

— Você ganharia bem mais como garçonete daqui do que assistente da sorveteria — observou Marlene, assim que chegaram.

— Você bem que poderia tomar vergonha na cara, e colaborar — Alice disse.

— Não precisamos de tanto! Nossos pais estão financiando — respondeu Marlene.

— Se você prefere depender dos seus pais para sempre... — Lily deixou a frase no ar.

Certamente, a madame Rosmerta era bem mais gentil que a madame Pince. Ela pareceu, particularmente, interessada no fato de elas serem estudantes de Hogwarts.

— Ela é dona do Hog's Head também — disse Marlene.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Lily, enquanto Alice ocupava-se com seu almoço.

— É a "cantina" de lá — explicou — Ela só anda, normalmente, por aqui. Tanto lá, quanto o Three Broomsticks, são cuidados por outras pessoas.

— O TB era em Hogsmeade, a escola em que eu e Marlene estudamos — disse Alice, vagamente — Ela parece achar um bom lucro colocar seus negócios em institutos.

— Lugares onde tem garotos esfomeados? Garantia na certa — debochou Marlene.

Elas enrolaram por um tempo, sem vontade alguma de levantar-se. Madame Rosmerta voltou à mesa delas, trazendo uma xícara de café para Marlene.

— Espere! Não pedimos isso! — Lily apressou-se a dizer, confusa.

— Cortesia do rapaz ali! — ela riu, apontando em uma direção — Parece que tem alguém interessado em você.

Lily ficou boquiaberta, fazendo com que a curiosidade de Marlene a vencesse, e olhasse na mesma direção.

— _No way!_ — murmurou Marlene, voltando a olhar para a xícara.

— Quem é? — perguntou Alice, confusa.

— Longa história. Culpa sua, que resolveu colocar GG em dia — retrucou Marlene.

— Na verdade, queria que vocês ficassem um tempo sozinhas — Alice levantou uma sobrancelha — Um tempo para antigas amigas.

Marlene engoliu em seco, ela não tinha sequer desconfiado disso.

— Obrigada, Lice — quem agradeceu foi Lily, parecendo recompor-se.

— Tem um bilhete — Alice mudou de assunto — Leia!

— Se vocês continuarem a agir como duas virgens, eu vou mata-las! — resmungou Marlene, tirando o guardanapo debaixo da xícara.

— Eu ajo como me corresponde — retrucou Alice.

— Pensei que não fosse mais — Marlene fingiu surpresa.

— Parem de brigar! — interrompeu Lily — Leia o bilhete!

Marlene revirou os olhos, desdobrando o guardanapo.

— Tem um número — disse, rindo — Ele é tão convencido!

— Está se esforçando — Alice deu de ombros, rindo — E não é como se você não estivesse a fim dele.

— Tem também o nome dele — notou Lily, e Marlene puxou o guardanapo para si, escondendo — É verdade! Nós nos apresentamos, mas nem demos chance para que eles o fizessem também, só sabemos o nome do amigo.

— Uma saída, e conhecem a três lindos rapazes? — brincou Alice.

— O lindo fica por sua conta — ironizou Marlene.

— Ah! Eram lindos, sim! Pare de coisa, Lene! — Lily riu.

— Para a senhorita certinha Evans... Você mudou muito. O que aconteceu? — perguntou Marlene, curiosa, guardando o guardanapo, discretamente, na bolsa.

Para seu azar, Alice percebeu, mas preferiu não comentar.

— Amos Diggory aconteceu — disse Lily.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou Marlene, arregalando os olhos — Vocês se pegaram!

— Já que não está interessada... — Alice deixou no ar, pegando a xícara de café para si.

— Aprendeu a ser assim comigo — Marlene disse, orgulhosa.

— Não é algo a se orgulhar! Você corrompeu nossa Alice! — Lily fez drama, abraçando a garota.

— Não desvie do assunto! — Marlene incorporou-se.

— Você quem começou! — protestou Lily.

— O que aconteceu? Você _precisa_ me contar! — logo, ela dirigiu-se à outra amiga — Alice, você não tem ideia do quão lindo que era aquele garoto, só tinha olhos para a Lily! Aliás, Lily tem uma habilidade invejável para atrair garotos...

— Até parece! Quem recebeu bilhete e café por conta "da casa" foi você — Lily subiu as sobrancelhas.

— Vocês vão me infernizar até quando? — Marlene fez biquinho.

— Envia mensagem para ele! Agora! — insistiu Alice.

A garota revirou os olhos, tirando o celular da bolsa.

 **Marlene**

Não estava brincando quando disse que morava aqui perto, hum? (16:16)

— Esse é o melhor que consegue fazer? — perguntou Alice, indignada.

— Parece que eu ganhei habilidades de conquista, e você as perdeu — zombou Lily.

— Ora! Calem a boca! — reclamou Marlene, sentindo o celular vibrar, no mesmo instante.

 **Sirius**

Não costumo brincar (16:17)

— Conta outra — murmurou Lily, lendo por cima do ombro dela.

— Com licença? — Marlene fingiu estar indignada — Privacidade!

— Não existe na república Piperwood — disse Alice, solenemente.

— É melhor irmos! Rosmerta parece impaciente — disse Lily, levantando-se.

— É que ela ganha com a rotação do bar! — explicou Marlene, olhando para a mesa mais afastada.

 **Marlene**

Uma pena (16:18)

Amo brincar (16:18)

Antes que suas amigas vissem as mensagens que enviou, ou ele respondesse, ela pegou sua bolsa, e foi até o balcão, pagar a conta. Ouviu risadas escandalosas (dos dois amigos de Sirius, aparentemente), e sorriu consigo mesma.

— Podemos ir! — disse, com uma expressão inocente, diante dos olhares desconfiados de suas amigas.


	13. Capítulo 12

A campainha tocou, e Lily foi em direção à porta, com o dinheiro já em mãos.

— Temos todos esses aparelhos, e não sabemos usar — disse Alice, olhando fixamente para o fogão.

Lily fechou a porta, e voltou para a cozinha, passando por uma Marlene concentrada no seu WhatsApp.

— A Lene já tentou cozinhar, mas é uma experiência que prefiro não repetir — disse Alice, ajudando-a a pegar as sacolas, e colocá-las em cima do balcão.

— Falando em Marlene, ela não desgruda desse celular, desde que fomos ao LC — disse Lily, olhando para a porta, por cima do ombro.

— Quando eles se pegarem, ela acalma o fogo. Até lá... Teremos que suportar — disse Alice — Lily, você sabe mexer na máquina de lavar, né?

— Er... — Lily fez uma careta — Eu vou fazer uma ligação.

Ela ouviu como Alice resmungou, quando afastou-se, com seu celular na mão.

— Mãe? — disse, assim que ela atendeu.

— Oi, minha filha! — ouviu-se a voz de uma Doralice animada — Tuney! Venha! É a Lily!

— Mãe! Calma, mãe! — Lily piscou, surda pelo grito dela.

— Desculpe-me, querida! — sua voz continuava animada — Como está?

— Eu só liguei para saber como uso a máquina de lavar — ela fechou os olhos, ouvindo o suspiro da mãe.

— Ai, filha! Quantas vezes eu já não lhe disse para vir na cozinha, ver o que sua mãe faz? Que seria útil para a sua vida? Mas não! Você tinha episódio de... Série de vampiro para ver — Doralice começou a reclamar.

— Por favor, mãe! Me salva! — pediu Lily, e afastou o celular da boca — Lice! Traz um papel e caneta aí, preciso anotar!

— Qual é a capacidade da máquina? — perguntou sua mãe.

Alice chegou para perto dela, com o que ela pediu, os olhos esperançosos.

— Ai, Jesus Cristo... — murmurou Lily, colocando a mão na testa — O que é capacidade?

— O volume de roupas que aguenta — sua mãe explicou.

— Lice, me diga que essa máquina tem um manual — Lily virou-se para a amiga.

— Teria que ver com o proprietário do apartamento, ele já alugou para vários alunos — disse Alice, mordendo o lábio, nervosa.

— Pequena, média, grande ou extra grande? — Doralice disse, pacientemente.

— Parece ser grande? — perguntou Lily, perdida, para Alice.

— Grande — disse Alice, sem hesitar.

— Grande — repetiu Lily.

— Filha, eu não vou conseguir te explicar por telefone — disse Doralice, depois de alguns minutos.

— É tão grave assim? — desesperou-se.

— Lily! Você não sabe nem conceito da máquina! — ela disse — Eu vou até aí, amanhã, e te explico!

— Certo — Lily deu um sorriso amarelo — Obrigada, mãe! Tchau!

Alice olhou-a com expectativa, o papel e caneta ainda em suas mãos.

— Ela vai vir até aqui — disse Lily, passando a mão pela testa.

— Agora? — Alice largou o papel e caneta em cima do balcão.

— Não! Amanhã! — disse Lily — O problema é que estamos com problemas, né...

Alice teria rido da frase, se não tivesse consciência do grande número de roupas amontoadas, em cima da tampa da máquina.

— Então, o que faremos? — perguntou Lily.

— Por todas as vezes que rondei por aqui... Tinha uma lavanderia, mas ela foi fechada há algum tempo — disse Alice — O jeito será pedir caridade dos vizinhos.

— Odeio isso — confessou Lily.

— Sei disso, mas não temos escolha. E nem adianta pedir ajuda para a Lene. Pedir ajuda para aquela ali, é o mesmo que nada. Vamos! Vamos encher o cesto... Talvez algum vizinho caridoso saiba como fazer.

Pegaram o cesto de roupas sujas, e caminharam para a sala.

— Já voltamos — disse Alice, desnecessariamente, já que Marlene não parecia estar escutado.

Deixaram a porta encostada, e entreolharam-se.

— Qual a gente vai? — perguntou Alice.

Lily respirou fundo, antes de tocar a campainha da porta ao lado. Esperaram, mas ninguém respondeu.

— Não era para ser! — decidiu, indo para outra porta, mais afastada.

Essa porta abriu, fazendo com que Lily exclamasse:

— Está de brincadeira!

— O que é isso? Estão nos seguindo? — um dos amigos de Sirius exclamou, um pouco irritado.

— O mundo não gira em seu torno, senhor... Seja lá qual for o seu nome — Lily impacientou-se.

— O que está acontecendo? — Remus surgiu atrás do garoto.

— Remus! — exclamou Lily, aliviada — A lavadora lá de casa deu problema, tem como...?

— Entre! — disse Remus, fazendo com que o outro olhasse-o, indignado — Não faça essa cara, James! Ignorem-no, está de mau humor!

— Esta é Alice, ela vive comigo e com Marlene — explicou Lily, enquanto elas entravam.

Alice sorriu para James, e ele retribuiu, revirando os olhos, e fechando a porta.

— Esperava coisa pior — disse Lily, olhando para o apartamento.

— Remus é nossa faxineira! — disse James, debochadamente, apertando as bochechas do garoto, que revirou os olhos.

— Bom conhecer um garoto organizado, para variar um pouco — retrucou Lily, olhando intencionalmente para James.

— O amor se sente de longe — uma voz irônica soou.

Lily virou-se e viu a Sirius, deitado no sofá, mexendo no celular, como Marlene estava.

— Que casal lindo — murmurou Alice, debochada.

— Venham! Eu mostro para vocês onde fica! — Remus disse.

Elas não hesitaram em seguir-lhe.

— Vão para Hogwarts também? — perguntou Alice, colocando o cesto em um canto.

— Sim. Eu vou cursar medicina — disse Remus.

— Eu também! — disse Lily, aliviada por não estar sozinha na turma.

— Isso é ótimo! — ele também pareceu aliviado.

Alice fez um barulho com a garganta, chamando a atenção deles.

— Sinto interromper, mas... Bem... Nós não sabemos como... — ela pareceu perceber a pequena "falha" do plano, neste momento.

Remus, ao contrário do que esperavam, riu, indo até o equipamento.

— Tanta perfeição não pode ser natural — Alice murmurou, surpreendendo a Lily — O quê? Vai dizer que não é verdade?

Ela apenas riu, aproximando-se, para ver como ele ligava a máquina.

— Você faz parecer tão fácil — disse Lily.

— É fácil! — retrucou Remus, divertido — Minha mãe sempre foi doente, então eu ajudava em casa.

— Sinto muito — disse Lily, sinceramente — Deve ser difícil para você estar aqui...

— Ela sempre quis que eu me formasse, então... Talvez seja por isso que estou cursando medicina, para que a história dela não se repita — ele disse, apertando o botão de ligar — Pronto! Coloquei para a lavagem rápida, daqui a pouco já fica tudo bem.

— Muito obrigada, mesmo! — ela disse — Morar sozinha está sendo péssimo!

— Comida congelada, lavar roupa na casa do vizinho... Sei! — ele brincou.

— Minha mãe vai me ensinar, espero não passar por isso novamente — Lily disse, envergonhada.

— Pode contar sempre conosco — disse Remus — Apesar de acabarmos de nos conhecer. Pode ficar tranquila! Não somos...

— Estupradores? — interrompeu Alice — Quanto a você e o outro ali, eu acredito, mas seu amiguinho do sofá, nem tanto.

Remus deu uma gargalhada, espiando para dentro da sala. Sirius não parecia nem ter ouvido.

— Não sei se serve muito de consolo, mas ele não fará nada que sua amiga não queira! — ele disse, voltando para sua posição anterior.

— Não, não é um consolo — Alice suspirou, risonha.

— Esses nossos amigos nos enlouquecem, não é mesmo? — perguntou Remus.

— Você não faz ideia... — murmurou Alice.


	14. Capítulo 13

— Prontinho! — Doralice desligou a máquina, abrindo a tampa.

— Magia! — disse Marlene, boquiaberta.

Doralice gargalhou, assim que viu a cara da filha e suas amigas.

— Bem, pelo menos, vocês não tentaram sozinhas! — ela disse, pegando as roupas lá de dentro — Primeiro dia que fui morar com seu pai, e inundei a cozinha de sabão e água.

— Eu já quase coloquei fogo na cozinha — Marlene deu de ombros.

— Qualquer acidente que possa ocorrer, podemos dizer que é a genética — brincou Alice.

— Deus nos livre e guarde! — Doralice disse, fazendo o sinal da cruz — Espero que Lily tenha mais cuidado do que eu. Vocês tem maior acessibilidade do que eu jamais tive! É só procurar algum desses tutoriais na internet, e está tudo resolvido!

— Ouviu, Lily! Você é filha da dona Doralice, está nomeada como nossa cozinheira oficial — disse Marlene, com seriedade.

— Vai sonhando, McKinnon — retrucou Lily — Vamos estabelecer algumas regras por aqui... Chega de trabalhar duro, enquanto você está no sofá, flertando pelo WhatsApp.

— É... Você não mudou nada! — Doralice disse, divertida — Hoje, eu vou facilitar para vocês! Vamos fazer esse almoço... Alice, fique aqui comigo, vou te ensinar uns truques.

— Temos que ir até a caixa postal — lembrou Lily, puxando Marlene pelo braço — É aqui perto! Já voltamos, mãe! Beijo!

E, antes que Marlene pudesse protestar, foi arrastada para fora da cozinha.

— Para quem fica desesperada em perder peso, você é muito preguiçosa, Marlene McKinnon! — disse Lily, quando já estavam no corredor.

— Você sabe como sou bipolar... No colégio, tinham vezes em que eu não estava a fim de suar na Educação Física, mas tinham vezes em que eu estava louca para correr — ela disse, dando de ombros.

— Sim, você é estranha — concordou Lily, abrindo a porta do elevador — Ou vai ver... É o efeito Sirius na sua vida.

— Homens não mexem na minha vida! No máximo, mexem na minha agenda! — ela disse, entrando.

— Claro! Diga o que te ajudar a dormir tranquila durante a noite — debochou Lily, indo atrás dela.

— Durante o dia é que não vai ser! Você quem vai escolher trocar o dia pela noite — disse Marlene, dando de ombros.

— Você é a rainha em mudar de assunto. Deve ter aprendido com Hagrid!

A castanha segurou o braço dela, no mesmo instante.

— Como ele está? — perguntou, ansiosa — Era o melhor daquele colégio!

— Claro! Ele deixava a gente mexer no celular à vontade — retrucou Lily, rindo.

O elevador parou no andar da portaria, e elas caminharam para fora, sem sequer dar "boa tarde" ao porteiro rabugento.

— É pra hoje, filho! — gritou Marlene, segurando a porta da frente.

Ouviram o "click", e saíram, antes que o homem começasse a reclamar.

— Ele e madame Pince fariam um belo casal — disse Marlene, enquanto elas caminhavam na direção do empório.

— Não! Pobres crianças! — disse Lily, tendo um calafrio.

— Que crianças o quê! — exclamou a outra, horrorizada — Eles nem tem idade para isso.

— Pelo menos assim, a Pince teria melhor humor!

— Aquela ali tenta me meter medo desde o colegial.

— O que fez para a pobre mulher?

— Pobre sou eu...

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, não convencida.

— Devo ter dados uns pegas por ali — disse Marlene, sem dar importância — Ou levado alguma comida...

— Céus! Você não tem jeito! — exclamou a ruiva, chocada.

— Não entendi o choque! Sou assim desde sempre — ela deu de ombros.

Atravessaram a rua, e chegaram ao empório.

— Isso é tão desnecessário... — murmurou Lily, olhando para a fachada.

— Espere até vir a primeira reunião de condomínio! Minha mãe vai quebrar o pau! — disse Marlene, dando uma risada sinistra.

Ao entrar lá, descobriram que tinham três cartas para elas. Cartas de Hogwarts, com as listas de materiais e irmandades.

— Queria viver naquele apartamento, sem preocupações, pelo resto da minha vida — suspirou Marlene, olhando desgostosa para o envelope, enquanto Lily assinava alguns papéis.

— Pare de reclamar! — disse Lily, puxando-a para saírem dali.

— Pare de me puxar! — retrucou Marlene.

Quando voltaram para o apartamento, o cheiro do almoço dava para se sentir através da porta.

— Eu amo a sua mãe! — disse Marlene, divertida.

Essa foi a última frase dita por ela, pois, quando entraram, voltou para o seu mundo no WhatsApp, digitando coisas que elas não queriam nem imaginar o que seriam.

— Ela não liga para nada! — sussurrou Alice, enquanto elas enchiam os copos com suco.

— Às vezes, eu gostaria de ter essa habilidade. Só às vezes — acrescentou Lily.

— Gostei do apartamento de vocês! — comentou a mãe da ruiva — Bem confortável...

— Sim, é perfeito! — disse Lily, e acrescentou, em voz baixa — E caro...

— Com motivos — defendeu Alice — Vamos! Não se preocupe! Eu e Marlene damos conta, você só ajuda no que puder.

— Obrigada, Lice — ela sorriu, agradecida.

— Escute que Ian está morando aí em cima, não é? — perguntou Doralice a Marlene — Por que não o convida?

— Ah! Não! — murmurou Marlene, erguendo-se no sofá.

— Lene, é só por hoje! Não seja má! — bronqueou, como se fosse a tia dela, realmente.

— Não é isso! Ele tem um companheiro de apartamento! Vai ficar muita gente! — Marlene tentou convencê-la.

— Oras! Convide a ele também! — insistiu — Não se preocupe! Eu vou cuidar de tudo, para que tenham comida por hoje. E, dependendo da lombriga de vocês, amanhã.

— Lombriga da Marlene — Alice defendeu a ela e Lily, abraçando-a de lado.

— Tudo bem! Eu vou chama-lo! — Marlene revirou os olhos, derrotada.

— Tiramos Marlene do apartamento duas vezes no mesmo dia — disse Alice, virando-se para Lily — Isso é um milagre!

— De nada! — brincou Doralice, que escutou o que a menina disse.

— Estranho... Ian mora só com mais um garoto? — perguntou Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim... Sabe como ele é! — disse Alice — Não confia rápido nas pessoas!

— Imagine o estrago que seria aqueles garotos com Ian? — perguntou Lily, esquecendo da presença da mãe, por alguns segundos.

— Que garotos? — perguntou, curiosa como toda mãe.

— Ah! Uns vizinhos! — Lily deu de ombros, dando um gole em seu suco.

— O novo ficante da Marlene, e os amigos dele — Alice foi mais específica.

— Não sei... Acho que as coisas estão ficando sérias — disse Lily, olhando indecisa para a porta.

— Sempre parece que estão — disse Alice — Sabe como ela é! Não consegue manter-se em relacionamento por muito tempo.

— Sempre pensei que ela tinha algum tipo de trauma, mas sua família parece ser perfeita! — comentou Doralice.

— Não dá para entender a cabeça dela... Ela, simplesmente, é assim! Sem motivos — disse Lily.

— Será que o Ian vai tentar dar em cima de você de novo? — provocou Alice.

— Ele quem tente! — disse Lily, passando o dedo no cabo de uma faca.

— Você me dá medo! — disse Alice, olhando para a faca.

A porta abriu-se, e Marlene entrou, "calma" como sempre.

— Ele não vai se incomodar. Se aquieta, Longbottom! — disse, como se tivesse repetido aquilo diversas vezes.

Alice revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e foi até a sala, com Lily, para receber os convidados.

— Essas são Alice e Lily, a mãe da Lily quem resolveu lhes convidar — apresentou Marlene.

— Olhe só quem voltou! — Ian sorriu, sedutoramente.

— Nem tente! — alertou Marlene, antes que Lily pudesse abrir a boca.

Ele levantou os braços, como que se rendendo.

Lily virou-se, para dizer algo a Alice, e percebeu-a abobada, olhando para o amigo de Ian.

"Ih! Alguém gamou!" pensou, virando-se novamente para Marlene, sorrindo com cumplicidade.


	15. Capítulo 14

Alice escutou Marlene dar uma tosse, muito parecida com a da antiga diretora de Hogsmeade, Umbridge. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, ao perceber que estava encarando ao garoto por muito tempo. Engoliu em seco, e desviou o olhar, mas ele fixou-se nas duas amigas, olhando-a curiosas.

— Ian! — Doralice cortou o silêncio, entrando na sala.

— Senhora Evans! — na frente das mães, Ian sempre era educado e perfeito.

— Quantas vezes vou ter de lhe dizer? Não me chame assim! — ela deu um tapa leve no braço dele — Olá! Meu nome é Doralice, sou a mãe da Lily.

— Prazer, senhora Evans — o outro rapaz disse, cometendo o mesmo erro do amigo — Quero dizer... Dona Doralice. Meu nome é Frank Longbottom.

— Eu vou colocar a mesa, já volto — Alice gaguejou, fazendo de tudo para afastar-se do grupo.

Assim que ficou fora da visão dos outros, ela respirou fundo, tampando o sorriso bobo, que apareceu, com suas mãos. A conversa continuava, lá da sala, mas ela não conseguia prestar a atenção suficiente.

— E a mesa?

Ela pulou de susto, virando-se para Ian, que sorria debochadamente.

— Como você é apressado! — Alice reclamou, tentando recuperar-se, e indo ajeitar a toalha de mesa — Vai embora!

— Eu ajudo — ele ofereceu, ainda sorrindo.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda — ela disse, friamente.

Ignorando a presença dele, foi até o balcão, pegar os pratos e copos, e colocou-os em cima da mesa.

Antes que Ian pudesse incomodá-la mais, os outros entraram.

— Ótimo! Obrigada, Alice, querida! — disse Doralice, abraçando-a de lado, rapidamente.

Ela não respondeu.

— No segundo ano, ela agiu do mesmo jeito — ela ouviu Marlene murmurar para Lily, e apressou-se em bater nela, para que se calasse.

Durante o almoço, ninguém parecia mais deslocado do que Alice e Frank.

— Estão no segundo ano da faculdade? — Doralice, como sempre, quem começou a puxar conversa com Ian.

— É, parece que é bem menos tempo — disse Ian, divertido — Desde que peguei o apartamento de cima, Leninha fica me xingando por ter colocado o nosso sobrenome na república.

— Não me chame de Leninha — retrucou Marlene, ácida.

— Sabe, eu não me surpreenderia se você tivesse colocado o mesmo nome — comentou Lily, girando o garfo no macarrão — Só para confundir quem viesse...

— Como se minha mãe fosse permitir algo assim — resmungou Marlene.

— Só dona Susan para colocar ordem em vocês dois... — disse Lily, divertida.

— Alice, está tão quieta! Está tudo bem? — Doralice olhou-a, preocupada.

Alice apressou-se em colocar uma garfada de macarrão em sua boca, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Lembro-me de sua mãe dizendo que iria cursar administração, não era? — Doralice voltou a falar com Ian, ainda olhando desconfiada para Alice.

— Tenho que cuidar dos negócios do pai, né... Não é como se tivesse muitas opções — brincou Ian.

— Deve fazer o que lhe der gosto! — disse a mais velha, com um ar de reprovação.

— O dinheiro lhe dá gosto — alfinetou Marlene.

— Que eu saiba, você não reclama de poder ter o que quiser — ele retrucou.

— Meninos, sem brigas! — Doralice interviu.

Os dois calaram-se, focando seus olhares em seus pratos. Alice não achava nada de mais naquela conversa deles, mas Lily e Doralice pareciam incomodadas, elas não tinham tanto dinheiro quanto os outros três. Ou seriam quatro? O sobrenome "Longbottom" não lhe era estranho.

O silêncio foi cortado pelo toque de WhatsApp de Marlene, que negou-se a pegar o celular, aparentando tranquilidade, até que o toque foi mais duas vezes.

— Com quem tanto conversa? — perguntou Ian, irritado.

— Não te interessa — disse, colocando o celular no silencioso — É um grupo de Hogsmeade, ainda mantenho contato com algumas pessoas de lá.

Ian, conhecendo bem a irmã, não pareceu ter acreditado muito.

— Já sabem em qual irmandade vão ficar? — Frank pareceu criar coragem para perguntar, mas evitava olhar para qualquer um deles.

— A gente pegou a carta há pouco, mas ainda não abrimos — respondeu Lily.

— Qual irmandade está mesmo, Ian? — perguntou Marlene, olhando fixamente para ele.

— Eu e Frank estamos na Lumos — ele respondeu.

— Ótimo! Acho que vou para a TWS — ela respondeu, sorrindo irônica — Andrômeda era de lá.

— Ela não era da Silver? — perguntou Alice, confusa.

— Bellatrix e Narcisa são da Silver — respondeu Marlene, casualmente — Ela foi mais inteligente.

— Tenho certeza de que todas as irmandades são ótimas — Doralice tentou ser razoável.

— Não digo isso, mas as pessoas quem fazem as irmandades — respondeu Marlene — Dependendo dos líderes, uma irmandade maravilhosa pode se tornar um pesadelo. E você não pode trocar, uma vez que escolhe.

— Reconfortante — disse Lily, ironicamente — Obrigada.

— Sem pressão... — murmurou Alice, mas foi ouvida igualmente.

— Pare de porre! Você já deve saber qual irmandade vai ficar — Marlene deu um empurrão de leve em Alice.

— E você sabe? — ela devolveu.

— Acabei de dizer: TWS — a outra deu de ombros.

— Faz isso para ficar contra Ian — acusou Alice.

— Como se ele tivesse tanto poder assim sobre mim... — debochou.

— Eu estou aqui — brincou Ian.

— Eu vou pegar a sobremesa — Doralice murmurou, tentando se afastar da discussão.

— Eu ajudo! — Lily levantou-se, apressada.

Um silêncio ficou na mesa, assim que perceberam o incômodo que estavam sendo.

— Está vendo o que você fez? — Alice perguntou a Marlene, jogando o guardanapo de pano em cima da mesa — Feliz agora?

— Pelo menos, eu estou tentando socializar. Não como você, que é incapaz de fazer amigos desde Hogsmeade — retrucou Marlene.

Aquelas palavras cortaram como uma faca em Alice.

— Não! Eu não quis... — Marlene disse, ao perceber o que disse, arrependida.

— Não toque em mim! — sussurrou Alice, afastando o seu braço da mão dela.

Levantou-se, assim que sentiu os olhos umedecerem, e saiu na direção contrária da cozinha.

— Alice? — ela ouviu Lily chamar, confusa.

Bateu a porta da frente, e subiu as escadas para o andar seguinte, mas parando antes de chegar lá. Jogou-se no degrau, e sentiu as lágrimas descerem com força.

"Ela não tem direito de falar isso para mim" pensou, magoada, deixando um soluço escapar.

Ouviu uma porta se abrir, e encolheu-se, apoiando o rosto em suas coxas.

— Ela não quis dizer isso — era Frank, sentando-se do lado dela.

— Ela não mente — retrucou, com a voz rouca.

— Ian sempre me diz que a irmã fala sem pensar, ela não quis te machucar. Além do mais, parece que você quem pensa assim, e não ela. Eu duvido que isso seja verdade.

— Eu não tinha nem uma amiga, antes de conhecê-la.

— Quer saber? Eu não acredito em você!

Ela levantou o rosto, olhando-o confusa.

— Tenho certeza que um monte de gente queria ser seu amigo. Talvez, você os afastou, sem saber disso — ele disse, encostando a cabeça na parede.

— Isso não tira o fato de eu ter menos amigos — disse Alice.

— O que você prefere? Ter muitos amigos, ou ter os amigos mais leais, embora sejam poucos? — perguntou.

Naquele momento, Alice considerava Marlene qualquer coisa, menos leal, mas não disse isso.

— Frank, vamos logo! — ouviram a voz de Ian, alguns degraus abaixo.

— Vai lá! — ela disse, passando a mão por baixo dos olhos.

— Se cuida! — ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, e foi atrás do amigo.

Alice ficou paralisada, observando como ele sumia de vista.

— Você está perdida, Alice — ela murmurou para si mesma, voltando a apoiar sua cabeça em suas coxas.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Marlene**

Nos encontre na livraria da Pince (14:30)

Traz seus amigos também (14:30)

— Três dias para as aulas começarem, e só vamos resolver os livros agora! — disse Lily, entrando no estabelecimento, com o envelope em mãos — Não acredito nisso!

— Deixe de drama, Lily! — Marlene revirou os olhos.

— E você guarde esse celular! Vamos sair, respirar ar puro, entre amigas! — mandou Lily.

— Senhora, sim, senhora — Marlene bateu continência.

Alice quase bateu o rosto na porta da livraria, pela distância que mantinha de Marlene. Desde a discussão, ela mantinha uma certa formalidade, não importava quantas vezes a outra pedisse desculpas.

— Os livros didáticos ficam do outro lado — disse Alice, cruzando os braços.

— Desculpe! — Marlene andava dizendo muito aquilo, o que era muito para a personalidade orgulhosa dela.

— Que seja — suspirou Alice.

— É sério, Lice! A gente nunca brigou assim! — disse Marlene, parando-a no meio do caminho.

— Porque você nunca foi tão insensível comigo — retrucou a garota.

— Lice, ela é assim mesmo. Nem liga! — Lily deu força — A parte boa é que você pode jogar na cara dela que ela é uma vadia, e ela não vai poder reclamar.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha para a ruiva, que sorriu inocentemente.

— Tá, não deixa de ser verdade! — ela revirou os olhos, voltando o olhar para Alice.

— Tudo bem... — ela disse, cansada — Vamos logo.

As três desdobraram os papéis, vendo a quantidade de livros requeridos.

— Eu nunca pensei que psicologia teria tanta coisa... — murmurou Alice, de olhos arregalados.

— Meu Deus! Isso vai pesar uma tonelada! — disse Marlene, tão chocada quanto a amiga.

Lily não conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa, apenas engoliu em seco.

— Lil, não se preocupe! Se quiser, a gente te dá um empréstimo! — Alice notou a preocupação dela.

— Não! Não! Que isso! — ela recuperou-se do susto, dobrando o papel de novo — Meus pais tem dinheiro para isso. Não se preocupem!

Marlene fez sinal para que ela não voltasse a tocar no assunto, então foram para o lado direito da loja.

— Ei, garota! Não olha por onde anda? — elas ouviram um garoto exclamar, irritado.

— Na verdade, não — uma garota disse, friamente.

As três viraram-se, vendo as duas pessoas, o garoto parecia bem constrangido, depois da resposta dela, mas foi embora sem pedir desculpas.

— Ele parece com o Sirius — murmurou Marlene, olhando na direção em que ele foi.

— É porque é o babaca do meu irmão.

Ela virou-se, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Você veio! — ela exclamou, abraçando-o.

— Você o chamou aqui? — perguntou Lily, perspicaz.

— É claro que não! — mentiu Marlene, ainda sorrindo.

— Vamos embora, Doe — ela escutou o, possivelmente, pai da garota chama-la.

A menina, de óculos escuros, pegou o braço estendido, e eles saíram da livraria.

— Nossa! Deve ser horrível não poder enxergar — Alice murmurou.

— Ela parece ser uma nova aluna de Hogwarts também, ouvi que teria uma menina deficiente este ano — disse Sirius, pensativo.

— O que seu irmão estaria fazendo aqui? Algo me diz que ele não é muito amante da leitura — disse Marlene.

— Minha mãe deve tê-lo mandado para me vigiar — ele revirou os olhos, focando a vista nela.

— Que mulher agradável — comentou Marlene.

— Lene! — Alice e Lily exclamaram.

Para a surpresa delas, ele começou a rir.

— Sim, um encanto — disse Sirius — Mas não vamos falar nela, sim?

— Vamos deixa-los sozinhos — Lily puxou Alice pelo braço.

— Enfim sós! — disse Marlene, aproximando o seu rosto no dele.

— Agora entendi o plano de trazer James e Remus — ele sorriu, marotamente.

— É... Exceto que a Alice tá com uma gamada em outro garoto — ela deu de ombros.

— Não é como se James e Lily tivessem com um rolo — disse Sirius.

— Por enquanto — prometeu Marlene, dando um sorriso maroto.

Ela puxou o lábio inferior dele com os seus, soltando lentamente. No momento em que ele a empurrou contra a estante de livros, foram interrompidos.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — madame Pince surgiu, amargurada.

— A boca dela estava suja! — Sirius afastou-se rapidamente dela.

— Vão comprar os seus livros, antes que eu mude de ideia, e os expulse — ela sacudiu um espanador de pó, soltando um pouco de poeira.

Eles assentiram, e afastaram-se da mulher, sob o olhar atento dela.

— Cuidado! Conheço _bem_ os dois! — ela alcançou em dizer, antes que eles virassem o corredor.

— Mal comida — resmungou Marlene.

Sirius riu, com a cabeça escondida no pescoço dela.

— Aqui é o último lugar em que quero ficar, mas preciso comprar esses malditos livros! — ela reclamou.

— Não teria, a senhorita, me chamado aqui para carregar tudo, não é mesmo? — ele afastou o rosto dela, olhando-a suspeito.

— Nem passou pela minha cabeça — sorriu, inocentemente.

— As vantagens estão inclusas no pacote — eles ouviram James brincar.

— Que juízo que vocês fazem de mim — Marlene se fez de ofendida.

— Remus e James acham que você é minha versão feminina, então... Eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas — confessou Sirius.

— Não creio. Você ia querer exibir sua força, sendo homem ou não — retrucou Marlene.

— É, ela te conhece melhor que você mesmo — disse James, admirado.

— Onde estão as minhas amigas? — ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

James não respondeu, apenas apontou a direção. Marlene deu um selinho no amigo dele, e foi na direção indicada.

— Você tá amarrado! — ela ouviu James zombar.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Não sabia o porquê de estar agindo daquele jeito, mas Sirius a deixava diferente. Ela já tinha ficado com muitos garotos, e ele também. Ela não era burra, sabia que ele era um dos maiores pegadores daquele campus, mas era isso o que tornava tudo interessante para ela, a falta de compromisso, sem ilusões.

— Mas você não precisa escolher o campo da medicina? — ela ouviu Alice perguntar, enquanto aproximava-se delas.

— Os primeiros períodos são conhecimentos gerais. Depois é que eu escolherei a área — explicou Lily, medindo o peso de um livro antigo.

— Você vai ter que carregar isso? — Marlene perguntou, abraçando a Alice, de lado.

Apesar da intenção, nem uma das duas se assustou com sua chegada repentina.

— E esse é só um dos livros — Lily suspirou, olhando para o lado — Por que o seu namorado não pode andar sozinho?

— Ele não é meu namorado — retrucou Marlene.

— Tenho que arrumar um jeito de me referir a ele. Amigos não se pegam! — disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

— Chame-o de Sirius — sugeriu Marlene, pegando o livro das mãos delas — Cruzes! Eles descrevem cada milímetro da anatomia humana?

— Ou um glossário de todas as doenças? — sugeriu Alice.

— Se fosse para ser da medicina, eu trabalharia com pesquisas. Deve ser bem mais emocionante — disse Marlene, colocando o livro em cima de uma mesa.

— Isso seria ciências biológicas — disse Alice.

— Acho que você vai ser a que vai se dar melhor nessa matéria — disse Lily — Você vai ter anatomia, filosofia, biologia...

— E tem gente que ainda acha psicologia fácil — interrompeu Alice.

— Não é por nada não... Mas você disse que o cara vai estudar administração? — perguntou Lily a Marlene.

— Sim — respondeu, confusa.

— Você também vai ter administração... Pública, mas é administração — ela deu de ombros.

— Que ótima notícia! — ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Bom saber que algumas das nossas matérias da grade vão se bater — disse Alice, rindo.

— Lembra do nosso primeiro trabalho de genética? — Marlene perguntou a Lily — Você deu um ataque! Decidiu que queria trabalhar com aquilo.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido.

— Certo! Já peguei tudo o que precisava — disse Alice, carregando vários livros — Podia ter um daqueles carrinhos de supermercado.

— Vou sugerir isso para a velha — disse Marlene, dando de ombros.

Elas pegaram os livros, que estavam na lista, e, com dificuldade, foram até o caixa. Na saída, Lily esbarrou em James, derrubando a sacola dos livros.

— Olhe só o que você fez! — exclamou, irritada.

— Deixe que eu ajudo — ele agachou-se.

— Não! Saia daqui! — ela empurrou-o, ajeitando os livros dentro da sacola, e levantando-se, com esforço — Não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter! Vamos, meninas! Precisamos enviar a lista de irmandades de volta para a professora McGonagall.

— Garota maluca... — James resmungou, indo para perto de Sirius, já que Remus estava concentrado demais no livro de bioquímica.

— Ela é assim com todos, não pense que é pessoal — Marlene consolou-o — Logo, ela mudará de ideia.

— Não sei, não... — disse Alice, indo atrás dela.

— Ignorem-na! Eu conheço a Lily há muito tempo, ela a conhece faz quase um mês — disse Marlene, sem abalar-se.

— Por que está falando isso? Como se eu me importasse com a doida da sua amiga — disse James, irritado.

— Cuidado, Potter — ela disse, sorrindo — Eu sou especialista em fazer as pessoas engolirem suas palavras.

Ele deu uma risada de escárnio, indo pegar os seus livros.

— Guarde minhas palavras, Six. James e Lily vão ficar juntos — disse Marlene, tranquilamente.


	17. Capítulo 16

James foi bruscamente despertado de seus sonhos pelo som forte de uma buzina.

Caído no chão gelado, e embolado pelos lençóis, demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que tinha acontecido.

— Black! — gritou a pleno pulmão.

O garoto saiu correndo do quarto, e fechou a porta.

Assim que conseguiu livrar-se dos lençóis, ele abriu a porta, e correu para o corredor, dando de encontro com um sonolento Remus.

— Opa! — ele exclamou, virando-se para ver o moreno correr na outra direção.

Sirius estava tomando seu café da manhã, com tranquilidade, um sorriso debochado no rosto, até ver o amigo indo em sua direção.

— Com sua licença! — ele disse para o sanduíche que comia.

Deixou em cima do prato, e correu para a porta.

— Black! — gritou James, correndo atrás dele.

Novamente, teve que abrir a porta, o que o atrasou um pouco, mas teve tempo para ver a porta do corredor se fechar.

— Tá de brincadeira — murmurou, passando as mãos no rosto, ao ver que era o apartamento das três garotas.

Suspirou, irritado, e prometeu vingança, assim que o visse novamente. Voltou para dentro, assim que sentiu o frio bater em seu peito desnudo.

— Você e Sirius deveriam aprender o significado de roupas — disse Remus, fazendo uma careta.

— Eu dormi de bermuda! Tá reclamando do quê? — retrucou James, indo até a mesa, e devorando o resto do sanduíche de Sirius.

— Não estou acostumado — disse Remus, sentando-se em um canto.

— Filhinho da mamãe — murmurou James.

— Não pode me chamar disso — retrucou Remus, rindo — Não está muito atrás!

Ele riu junto. Eles tomaram o café da manhã rapidamente, James foi se vestir, e pegaram as suas coisas.

— É hoje! — murmurou para si mesmo, olhando-se no espelho.

Remus, que não tinha problemas com as moradoras, bateu lá na porta, chamando a Sirius para irem.

— Como a Evans reagiu ao te ver na mesa para o café? — debochou James, depois de dar um soco dolorosamente forte no braço dele, como vingança por tê-lo acordado daquele jeito.

— Estranhou, mas me ignorou, então tudo bem — ele respondeu, sem dar importância.

— James, Sirius... — chamou Remus, franzindo o cenho — Que horas que começa a primeira aula?

— Que horas são? — perguntou James, ele só conseguia orientar-se com o horário atual.

— Ahn... Sete e cinquenta — respondeu, olhando para o seu relógio.

— Daqui a dez minutos! Estamos atrasados! — Sirius gritou, correndo para as escadas.

— O elevador... — murmurou James, olhando para as escadas.

Remus revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta do elevador, e entrando, tranquilamente, com James em sua cola.

Ele apoiou-se no espelho do cubículo. Quando as portas abriram-se, na portaria, eles saíram, e viram que Sirius não tinha descido ainda.

— Deve ter morrido no meio do caminho — disse James, revirando os olhos.

— Tem certeza de que... — ele olhou para Filch, que estava de costas para ele, e começou a sussurrar — _Ele_ vai ficar quietinho?

No começo, James olhou-o confuso, até entender a quem se referia.

— Ah! Vai sim! — ele deu de ombros — Mesmo morando em casa, minha mãe nunca gostou dos latidos de Padfoot. Acho que ele até esqueceu-se como se late.

Remus não sabia se acreditava, donos sempre eram cegos em relação aos seus animais de estimação. Infelizmente, seria caso de pagar para ver... Só esperava que o filhote ficasse mesmo quietinho.

Nesse momento, Sirius desceu, ofegante, as escadas.

— Olhe quem chegou! O rei do drama! — disse James, o sarcasmo pingando em sua voz — Vamos logo, cachorro!

Filch olhou para trás, desconfiado, assim que escutou a palavra "cachorro".

— Ele é cachorro! — disse Remus, apontando para Sirius, enquanto que James o puxava para a entrada — Um canalha de primeira.

— Obrigado pelos elogios — retrucou Sirius, ainda ofegante.

— Desistiu em qual andar? — perguntou James, divertido.

— Cale a boca! — resmungou, respirando fundo — Espere! Vai mais devagar!

— Nada disso! Estamos atrasados! — disse Remus, passando rapidamente do lado deles, fechando a porta de entrada.

A sorte deles era que Hogwarts não era tão longe do prédio deles, então conseguiram chegar a tempo.

— Por favor, deixe a gente entrar! — Sirius ajoelhou-se na frente do portão.

Remus e James afastaram-se dele, fingindo que não o conheciam, enquanto o porteiro do colégio, Quirrell, olhava estranhado para o garoto.

— Levante-te da-daí! — ele gaguejou, empurrando o portão para o lado, dando espaço a eles.

— Obrigado, senhor — Sirius continuou fazendo drama, até que Remus e James puxaram-no para dentro.

— Bom dia, senhor Quirrell! Obrigado! — disse Remus, enquanto se afastavam.

— Ei! Espere! — eles ouviram um grito feminino.

Sirius virou-se no mesmo instante, com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto.

— Ai, não... — murmurou James, fechando os olhos — Tudo menos isso.

— O que foi? — perguntou Remus, confuso.

— Aquela beterraba não vai com a minha cara — disse James, abrindo os olhos, e virando-se para ele — Não lembra como me tratou, quando foi lá em casa?

— Você foi grosseiro com ela — lembrou-lhe Remus.

James deu de ombros, fazendo um bico, como se fosse uma criança.

— O que fizeram com esta pobre criança? — Marlene debochou, abraçando-o por trás.

Remus segurou o riso, ao perceber o olhar contrariado de Sirius.

— Não ligue, ela é assim, carinhosa com todo mundo — Alice tranquilizou-o.

James desfez-se do abraço dela, mal humorado.

— Sirius foi mau comigo — ele disse, apontando para o amigo, que arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Mas eu não fiz... — começou o garoto, indignado.

— O que ele fez? — interrompeu Marlene, fingindo seriedade.

— Ele me jogou água, para me acordar — denunciou James.

— Está explicado porque veio tomar café lá em casa — Marlene virou-se para ele, subindo as sobrancelhas.

— Ele estava demorando para acordar! — disse Sirius, inocentemente.

— Por Deus, Lene! Estamos atrasadas! — reclamou Lily, ajeitando a mochila em seu ombro, e passando por eles, irritada.

— Você tem uma habilidade para irritá-la — disse Marlene a James, admirada.

— Eu nem disse "oi" para ela! — ele indignou-se.

— É por isso que ele estava de mau humor — disse Remus, intrometendo-se na conversa.

— Ah! E querendo colocar a culpa em mim — reclamou Sirius.

Eles ouviram Quirrell apressar-se novamente para o portão.

— Vamos, povo! Não querem matar aula justo hoje, não é? — um garoto moreno aproximou-se, abraçando a Marlene de lado, que fez uma careta.

— Desencosta — disse, lentamente, fazendo-o se afastar, assustado.

— Oi — outro garoto acenou a cabeça para Alice, que parecia querer que a terra a tragasse.

— Oi — respondeu, baixinho.

— Agora, a McGonagall vai dar um discurso de boas-vindas — avisou o, aparentemente, amigo de Marlene — Melhor irmos.

— Sinto-me como se ainda estivesse no colégio — disse Marlene.

— É... Pior que parece — ele riu — Exceto que a gente só estuda o que gosta.

— Ou o que é obrigado a estudar — disse Sirius, extremamente sério.

James olhou curioso para o amigo, estranhando o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão sério. Sirius Black estava com ciúmes? E de uma garota que conheceu há semanas?

"Parece que a universidade está fazendo a cabeça de alguém" pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo marotamente.


	18. Capítulo 17

— Cada irmandade, a qual se inscreveram, tem uma iniciação diferente — McGonagall dizia, até que a porta do auditório abriu-se novamente.

Alguns alunos, tanto veteranos quanto calouros, riram, quando viram o pequeno grupo entrar.

— Senhor McKinnon! Senhor Longbottom! — a mulher perdeu a compostura, por um momento — Isso são horas de chegar? Já não são mais calouros!

— Desculpe, professora — disseram, mas com tons diferentes.

Frank parecia envergonhado, tinha até enrubescido, o que Alice achou adorável. Já Ian, sorria descaradamente, demonstrando não ter o menor arrependimento.

— E você, senhor Potter, não pense que não o vi — o citado engoliu em seco — Comunicarei a sua mãe sobre isso! Agora, sentem-se!

Enquanto Alice subia as escadas, percebeu que Lily franziu o cenho. Supôs que tivesse estranhado que, apesar de ser o primeiro ano de James na universidade, a diretora parecia conhecê-lo. A prova disso era que James não sorria como Ian, ele parecia sentir-se culpado.

— Continuando... — disse, calando as risadas, e lançando um último olhar severo ao grupo, que tentava passar despercebido.

— Eu disse — Lily murmurou, quando Marlene e Alice sentaram-se ao seu lado.

— Cale a boca — retrucou Marlene, olhando fixamente para a frente.

Alice parecia estar ainda dormindo, do jeito aéreo que agia. Assemelhava-se muito com a menina loira ao lado esquerdo de Lily, que desenhava sem olhar para o papel.

— Bem, creio que é isto. Espero que nenhum de vocês venha a se transferir — concluiu McGonagall — Podem ir!

A sineta tocou, assim que ela terminou de falar.

— Vamos! — disse Lily, levantando-se — Temos que pegar a chave dos nossos armários.

— Eu sei o que tenho que fazer... — murmurou Marlene, irritada.

— E os nossos horários — completou Lily, ignorando-a.

Elas uniram-se à multidão de alunos, que desciam as escadas do auditório, indo para fora.

Um professor ficou encarregado de distribuir as informações, o que demorou bastante tempo.

— Deviam ter resolvido isso antes do ano letivo iniciar — murmurou Alice, olhando para o horário recém-entregue.

— Não planejo deixar minhas coisas soltas — disse Lily, decidida, olhando para sua chave, parada em sua palma.

— Não é como se fossem arrombar — Marlene revirou os olhos, girando a chave em seu dedo indicador — Além do mais, tem certeza de que vai carregar tudo isso?

— Sempre fiz isso, não vejo a diferença agora — respondeu Lily.

— A diferença é o peso dos livros — retrucou Marlene — Você quem sabe!

Ela caminhou mais para frente, uma mania que tinha, quando queria demonstrar que o assunto terminou. Talvez fosse sua ideia de sair por cima. Lily, já acostumada, apenas ignorou.

— Ela vai perder essa chave rapidinho — disse Alice, tirando os olhos do pedaço de papel.

— Se não for girando, vai ser por esquecimento mesmo — concordou Lily — Eu preciso ir, procurar a minha sala de bioquímica. Se cuide, Lice!

— Até a hora do intervalo! — exclamou Alice, antes que ela sumisse de vista.

Olhou novamente para o horário, e então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Afastou-se, assustada, mas relaxou ao ver quem era.

— Calma! Desculpe! — disse Frank, sorrindo — Deve estar perdida...

— Na verdade, estou. Sabe onde fica a sala 43? — perguntou Alice, tentando ao máximo deixar sua vergonha de lado.

— Eu te levo lá, relaxa — ele disse, ajeitando a mochila no ombro dele.

— Não! Não precisa! — ela sentiu que estava corando, mas tentou ignorar isso — Você não pode se atrasar, já recebeu bronca da McGonagall.

— É perto da minha sala — ele revirou os olhos, descontraído.

— Okay — disse Alice, ainda hesitando.

"Ele não mentiria algo assim" pensou consigo mesma "Acho".

Olhou de soslaio, e viu-o caminhando, mostrando como conhecia aqueles corredores, inclusive cumprimentando algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

— Psicologia? — perguntou Frank, de repente, curioso.

Alice virou-se para ele, vendo-o olhar para a folha que ela segurava, com a cabeça virada de lado, para enxergar melhor.

— Sim... — respondeu, embora fosse óbvio — Eu fiquei em dúvida entre psicologia, letras e...

De repente, ela parecia esquecer-se do outro curso que planejava cursar, e tossiu, para disfarçar.

— É normal — ele disse, livrando-a do constrangimento — Eu também tive muita dificuldade...

— Qual? — ela perguntou, rapidamente.

— Qual o quê? — ele parou, confuso pela mudança de assunto.

— A faculdade! — explicou — Qual você escolheu?

— Ah! — ele riu, parecendo um pouco nervoso — Engenharia.

Alice olhou-o, tentando reprimir uma careta, que o fiz gargalhar.

— Eu sei! Eu sei! — disse, tentando se recuperar.

— Ei! Olhe por onde anda! — um loiro reclamou, quando Alice esbarrou nele.

— Desculpe — ela disse, acordando do seu transe.

— Ei, cara! Relaxa! — disse Frank, parando no meio do caminho.

— Frank! Não! — Alice sussurrou, empurrando-o de leve para a frente.

— Vocês parecem ser sangue-puros — o garoto disse, olhando-os de cima abaixo.

— Sim, somos. O que tem? — perguntou Frank.

— Não deveriam andar com os sangues ruins — ele disse, sem se abater.

— Vai com o seu lance de testemunha de Jeová pra cima de outra pessoa! — Alice irritou-se, puxando a Frank com uma força que não teria em momentos normais.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso.

— Você poderia... — ele começou, tímido.

Ela olhou-o, confusa, então ele indicou o seu braço, que ela soltou no mesmo instante.

— Desculpe-me, aquele cara me irritou... — disse Alice, ainda sentindo a raiva correr por suas veias.

— É bonito como defende as suas amigas — ele disse, dando de ombros — Só queria que você cortasse a unha, da próxima vez que planejar enfiá-lo em meu braço.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la corar fortemente, e isso que ela já estava comemorando por não ter ficado envergonhada anteriormente. Talvez, com o tempo, ela deixasse de ficar dessa forma, se acostumasse com ele.

— Está entregue! — ele disse, risonho por sua reação.

— Muito obrigada! — ela agradeceu.

— Se quiser conhecer o resto do colégio, depois... Bem... — Frank ofereceu.

— Claro! Pode ser...

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Ela permaneceu parada, olhando enquanto ele se afastava. Assim que ele se foi, Alice virou-se, abrindo a porta da sala de aula.

A maioria das cadeiras já estava ocupada, mas havia um lugar vago, ao lado da garota loira do auditório.

— Meu nome é Pandora! — ela disse, repentinamente, quando Alice sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Ah! — foi o que ela disse, surpresa com o assunto repentino — Alice.

— Combina com você — ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

A professora entrou em sala de aula, nesse mesmo momento, fechando a porta por trás de si.

— Boa tarde, perdões pelo atraso — ela deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa, virando-se para eles, na frente do quadro branco — Eu sou a professora Septima Vector, e estou encarregada de lecionar "noções básicas de estatística". Essa aula não permanecerá em sua grade por muito tempo, trata-se apenas de uma parte importante para a psicolo...

Umas batidas na porta interromperam o seu discurso. Ela olhou por um instante, de cenho franzido, antes de ir em sua direção. A professora McGonagall murmurou-lhe algo, entrando em seguida.

— Boa tarde, alunos — cumprimentou-os.

— Levantem-se! — a professora disse, com o olhar severo.

— Não é necessário! Serei breve! — McGonagall disse, antes que eles pudessem se levantar — Hoje, o professor de geometria, do curso de engenharia, faltou. Portanto, os alunos passarão este tempo aqui. Espero que não se importe, professora Vector. Também espero que os acolham bem. Será apenas por hoje, não preocupem-se!

A diretora permaneceu, enquanto os alunos entravam. Fez uma rápida contagem, quando todos sentaram-se, e assentiu satisfeita, ao perceber que não faltavam cadeiras.

— Boa aula, professora Vector — ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Obrigada, professora McGonagall — Septima acenou, em resposta.

Acompanhou-a até a porta, fechando, assim que ela saiu.

— Bem... Teremos companhia por hoje — ela disse, agradável, voltando para a frente — Certo, espero que não tenhamos problemas.

Alice escutou Frank e alguns garotos segurarem o riso, atrás dela.

— A universidade é bem diferente do colégio. O interesse será inteiramente de vocês — disse Septima, ignorando-os, embora sorrisse — Se quiserem deitar e dormir, fiquem à vontade. Se quiserem sair, saiam.

— E mexer no celular? — um dos garotos de engenharia brincou.

— Aí já é sacanagem! — exclamou Septima — Façam o que quiserem, menos celular! E, olhem, estou falando isso para eles dali! A parte do interesse próprio continua valendo, mas eu não quero alguém me atrapalhando em minha aula!

Foi inevitável rir com essas trocas de brincadeiras.

— Certo... Eu não lembro o que estava dizendo — Septima riu — Eu ensino em outras matérias do curso, essa é a única que participa apenas do primeiro bimestre. Isso vai acontecer muito por aqui, algumas matérias que surjam apenas por um tempo.

Ela virou-se, pegando um pilor e começando a escrever no quadro.

Alice abaixou-se para pegar o fichário, tentando ignorar a presença de Frank.

Era uma sorte que não estivesse sentado em sua frente, ou passaria o resto da aula admirando o seu jeito descontraído.


	19. Capítulo 18

O quadro da sala dizia: "professora Grubbly-Plank", e a dita cuja já encontrava-se presente, vestindo um jaleco, e olhando rígida por cima de seus óculos.

— Peguem e ponham seus jalecos! — ela ordenou.

Nem um dos alunos se dispôs a contradizê-la, ou arriscar uma brincadeira. Ela parecia tão severa quanto a professora McGonagall.

— Eu sou a professora Grubbly-Plank, como puderam observar — ela disse, caminhando por entre os alunos enfileirados, em frente à enorme mesa de mármore — Eu leciono bioquímica. Contudo, hoje eu farei uma abordagem completamente contrária à minha matéria, e tenho certeza de que muitos professores agradecerão isso.

Seu olhar parou em Lily, que sustentou, sem deixar abalar-se. Talvez, a professora pensasse que ela fosse uma aluna patricinha, que não teria estômago para aguentar a primeira aula. Sua teoria comprovou-se, quando a professora puxou um pano de cima da mesa, mostrando um cadáver.

Lily escutou uma garota gritar, enojada, e outra desmaiar.

— Quem não puder suportar isto, queira retirar-se — disse Grubbly-Plank, sem se abalar — Quem sabe, a professora McGonagall não aceite que vocês mudem de curso, ainda este bimestre. E, quem sabe, vocês não consigam trocar os seus livros.

A porta abriu-se, e Remus entrou. A menina, anteriormente mencionada, pegou sua mochila, e sua amiga desmaiada, e saiu da sala. A professora olhou atentamente para Remus, que apenas pegou o seu jaleco, e observou o corpo.

— Não tolero atrasos, que esta seja a última vez — disse a mulher, levemente decepcionada por apenas duas alunas terem se retirado, embora a turma não fosse tão grande.

No entanto, parecia decidida a tirar mais dois daquele curso.

Durante toda a aula, exigiu muito de Lily, mas ela não se importava com isso, já que ela mesma colocava pressão em si própria. Remus só teve tempo para lançar-lhe um sorriso, pois não conseguiam conversar, não queriam motivo para que ela os expulsasse.

Para a satisfação da professora, ela perdeu mais três alunos. Um saiu pela pressão, a outra ficou horrorizada com a ideia de tocar o corpo sem luvas (tinha mania de higiene), e a outra ficou com o estômago fraco. Ou medo da professora. Lily nunca saberia.

O primeiro tempo de aula foi mais tranquilo, apenas reviram a matéria que Lily aprendeu no colégio, sobre a bioquímica em si (proteínas, sais minerais, lipídios, etc). Grubbly-Plank não era a professora indicada para dar aquela matéria, mas era inevitável o grau de conhecimento que ela tinha, e que sabia explicar bem.

Antes que Lily sentisse seu estômago roncar (falando sobre alimentos, era sacanagem), a sineta tocou mais uma vez, indicando o horário do intervalo.

— Ei! Nem consegui te dar "oi" — disse Remus, aproximando-se dela.

— Pois é... Vejamos quem serão os nossos outros professores — ela disse, sorrindo levemente.

— Eu só sei que a sua amiga, Marlene, está ferrada — ele disse, dando de ombros — Tem um professor bem entediante no curso dela, só não sei qual é a matéria.

— Você está bem mais informado do que eu — disse Lily, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada.

— Acontece — ele riu, sem dar importância.

Eles juntaram suas coisas, e foram junto com o fluxo de alunos.

Já no refeitório, esbarraram em um grupo de alunos.

— Olhe por onde anda, sangue ruim! — exclamou uma garota.

Lily virou-se.

A moça tinha o rosto quadrado, o nariz não era nem arrebitado nem baixo, os olhos em uma intensa mistura entre o azul claro e o cinza, os cabelos negros eram emaranhados, porém bonitos. O que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi a garota loira ao seu lado.

Parecia estar confortável naquele pequeno grupo, porém, ao mesmo tempo, desconfortável. Estava de pé, ao lado de um rapaz também loiro. Apesar de não se pareceram, dava para saber que ela era irmã da garota que lhe provocou. O rosto oval, o nariz levemente arrebitado, e os olhos de um azul claro intenso.

— Olhe você por onde anda — disse Lily, por fim — Não sou sua escrava.

Virando-se de costas, escutou um ofego por trás de si.

— Vamos, Rem — murmurou Lily, puxando-o.

— Este lugar está decaindo — ouviram a morena debochar.

— Desculpe-me, quem é você? — ela não aguentou, nunca foi de suportar injustiças.

— É claro que não saberia quem sou — a mulher gabou-se — Alguém como eu não cai nas lábias de alguém como você. Bellatrix Black.

— A repetente? — perguntou Lily, não segurando a risada — Irmã de Andrômeda?

O riso debochado sumiu em seu rosto.

— Ela não é a minha irmã — retrucou, levemente irritada.

— Não é o que o sobrenome diz — disse Lily.

— Vamos, senhoritas! Não vamos discutir, certo? — uma voz masculina disse, atrás deles.

— Potter — rosnou o loiro.

James apareceu sozinho, sorrindo.

— Estava estranhando a demora de vocês — ele disse a Remus e Lily — Marlene pediu-me para ver onde estavam. Parece que ela tem um sexto sentido.

— Sim, realmente! Ela tem! — Lily sorriu, como se ele fosse a sua pessoa favorita no mundo, tentando controlar-se para não enfurecer-se com a sangue purista — Vamos, então! Não estamos perdendo nada.

Ela viu de soslaio como James olhava-a estranhado, pelo jeito como ela o tratou, e como um homem chegou perto de Bellatrix, impedindo-a de sair na briga.

— Não misture-se com essa gente, Bella — ela ouviu-o murmurar.

Remus finalmente reagiu, puxando a Lily pelo braço. James fez o mesmo com o outro braço.

— Soltem-me! Não sou uma bárbara! — resmungou a ruiva, quando já estavam bem afastados.

— Lestrange pode ser bem irritante quando quer — disse James, tirando a mão de seu braço, antes que ela soltasse a sua fúria nele.

— Lestrange? — repetiu Lily.

— Eles prometem a seus filhos com filhos de sangues puros — explicou James, indo para o lado de Remus, que também já tinha soltado a mão do braço dela.

— Mas por que disso? Isso não vale lá fora, é tudo aqui dentro! — perguntou Lily, confusa.

— Eles são verdadeiros obcecados — ele revirou os olhos — Acham que ter popularidade por aqui define toda a sua carreira, e que aqui são os melhores anos.

— Esforçam-se toda a vida para garantir... O quê? 5 anos de "diversão"? — ela estava incrédula.

— Nem me pergunte! Eu não consigo entender essa gente... Meus pais são sangue-puros, mas nunca me ensinaram essa coisa toda, casaram-se por amor.

— Você ama falar isso — Remus pronunciou-se, sorrindo debochado para ele — Contou esta história umas 10 vezes, desde que chegou ao apartamento.

— Cale a boca — murmurou o moreno, corado.

Lily deu um sorriso sincero, mas apenas Remus viu, já que o outro caminhou rapidamente para as portas duplas, que davam ao refeitório.

— Aqui é o pesadelo dos puristas — James apresentou, dramático — Um lugar de confraternização entre todos os estudantes.

— Temos tempo de intervalo, então é melhor nos apressarmos — Remus cortou a conversa — A fila, por sorte, já está um pouco menor.

— Ele fala como se já estivesse familiarizado com o lugar — murmurou James, ressentido.

— Até o professor de Marlene ele sabe quem é — comentou Lily.

— Acho que tinha algum folheto de orientação. Eu sei lá! — ele deu de ombros, seguindo o castanho.

Uma maluca acenava para eles de uma mesa, pulando empolgada.

— Finge que não conhece — Lily murmurou para eles, desviando o olhar, constrangida.

— Não faça isso! É sempre pior! — aconselhou James, sorrindo para ela e acenando.

— Sorria e acene, sorria e acene — Remus imitou um pinguim, fazendo James olhá-lo incrédulo, e Lily começar a rir.

— Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso — disse James, com o máximo de dignidade que pôde reunir, indo para onde a comida estava.

Terminaram de preencher os seus pratos, e caminharam apressados para a mesa, onde Marlene e os outros estavam sentados, comendo.

— Que demora! — exclamou a mencionada.

— Tive um esbarrão com a parente do seu namorado — disse Lily, casualmente.

— Ele não é o meu namorado! — disse Marlene, cansada.

— Quem? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

A porta do refeitório abriu-se, dando espaço para os únicos que faltavam, pareciam insatisfeitos por estarem por ali. Lily supôs que tinham um espaço particular, mas foram descobertos por algum inspetor. Sentiu-se particularmente satisfeita com a cara enojada deles.

— Ah! — exclamou Sirius, fazendo uma careta na direção deles.

— Você tem uma família bem desagradável — observou Marlene.

— Sentimento recíproco — ele desviou o olhar para seu prato, parecia bem desconfortável com esse assunto.

Por fim, eles decidiram deixar esse assunto de lado.

— E o seu amigo? Onde está? — perguntou Remus a Marlene.

— Amigo? — ela perguntou, confusa.

— Aquele que veio falar conosco, na entrada — disse Sirius, desgostoso.

— O meu irmão? — perguntou Marlene, divertida.

Ele abriu a boca, e fechou em seguida.

— Fofo — ela piscou para ele, passando a mão rapidamente pelo queixo dele, antes de levantar-se — Vou ver se consigo pegar mais alguma coisa.

— Saco sem fundo! — disse Alice, rindo.

— Eu posso me sentar por aqui?

Alice virou-se, vendo a loira de sua aula de estatística.

— Ah! Tudo bem! — ela disse, confusa — Mas você não...

— Black me expulsou — disse Pandora, calmamente — Eles sempre fazem isso.

— Eu não te expulsei! — brincou Sirius, levantando os braços.

Ela deu uma risada leve, antes de concentrar-se em seu pedaço de pudim.

— Lice, vem aqui rapidinho — disse Lily, com uma cara estranha.

— Eu já volto — Alice disse ao resto da mesa, antes de segui-la — O que foi?

— Eu sei lá! Marlene está nos chamando! — respondeu, indo na direção da garota.

— Sabem, amigas se acompanham — a castanha disse, passando a colher pelo pote de sorvete, e colocando-o na boca, logo depois.

— Se queria que ficássemos sozinhas, não sentasse com eles — retrucou Lily.

Marlene revirou os olhos, em resposta.

— Não sei como você quer emagrecer sendo assim — comentou Alice, olhando para os lados.

— Você já disse isso — disse Marlene, sem dar importância — Você podia engordar um pouco, não? Não sei como acreditaram que você não é mais virgem. Ah! É claro! Você ainda não "espalhou" a novidade pro aí. Precisa pensar em como fazer isso... Não pode ser muito óbvia.

— Não vai ser tão difícil de acreditarem — disse Alice, sorrindo irônica, e Lily sentiu que nada de bom viria disso — Somos amigas, afinal de contas. E todos sabem a vadia que você é, embora, por enquanto, esteja se pegando apenas com um garoto.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, surpresa, enquanto a baixinha virava-se, e voltava para a mesa.

— Um a um — murmurou Lily.


	20. Capítulo 19

— Eu não me importo! É claro que não!

Lily olhava incrédula para o monólogo de Marlene.

As duas voltavam sozinhas para casam, já que Alice foi ver o lance do emprego na sorveteria, junto com Pandora, a colega de psicologia dela.

— Não é o que parece — retrucou Lily.

— Não comece! — interrompeu Marlene — Eu sei que estou há bastante tempo com Sirius, mas... Sempre foi por WhatsApp, só agora estamos nos vendo oficialmente.

— Você nunca preparou terreno — disse Lily.

— Porque eu nunca conheci alguém fora de uma festa — ela disse.

— Pode até ser — disse, não muito convencida.

— O que esperavam? Eu não tenho amigos homem, e muito menos namorados.

Elas chegaram no prédio, sem esbarrar com algum conhecido.

— Você sempre fala a verdade na cara das pessoas, e agora a Alice resolveu retrucar, como eu disse — disse Lily, ignorando a presença de Filch, nem esforçava-se mais para cumprimentar o rabugento, que nunca devolvia a gentileza.

A outra apenas bufou, entrando no elevador.

— Esse seu estilo de vida é ridículo — disse Lily, insistindo — Como assim não tem amigos homens?

— Eu acabo pegando eles! — exclamou Marlene, como se fosse inocente.

O elevador abriu-se, e elas caminharam até a porta da casa.

— A chave está contigo? — perguntou Marlene, procurando a sua na bolsa.

Lily não respondeu, apenas encaixou na fechadura, girando e abrindo a porta.

— Não existe! Sinceramente, isso não existe! — disse a castanha, jogando a bolsa em cima do sofá.

— Não existe o quê? — perguntou Lily, cansada, enquanto trancava a porta.

— Amizade entre homem e mulher, na moral!

A ruiva virou-se para ela, incrédula.

— O que está dizendo? É claro que existe! — exclamou, dando uma risada incrédula.

— É claro que não! — disse Marlene, rindo.

Elas pararam de rir, trocando um olhar.

— Eu já tive amigos homens, Lene — disse Lily, lentamente.

— Quem? — ela perguntou, divertida.

— Snape! — disse, quase se xingando por precisar nomear a ele.

— Friendzone — disse Marlene, indo até a cozinha.

— Ele não... — ela parou de falar — Amos Diggory!

— Foi uma linda amizade, que terminou em uns amassos...

Ela xingou-se mentalmente por esquecer desse detalhe.

— Pode até ser, mas ele não começou uma amizade com esse pensamento — disse Lily, tentando sair por cima, de alguma forma.

— Ele dava bronca em todos que olhavam as suas pernas — ela disse, abrindo a geladeira, e tomando um gole de suco.

— Um amigo avisaria que tem caras depravados atrás de ti!

— Um amigo não olharia para as suas pernas, para começo de conversa.

"Eu não vou deixar ela ganhar mais uma discussão" o lado orgulhoso de Lily disse.

— Se fosse um amigo gay, tudo bem — continuou Marlene.

— Eu e Remus somos amigos — retrucou Lily.

— Eu tenho certas dúvidas sobre a sexualidade dele — murmurou Marlene.

Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto a amiga fechava a geladeira, jogando o copo de suco na pia, não quebrando-o por milagre.

— Eu aposto que vocês ficariam — disse Marlene, cruzando os braços.

— O quê? — ela engasgou.

— Vocês estão no mesmo curso, tem opiniões e gostos iguais... — ela disse — Por enquanto, não tem uma amizade tão profunda, mas...

— Nem se tivéssemos! — interrompeu.

— Alguma coisa muito importante acontece contigo. Sei lá! Você leva um fora do seu namorado! Eu e Alice estamos viajando. A quem você recorreria? — perguntou a castanha.

— À minha mãe! — respondeu Lily.

Marlene deu um barulhento tapa na própria testa.

— Você não está ajudando... — murmurou.

— Ou Petúnia! A quem mais eu recorreria? — retrucou Lily.

— Ao seu melhor amigo! Os dois estão carentes, você se pegam. As coisas acontecem assim! Ou você tem uma tensão sexual com o seu amigo, e vocês se pegam naturalmente.

— Em nenhum momento você pode considerar uma amizade verdadeira? Sem pegações?

— É claro que posso! A garota é lésbica, ou o garoto é gay.

Lily deixou um riso incrédulo sair, enquanto Marlene movia-se para a estante dos seus remédios.

— Você é impossível! — desabafou, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

— Só digo a verdade! — disse Marlene, de costas para ela, procurando por entre os frascos — Tem outro caso para não haver relacionamentos. Quando também é o melhor amigo do seu namorado.

— Eu acredito que existe — disse Lily.

— Encontrei! — exclamou a outra, parecendo não escutá-la.

A ruiva esperou, enquanto ela pegava os seus comprimidos, e engolia-os com água. Quando não voltou a falar, repetiu:

— Eu acredito que existe.

— O quê? — perguntou Marlene, confusa.

— Amizade entre homem e mulher. Acredito até que me prove o contrário — disse, levantando-se.

— É confiante? — perguntou.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Lily, estranhada com a mudança de assunto.

— Sabe como eu resolvo as coisas, quando resolvem me contrariar — disse Marlene, dando um sorriso malicioso — Apostas.

— Apostas? — repetiu Lily, sem entender.

— Parece que você não é tão confiante assim... — ela virou-se de costas, parecendo decepcionada.

Lily sentiu o sangue ferver, como sempre sentia ao ser desafiada.

— Eu aceito a aposta — disse, irritada.

— Tem certeza? Não é melhor... — Marlene murmurou, sorrindo.

— Diga logo! — exigiu — Eu aceitarei o que for! E você terá de engolir as suas palavras.

— Certo, então — disse Marlene, virando-se bruscamente — Se eu ganhar, _você_ vai ter que admitir que eu estou certa.

— Digo o mesmo — ela retrucou — Se _eu_ ganhar, você terá que dizer que eu estou certa.

— Não vale voltar atrás! — advertiu a castanha, de sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu não descumpro minhas palavras — disse Lily, estendendo a mão para ela.

Marlene apertou sua mão com força, sorrindo vitoriosa.

— Como vamos fazer isso? — a ruiva começou a preocupar-se, quando viu o sorriso dela.

— Lembrando que você não pode voltar atrás! — avisou Marlene — É melhor sentar-se! Estou inspirada hoje!

— Pare de enrolação! — protestou Lily, começando a ficar nervosa — Diga de uma vez!

— Não podemos pegar uma amizade já iniciada para provar esta teoria. Então, façamos o seguinte: você vai precisar ficar amiga de alguém.

— Não tenho problemas com isso!

Marlene segurou o riso por um momento, até que começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você escolher quem vai ser? — ela disse, tentando se recuperar do riso — Não mesmo! Eu já tenho o garoto perfeito.

— Lene... — murmurou Lily, temerosa.

— Você não pode voltar atrás! — lembrou-lhe Marlene, voltando a ficar séria — Prometeu que não o faria, concordou!

— Sim, mas...

— Palavra é palavra.

"Maldita hora em que fui concordar com esse plano" pensou a mulher, completamente arrependida.

— Quem é? — saiu mais como um respiro.

A porta da sala abriu-se, anunciando a chegada de Alice.

— James Potter — disse Marlene.

Quando Alice entrou na cozinha, estava um silêncio, que podia ser cortado por uma faca.

— O quê? — o grito foi escutado por todo o prédio.


	21. Capítulo 20

O movimento do carro enjoava a Lily de sobremaneira. Sempre odiou sentar no banco da frente, quando as suas amigas ficavam no banco de trás, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Marlene e Alice tiravam fotos no Snapchat, enquanto ela tentava distrair-se com qualquer coisa no celular.

 **Lily Evans**

Rem? (11:40)

— Com quem está falando? — sua mãe perguntou, assustando-a.

— Só estou conferindo as mensagens dos meus grupos — mentiu Lily.

No mesmo instante, o som do WhatsApp preencheu o carro, embora o rádio estivesse sintonizado em uma estação.

 **Remus Lupin**

Aconteceu alguma coisa? (11:41)

Não vi nem Marlene nem Alice hoje (11:41)

Na verdade, soube que Marlene não apareceu por causa de Sirius (11:41)

*Emoji de revirar os olhos* (11:42)

 **Lily Evans**

Amigo apaixonada ninguém merece (11:42)

*Apaixonado (11:42)

 **Remus Lupin**

É "apaixonada" mesmo. Maior bicha (11:43)

 **Lily Evans**

Quem te viu quem te vê... (11:43)

Certeza que não é o Potter com o celular do Remus? (11:43)

 **Remus Lupin**

*Áudio* 11:44 [0:10]

 **Lily Evans**

REMUS! (11:44)

 **Remus Lupin**

O que foi? (11:44)

 **Lily Evans**

Eu não posso escutar áudio agora! (11:44)

Estou no carro, com minha mãe e as meninas (11:45)

 **Remus Lupin**

Como se eu tivesse falado alguma sacanagem (11:45)

 **Lily Evans**

Não posso mais te defender! Descobri sua nova face (11:45)

— Meninas, estamos chegando — avisou Doralice, olhando rapidamente para Alice e Marlene, mas também era dirigido à filha, que estava ao seu lado.

 **Lily Evans**

Tenho que ir. Até! (11:46)

Ela guardou o celular no bolso do casaco, encostando a cabeça no vidro do carro, vendo como entravam na já tão conhecida Privet Drive, onde Lily morava com sua família.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo? — murmurou Marlene, ajeitando o cabelo, ao sair do carro.

— Aniversário de Tuney — disse Lily, indignada.

— Ah! Sim! — ela disse, avoada — Virginiana.

— Ih! Escorpiana nojenta! — exclamou Lily, fazendo Marlene empinar o nariz.

— Queridinha, nem para peixe você serve. Você é o aquário! — disse Marlene, fazendo voz de nojenta.

Elas começaram a gargalhar.

— Eu não conheço vocês — murmurou Alice, afastando-se delas, com vergonha alheia.

— Vamos, meninas! — disse Doralice, rindo e guiando-as para dentro da casa, depois de trancar o carro.

Quando a mulher demorou muito, tentando encontrar a chave na bolsa, Marlene resolveu ser mais prática, e tocar a campainha.

— Pessoas estranhas! — disse Petúnia, assim que atendeu-as.

— Bom saber que mudei tanto assim — retrucou Marlene, dando um abraço rápido nela.

— É a...? — Petúnia parecia perdida.

— Sim — respondeu Lily — Essa é a Alice.

— Prazer — disse Alice, sorrindo sem graça.

— Apresentações lá dentro, de preferência — Doralice interrompeu, empurrando a todas para dentro.

— É melhor não contradizermos... Nossa mãe fica muito nervosa com festas — Lily murmurou para Alice.

— Nossa! Mas ela parece tão tranquila... — disse Alice, olhando na direção em que a mulher sumiu.

Petúnia e Lily trocaram um olhar divertido, como se dissessem "sabe de nada, inocente".

— Vamos! Vocês precisam conhecer o quarto dessa doida! — disse Petúnia, indo em direção às escadas.

— Que engraçada você — disse Lily — Quando tem visitas, é sempre o meu quarto.

— Não quero bagunça no meu — retrucou Petúnia, rindo da cara da irmã.

— Olhe a parte boa... Você agora tem dois quartos — disse Marlene, quando a alcançaram, já no quarto da ruiva.

— Sonha — disse Lily, séria.

— Não preciso dividir o notebook — Petúnia deu de ombros.

— Como se você ficasse muito tempo em casa — retrucou Lily.

— Faculdade chega para todos... — disse a loira, jogando-se na cama.

— Soube que está namorando... Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria — retrucou Marlene, apontando dramaticamente para ela, sentada na cadeira perto da escrivaninha — Minha parceira na hora de dar uns pegas.

— Tudo o que eu não fui — disse Lily a Alice, rindo.

— A combinação perfeita: a loira e a castanha. Só faltava uma morena e uma ruiva. Só que a ruiva, no caso, preferia ficar com a cara enfiada nos livros — completou a garota, revirando os olhos.

— E o namorado é um verdadeiro mistério! — disse Lily, enquanto a porta era fechada pelo vento.

— Vixe! Deve ser gordo — murmurou Marlene, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Preconceituosa! — disse Alice, jogando uma almofada na direção dela.

— Eu não! Só não faz o meu tipo... — ela deu de ombros.

— Tuney, ela também tá dando uns pegas duradouros — debochou Lily, fazendo a loira rir.

— Ui! Logo virá namoro! — brincou.

— Cruzes! Não! — disse Marlene, corando levemente.

— Marlene McKinnon corada? Céus! É o fim do mundo! — exclamou Alice, boquiaberta.

— É demais para o seu orgulho admitir estar gostando dele — alfinetou Lily.

A garota abriu a boca, mas logo fechou-a, sem saber o que responder.

— Eu não posso dizer que sinto algo que nunca senti — declarou, por fim.

— Ele virá hoje? — perguntou Alice a Petúnia, desviando o assunto, para alívio do antigo foco.

— Eu acho que não... — ela parecia bem interessada em suas unhas.

— Papai disse que o quer aqui hoje — disse Lily.

— Eu sei, mas ele trabalha! — defendeu-a Petúnia, nervosa.

— Mais velho — Alice fez uma cara de "not bad", fazendo as outras gargalharem.

— Não necessariamente — contradisse Marlene — Ei! Você tinha ido até a Florean. Como foi?

— Ah! Sim! Eu não contei pra vocês... — ela murmurou — Eu estou em período de experiência, por assim dizer.

— Isso é como ser estagiário — Lily fez uma careta — Não ganha!

— Mas é algo a se fazer durante a tarde... — ela deu de ombros, sentando-se onde Marlene estava antes, já que ela resolveu circular pelo quarto.

— Que curso bom esse, que tem poucos deveres — comentou Petúnia.

— Você alguma vez já usou isso? — perguntou Marlene, erguendo um salto agulha para Lily.

A ruiva levantou-se, indo até onde ela estava, colocando o sapato onde estava, e fechando o guarda-roupas.

— Na verdade, esse é meu — disse Petúnia, olhando pensativa para a porta do armário.

— Que decepção... — murmurou Marlene.

— Senta aí! — disse Lily, irritada, empurrando-a em um lado da cama.

— Sem uma bebida antes? — brincou a garota, caindo sentada.

— Vem cá, que eu sei como cuidar de você — Petúnia levantou-se, sorrindo brincalhona.

Lily revirou os olhos para Alice.

— Quando essas duas se uniam, era um desastre — murmurou, sentando-se na cadeira do computador.

— Eu imagino — disse a outra, olhando com medo para as duas.

— Acho que somos uma raridade, onde irmãs são melhores amigas da mesma garota — comentou Petúnia, abraçando a castanha, sentada em seu colo.

A porta abriu-se, e a loira levantou-se, de olhos arregalados.

— "Mãe, não é o que está pensando!" — atuou Marlene, dramática.

Petúnia colocou a mão na boca dela, sorrindo inocente para Doralice, que olhava divertida para as duas.

— Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Sei que a viagem foi um pouco cansativa, mas não podemos esperar mais — avisou para todas as garotas — Seu remédio de enjoo está lá embaixo também, Lily.

— Mãe, é meu aniversário — choramingou Petúnia, afundando-se em uma parte da cama.

— E é por isso que estamos tendo trabalho dobrado — retrucou a mulher, sem se comover, e bateu palmas — Andem logo!

Antes de sair, ela virou-se novamente, com um sorriso divertido para elas.

— Se quiserem se assumir, apoio completamente!

Lily começou a gargalhar, acompanhada de Alice, mais tímida.

— Sua mãe é única! Minha mãe surtaria só com a possibilidade — disse Marlene, um pouco chocada.

— Jura? Ela deveria estar acostumada, tendo a filha que tem — retrucou Petúnia, rindo.

— Esse meu lado é especial para você, amor — brincou Marlene.

— Acho que ela está tranquila assim porque sabe que você tem namorado — disse Lily, dando de ombros.

— Acho que sentar no colo é algo estranho, em todos os sentidos — disse Alice, lentamente, levantando-se — Tanto com amigas, quanto para... Bem...

— Desculpe! Esqueci que isso é muito pesado pra você — disse Marlene, com seriedade — Lily, tampe os olhos dela da próxima vez! Que tipo de mãe você é?

— A mãe que é traída pela própria irmã — retrucou Lily, cruzando os braços — Desculpe, Lice. Você se acostuma com o tempo...

— Fazemos pior, acredite — disse Petúnia, rindo — Mas vamos nos controlar.

Alice afastou-se, com uma expressão estranha.

— Aí, no Domingo, está a senhorita, toda puritana, moça de família — Lily provocou a irmã.

Petúnia fez sinal de silêncio com a boca.

— E você? Anda indo para a igreja? — perguntou, com a expressão séria — Sabe que mamãe vai te perguntar isso, né?

Lily abriu a boca, e fechou-a logo em seguida, amaldiçoando-se.

— Tem igreja por lá? — ela sussurrou para Marlene.

— Não — respondeu, prontamente.

— Meu Deus! Que tipo de vilarejo é esse? — perguntou Petúnia, incrédula — É como não ter um supermercado!

— Mas — continuou Marlene, como se não tivesse sido interrompida — Hogsmeade tem missa aos Sábados de noite. Serve?

— Já vou ter que me confessar... Estou há semanas sem ir. Minha mãe vai me matar... — murmurou Lily, esfregando as mãos no rosto — Esqueci completamente!

— Ela vai te perdoar. Estava ocupada estudando — disse Petúnia, puxando alguns fios do cabelo dela, com delicadeza.

— Isso não é desculpa! Deus vem em primeiro lugar — retrucou Lily, irritada.

— Tá, desculpa! — ela afastou-se.

Elas ouviram um grito do andar debaixo, e engoliram em seco.

— É melhor irmos logo! Antes que a sua mãe venha aqui, nos puxar pelos cabelos — pronunciou-se Marlene.


	22. Capítulo 21

— Dá para me contar o que aconteceu depois? Eu dormi no meio da festa — Marlene espreguiçou-se — Olha, jamais imaginaria seus pais fazendo uma festa dessas no seu aniversário, na casa deles.

— Por própria conta e risco — Petúnia riu.

Ressaca era uma palavra delicada demais para descrever como ela estava se sentindo.

Os pais de Lily e Petúnia não podiam ser reais. Claro que eles não ficaram para ver o resultado da festa, e mandaram elas arrumarem tudo depois, mas era bem arriscado aquilo.

— Digamos que eu enchi muito o saco deles para que isso pudesse acontecer... — ela deu um sorriso malicioso, da tela do celular — E eles aproveitaram para fazer uma segunda lua de mel. Não chegaram até agora...

— Ela deixou um dinheiro no armário da cozinha. Se não pegaram ontem, aproveita e pede um fast food — aconselhou Marlene, tirando a camiseta, longe da câmera, e trocando por outra.

— Tá fazendo strip tease? — brincou Petúnia, embora não pudesse vê-la.

— Show privado, sinto muito — disse Marlene, pegando o celular de cima da mesa — Só para homens.

— Ah! Verdade! Não pode perder a sua fama — disse Petúnia, fingindo estar decepcionada.

— A gente combina depois — ela piscou para ela, sentando-se — Mas, então... Só não me mostre a comida, ficarei morrendo de vontade.

— Como se não comesse pizza todos os dias — disse a loira, rindo.

— Na verdade, sua mãe ensinou Alice a cozinhar, e ela está tentando ensinar a Lily. Eu prefiro ficar fora do caminho. Já tentei, e não deu bons resultados.

A campainha tocou e, por um momento, ela pensou se tratar de sua casa, franzindo o cenho, estranhada.

— Foi aqui! — disse Petúnia, olhando para trás — Espere um momento!

— Bom saber que não roubaram o seu dinheiro, e que você pensou em pedir comida antes de mim — gritou Marlene, para que ela escutasse.

Alguns minutos depois, ela surgiu novamente no campo de visão, com a caixa da comida.

— É lógico! — exclamou, rindo — Eu lá vou morrer de fome?

— Pela hora... Deve ter acordado agora — disse Marlene, olhando para o canto superior da tela — E resolveu me acordar.

— Lily me deu seu número — ela deu de ombros.

— Vocês são engraçadas... Eu não mudei meu número! E nunca tentaram me mandar mensagem — disse a castanha, franzindo o cenho.

— Então... Lily estava um pouco magoada contigo, eu não queria que ela ficasse chateada comigo — ela deu de ombros, constrangida — Além do mais, você vive trocando o modelo do celular. Vai que, né!

— Vai que o quê? — pressionou.

— Teve uma vez que um ex-peguete ficou te perseguindo — lembrou a loira — E você precisou trocar o número de telefone.

— Ah! É o pior tipo — ela assoprou uma mecha, que estava deslizando pelo seu rosto — O que não se conforma.

— Homens e seu orgulho... Não suportam levar fora, mas amam dar.

— Nas duas formas do verbo.

Elas começaram a rir, sendo interrompida por Lily, entrando no quarto.

— Desculpem-me por atrapalhar o seu sexting — debochou — O almoço já está...

— É, eu estou sentindo — interrompeu Marlene, quando o vento trouxe o cheiro da comida.

— Vai lá, morta de fome! — brincou Petúnia — Tenho que comer minha refeição improvisada.

— Oi, Tuney! — Lily sorriu para ela.

— Olá! — ela sorriu de volta — Eu ia te perguntar uma coisa, antes de Lily chegar... Mas pode me responder também.

— Ih! Lá vem! — murmurou Lily, afastando-se.

— Você estava falando sobre uma... Aposta — disse Petúnia, franzindo levemente o cenho, curiosa.

Lily olhou para Marlene como se quisesse mata-la asfixiada com o travesseiro.

— Que horas foi isso? — perguntou a castanha, coçando os olhos.

— Acho que estávamos no bar... — murmurou Petúnia — Eu não me lembro! Só sei que ouvi essa palavra da sua boca...

— Estou ouvindo Alice me chamar — disse Lily, saindo do quarto apressada.

— Vocês já fizeram cada aposta... — disse a loira, rindo divertida.

— Sorte a minha que o seu computador pifou — suspirou Marlene — Você tinha provas que acabariam com a minha reputação.

— Como se eu fosse compartilhar... — disse Petúnia — Era apenas para diversão pessoal.

— E chantagem — completou a garota, olhando ferida para ela, que riu — Mas o que quer saber da aposta?

— Do que se trata? — perguntou, evidentemente curiosa.

— Lily disse que existe amizade entre homem e mulher. Eu discordo — disse Marlene.

— Eu também — interrompeu — Continue.

— Tem um garoto que ela não foi muito com a cara... Você sabe como essas coisas terminam.

— Acho que já entendi.

Um barulho de chave distraiu a loira.

— Acho que meus pais chegaram — disse.

— É, acho que dona Doralice vai ser livrada da função de cozinhar — riu Marlene.

— Preciso desligar... — disse Petúnia, levantando-se de onde estava sentada — Ainda tenho um trabalho para entregar amanhã, e é em grupo.

— Vem cá... O que você tanto estuda em Ilvermorny? — perguntou Marlene, curiosa.

— Arqueologia.

— Não ia ser publicidade e propaganda?

— Ei! Eu tinha direito de mudar de ideia! Só não rola agora...

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto Petúnia dava tchauzinho, sorrindo.

— Espere! E o Vernon? — tentou dizer, mas a tela escureceu, indicando o fim da chamada.

Bufou, irritada por ter que finalizar a conversa, e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à cozinha, deixando o celular em cima da cômoda.

— Finalmente! Já deve estar frio! — alfinetou Alice, ao vê-la.

— Exagerada — Marlene revirou os olhos — Nem demorei tanto tempo assim.

— Só o tempo de uma gestação — retrucou Lily, revirando os olhos.

— Amiga, sua louca! Você está grávida, e nem me contou? — ela pegou o braço de Lily, teatralmente.

— Você devia largar direito, e ir para artes cênicas — disse a garota, de mau humor.

— Largar direito e fazer esquerdo? — disse Marlene, sem se abalar — É, já me disseram muito isso. Medicina e psicologia não tem dessas.

— Você quem pensa — riu Alice, distribuindo os talheres, e sentando-se — Esse mau humor é por causa da aposta. Ela não estava lembrando, mas você esteve conversando com Petúnia...

— Ela ficou curiosa, e perguntou — Marlene deu de ombros — O que posso fazer...

— Vamos ignorar o fato de que amanhã já é domingo — pediu a ruiva, amarrando os cabelos, para que não caíssem em seu rosto durante a refeição.

— Depois de ontem, a única coisa que quero é ficar em casa, fazendo vários "nadas" — suspirou Marlene.

— E aquele garoto que pediu seu WhatsApp? — perguntou Alice, curiosa.

— Dei o seu número — disse, colocando um garfo cheio de comida na boca.

— Você o quê? — gritou Alice, indignada.

— É só dizer que é engano — revirou os olhos, ainda de boca cheia.

— E desde quando você diz "não" para um garoto? Ele era um gatinho! — disse Lily, estranhada.

— Ah! Sei lá! — falou, ainda com a boca aberta — Ele nem era tudo isso...

Lily e Alice trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas não disseram coisa alguma.

— De qualquer forma, eu não acredito que consiga ser sequer amiga do Potter — disse Lily, tomando um gole de água.

— Não entendo todo esse ódio, sinceramente — comentou Alice.

Lily não respondeu. A campainha tocou, não tinha um som delicado e baixo, mas brusco e alto. Soava como um "péééé" contínuo.

— Eu atendo — disse Marlene, levantando-se rapidamente.

Quando abriu a porta, já quis fechá-la, mas Ian não permitiu, entrando sem dizer uma palavra.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, estranhada pela sua expressão e atitude.

— O que você tem com Black? — ele perguntou, diretamente, cruzando os braços.


	23. Capítulo 22

— Vem cá, você veio aqui para _isso_? — perguntou Marlene, fechando a porta com força.

Ian não pareceu intimidar-se pelo som da porta batendo, nem pelo tom perigoso de voz que podia ser sentido em suas palavras.

— Vai me responder ou não? — insistiu.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não lhe devo satisfações! — ela gritou, irritada.

— Ah! Não me deve? Eu sou o seu irmão! — ele retrucou.

— Agora você quer ser o meu irmão? Agora? — ela começou a rir, debochada — Eu já peguei mais de vinte caras, e você nunca deu os seus ataques. Inclusive, _você_ já pegou mais de vinte mulheres, e eu nunca me meti!

— É diferente! — ele disse.

— Diferente por quê? Por que é um Black? — ela perguntou.

— É! — ele respondeu, virando-se.

— É? — repetiu Marlene, indignada — E qual o problema de ser um Black?

— Você sabe como esse tipo de família é! — retrucou.

— Eu sei me defender sozinha, muito obrigada. E isso não me afeta em nada! — disse.

Quando ela tentou afastar-se, ele puxou-a pelo braço.

— Me solta! — rosnou, irritada.

— Então, me responda! — disse Ian.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Lily entrou na sala, seguida por Alice.

— Está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água! — disse Marlene.

— Então, por que não me responde? — perguntou o irmão.

— Porque eu gosto de te irritar — ela deu de ombros.

Lily achou melhor ficar no meio deles, já que Ian parecia disposto a pular no pescoço da irmã, de tão irritado que estava.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, cautelosa.

— Aquele garoto que vive grudado na minha irmã — começou Ian.

— Ele é o meu amigo! — interrompeu Marlene, já cansada daquela discussão toda.

— E desde quando você tem amigos? — foi Lily quem perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Então, quem queria pular no pescoço de alguém era Marlene, pelo olhar fuzilante que lhe lançou.

— E eu pensei que você acreditava em amizade entre homem e mulher — retrucou, provocante.

As duas mantiveram-se olhando por um tempo, até que Alice interviu.

— Ouviu a sua irmã. Agora vai embora daqui! — disse, empurrando a Ian, que já estava mais relaxado.

— Mandarei lembranças a Frank — ele disse, antes de abrir a porta, saindo.

— Sai! — gritou Alice, fechando a porta.

O clima entre Marlene e Lily estava bem tenso, por causa da aposta, e nenhuma das duas daria o braço a torcer.

Marlene sabia que era capaz de qualquer coisa para vencer, e ela conseguiria.

— Vamos! Vamos voltar a comer! — disse Alice, querendo acabar com aquele silêncio todo.

Elas voltaram para a cozinha, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Que dia você vai começar o trabalho? — perguntou Lily, depois de um tempo.

— Amanhã eu vou lá — respondeu Alice, sem olha-la.

Os celulares de Alice e Lily tocaram ao mesmo tempo, e podia se escutar o som do celular de Marlene, vindo do quarto.

— Eita! — exclamou a última, jogando o garfo no prato, fazendo o som metálico contrastar com os toques de celular — "A" resolveu nos mandar uma mensagem?

Muito à contragosto, Lily riu, pegando o seu celular para ver o que era, ao mesmo tempo que Alice.

 **Número desconhecido**

Festa de início de ano segunda à noite, na casa de Emmeline Vance (14:12)

— Eu não acredito — disse Marlene, pausadamente, ao ler a mensagem, por cima do ombro de Alice.

— Não é quem eu estou pensando, não é? — Alice virou-se para ela.

— Quem é Emmeline Vance? — perguntou Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— É uma vadia — respondeu Marlene — Uma vadia pior do que eu.

— Você não se mete com as outras pessoas — retrucou Alice.

— Quando eu quero me vingar, eu sei me vingar — ela disse, dando de ombros.

— O quê? Ela se meteu no seu caminho? — perguntou Lily.

— Ela pegou aquele babaca que estava aqui há alguns minutos — disse Marlene, apontando para a porta — Fez ele sofrer. Nunca o vi daquele jeito.

— Vai ver, é por isso que ele está preocupado contigo, Lene — disse a ruiva — Ele não quer que você sofra.

— Eu não sofro. E não faço ninguém sofrer — ela deu de ombros, voltando a sentar-se.

— Há exceções! — retrucou Alice.

— Eu só quero me divertir, sem me relacionar a alguém — disse Marlene — Se tem garotos que se apaixonam, a culpa não é minha. Ficar com a pessoa, sem sentir algo, seria iludir.

— Vai visitá-lo hoje? — perguntou Alice, referindo-se ao Sirius.

— Eu não sei... Talvez — respondeu, sorrindo levemente.

Depois de terminar o almoço, Marlene escapou das tarefas de recolher a mesa e lavar a louça, como sempre fazia, deixando o trabalho a Alice e Lily, enquanto ia pegar o seu celular.

 **Sirius Black**

Você vai na festa? (14:31)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Não vou faltar aos trotes (14:34)

 **Sirius Black**

Não parece muito empolgada (14:34)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

É só que não tenho um bom histórico com a Vance (14:34)

 **Sirius Black**

E quem é que tem? (14:35)

Ela riu, já deitada em sua cama, imaginando os motivos pelo qual ele não teria um bom histórico com a sua arquiinimiga (se bem que preferia não imaginar).

 **Sirius Black**

Mas vai ser mesmo divertido ver os trotes (14:35)

Vai contar para as suas amigas? (14:35)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

É claro que não! (14:36)

Elas tem meio que fobia de trote (14:36)

Se eu contar, ela jamais irão (14:36)

 **Sirius Black**

Que amiga má! (14:36)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Nunca disse que não era (14:37)

— Amiga, para de mandar nudes! — ela ouviu Alice gritar, do corredor.

— Sabe de nada, inocente... — murmurou Marlene, rindo baixinho.

Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para o celular, quase entrando no modo de espera. Por fim, levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Lily, desconfiada, quando viu-a ir para a sala.

— Não pergunte se você sabe a resposta — disse Marlene, sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de deixar o apartamento para trás.

— Lene está com uns princípios eruditos... — ela ouviu Alice dizer.

"Essa menina com Divergente..." pensou, revirando os olhos.

Ia tocar a campainha, mas virou a maçaneta, e viu que a porta estava destrancada.

— Não me desobedeça! — ela ouviu uma voz de mulher dizer, e paralisou, com a porta entreaberta — Não quero que você se relacione com esses sangues ruins, Órion.

— Se fosse assim, deveria ter me colocado em uma universidade apenas com "sangues puros" — o sarcasmo era percebido a distância.

— Essa garota se relaciona com sangues ruins, é uma traidora do sangue — continuou dizendo a, possível, mãe dele.

— E eu moro com um! Também estou um traidor! — ele disse, irritado.

O silêncio foi cortado por um ofego ofendido e, logo depois, o barulho indiscutível de um tapa.

— Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas! — disse a mulher, parecendo horrorizada — Você vai cortar qualquer contato com essa gente! Se for colocá-lo para fora, ou trocar de apartamento, já é decisão sua!

— Ou o quê? — ele perguntou.

— Você verá o que te acontece, se me desafiar — respondeu.

Marlene percebeu que passos se aproximavam, e subiu as escadas, apressadamente, escondendo-se na curva.

— É melhor você escutá-la — disse uma voz masculina, mas era infantil demais para ser a do pai.

— Meta-se em seus assuntos, Regulus! — disse Sirius, irritado, empurrando-o para fora do apartamento.

Ela esperou até que eles tivessem descido pelo elevador para descer e entrar.

— O que é agora? — perguntou Sirius, pensando que eles tinham voltado, mas abrandou a expressão ao vê-la — Ah! É você!

Ela pensou em dizer várias coisas, mas aproximou-se dele, dando um abraço apertado.

— Ei! Ei! Ei! O que houve? — murmurou, preocupado.

— Nada — respondeu, balançando a cabeça — Você vai ter problemas...

— Eu já aguentei muita coisa calado... — ele disse — Não esquenta! Nem toda maçã da minha família é podre.

James e Remus atrapalharam o que seria um momento constrangedor para Marlene: quando se afastasse de Sirius, já que ela estava realmente comovida pelo jeito como ele agiu com a mãe.

— Padfoot, não! — gritou James, correndo atrás do pequeno filhote.

— Volte aqui! — gritou Remus, indo atrás dos dois.

A distração de Sirius permitiu que ela passasse as mãos pelos olhos, limpando algumas lágrimas que tinham descido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou o moreno, curioso.

— O trabalho do professor Kettleburn! — James não parou de correr — Padfoot conseguiu pega-lo de cima da mesa!

Sirius arregalou os olhos, empalidecendo, e ajudando os outros três a correr atrás do pequeno filhote, com os papéis na boca.

— Esperem! Esperem! Assim, ele vai pensar que estão brincando com ele! — gritou Marlene, por cima de toda a bagunça.

— E se o perdermos de vista, já era trabalho! — retrucou James.

— Precisamos encurralá-los! — disse, em vão.

O filhote foi na direção contrária, e ela pulou, puxando-o pelo tronco. Os outros três agacharam-se, derrapando.

— Pads, solta! — resmungou James, puxando as folhas, mas o cachorro mantinha os dentes fortemente presos.

Sirius começou a apertar levemente as bochechas dele, para que ele fosse obrigado a abrir a boca.

À contragosto, ele acabou soltando.

— Droga! — choramingou James, olhando para os papéis molhados — Passamos a semana toda fazendo isso!

— Não tem como...? — perguntou Marlene.

— Não dá mais tempo! Estamos ferrados! — Sirius lamentou-se.

— Estão ferrados, amigos — disse Remus, seriamente.

Padfoot ainda balançava o rabo, feliz pela correria que causou.

— Cachorro sem vergonha — disse Marlene, rindo.

— Ah! Tenho como ficar com raiva de você? — resmungou Sirius, cruzando os braços — Eu estou ferrado! Sabe o que é isso?

O cachorro respondeu lambendo-o na boca.

— Padfoot! — gritou Sirius, levantando-se com a mão na boca — O que já falamos sobre isso?

— Nada de demonstrar o seu amor na minha frente? — brincou Marlene, acariciando atrás das orelhas do peludo — É apenas um filhote, Six!

— Eu vou lavar a boca, a não ser que curta o gosto — disse Sirius, afastando-se.

— Vai lá! — gritou a castanha.

James pegou o pequeno no colo, abatido, deixando as folhas no chão.

Marlene puxou a parte seca, e leu o título escrito à caneta: "empreendedorismo".


	24. Capítulo 23

Desde que Marlene voltou da casa de Sirius, não era difícil para Lily ou Alice encontrá-la escrevendo furiosamente em uma folha de papel, com o notebook no colo.

— Ela deve ter deixado para fazer algum trabalho de legislação para a última hora — disse Alice, dando de ombros.

— É clássico dela! — concordou Lily, mas não muito convencida.

Não importasse o desespero da garota, ela jamais trocaria uma noite de sono (ou uma madrugada de Netflix) pelo trabalho de colégio. Então, Lily não pôde ficar mais desconfiada, quando encontrou-a nesse estado, às 2 da manhã.

A ruiva tinha um pouco de insônia, então ficava caminhando pela casa, indo para a sacada, receber um pouco de vento no rosto, e beber um copo de leite ou suco de maracujá (que não a acalmava nem um pouco), para ver se conseguia pegar no sono.

Ao contrário dela, Marlene estava em sua terceira caneca de café preto, em cima da mesa, pela metade.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Lily, sentando-se ao lado dela, com um copo de leite, assustando-a.

— Trabalho — respondeu, vagamente, voltando seus olhos para a tela do notebook.

— A essa hora? — disse Lily, incrédula — Se você não consegue terminar até nove da noite, você inventa uma desculpa esfarrapada para a professora.

— As coisas mudam, Lil. Estamos na faculdade — ela deu de ombros.

— É sério, Lene! O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, inclinando-se para deixar o copo na mesa, ao lado da caneca de café.

A castanha olhou para ela, por um momento, antes de suspirar, voltando seu olhar, vermelho e inchado de sono, para a tela do eletrônico.

— Padfoot resolveu fazer uma refeição diferenciada hoje — comentou, pegando a caneta para escrever, no que parecia a 20ª folha de uma pilha de papéis empilhados.

— Quem é Padfoot? — perguntou Lily, coçando um de seus olhos.

Ela sentia sono, mas sempre que deitava na cama, ficava revirando.

— O cachorro, Lily! O cachorro — explicou, impaciente.

— Ah! — ela exclamou, baixinho — Você está fazendo o trabalho deles?

— Tem relação com direito — defendeu-se Marlene — Eu tenho mais conhecimentos do que eles.

Lily inclinou-se, pegou o copo, deixando uma marca na mesa de vidro, e deu um gole no líquido branco, que, para ela, tinha tanto gosto como a água.

— Eu nunca te vi fazendo isso! — comentou.

— Já disse: as coisas mudam — ela não desviou o olhar do teclado.

Lily suspirou, levantando-se. Deixou o copo vazio dentro da pia, e foi para o quarto. Revirando pelas gavetas, encontrou uma caneta, e voltou para a sala, depois de pegar o celular, em cima de sua cabeceira.

— Qual o site que você está? — perguntou, pegando uma folha branca, e sentando-se ao lado dela.

Marlene virou o olhar lentamente para ela, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela disse.

— Alguma coisa, que você não está me contando, aconteceu para você estar agindo assim — disse Lily, dando de ombros — Eu vou te ajudar.

Ela sorriu, o rosto repleto de sono, e citou o link do site, baixo para que Alice não acordasse, já que tinha a mania de dormir com a porta do quarto aberta.

— Valha-me, Deus! — exclamou Alice, aparecendo atrás delas — Já estão acordadas?

— Não dormimos, você quer dizer — corrigiu Lily.

— Foi injustiçada, jovem? — virou-se Marlene.

— Não — disse Alice, lentamente.

— Então não diga "valha-me" — ela voltou o olhar para o computador.

— É só uma expressão! — defendeu-se Alice.

— Uma expressão incorreta — retrucou, de mau humor.

— Trocaram de personalidade? — perguntou, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

— Capaz — respondeu Lily, bocejando.

Depois de passar o olhar por todos os papéis soltos, amassados ou rasgados no chão, Alice levantou-se.

— Eu vou dar uma saída. Já volto! — declarou, voltando para o quarto, para pegar um casaco.

Depois que ela saiu do apartamento, o silêncio voltou ao que era.

— A mãe dele é sangue purista — disse Marlene, depois de uma noite inteira sem falar — Ela queria que nos afastássemos.

— E ele não quis — adivinhou Lily, sorrindo.

— É... — ela murmurou.

— Tá acabando... — comentou a ruiva — Em qual parágrafo você está?

— Na conclusão — respondeu — Nunca que eu pensaria que "empreendedorismo" teria tanta coisa para falar...

— Eles não escolheram a melhor das faculdades — brincou Lily, empurrando o ombro dela de leve, com o seu próprio ombro.

— Pois é... — riu Marlene — Estava lendo sobre as matérias do curso, e administração vai ter aulas de legislação e princípios de direito.

— E vocês não tiveram aula ainda? — perguntou Lily, franzindo o cenho, estranhada.

— Bem... Eu faltei ontem! — ela deu de ombros — Ou vai ver é só no segundo semestre.

— Talvez — disse a ruiva, dando um ponto final na folha, e colocando-a na pilha desorganizada.

Não demorou para que a amiga também terminasse, jogando a folha no canto.

— Não acha que o professor vai estranhar a letra? — perguntou Lily, por fim.

— A sua é parecida com a de James — ela deu de ombros — É um pouco cursiva.

— Tá, tanto faz — Lily revirou os olhos — Não vamos nos preocupar com isso.

— Eu só vou fazer a capa pelo editor de imagem — disse Marlene, abrindo o Photoshop.

— Vai deixa-los mal acostumados! — disse a ruiva, levantando-se para esticar as pernas e a coluna.

— Nem se preocupe com isso... Eu sei colocar limites — brincou Marlene, o olhar fixo no notebook — Só dar uma boa primeira impressão. Depois, o professor vai descobrindo quem eles são, de verdade.

— Você vai ter que imprimir isso — observou Lily — O note tem impressora?

— Não. Vou ter que imprimir amanhã de manhã — respondeu — A biblioteca tem área de computador, mas fica fechado no Domingo.

— Certo... — ela resmungou, contornando o sofá para ir até a cozinha — Eu jurava que hoje já era segunda-feira.

— Cruzes! — Marlene fez uma careta — Eu já estava perdida!

— Hoje, sim, você poderá fazer vários "nadas" — brincou Lily, abrindo um dos armários — Eu pensei que esse trabalho não ia acabar nunca!

— É, minha mão está me matando... — murmurou.

— Suas duas mãos, você quer dizer — corrigiu Lily, rindo.

— Três é que não são! — retrucou.

— Você parecia capaz de começar a escrever com o pé — Lily pegou um pacote com bolinhas de chocolate, e jogou algumas em sua boca.

— Dá para mim! — implorou Marlene, inclinando a cabeça para trás, para poder vê-la, sem se virar.

— Tenta pegar! — disse Lily, jogando uma, na direção da boca dela.

A bolinha caiu na blusa da garota, que ajeitou-se no sofá, colocando o chocolate na boca.

— Eu não sou cachorro! — protestou, de boca cheia.

— É sim! Vou arrumar um noivado seu com Padfoot — brincou Lily, mastigando — Não é o que sangues puros fazem? Arrumam casamento até para cachorro?

— Sangues puros não costumam ter cães — disse Marlene.

— Então o quê? Gatos? — perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

— Pobre alérgica — debochou.

— Não te dou mais bolinhas — ela fechou a cara.

— Não! Volta aqui! — disse, levantando-se.

Lily saiu correndo, para o corredor.

— Eu quem comprei! Eu tenho direitos! — gritou Marlene, tentando alcançá-la.


	25. Capítulo 24

— Está brincando comigo! — James e Remus ouviram a Sirius gritar.

— Eu disse que acessar o celular de manhã não faz bem — comentou Remus, descontraído, enquanto passava a manteiga na torrada, colocando-a na boca, em seguida.

O garoto entrou correndo na cozinha, com o celular na mão.

— O que houve? — perguntou James, um pouco assustado.

Em vez de responder, Sirius deu seu celular para que eles pudessem ver.

 _"Remembering Sirius Black"_.

Remus ficou boquiaberto, olhando fixamente para o perfil do Facebook.

— Sua mãe te considerou morto no Facebook? — perguntou James, incrédulo — Não precisa de atestado de óbito para isso?

— Você sabe muito bem quem é Walburga Black, e como ela sempre consegue tudo o que quer! — disse Sirius, visivelmente controlando a sua raiva.

— Você nem usava mais essa joça! — exclamou Remus, revirando os olhos.

— Mas... Mas... — ele gaguejou — Tem todas as minhas fotos... E contatos...

— O médico mandou não contrariar — murmurou James para Remus, levantando-se — Calma, cara! Tem como recuperar...

— Não, não tem... — ele choramingou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Enquanto Sirius continuava com o seu drama, e James o "consolava", Remus continuou comendo seu café da manhã, tranquilamente.

— Tantas mulheres... — reclamava Sirius.

— Caraca! Nem quando tu tá pegando a garota há mais de um mês, você sossega o facho — disse Remus, dando um tapa nas costas dele.

— Não estamos namorando — disse Sirius, tirando as mãos do rosto.

— Um mês? É como um namoro sem pedido oficial — disse Remus, dando uma última mordida na torrada, e saindo da cozinha, ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

— Você precisa parar de se vestir como um nerd — gritou James, para que ele pudesse escutá-lo — Você viu o suéter? Que coisa mais cafona!

— Isso foi um aviso — murmurou Sirius, olhando para a tela do celular — Se eu não me afastar da Marlene e Remus, as coisas vão piorar.

James virou a cabeça tão rápido, que pôde se ouvir o barulho de estalo.

— Você não ouse...! — ele começou, apontando o dedo na frente de seus olhos.

— Deixe de ser trouxa — Sirius bateu no dedo dele, afastando-o de seu rosto — É claro que não vou ceder aos caprichos dela. Estive aguentando suas atitudes, para não ter problemas...

— Já disse que, se te expulsarem de casa, você fica na minha — retrucou James — E te ajudo no que precisar. Fala sério, Sirius! Nos conhecemos desde que éramos bebês!

— Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu só... Quero estar preparado, para quando acontecer — murmurou.

— Bem, é melhor irmos, ou perderemos a aula — ele disse, desconfiado — Venha! Pegue algumas torradas, e comeremos no caminho.

Remus já assobiava, do lado de fora, esperando o elevador.

— Isso que é jovem pontual! — debochou Sirius, enquanto James batia a porta, trancando-a.

— Só não me perca a chave! — disse Remus, passando as costas da mão pela testa.

— É, hoje vai fazer um sol danado... — murmurou James, olhando pela janela, enquanto guardava a chave na mochila.

— Saudades da época em que eu faltava o colégio para ficar na praia — disse Sirius, sorrindo nostálgico.

Eles entraram no elevador, e Remus apertou o botão do térreo.

— Esperem!

Sirius segurou a porta, vendo apenas um borrão castanho entrar.

— Bom dia! — disse Marlene, sorrindo.

— Saindo cedo? — perguntou Sirius, abafando as respostas de seus amigos, e tirou a mão das portas.

— Digo o mesmo — retrucou Marlene, de bom humor — Tenho que ir para a biblioteca, imprimir um lance.

— Está bem... — disse Sirius, encostando-se na parede do elevador.

— Não se acanhem! — debochou James.

Sirius deu um tapa no pescoço do amigo, no mesmo instante em que o elevador chegou ao térreo. Marlene deu um sorriso envergonhado, e foi na frente.

— Olha só! Tá gamado! — disse James a Remus, apertando as bochechas de Sirius, como se ele fosse criança.

— Eu ainda mato vocês — rosnou o garoto, afastando-se — Lembrem-se que eu sei onde dormem!

— O mesmo lugar que você, amor! — debochou James, rindo.

Remus apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto eles seguiam para fora do prédio, Marlene já tinha desaparecido de vista.

— O que será tão importante para ela ter imprimido? — perguntou-se Sirius.

— Nós temos que nos preocupar é com outra coisa — retrucou James — Em como vamos conseguir um trabalho feito do Kettleburn.

Remus parou de caminhar, empurrando-os para um canto.

— Como assim "conseguir"? — perguntou, incrédulo — Vocês não pensam em...

— Os alunos do segundo ano disseram que são os mesmos trabalhos todos os anos, e eles guardaram, caso precisassem de grana — explicou Sirius, dando de ombros.

— Enlouqueceram? O professor vai descobrir que é o mesmo trabalho, e aí vocês estão mortos! — exclamou Remus, de olhos arregalados.

— Esse é o universo da universidade, Rem! — disse Sirius, abraçando-o de lado, voltando a andar.

— Quer saber? Boa sorte para vocês! — ele desvencilhou-se — Tenho que passar a matéria para a Lily, antes da aula começar, e ler um capítulo de citologia.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele atravessou a rua, deixando aos outros dois para trás, separados por um ônibus, que passou depois do garoto.

— O que acha de Alice e Remus? — perguntou Sirius — Dariam um casal interessante.

— Sem chances — riu James, negando com a cabeça.

Eles atravessaram sem pressa, já tinham perdido o amigo de vista.

— Só nós nos entendemos, Jimmy — suspirou Sirius — É o destino! Devemos ficar juntos!

— Ih! Sai pra lá! Meu lance é mulher! — brincou James.

— Ruivas, de preferência, não é? — provocou Sirius, recebendo o tapa, que lhe deu antes, de resposta.

Eles ficaram esperando do lado de fora, vendo como todos entravam, olhando nervosos para o relógio.

— Legal! Furaram com a gente... — James bagunçou o cabelo, nervoso.

— Deu ruim, vamos entrar! — murmurou Sirius, puxando-o pelo braço, ao avistar os seus parentes.

James não viu o motivo de sua reação, mas também achou melhor entrar.

Ao entrar na sala, o professor Kettleburn ainda não tinha chegado, então James ficou olhando direto para o WhatsApp, mas a última mensagem recebida era do dia anterior.

— Melhor... A gente economiza dinheiro — disse Sirius, olhando como alunos tentavam finalizar o trabalho, desesperadamente.

Assim que a sineta tocou, e o professor colocou os pés dentro da sala de aula, todos guardaram os celulares e papéis.

— Senhor Potter — chamou, colocando sua maleta em cima da mesa.

James engoliu em seco, trocando um olhar com Sirius, e foi até ele, como se estivesse indo para a forca, recebendo olhares piedosos de seus colegas.

— Entregue para os seus colegas — deu-lhe uma pilha de papéis, sem lhe dar um segundo olhar.

— O que é isto, senhor? — perguntou James, hesitante.

— Um pequeno teste... — respondeu o professor, sentando-se.

— Eu vou demitir Gideon — James ouviu Edgar, seu colega, reclamar — Como assim ele não avisou sobre um teste surpresa?

— Está perdendo suas habilidades de espionagem — brincou Sirius.

Edgar aproveitou a distração do professor para lhe mostrar o dedo mediano, enquanto James passava pelas carteiras, distribuindo os papéis, desanimado.

— Vocês tem vinte minutos — declarou o professor, assim que James sentou-se, levantando reclamações — Precisam aprender a aproveitar o seu tempo. Comecem!

As contas matemáticas demoravam mais de cinco minutos para serem feitas, e a folha continha mais de quinze questões. Portanto, somente alguém de raciocínio rápido, como Edgar, seria capaz de fazer o teste, em tempo recorde. Coisa que nem James nem Sirius eram capazes de fazer.

O consolo era que o professor não citou o trabalho de empreendedorismo, enquanto recolhia os testes. Contudo, a sorte não permaneceu até o fim da aula.

— Entreguem-me os trabalhos! — disse, calmamente.

Um ou dois alunos levantaram-se, levando os papéis. Cinco continuavam escrevendo furiosamente, tentando terminar a tempo. James e Sirius encolheram-se em suas cadeiras.

— Senhor Potter? Black? — o professor Kettleburn perguntou, depois de um tempo — Seus trabalhos, por favor!

Lily entrou na sala, sem bater na porta.

— Senhorita...? — o professor virou-se para ela, confuso.

— James e Sirius esqueceram o trabalho na casa deles, eu fui buscar — disse, entregando para o próprio professor.

— O trabalho não era em dupla — disse o professor, inexpressivo.

— Eles moram juntos! — ela deu de ombros — Eu não sei como é o que, eu só vim aqui entregar.

Ela virou-se, saindo da sala sob o olhar fixo de James.

O professor não voltou a insistir. A sineta tocou, e ele passou alguns exercícios, enquanto observava os testes.

— Corrigirei melhor em casa — anunciou, ignorando a presença da professora, do lado de fora — No entanto, estou curioso com o seu teste, senhor Black. Parece que marcou todas as opções como letra B. O que o levou a essa conclusão?

James tentou disfarçar sua risada com uma tosse.

— Probabilidade — respondeu Sirius, tentando parecer sério, mas as risadas tornavam isso difícil.

— Certo — disse Kettleburn — Calcule a probabilidade de sua nota ser "A+", se continuar assim.

As risadas ficaram mais fortes, enquanto o professor saía da sala de aula.

— A Marlene viu o lance de Padfoot — disse Sirius, ainda boquiaberto pela vinda da ruiva.

— Essa é pra casar, amigo — James murmurou para Sirius, antes da professora pedir a atenção de todos.

— Está falando da Lily ou da Marlene? — perguntou, virando-se para ele.

— As duas.


	26. Capítulo 25

— Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez fazer isso... — resmungou Lily, revirando a comida, com raiva.

— O que a comida lhe fez fazer? — perguntou Pandora, distraída.

— Engordar — respondeu Marlene, antes de virar-se para a ruiva — Te matou?

— Você podia ter ido você mesma! — reclamou Lily, inclinando-se para perto do prato.

— Não, eu não podia — retrucou Marlene — Tinha aula com o Binns, e ele não te deixa sair de sala nem se você estiver tendo hemorragia vaginal.

— Você podia ser uma pessoa normal, e falar "menstruação" — disse Alice.

— _Aquilo_ é uma hemorragia, não uma menstruação! — ela reclamou.

— Deixe de ser dramática! — Alice revirou os olhos.

— Nem três absorventes juntos resolvem o problema — continuou Marlene.

— Não vamos falar de assuntos femininos agora, sim? — Lily alertou-lhe, olhando por cima de sua cabeça.

Marlene calou-se, ao ver que Sirius aproximava-se.

— Vou poupar-lhes por hoje — ela disse, levantando-se para ir na direção dele.

Quando se encontraram, começaram a se beijar, sem importar-se de onde estavam.

— Isso é poupar? — perguntou Alice, incrédula.

— Só desviar o olhar — disse Lily, simplesmente.

— E você? Quando pretende começar? — Alice puxou assunto.

— Não sei do que está falando — Lily tentou cortar.

— Ela vai insistir, você a conhece — sussurrou para que Pandora não ouvisse.

— Pois eu tenho uma ótima solução: nem eu nem ela ganhamos a aposta. Eu não viro amiga de Potter. Fim! — disse Lily, tomando um gole de refrigerante.

— Se não for Potter, pode ser outro muito pior — avisou.

Lily percebeu que Alice olhou para trás, mas Marlene já tinha se afastado. James e Remus, no entanto, estavam sentados com Frank, na outra mesa.

— Vai lá! — disse Lily, assustando-a.

— Não viaja! — retrucou Alice — Eu só me pergunto onde que Ian está...

— Deve estar com os gêmeos Prewett, aprontando alguma... — Lily deu de ombros — Eles, Potter e Black fariam um grupo destruidor.

— Acho que eles preferem trabalhar sozinhos — disse Alice.

— Espero que seja verdade — murmurou Lily.

— James Potter nunca teria problemas... — disse Pandora, assustando às duas.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Lily, realmente interessada.

— Ele é afilhado da professora McGonagall — respondeu Pandora — Ela é rígida, mas, no fundo, gosta das brincadeiras dele, acha engraçado. Dumbledore também, embora não apareça muito.

— McGonagall não tem favoritismos — disse Lily, sem muita convicção.

Pandora não respondeu, só deu de ombros.

— Já fez o desafio da canela? — perguntou a loira.

— Marlene me obrigou a fazer. Os vídeos devem estar com ela, ela se negou a me passar — respondeu Lily, rindo.

— Ela também me obrigou a fazer. Não! Ela fez pior! — disse Alice — Ela fez todos da sala fazerem, ao mesmo tempo, e gravou. A gente ficou um tempão depois da aula, limpando todo aquele pó.

— Eu sempre quis fazer esses desafios, como o da água e gelo. Não tem graça sem amigos! — disse Pandora, dando de ombros, antes de tomar uma colherada de mousse.

— Sou sua amiga, Pan — disse Alice, desconcertada.

— Ah! Isso é ótimo! — ela disse, sorrindo.

Lily conseguiu distinguir um barulho diferente dos que a rodeavam, um barulho de metal, batendo continuamente no chão. Ela virou-se, e percebeu que se tratava da mesma garota da biblioteca, a garota que não enxergava. Ela andava junto com uma garota loira e alta.

— Emmeline Vance... — murmurou Alice.

— Não se preocupe, eu estarei contigo — dizia Emmeline para a garota, então ela viu-as — Ora, ora! São as amigas de McKinnon, certo? Não me surpreenderei se não estiveram por lá.

— Estaremos — interrompeu-a Lily, sorrindo.

Alice olhou surpresa para a ruiva, mas foi ignorada.

— Ótimo! — Emmeline sorriu, falsamente — Espero-as hoje à noite! Vamos, Doe!

— Nós vamos? — perguntou Alice, assim que ela se afastou.

— Não vamos dar o gostinho para ela — disse Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— Ah! Mas... Vai ter bebidas, e... Essas coisas! — gaguejou.

— Lice, vamos nos divertir! Não precisamos nos embebedar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa — disse Lily, sorrindo.

— Tenho trabalho para fazer — disse Alice.

— Trabalho? — Pandora franziu o cenho, estranhada.

Alice suspirou, ao lembrar que ela estava ali.

— Não tem desculpas — disse Lily, levantando-se — O melhor a fazermos, quando as aulas acabarem, será procurar um vestido.

— Tem uma loja de roupas muito boa no campus — disse Pandora.

— O quê? Na faculdade? — perguntou Lily, estranhada.

— Chamamos de "campus" essa região toda, perto daqui — explicou Alice — Deve estar falando da Madame Malkin. É onde a Marlene costuma comprar as roupas dela...

— Eu não confio em uma loja onde a Marlene compra — disse Lily — Ela vai nos meter em cada vestido curto e apertado...

— É só se impor, e isso você sabe fazer — Alice deu de ombros.

A sineta tocou, e elas levantaram-se.

— Você vai na festa? — perguntou Frank, aproximando-se delas.

— Fazer o que, né... — disse Alice, embora sorrisse.

— Então nos vemos lá! — disse, antes de ir para perto de Ian.

— Vocês fazem um lindo casal! — disse Pandora, surgida do nada (como sempre).

— O quê? Não! — Alice começou a rir, corando.

— Você também faz um bom par com aquele garoto, por que não vão conversar? — Lily não conseguiu controlar-se.

— É... Não é uma ideia ruim... — murmurou Pandora, olhando para o loiro, que Lily se referia.

— Nos vemos na aula! — disse Alice, deixando-a para trás — Obrigada.

— De nada — Lily riu — Vamos, tenho aula com a Grubbly-Plank.

— Vem cá... Vocês vão para uma festa, ou dormir na casa da tia? — perguntou Marlene, entrando no quarto onde Alice e Lily estavam se vestindo.

— Não amola! — disse Lily, jogando uma jaqueta na direção dela.

— Eu não vou usar vestido de prostituta — retrucou Alice.

— Mas você não tinha que trabalhar? — perguntou Marlene, franzindo o cenho.

— É... Estou estranhando também — comentou Lily, amarrando o cadarço — Tendo encontro às escondidas?

— É claro que não! — exclamou Alice, subindo a alça grossa do vestido floral — Eu expliquei ao Florean que hoje teria a festa de boas-vindas. E, por algum motivo, ele deixou que eu fosse.

— Ele já foi adolescente algum dia — disse Marlene, dando de ombros — De qualquer forma, qualquer uma de nós quer um chefe como o seu. Agora, é melhor irmos!

— Precisa do endereço? — perguntou Alice.

— Claro que não! — respondeu Marlene, fazendo pouco caso — Eu já aprontei algumas com ela...

— Não tenho dúvidas disso — disse Lily, negando com a cabeça.

— Vão assim mesmo? Vocês quem sabem... — ela deu de ombros.

— Surpreende-me de que você não esteja de vestido, Lil — comentou Alice.

— O short cobre coisas que um vestido não cobre — explicou a ruiva, em poucas palavras.

— Está certo... — murmurou Alice.

Marlene, ao contrário do que elas imaginavam, estava com uma blusa curta e uma saia longa. Por debaixo da saia, podia se ver o princípio de uma de suas várias botas.

Lily estava com um short jeans e uma blusa preta, com rasgos atrás, formando a imagem de uma caveira (Marlene lhe deu de aniversário, quando ainda estudavam juntas).

Enquanto que Alice estava com um vestido floral simples, a cintura era marcada com uma fita brilhosa de cetim rosa claro, assim como a maioria do vestido tinha pequenas flores dessa cor. Nos pés, ela vestia umas sapatilhas.

— Cabelo solto não rola — disse Marlene, indo para trás de Lily, e puxando o cabelo dela.

— Ai! — reclamou a garota — O que você está fazendo?

— Uma trança! Vai ficar bem melhor! — respondeu Marlene, começando a separar as mechas.

— Mas você vai de cabelo solto! — reclamou Lily, cruzando os braços, como se fosse criança.

— Exatamente! Quer ficar igual a mim? — retrucou a castanha, trançando — Além do mais, não creio que o seu look combine com cabelo solto.

— É melhor não contrariar — disse Alice, antes de que Lily pudesse continuar protestando.

— Pronto! Vamos! — disse Marlene, por fim, depois de colocar o elástico na ponta da trança ruiva.


	27. Capítulo 26

A festa estava em tal ponto que nem era mais Emmeline a atender a porta, era qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando ou ouvindo.

— Os pais dela são loucos! — murmurou Alice, olhando o mar de pessoas.

— Que nem os meus — retrucou Lily.

— Sim, mas Petúnia convidou aos colegas da faculdade. Essa daí deixa entrar qualquer um — defendeu Marlene.

Alice e Lily não concordaram muito com esse ponto de vista, mas calaram-se.

— Eu mal andei dois passos, e já sinto dor de cabeça — comentou Alice — Quantas luzes, e música alta...

— Você precisa ir para mais festas — disse Marlene, em um tom um pouco crítico.

Um garçom passou, com pequenos copos de bebida na bandeja. Marlene aproveitou para pegar dois.

— Exibida — debochou, dando um gole rápido em um dos copos, e fazendo uma careta — Terrível!

Ela virou-se, dando o outro copo para Alice.

— Vamos! Você precisa se embebedar uma vez na sua vida! — disse Marlene.

— Não, muito obrigada — disse Alice, olhando assustada para o líquido laranja.

— Deixa de ser galinha! — insistiu Marlene.

— Deixa ela! — disse Lily, pegando o copo, e dando um gole ela mesma.

— Não sabe o que está perdendo! — disse Marlene, sorrindo.

— Já está bêbada... — disse Alice.

— Não, ela é bem resistente — retrucou a ruiva — A desgraçada.

Marlene apenas gargalhou. Ela não estava alterada pelo álcool, ela já era alterada por natureza, principalmente estando em um ambiente festivo.

— Esperem! Eu preciso fazer uma coisa! — ela disse, afastando-se.

— Ai, meu Deus! O que ela vai fazer? — murmurou Alice, fechando os olhos.

— Eu quero ver! — disse Lily, repentinamente.

— Tá de brincadeira! — disse Alice, incrédula.

No entanto, Lily não estava de brincadeira. Ela esgueirou-se por entre as pessoas, pela mesma direção em que Marlene foi.

— Lily! Lily, espere! — gritou Alice.

Sem opções, seguiu a garota por entre a multidão, chamando-a periodicamente, mas sem receber resposta. Em um certo ponto, a música parou, e todos começaram a murmurar, estranhando.

— Marlene vai aprontar alguma! — Lily dignou-se a comentar com Alice.

Contudo, a garota aproximou-se delas, sorrindo maliciosamente, e puxando-as para a acompanharem.

— O que você está aprontando? — perguntou Alice, desconfiada.

— O pessoal está indo para o lado de fora — disse Marlene.

— Como assim? — estranhou Lily.

Lily arregalou os olhos, repentinamente, entendendo o que ia acontecer.

— Trotes — disse, acusadora — Sua traidora!

— Vamos! Vai ser divertido! — disse Marlene, puxando-as com força.

Além da força de Marlene, também tinha os veteranos impedindo que elas escapassem, rindo em voz alta.

— Eu pensei que você ia aprontar com a Vance! — protestou Alice.

— E quem disse que não vou? — sussurrou ela.

Chegando no lado de fora, Alice sentiu-se sendo empurrada, e logo depois a água gélida entrando por todos os seus poros.

A piscina.

Ela começou a se mexer, tentando submergir.

— Marlene McKinnon! — ela gritou, assim que chegou à superfície, tremendo de frio.

A garota apenas gargalhava, junto com os veteranos. Até o momento em que ela virou-se, dando de cara com Sirius, que sorria maliciosamente.

Uma coisa Alice tinha certeza: se fosse com ela, sairia correndo.

Contudo, era óbvio que Marlene jamais faria isso. Ela devolveu o sorriso, puxando a gola da camisa dele, aproximando-o para lhe dar um beijo. Isso só fez com que os veteranos assobiassem mais. No meio do beijo, os dois caíram na piscina, junto com os outros calouros.

— Dona Marlene terá de nos explicar direitinho isso — disse Lily, nadando para perto de Alice.

— Tomara que eles tenham toalhas... — murmurou Alice, sentindo seus dentes baterem.

— A noite só começou — disse Lily.

Elas começaram a nadar para a margem, quando viram a Marlene e Sirius submergirem, gargalhando.

— Aqui! — Ian ofereceu uma mão para elas, tentando conter o riso.

Lily pegou a mão dele, puxando-o para a piscina.

— Trouxa! — um dos colegas de Ian zombou, começando a rir.

Frank foi mais inteligente, puxou a Alice pelos braços, ajudando-a a sair, e envolveu-a em uma toalha.

— Desculpe por isso — sorriu, envergonhado — Já fizeram pior.

— Não tem problema — ela sorriu, passando a ponta da toalha sobre o rosto — Vocês colocaram gelo nessa água?

— Para falar a verdade, sim — ele riu.

— Depois a cerveja fica quente, e ninguém sabe o porquê — brincou.

— Vem, lá dentro está mais quente! — ele ajudou-a a se levantar — Melhor evitar um resfriado.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu, envergonhada.

— É o mínimo... — ele deu de ombros.

A música tinha voltado a tocar, em um tom mais moderado (os vizinhos devem ter reclamado do volume). Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, Alice viu a Marlene esquivando-se da multidão, indo em direção às escadarias, mas sozinha.

— Vem cá... Como que a Marlene sabia do que aconteceu? — Alice virou-se para perguntar a Frank.

— Isso é algo que me interessa também — Lily sentou-se ao seu lado, também enrolada com uma toalha.

— Ela participava de muitas festas, desde que estudava em Hogsmeade, você sabe disso — ele deu de ombros — E tendo Ian como irmão... Ela faz parte do grupo do WhatsApp do segundo ano. Ela e aqueles dois: Sirius e James.

O olhar de Lily ficou tão mortal que até Frank encolheu-se na cadeira.

— Eu já volto! — ela deu um sorriso macabro.

Levantando-se, deixou a toalha cair em cima da cadeira, e afastou-se dos dois.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista, Frank pegou o celular do bolso, e começou a digitar.

— Vamos evitar um assassinato — ele brincou, os olhos fixos na tela.

— Se fosse assim, ela teria que matar todos os veteranos — disse Alice, sorrindo.

— Incrível que vocês não ficaram chateadas — disse, desviando o olhar para ela — Quero dizer, vocês se arrumaram para...

— Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado — ela deu de ombros, apertando mais a toalha — Lene sempre teve essas duas personalidades estranhas...

— Como assim "personalidades"? — perguntou Frank, bloqueando a tela, e guardando o celular.

— Ah! Você sabe! Ela tem um lado feminino, e outro mais... Masculino — ela disse.

— Todas as garotas com irmãos mais velhos aprendem a se defender melhor — ele disse — Estatística.

— Nem todas. Tem garotas que se tornam mais mimadas — retrucou Alice.

— Marlene é mimada, convenhamos, mas em uma medida moderável — disse, rindo.

— Eu acho que é isso que faz todos os homens caírem de quatro por ela... Ela pode ser feminina, mas também tem esse lado contraditório dela. Ela gosta de todos os esportes, sabe puxar uma conversa que não fique muito entediante... — murmurou Alice, pensativa.

— Depende do tipo de homem. Principalmente quando você não é chegado a esportes. É bom estar perto de uma garota de verdade, que fale de assuntos femininos, mesmo que não prestemos a menor atenção — disse Frank, olhando para ela.

— Eu já volto! — foi o que saiu da boca de Alice, quando ela levantou-se apressada.

Encostando na parede, do outro lado da sala, ela tentava controlar as batidas de seu coração. Frank era completamente diferente de qualquer garoto que ela tivesse conhecido, embora isso fosse bem repetitivo de uma garota dizer.

— O que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma! — Marlene surgiu ao seu lado, sorrindo empolgada.

Alice franziu o cenho, aproximando-se dela para ver uma coisa.

— Esse perfume é diferente! — exclamou, arregalando os olhos.

— Quantas vezes preciso dizer que eu e Sirius não temos um relacionamento? — Marlene revirou os olhos, afastando-se, com o sorriso morto em seu rosto.

— Você fez isso para quê? Provar a sim mesma que o que sente por Sirius não é paixão? — provocou Alice, desgrudando da parede.

— Não viaje! — retrucou a garota, irritada — Eu e Sirius temos um relacionamento aberto. Ele também está com uma garota agora mesmo... É uma festa! Precisamos nos divertir!

Ela passou por Alice. No entanto, quando a garota virou-se para lhe falar, ela voltou instantaneamente, puxando-a para outro lado.

— Vamos por aqui! — disse, nervosa.

— O que houve, Lene? — perguntou Alice, afastando seu braço das mãos dela.

Virando-se, ela viu uma cena que fez com que o seu coração paralisasse, assim como o resto de seu corpo.

Emmeline Vance estava sentada em cima de Frank, beijando-o.


	28. Capítulo 27

— Amiga... — começou Marlene, olhando fixamente para Alice.

No momento em que Frank empurrou a garota, começando a discutir com ela, Alice virou-se para Marlene.

— O que é dela está guardado — murmurou Marlene, irritada com o que a garota fez.

— Isso não importa agora. De qualquer forma, não temos relacionamento algum! — disse Alice, incomodada — Preciso de um favor seu. Tem como me conseguir algum sonífero?

— Eu sei um coquetel de bebidas que derruba qualquer um — respondeu Marlene — Por quê? O que você vai fazer?

— Uma festa é o momento perfeito para pôr o meu plano em prática — disse Alice, dando de ombros.

— Você não vai continuar com essa história de... — ela negou com a cabeça, incrédula — Você vai acabar com a sua vida! Nenhum garoto decente vai querer namorar com uma garota que, supostamente, já passou das preliminares.

— Você está com Sirius! — Alice retrucou.

— Nos divertindo, não em um relacionamento sério — disse Marlene, cansada de repetir a mesma coisa.

— Não importa! — ela interrompeu — Vai ajudar-me ou não? Eu posso fazer o coquetel, e acabar matando alguém!

— Mas quem? — perguntou Marlene, incrédula.

— Algum banana por aí? — perguntou Alice, olhando ao redor.

— Não! — ela exclamou, de olhos arregalados — Sem chance!

Não era difícil de descobrir de quem ela estava falando: o brinquedinho favorito dos sangues puros, primos de Sirius, Peter Pettigrew.

— Sério que você quer dar essa fama a ele? — sussurrou Marlene, puxando-a pelo braço — Faça-me o favor! Vá com Edgar! Ele faz economia com Six e Jimmy, é irmão da Amelia, ela faz curso de direito comigo. Ele não será um idiota.

— Ele parece bem bêbado — observou Alice, prestando atenção no garoto — Perfeito! Não se lembrará de nada amanhã...

— Eu deveria ser a primeira a apoiá-la nessa situação, mas... — ela começou.

— Então, me apoie — disse Alice, olhando para ela — Por favor, Lene!

— Isso é ridículo! Você tinha medo de trote, e olhe só! Foi só uma jogada na piscina! É só você não dar papo para esses garotos — disse Marlene.

— Lene, olhe para o Malfoy — ela rosnou.

A garota obedeceu, fazendo o garoto desviar o olhar.

— Estava olhando para mim — ela deu de ombros, voltando a observá-la.

— Eu não disse nada sobre o seu plano com a Lily — disse Alice.

— É diferente! Estou tentando junta-la com o James! Você está tentando afastar ao único cara decente que vai encontrar na sua vida! — retrucou Marlene.

— Sentimento não define a atração — ela disse.

— O quê? — perguntou, confusa.

— Não importa! Vai me ajudar, ou não? — exclamou.

— Vou! Que droga! Eu vou! — respondeu Marlene, segurando-se para não gritar.

Ela deu dois passos para trás, encostando na parede, e respirando fundo.

— Ótimo — disse Alice, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Como planeja fazer isso? — perguntou Marlene, rapidamente.

— Eu... — "não sei" completou mentalmente — Bem, eu estava pensando em agarrá-lo, irmos para o quarto, e então eu o faria beber. Quando ele acordasse, estaríamos como se tivéssemos, realmente, feito.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou, temerosa.

— Tenho! Você é corajosa ou não?

Essa frase feriu o orgulho de Marlene, o que Alice precisava para que pudesse começar o seu plano.

Alice abriu os olhos, fechando-os logo em seguida pela claridade do quarto.

— Da próxima vez que for criar um plano, não beba para criar coragem — ela ouviu Marlene sussurrar.

Erguendo-se, ela viu a amiga sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama. Estava em casa.

— Mas o que... — ela colocou a mão na testa, confusa.

— Seu plano deu certo. Parabéns, senhorita "não mais virgem" — Marlene revirou os olhos, entregando um copo de água com aspirina para ela — Tome! Temos aula hoje...

Alice resmungou, tomando a água e o comprimido.

Levantando-se, ela percebeu que continuava com a roupa da festa, exceto as sapatilhas, que estavam no pé da cama.

— Bertha viu, todo mundo já está sabendo — dizia Lily para Marlene.

— Não é para menos que ela cursa jornalismo — Marlene revirou os olhos, tomando um líquido roxo — Fofoqueira assim...

— Bebendo vinho a essa hora? — perguntou Alice, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Uma taça de vinho por dia é ótimo para a saúde! — disse Marlene, segurando a taça de um jeito que fazia luzir o seu lado elegante, digno de uma sangue pura — Agora, é melhor nos apressarmos!

— Acho que os garotos não vão hoje, não! — comentou Alice.

— Ah! Vão sim! Remus leva todo mundo na coleira — retrucou Marlene.

— Vamos logo — Lily cortou a conversa, levantando-se, mau humorada.

— Por que ela está assim? — Alice murmurou a Marlene, confusa.

— Ela teve uma briguinha com James ontem — ela deu de ombros.

Então, Alice lembrou-se da cara que ela estava, quando Frank lhe disse sobre o fato dele saber sobre o trote.

— Ela mal fala com ele, e quer que ele a previna! — disse Alice, dando uma risada incrédula — Ela não bate bem da cabeça.

— Era capaz dela pensar que era uma brincadeira dele, não levar a sério — concordou Marlene.

Elas terminaram de comer o café da manhã, apressadamente, e seguiram a amiga para o colégio, sem esbarrar com os garotos.

— Talvez já tenham ido! — disse Marlene, dando de ombros.

— Ou vão se atrasar — disse Alice.

— Ou vão faltar. Tomara que Deus me ouça! — Lily manifestou-se.

— Por pouco você não pula no James. Realmente, se ele faltar é porque você deu um soco nele, e eu não vi — retrucou Marlene.

— Vocês sumiram na festa — comentou Lily, curiosa.

— Sim... Alice me arrastou para fazer você sabe o que — disse Marlene, revirando os olhos.

Assim que chegaram, cumprimentaram ao porteiro Quirrell, que parecia mais nervoso do que nunca.

— O que será que houve com ele? — perguntou Lily, estranhando.

— Quem se importa... — murmurou Marlene — Meninas, preciso resolver um lance! Vejo vocês na hora do almoço!

Quando Alice separou-se, também, de Lily, viu como Marlene conversava com uma garota loira, que sorria maliciosamente. Pôde jurar que ela tinha dado dinheiro à garota.

— Lice! — um grito masculino a fez se distrair, no momento em que a loira abria um livro, dado por Marlene.

Apesar de saber que Frank tinha sido pego de surpresa pelo beijo de Emmeline, ela não estava muito a fim de conversar. Ter visto aquela cena só deixava claro o que ela nunca poderia ter, mas não voltaria atrás em seu plano. Bertha já tinha feito o seu trabalho, involuntariamente.

— Eu preciso ir para a aula! — ela esquivou-se dele, sem lhe olhar.

Ele não insistiu, dando-a chance de ir para a sala de aula, onde a professora Trelawney já lhes esperava, tão louca como sempre.

— Eu gosto dessa professora! — Pandora comentou, distraída.

"Eu não" pensou Alice, mas sorriu em resposta.

— Eu tive uma ótima ideia para que possam comunicar-se, para o trabalho que a professora McGonagall pediu-me para lhes passar! — disse a professora, em um momento da hilariante aula — Vocês podem criar um perfil no Orkut, para se comunicar.

Foi quase impossível para Alice conter o riso. Outros gargalhavam abertamente, deixando a professora confusa.

— Disse algo de errado? — perguntou, ajeitando os seus enormes óculos.

— O Orkut deixou de existir há uns dois anos! — disse uma colega de Alice, rindo.

— E saiu da moda há uns cinco! — debochou outro, fazendo a turma voltar a rir.

— Ah! Certo... — disse Trelawney, visivelmente constrangida — Eu não acho que a tecnologia faça bem para as minhas energias...

— Ela é uma natureba! Mora no meio do mato, sem qualquer contato com a vida... — Héstia murmurou para Alice.

— Bem, boa sorte para ela — retrucou Alice, sorrindo divertida.

— Se falarmos "WhatsApp"¹, ela vai pensar que estamos cumprimentando-a — disse Dedalus, ao lado de Héstia.

Depois da gafe da professora, o resto da aula passou-se entre piadas sussurradas, e risos discretos, o que aliviou os efeitos da ressaca de Alice, e fez com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Na hora do almoço, ela pensou que tudo voltaria, ao dividir o mesmo ambiente com Frank, mas outro fato distraiu-a dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Quando chegou, todos estavam com um jornal em mãos, fofocando e rindo. Os sangues puros eram os principais a sorrirem, o que só fez com que ela tivesse certeza de que nada de bom poderia sair daquelas folhas.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene.

— Aqui para vocês — a loira, com quem Marlene conversou durante a manhã, apareceu, dando um exemplar para elas — Aproveitem!

Alice não pôde deixar de notar que ela deu uma piscadela discreta e cúmplice para Marlene, o que a fez se lembrar do dinheiro.

"Aí tem coisa" pensou, desconfiada.

— Lily! Estão falando de você! — disse Marlene, tranquilamente, tomando um gole de café.

— O quê? — a ruiva arregalou os olhos, pegando o jornal das mãos da amiga.

 **"O lado oculto de James Potter"** por Rita Skeeter.

 _Quem pensa que conhece ao jovem James C. Potter, sangue puro, estudante de administração, é melhor rever os seus conceitos._

 _Ontem à noite, durante a festa de boas-vindas, na casa de Emmeline Vance, James Potter gritou para quem quisesse ouvir o que pensava sobre a sangue ruim Lily M. Evans, estudante de medicina._

 _Efeito da bebida?_

 _Talvez, mas a questão é que podemos ter nos enganado sobre a visão de defensor da igualdade dos alunos, como ele sempre demonstrou ser. O melhor é que mantenhamos um olho em seu amigo, Sirius Black, também._

 _Veja na página 3 o que testemunhas disseram sobre o acontecimento._

Lily largou o jornal em cima da mesa, muda, deixando que Alice visse o início de outra reportagem.

 **"Os segredos obscuros de Emmeline Vance"** por Rita Skeeter.

 **Saiba tudo sobre a estudante de moda!**

— Lily! — chamou Marlene, assim que a ruiva levantou-se, saindo, sob o olhar dos outros estudantes.

Alice olhou ao redor, verificando que ninguém as observava, antes de inclinar-se na direção da amiga.

— Por que você fez isso, Lene? — ela sussurrou.

— Não sei do que está falando! — respondeu a garota, comendo o seu almoço, tranquilamente.

— Eu vi você conversando com Rita, hoje de manhã — retrucou — Deu dinheiro e um livro para ela, o diário da Vance.

Alguém esbarrou bruscamente na cadeira de Alice.

— Isso não vai ficar assim, McKinnon! Pode ter certeza de que não vai! — rosnou Emmeline, irritada, antes de sair do refeitório.

— Quer uma versão em braille para a sua amiga? — Rita gritou, fazendo as pessoas rirem.

— Eu não acredito que você... — Alice voltou a reclamar com a amiga, que ignorava-a.

Ela calou-se, vendo que Marlene olhava fixamente para James, que saía do refeitório também.

— Aprenda comigo — por fim, a garota virou-se, piscando para ela.


	29. Capítulo 28

Os corredores vazios ecoavam o som que os tênis de Lily faziam, ao derraparem, algumas vezes. Ela olhava para trás, vez ou outra, para ter certeza de que não era seguida. Não queria conversar com qualquer pessoa, naquele momento.

Encontrou uma sala de aula vazia, e entrou, fechando a porta.

 _— Você é um idiota, Potter!_

 _— Qual é o seu problema, garota? Qual é o seu problema comigo? O que eu te fiz para você ficar me tratando dessa forma?_

 _— Você é um metido arrogante! Digno de um sangue puro!_

 _— E você é uma nerd chata! Digna de uma..._

 _— De uma o quê? Diga! Diga! Uma sangue ruim, não é?_

 _— Você não me conhece! Não venha falar comigo como se pudesse adivinhar o que eu penso!_

Ela tampou o rosto com as mãos, escorando-se na parede da lousa.

— Calem a boca... — sussurrou, tentando apagar as vozes.

Dentre várias pessoas, justo a última que ela queria ver abriu a porta. Ela não percebeu isso, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Uma mão áspera.

— Está tudo bem? — James perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, apoiando a mão nos joelhos encolhidos.

— Não dê ouvidos para o que aquela Skeeter disse... Ela só quer ibope — disse James, revirando os olhos.

— Conseguiu — sussurrou Lily.

— O que importa é que nós sabemos a verdade! — ele sorriu.

— Como você consegue? — a ruiva encostou a cabeça na parede — Eu sempre te tratei tão mal...

— Você deve ter tido os seus motivos — ele deu de ombros.

— Não... Eu fiz gratuitamente — murmurou — Sem nem te conhecer, eu fui lá e...

— Eu sou bem arrogante quando quero — o garoto retrucou.

— E eu não fui melhor! — interrompeu, aumentando o tom de voz.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, a vergonha era sentida dos dois lados.

— Estamos na faculdade, agindo como se fossemos colegiais — disse Lily, levantando-se do chão.

James, que estava agachado, deixou a cabeça cair para a frente.

— Desculpe-me — disse Lily, tão culpada que nem importou-se com ter de dizer isso.

— Eu não tenho o que desculpar — respondeu, endireitando-se.

A sineta tocou, assustando-os.

— Eu tenho que ir... — disse Lily, passando a mão pelo rosto.

— Amigos, Evans? — ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado.

— Lily — ela respondeu, sorrindo — Me chame de Lily.

A ruiva passou por ele, abrindo a porta da sala de aula, já ouvindo o som da multidão caminhando.

— Vou entender isso como um sim! — James disse.

Ela sorriu e saiu, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

A professora McGonagall chamou a todos os professores para uma reunião, no último tempo. No entanto, não foi permitida a saída de qualquer aluno. Por isso, Alice, Lily e Marlene estavam sentadas nos degraus do pátio. Enquanto Alice e Marlene (pintando as unhas) conversavam, Lily estava concentrada no livro, que estava pousado em seu colo.

— Não, vai você! — duas vozes começaram a se sobressair.

— Ed, você fez a burrada, agora aguente as consequências! — Amelia disse, quase rosnando de irritação.

— Ei, McKinnon! — ele aproximou-se, antes de engolir em seco, fugindo do olhar de Alice.

— Olá, Edgar! — ela sorriu, simpática.

— Está tendo uma formação de um time lá nos fundos! — ele comentou — Vocês querem ver?

— Time de quê? — perguntou Lily, os olhos ainda fixos no livro.

— É... Falando assim, fica meio ridículo — ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado — Mas é legal!

— Diga de uma vez — deu para escutar Amelia reclamar.

— É pular corda dupla, sabe? Eu sei que parece coisa de criança, mas... — ele enrolou-se.

— É perfeito! — exclamou Marlene — Onde é?

— Lá atrás, naquela área que anda um pouco abandonada — disse Edgar.

— Nós já vamos! Espere um minuto...

Ele assentiu, indo para perto de Amelia.

— Lily, guarda esse livro agora mesmo! — Marlene puxou o objeto dela.

— Ei! — ela reclamou — É o único tempo livre que tenho em tempos!

— Ninguém mandou escolher medicina — retrucou a garota — Vão formar time de pular corda dupla! Como você nunca pensou nisso antes? Você amava pular corda, quando estudávamos juntas! Você não tropeçava, caía, nem nada! Você era perfeita!

— Eu não preciso mais disso — ela disse — Agora eu já estudo aqui!

— Não como obrigação! É como diversão! — exclamou Marlene.

— Lene... — começou Lily.

— É só para testar! — insistiu.

— Aliás, você não fazia curso de teatro? — intrometeu-se Alice.

— Eu faço — corrigiu.

— Nunca mais te vi indo para lá! — retrucou a garota.

— O prédio está em obras! Estamos conversando pela internet. Vamos fazer uma peça de teatro, e eu já tive uma ideia de como farei! Inclusive, agradeceria muito se me ajudassem — disse, rapidamente — Mas essa não é a questão!

Lily, prevendo que não conseguiria ganhar a discussão, levantou-se.

— Vamos logo! — disse.

Indo para lá, elas passaram pelo trio de garotos, que conversavam. Quem visse de longe, pensaria que se tratava de um assunto sério, mas não elas. Elas os conheciam bem o suficiente.

— O que estão aprontando? — perguntou Marlene.

— Que imagem tens de nós! — disse Sirius, colocando a mão no peito, ofendido.

— Não tenho nada com isso! — defendeu-se Remus, voltando o olhar para o livro, que estava de cabeça para baixo.

— Sei — disse Lily, desconfiada.

James deu um sorriso de lado, olhando fixamente para Lily, que não pôde evitar sorrir também, mesmo sentindo o olhar vitorioso de Marlene sobre si.

— Precisamos ir! Nos vemos mais tarde! — disse Marlene, puxando a Lily pelo braço.

— Onde vão? — perguntou James, confuso.

— Por aí! — Marlene gritou, sem parar de andar.

Elas passam direto por um cartaz rasgado, falando sobre reencontro de ex-alunos.

— Quando foi isso? — perguntou Alice, olhando para o que restava dele.

— Antes das aulas começarem — respondeu Marlene — Andrômeda e Ted estiveram por aqui!

— Por que eles se mudaram? — perguntou Lily, livrando o seu braço da mão de Marlene.

— Toda a família Black está por aqui... E Andrômeda ficou grávida — ela deu de ombros — Coisas que acontecem...

— Tá! Tanto faz! Mas é engraçado o fato de você ter conhecido a Andrômeda, sendo que ela é prima de Sirius — ela disse — E isso antes de conhecê-lo.

— Coisas que acontecem — repetiu Marlene, sem dar importância — O apartamento tinha o aluguel mais barato que eu já vi na região.

Elas chegaram a um muro. Lily parou de caminhar, mas Marlene foi na frente, dando um pulo para pegar um tronco de árvore, que passava por cima dele.

— Vamos ter que escalar? — perguntou Alice, incrédula.

— Deveria ter te avisado que vir para a faculdade de vestido não é uma boa ideia — comentou Marlene, o olhar fixo no muro, tentando pegar impulso para pular — Se pensassem que você ainda é virgem, estaria um monte de cara tarado atrás de você.

— E isso porque certa pessoa queria que eu desistisse — retrucou Alice.

— Ter um namorado diminui a mesma porcentagem de chances de isso acontecer.

Lily fechou os olhos, assim que Marlene soltou o galho, mas não teve som de baque.

— Desce logo daí, sua maluca! — ela ouviu Alice dizer.

Ela abriu os olhos, vendo como Marlene estava de pé em cima do fino muro.

— Andem logo! — ela revirou os olhos, antes de virar-se, com cuidado, e cair para o outro lado.

— Meu vestido não está tão curto assim... — murmurou Alice para si mesma — E eu estou com short embaixo.

— Isso foi inteligente! — disse Lily, distraída.

Ela deu um pulo alto, mas o galho escorreu de suas mãos, derrubando algumas folhas em cima de si. Respirando fundo, ela pulou novamente, e não esperou para pegar impulso.

— Meu Deus! Vocês lerdam muito — reclamou Marlene.

— Olhe o tamanho dessa droga, McKinnon! — reclamou Lily, olhando para o chão.

— Ande logo! — Marlene revirou os olhos.

Lily pegou o tronco da árvore, tendo menos dificuldade para descer.

— Não vou nem morta! — Alice gritou, do outro lado.

— Ótimo! — retrucou Marlene — Vamos, Lily!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, indo na direção onde já se podia escutar vozes.

— Se resolvam aí! — disse.

Caminhando um pouco mais, ela escutou um forte barulho e um gritinho. Ela permaneceu parada, olhando como uma garota morena entrou no vão, onde duas cordas já eram giradas.

— Precisamos falar com a professora McGonagall, no caso! — disse um garoto, em voz alta.

— Ou podemos treinar em casa, alternando... — retrucou a que pulava.

— Eu moro em apartamento, os vizinhos de baixo vão reclamar — disse uma garota, que estava sentada na grama.

Pelos passos, deu para perceber que Marlene e Alice apareceram, embora a última estivesse com alguns arranhões.

— O meu prédio tem aquela parte mais... — outra garota gesticulou — Sabem? No topo do prédio!

— Como se fosse para festas? — perguntou o menino.

— Isso! — ela estalou os dedos.

— Olá, gente! — Marlene passou por Lily, cumprimentando ao pequeno grupo.

A garota que pulava distraiu-se, tropeçando na corda.

— Foi mal — Marlene riu.

— Olá, Ali! — a garota disse, desfazendo-se da corda.

— Oi, Héstia! — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— O que houve com seus braços? — ela perguntou, aproximando-se e puxando levemente o braço dela.

— Aquele muro lá! — ela deu de ombros — Eu me enrolei... Digamos que sou um pouco desastrada.

— Você se acostuma — Héstia riu — Esses são: Sturgis...

— O único cara do grupo inteiro... — o mencionado murmurou.

— Outros garotos adorariam estar em seu lugar — brincou uma das três garotas, largando a corda no chão — Meu nome é Mary.

— E essas são Laura e Jane — Héstia apresentou as restantes, que sorriram.

— Você não é amiga da Amelia? — Marlene perguntou a Laura.

— Mais bem, cunhada — Jane disse, sorrindo debochada.

Por ser ruiva, como Lily, Laura ficava corada com facilidade e, quando isso acontecia, parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha.

— Ah! Cale a boca! — reclamou a garota.

— Seremos apenas nós? — perguntou Lily, inconscientemente se incluindo no grupo.

— Da faculdade, sim. É só por um tempo... Daqui a pouco, aparece mais gente — Jane deu de ombros — Tenta aí!

— Faz tempo que eu não... — disse Lily, envergonhada.

— É como andar de bicicleta: nunca se esquece — interrompeu Laura, pegando uma das cordas.

Mary pegou a outra corda, e começaram a girar.

A visão fez com que Lily sorrisse.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Grupo "estudar é para trouxas".**

[547 mensagens não lidas]

 **Frankenstein**

Toe studs do fish a (17:03)

*Tô estudando física (17:03)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Olha, gente! Uma nova língua (17:04)

Qual é? (17:04)

Quero aprender! (17:04)

 **Ian viado**

É o celular dele que tá configurado para o inglês (17:06)

 **Frankenstein**

Celular bugado (17:07)

 **Número desconhecido**

Ei! Qual é a matéria? (17:08)

 **Frankenstein**

Viu ney pear (17:08)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

*emoji de risadas* (17:08)

 **Frankenstein**

Vou ver pera* (17:09)

*emoji de cara irritada* (17:09)

— "Frankenstein", por um acaso, seria o Frank? — perguntou Lily, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

— É! — respondeu Marlene, rindo da conversa.

Alice tinha ido para a sorveteria (finalmente) trabalhar. Então, só Lily e Marlene estavam em casa, desfrutando da tranquilidade de uma tarde de quinta-feira.

— É tão estranho ver você tão legal com o Jimmy — disse Marlene, na hora em que Lily ria do nome "Ian viado".

— Eu fui injusta com ele — disse, simplesmente.

— Foi mesmo — murmurou.

— Obrigada pelo apoio moral — retrucou Lily.

— De nada, amiga! — respondeu, sem se abalar.

O celular vibrou novamente, mas não era mensagem do grupo. Era mensagem de Petúnia.

— Faz tempo que não nos falamos... — comentou Marlene, estranhando.

— O que será que ela quer? — perguntou Lily, sentando-se ao seu lado.

 **Tuney**

Está ocupada? (17:12)

— O Sirius é o único que você não coloca apelidos — observou Lily.

— Tem apelidos, mas são impróprios, caso alguma de vocês encontre o meu celular desbloqueado — disse Marlene.

— Seu celular desbloqueado — debochou Lily — Você só não coloca senha na calcinha!

Vendo a expressão indignada da amiga, Lily não aguentou e começou a gargalhar.

 **Tuney**

Eu preciso da sua ajuda (17:15)

Ela voltou o olhar para o celular, que voltou a vibrar.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Calma! (17:15)

Estou aqui! (17:15)

O que houve? (17:15)

Tuney está digitando...

A frase perdurou por alguns segundos, antes de parar e voltar novamente.

— Parece que é sério! — comentou Lily, franzindo o cenho — Por que ela não veio falar comigo?

— Talvez seja algo que só eu possa fazer — disse Marlene, não muito segura.

 **Tuney**

Quando vocês vão voltar para cá? (17:17)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Eu não sei, amiga... (17:17)

A faculdade está bem tensa (17:18)

Tanto para mim quanto para Lily (17:18)

 **Tuney**

Tudo bem, então... (17:19)

Sem problemas (17:19)

Lily inclinou-se, pegando o celular das mãos de Marlene, e começando a digitar.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Petúnia (17:20)

Está tudo bem mesmo? (17:20)

 **Tuney**

Sim, Lils! Não se preocupe (17:20)

Só estava com saudades mesmo... (17:20)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Você falou de "ajuda" (17:21)

 **Tuney**

Já resolvi (17:21)

Mas obrigada, meninas (17:22)

Embaixo do nome dela, apareceu a mensagem de "online há 1 minuto".

— Estranho — disse Lily, depois de um tempo.

— Muito — concordou Marlene — Ela deve ter pedido ajuda para falar contigo!

— Nunca pensei que ficar longe de Tuney fosse fazer tanta diferença na minha vida... — murmurou Lily, sorrindo levemente.

— As consequências de se dar bem com uma irmã — ela disse, trocando novamente para o grupo dos veteranos.

— Você deve ter pulado de felicidade quando Ian disse que se mudaria — brincou a ruiva.

— É, você me conhece perfeitamente bem!

A verdade era que, apesar da implicância, ela sentiu muito a falta do irmão.

Jamais admitiria, é claro.

 **Grupo "companhia Eileen Prince".**

 **Amy**

E aí? (17:25)

Qual a ideia brilhante que você teve, Marley? (17:26)

— O apelido perfeito para a cadela perfeita — debochou Lily, afastando o rosto do ombro dela.

— Eu já pedi para elas pararem, mas isso só piorou — bufou Marlene, começando a digitar.

O sorriso de Lily congelou no rosto, e ela ficou olhando para o nada, por alguns instantes.

— Qual é o nome da companhia de teatro? — perguntou, lentamente.

— Eileen Prince — respondeu Marlene, sem desviar o olhar do celular.

A ruiva virou o rosto lentamente.

— Você é lerda, ou se faz de? — perguntou.

— Ué! Por quê? — ela desviou o olhar, confusa.

— Eileen Prince é o nome da mãe do Snape! — ela surtou, por fim — Como assim você não percebeu? Ah! Meu Deus! Eu pensei que, finalmente, conseguiria me livrar dele, mas não!

— Ei! Ei! Ei! — interrompeu a castanha, deixando o celular de lado — Ele não faz teatro!

— Eileen sempre quis que ele fizesse! Era o sonho dela! — retrucou a garota, irritada — E é o curso perfeito para entrar para a faculdade. Assim como eu, ele não tem habilidade para nada mais.

— Você tem habilidade — disse Marlene, revirando os olhos — Ginástica olímpica!

— Que de nada adianta quando não se tem onde treinar — reclamou.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Eu estava pensando em algo diferente (17:31)

Vai dar trabalho, mas nunca fizeram isso antes (17:31)

 **Eileen Prince**

O quê? (17:32)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

A gente podia fazer uma peça que evoluísse de acordo com as escolhas do público (17:33)

Chega um momento da cena que, tipo, terão duas ou três escolhas de continuação (17:33)

A gente coloca um telão atrás de nós, com as opções, e o público vota, de alguma forma (17:34)

Ela esperou, nervosa, pela resposta.

 **Eileen Prince**

Vou ver o que posso fazer (17:35)

— Já é algo! — murmurou para si mesma, feliz.

— Tipo Life is Strange? — perguntou Lily.

— É... Mais ou menos — ela deu de ombros — Vamos ter que treinar muito... São milhares de possibilidades, mesmo que sejam apenas duas opções. E teremos que montar um roteiro...

— Relaxa! — a outra riu, divertida — Vocês têm tempo.

— E verba? — retrucou.

— Você não é exatamente pobre, senhorita McKinnon — disse Lily, sorrindo.

A porta da frente abriu-se, e Alice jogou a bolsa em cima da poltrona, sentando-se em outra.

— Estou... — começou, o olhar fixo no teto.

— Não diga que está morta — interrompeu Lily, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal — Você estuda psicologia e trabalha em uma sorveteria.

— Levemente cansada — completou Alice, arregalando os olhos, assustada.

Lily deu um sorriso dócil, erguendo-se para pegar o celular.

— Olhe! Você ainda sabe o que significa celular — debochou Marlene — Lembra o que é "Twitter", ex-viciada?

— Céus! Nem me fale! — resmungou a ruiva — Estou há mais de um mês sem tweetar.

— Fez a diferença de muitas pessoas — Alice murmurou, levantando-se — Vou me trocar.

— Isso é tweetar na vida real — provocou Lily.

Marlene bateu na mão de Lily, mas as duas foram ignoradas.

Com o silêncio, a ruiva resolveu acessar o seu abandonado Twitter, já com notificações.

 **Marlene McKinnon** enelraMarlene • 16 min

Você.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMary Evans

Quem precisa de psicólogo quando se tem o Twitter?

— Engraçadinha! — Marlene ouviu Lily reclamar, e riu, mesmo sem entender o motivo.

O celular dela deu um toque de notificação, e ela entendeu o motivo da reclamação.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

Hahahaha

Não.

 **Marlene McKinnon** enelraMarlene

Você. /LilyMaryEvans/...

— Falta de humor — brincou Marlene.

— Você se mete nos meus tweets! — reclamou Lily, fazendo biquinho.

— Quando se posta no Twitter, está suscetível a qualquer coisa — ela retrucou.

Logo depois, Marlene começou a receber várias notificações no Twitter.

— Bye bye, WhatsApp — murmurou para si mesma.

 **Lily Evans** LilyMaryEvans • agora

enelraMarlene Amiga... Não é copo de whisky na capa do Twitter.

É chá. Dá para ver a cordinha do saco...

Marlene ficou olhando fixamente para o tweet.

— Não — murmurou, irritada.

Pressionando o dedo contra um canto da tela, ela chegou ao seu perfil, e viu a foto do cachorro de óculos do lado do copo de...

— Tá de brincadeira com a minha cara — reclamou.

Depois de momentos de indecisão, ela decidiu deixar a capa, e fingir que era whisky mesmo. Ninguém acessava o seu Twitter mesmo...

 **Marlene McKinnon** enelraMarlene • agora

Potter dog.

*imagem do cachorro de óculos*

— Pelo amor de Deus, Marlene! Não dá ideia! — Lily exclamou, do seu lado — Se Sirius ou James virem isso... Pobre Padfoot!

— Mas é uma ótima ideia! — os olhos de Marlene brilharam, e ela levantou-se — Já volto!

— Lene! — disse a ruiva, em tom perigoso, sendo ignorada — Marlene! McKinnon! Leninha!

A batida da porta foi sua resposta.

 **Sirius Black**

Está ocupada? (17:59)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Abre a porta (18:00)

Ela ouviu barulho de algo caindo, e logo depois a porta se abriu.

— Quero fazer uma coisa! — disse, sem deixa-lo falar — Traga Padfoot! E um bom copo de whisky!

Sirius riu, confuso, mas deixou-a entrar, indo atrás do que pediu. O celular estava jogado em cima da mesa.

— A tentação de ver o celular dele? — brincou James, entrando na sala.

— Preciso dos seus óculos — disse Marlene, tirando-os.

— Ei! Devolve! — ele reclamou, já sem enxergar.

— Desculpe, amigo! — ela riu — Remus tem uma câmera, não tem?

— Por qual motivo? — ele entrou na sala, olhando cautelosamente para ela.

— Já vai ver! — ela sorriu, pulando feliz.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não deixe essa louca quebrar os meus óculos — pediu James, piscando.

Sirius entrou, segurando a Padfoot por um braço.

— O que vão fazer com Pads? — perguntou Remus, confuso.

— Ai, gente! Só quero tirar uma foto! — ela exclamou — Não vou fazer nenhum ritual!

Depois de alguns minutos de enrolação, Padfoot estava com os óculos de James, tentando escapar das mãos de Sirius, ao lado de um copo de whisky.

— Você não bate bem — Remus gargalhava.

O cachorro escorregou, derrubando o copo no chão.

— Vou pegar jornal, esperem! — disse Sirius, saindo de perto dele.

— Padfoot, não! — gritou Marlene, afastando o cão do whisky, que ele resolveu lamber.

— O cachorro é bêbado igual aos donos — disse James, que conseguiu adivinhar o que tinha acontecido.

Remus apenas gargalhava. Por fim, Sirius e Marlene também riram.

A noite já tinha caído, e Marlene resolveu ficar por ali mesmo, sem importar-se com Lily ou Alice. Elas moravam logo ao lado, era só lhe chamar.


	31. Capítulo 30

— Sirius, veja isso!

O moreno levantou o olhar, confuso, vendo o rosto furioso de James, enquanto Remus jogava o jornal de Hogwarts em cima da mesa.

 **Marlene McKinnon e os seus vícios** por Rita Skeeter.

 **A duvidosa sexualidade de Sirius Black** por Rita Skeeter.

— Essa garota já está passando dos limites! — disse Sirius, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

O problema não era a reportagem sobre ele. James adorava provocá-lo, e as pessoas sabiam perfeitamente que ele não era gay. Mas mexer com Marlene? Ele sentiu uma necessidade de vingança que nunca sentiu por outra garota antes.

— A gente precisa acabar com isso — declarou.

 **Grupo "The Marauders".**

 **James Potter**

O que ela está fazendo? (14:02)

 **Remus Lupin**

Ela foi atrás dos arbustos (14:02)

 **Sirius Black**

Será que ela tá pegando alguém? (14:02)

 **James Potter**

SIRIUS! FOCO! (14:03)

 **Remus Lupin**

Ela está trocando os livros (14:04)

 **James Potter**

Como assim? (14:04)

 **Remus Lupin**

Ela está tirando os livros de jornalismo, e colocando de outra matéria (14:05)

A mãe dela chegou de carro (14:06)

 **James Potter**

Te pegamos, Skeeter (14:06)

 **Sirius Black**

Jimmy, pega o telefone da Bertha (14:07)

 **Remus Lupin**

Elas não são amigas? (14:07)

 **Sirius Black**

Não existe amizade na hora da fofoca (14:08)

 **James Potter**

Vem pra casa, Remmie (14:09)

Temos negócios a tratar (14:09)

 **Sirius Black**

*áudio tocando música de série policial* (14:11) 0:30

 **Remus Lupin**

Não chame de Remmie (14:11)

— Isso só pode significar uma coisa, sinceramente! — disse James, decidido.

— Precisamos confirmar! Se dermos uma informação errada, vai ser uma piada — disse Sirius.

— E não queremos nos comparar a Skeeter, não é, Sirius? — completou Remus, com um ar repreensor.

— Claro — concordou, revirando os olhos.

Eles não viram quando James puxou o celular.

— Secretaria de Hogwarts, quem fala? — uma voz feminina saiu de lá.

— Com quem eu falo? — perguntou James, coçando um lado do nariz.

— Arabella Figg — a mulher respondeu.

— Senhora, eu ando um pouco desconfiado pelas atitudes de minha filha — ele disse.

— De quem se trata? — ela perguntou.

— Rita Skeeter — quando ele respondeu isso, Sirius e Remus arregalaram os olhos.

— Senhor, não podemos passar informação por telefone. Teríamos que marcar uma reunião! — disse Arabella.

— Só preciso confirmar se ela cursa, realmente, o curso que eu matriculei-a — insistiu, com calmaria na voz.

— Senhor...

— Não vejo problemas nessa informação. Sou um homem ocupado, não tenho tempo para resolver os meus problemas por aí. Problemas familiares, eu resolvo em casa.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, e Remus pôde jurar que ela desligaria.

— Tem uma matrícula no curso de direito. Contudo, o curso foi cancelado, e substituído por jornalismo — ela informou.

— Quem permitiu isso? — ele fez voz de irritado.

— A sua mulher, senhor.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, dramaticamente, olhando de Sirius para Remus, todos sorrindo.

— Senhor Skeeter? — a secretária perguntou, nervosa.

— Obrigado pelos seus serviços, senhora. Resolverei essa situação o mais breve possível, não se preocupe. Tenha uma boa tarde! — ele desligou, rapidamente.

— Liga para Bertha! — Sirius quicou no chão, parecendo uma criança — Anda! Anda!

James negou com a cabeça, de cenho franzido.

Digitou algumas coisas, e encostou uma extremidade do celular em sua bochecha.

— Bertha, tenho um furo jornalístico para você — ele disse, soltando o botão do áudio.

O celular foi observado pelos três pares de olhar, até que o toque de WhatsApp soou.

— Se for mesmo importante, posso colocar amanhã mesmo, no jornal — ela respondeu, também por áudio.

— Ainda tenho provas de que o que digo é verdade — ele avisou, novamente por áudio.

— Isso é ótimo! Um pouco de jornalismo real... — ela desabafou.

— Ela não gosta das mentiras de Skeeter! — observou Remus.

— Melhor ainda — disse James, olhando para Sirius.

— Ela obedece porque, pelo que parece, a ideia de criar o jornal foi da Skeeter, então é a editora chefe — meditou Sirius.

— Vou enviar para você — ele mandou áudio, antes de mudar de janela — Manda as fotos, Remmie.

O garoto revirou os olhos, puxando o celular, enviando as imagens por WhatsApp.

— Isso não são provas sem contestação — observou Sirius.

James deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar, mostrando uma janela de gravador de áudio.

— Eu gravei a chamada — ele sussurrou, confidente.

— Arabella pode perder o emprego! — disse Remus, arregalando os olhos.

— Apenas os editores terão acesso a esse arquivo. No caso, Bertha.

Mesmo assim, Remus não parecia certo disso.

— Espere um momento — James revirou os olhos, levantando-se e abrindo a porta.

— Onde ele vai? — perguntou Sirius, confuso.

— Evans! — eles ouviram James gritar do corredor.

— Ele quer morrer — concluiu Remus.

— Não! Eles são amigos agora, lembra? — retrucou Sirius.

— Existe uma coisa chamada campainha, Potter — Lily roubou as palavras da boca de Remus.

Eles murmuraram alguma coisa, e foram até o apartamento dos garotos.

— No que a Evans vai nos ajudar? Sem ofensas — perguntou Sirius.

— Já que vocês querem fazer as coisas pelo jeito difícil... — retrucou James — Vamos modificar a voz de Arabella, tirar o nome dela do meio. De praxe, modificar a minha voz também, mesmo que eu não tenha medo de mostrar a cara.

— É só você falar com a McGonagall, que ela alivia a barra da Arabella — disse Lily, revirando os olhos, sentando-se na cadeira giratória do computador.

— Tem coisas que apenas Dumbledore decide — James deu de ombros, conectando o celular ao computador, por um fio.

— Não é só a Arabella como secretária? — perguntou Sirius, confuso.

— Na verdade, não. Tem uma estagiária, que fica no lugar dela às vezes — respondeu Remus.

— Ela vai se aposentar — disse Lily, os olhos fixos no monitor, clicando em algumas coisas.

— E você está fazendo isso online? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

— Todo Windows tem um aplicativo de captação de áudio padrão — disse Lily — O lance é saber mexer.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sem ter entendido coisa alguma.

— Skeeter não poderia ter armado isso sozinha — disse Lily, depois de um tempo.

Ela clicou em um botão e, enquanto carregava, ela puxou o celular, procurando nas mensagens.

— Vance está metida no meio — murmurou Lily.

— Ela e Marlene vão acabar causando uma terceira guerra mundial — disse James, rindo.

— Bem... Lene quem começou, pegando o diário dela — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Pois é — Lily torceu o rosto — Agora vamos ter que arrumar um jeito de parar com isso, nem que tenhamos que levar o caso para a professora McGonagall.

— É a faculdade, Lils, não o colégio — lembrou-lhe James.

— Você pode resolver isso — debochou Lily — Pronto!

Ela apertou no enter, e eles puderam ouvir a conversa que James antes teve com Arabella, mas não dava para reconhecer coisa alguma. Se não tivessem escutado antes, jamais adivinhariam que o áudio era de James e da secretária.

— Tenho que confessar, arrasaram! — elogiou Lily.

— Quem arrasou foi você! Olhe só isso! Coisa de profissional! — disse James, embobado.

— Tá... Enviem isso para a Bertha, eu tenho que voltar — Lily saiu como um foguete, envergonhada.

Sirius ergueu um polegar, aprovando. James apenas revirou os olhos, sentando-se onde Lily antes estava. Passou o áudio para a memória do celular, e enviou o anexo para Bertha pelo aplicativo de mensagens.

— Rita Skeeter, sua carreira está acabada! — disse Remus, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Meu menino tá crescendo — Sirius fingiu limpar uma lágrima.

— O corrompemos — disse James, divertido.

O dia seguinte deve ter sido o pior da vida de Rita Skeeter.

O jornal não ficou restrito somente à faculdade, os pais dela descobriram também. A questão era que não foi a mãe dela quem cancelou sua matrícula, foi ela mesma, fingindo ser a mãe.

Ninguém viu a estudante pelo resto do dia. Muitos diziam que ela iria sair da faculdade, obrigada pelos pais, ou mudar de curso. Entretanto, com toda essa confusão, talvez ela conseguisse continuar como jornalista. Desde que não voltasse com suas mentiras, ninguém se importava o suficiente com isso.

— O primeiro período nem terminou, e os marauders já atacaram! — brincou Marlene, sentando-se ao lado do trio.

— Estava com saudades disso — confessou James.

— Eu fui obrigado — Remus tentou continuar com sua pose de bom moço, mas ninguém mais acreditava nisso.

Eles entreolharam-se e se levantaram, dando uma desculpa incompleta.

— Lily me contou — disse Marlene a Sirius — Muito obrigada mesmo, mas não precisava...

— Eu protejo àqueles que eu amo — ele interrompeu-a.

Ela virou-se para ele, assustada com o que ele disse, e com sua expressão séria.

— Sirius...

— Lene, quer namorar, de verdade, comigo?


	32. Capítulo 31

— E o que você respondeu?

Marlene olhava mortificada para a parede do quarto, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante a se ver.

— Eu... Entrei em pânico — fechou os olhos.

— Lene — disse Petúnia, preocupada.

— Eu estou bem. Eu só não esperava — ela disse — Quero dizer... Eu...

— As coisas mudaram — completou, compreensiva.

— Isso é tão bizarro! — Marlene deu uma risada nervosa.

— Você tem sorte — disse a loira.

— Eu... Do que está falando? Você tem namorado! — ela franziu o cenho, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

— Tinha — corrigiu Petúnia, sentando-se ao lado dela — Antes de começarmos a comparar quem está pior...

— Você — disse Marlene, sem pensar.

— Como chegou até aqui? Disse que não... — ela continuou.

— Eu sei — a castanha interrompeu novamente — Mas eu precisava falar com você. Não fique chateada comigo... Disse que tinha resolvido o problema.

— Não, eu não resolvi — ela suspirou — E não posso fazer isso.

Marlene puxou as pernas, deitando-se.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Eu pensava que o meu namorado era o melhor do mundo. Ele era tão gentil... — murmurou Petúnia, olhando para o teto — Então, tivemos a nossa primeira briga.

— Ele te bateu? — Marlene ergueu-se, abismada.

— Sim, e eu fui uma idiota. Ele voltou a ser a pessoa gentil que sempre foi... E, no final, voltamos ao normal — disse a loira — Teve uma festa... Ele nunca foi fã, mas insistiu nessa vez. Eu estava com saudades, e resolvi ir. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, tudo estava diferente.

— Não precisa continuar — disse Marlene, abraçando-a por trás.

— Não, eu preciso — ela disse — Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Quando íamos nas festas, jamais admitíamos nos envolver com machistas, de repente eu me descubro namorando a um machista e, mesmo assim, eu o perdoo.

— O amor deve cegar — disse, engolindo em seco.

— Eu não posso mais fazer balé, serei expulsa de Ilvermorny — disse Petúnia, olhando intensamente para ela.

— Mas é claro que não! Mesmo que não esteja... — ela começou.

— O preço é caro demais para que eu possa pagar, sabe disso — disse a loira.

— Está tão ruim assim? — perguntou, sem entender.

— Não, estou grávida.

Marlene continuou olhando-a, com uma sessão forte de sono.

— Grávida? — repetiu.

— Vernon já sabe. Eu não queria, mas papai quis que ele assumisse... — murmurou.

— Não acabou bem — concluiu Marlene.

— Agora ele vive me perseguindo, diz que devo abortar — ela respirou fundo — Ou casar-me com ele. É a oportunidade que ele quer para poder assumir a empresa, um herdeiro...

— Vá para a república! — disse a castanha, percebendo a gravidade do assunto.

— É claro que não, Lene! Vocês ficam na faculdade na maior parte do tempo... — ela negou com a cabeça, dando uma risada sem graça — Aqui, tenho meus pais.

— Que também trabalham — completou Marlene — Eu sei que a tia Doralice trabalha para fora, mas vive ocupada. Vai deixar de lado as coisas por você... E não está segura aqui! Ele é capaz de invadir, aproveitar quando eles estiverem fora.

— Mas não posso ir para a república! Estarei tão sozinha quanto aqui — retrucou.

— Ian estará no andar de cima, quando eu e as meninas não estivermos. E temos os vizinhos do andar — ela parou de falar, lembrando-se do motivo de estar ali.

— Que também fazem faculdade — replicou — Não, eu não posso.

A porta abriu-se, e Doralice entrou no quarto, discretamente.

— Não é seguro para ti, minha filha — ela agachou-se, para ficar da altura da filha.

— Mas, mãe... — tentou Petúnia.

— Faça suas malas, você ficará com uma amiga por um tempo — ela disse, decidida — Não é muito longe daqui, nós a visitaremos, mas não saia de casa. Seu pai vai trancar a sua matrícula, antes que descubram.

Doralice levantou-se e saiu, antes que Petúnia pudesse argumentar.

— É o melhor — concordou Marlene.

— E o que _você_ vai fazer? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Eu tenho medo — ela disse.

— Medo do quê? Ele é como você! — retrucou — Não tentaria enganar-lhe com algo assim.

— Relacionamentos nunca terminam bem. Tem ciúmes...

— Prova que a pessoa gosta de você.

— Mas causa brigas! As pessoas falam coisas que não querem, machucam...

Petúnia apenas sorriu.

— Parece que há um ponto negativo na influência que Ian tem por você — disse — Não tem motivo para medo. Seus pais estão juntos há muito tempo, os meus pais... Tem vários exemplos!

— Mas hoje em dia... — ela começou.

— As pessoas são muito imaturas — completou Petúnia — Mas você não é. Só é orgulhosa, é algo que terá que engolir, se quiser que não termine dos modos como mencionou.

Ela levantou-se, indo abrir o armário.

— Eu te ajudo — disse Marlene, levantando-se.

— Não! Vá para casa! — ela retrucou — Já está de noite, é perigoso!

— Onde você estava? — Lily e Alice pularam na frente dela, quando passou pela porta.

— Ficamos preocupadas! — justificou Alice — Você não avisou! Saímos da universidade, e você não estava. Até Sirius passou por aqui, umas trinta vezes pelo menos.

— Eu precisava refletir — disse Marlene, cansada — Fui ver Petúnia. Ela...

— Eu sei — Lily engoliu em seco — Ela me mandou mensagem.

— Eu vou tomar um banho... — murmurou, coçando os olhos — Já volto.

Apesar do cansaço, a água fria a revigorou para terminar a ducha rapidamente.

— Não tive a minha resposta.

Ela pulou de susto, fechando a porta do banheiro de golpe.

— Sirius! — gritou, sentindo o coração acelerado — Estou de toalha!

A risada dele fez com que ela percebesse o que tinha dito. Eles já estiveram em situação muito pior do que aquela.

— As meninas estão em casa — corrigiu, sentindo o rosto corado.

— Não acho uma desculpa muito plausível, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta — ele respondeu.

— Eu pensei que você ia... — ela murmurou.

— Eu não disse por impulso, eu estive pensando nisso por um bom tempo — disse — Só pensei que era um bom tempo.

Marlene fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na porta.

— Só tentemos — insistiu Sirius, nervoso.

— Está bem! — ela disse, sentindo que o coração sairia pela boca — Agora... Vai para a sala! Não consigo ficar normal com você aí, do outro lado!

— Só avisando que elas saíram — ele deixou no ar, antes de se afastar.

— Droga... — ela murmurou, passando as mãos no rosto.

Respirando fundo, ela desencostou a cabeça da porta, e aproximou-se do espelho, vendo as suas feições rosadas como nunca estiveram antes. Permaneceu com o olhar fixo, antes de tomar uma decisão.

— Sirius! — ela gritou — Não tem ninguém em casa mesmo?


	33. Capítulo 32

— Estamos ótimos. É sério! Mãe! Não, mãe! Não se preocupe! Está tudo bem com o bebê... Tá, comigo também. Está todo mundo ótimo!

Estava ficando difícil para Andrômeda manter-se concentrada em seu livro, enquanto Ted, seu esposo, tentava terminar a ligação com sua mãe.

— Pare de rir! — ele disse, desgrudando o telefone da boca.

— Desculpe! — ela disse, os lábios ainda levantados.

— Não, mãe! Não estava falando com você! — ele virou-se, novamente com o telefone na boca — Andy mandou um beijo.

— Eu não mandei... — ela murmurou, os olhos fixos nas páginas amareladas.

— Outro, querida! — ele disse, em voz alta, como se não tivesse escutado o que ela disse — Sim, mas agora precisamos ir, mãe. Te mando notícias! Tchau!

— A gente paga conta de telefone só por causa dela — comentou Andrômeda.

— Deixe de ser implicante — ele sentou-se ao seu lado, beijando-a com delicadeza.

— Eu odeio quando você faz isso — ela reclamou.

— Vamos! Temos que ir! A consulta é para daqui a meia hora! — Ted levantou-se, apurado.

— Exatamente! Meia hora! — ela disse, calmamente.

— Andrômeda — ele disse, sério — Temos que chegar com antecedência.

— Está bem — ela resmungou, fechando o livro, e levantando-se.

Ele apressou-se para ajudá-la, mas foi repelido.

— Não preciso de ajuda! Estou grávida, não inválida! — reclamou.

— Desculpe! — ele levantou as mãos, assustado.

— Ai, desculpe, amor. Estou meio estressada esses dias... — ela colocou a mão na testa — Eu não sei... Um sentimento meio ruim.

— Vamos falar isso com o médico — prometeu — Agora, vamos.

O carro era meio entediante, mas ela não tinha outra forma de ir até o consultório, que era longe. Nenhuma música do rádio a agradava, e Ted estava concentrado na estrada. Começou a acariciar a pequena barriga, sem prestar atenção.

— Para o carro — disse, de repente.

Ele encostou o carro na mesma hora, virando-se para ela.

— Andy? — ele perguntou, de cenho franzido.

Ela abriu a porta do carro, e vomitou do lado de fora.

— Andy, tá tudo bem? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Tudo ótimo! — ela respondeu, irônica.

Fechando a porta do carro, ela pegou um pedaço de papel na bolsa e limpou os lábios.

— Já estamos indo pro médico, só anda logo com isso — ela disse, fechando os olhos, e jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Mas você estava enjoada? — perguntou Ted, preocupado.

— Não, eu só fiquei com vontade de vomitar, do nada — respondeu.

Apesar de negar, era evidente que ele tinha acelerado mais na velocidade. Andrômeda só torcia para eles não serem parados pela polícia, ou teria que fingir um parto.

— Estamos atrasados! Está vendo? Disse para não demorarmos! — reclamou Ted, saindo apressado do carro, e indo abrir o lado dela.

Ela ignorou a volta dele, saindo antes que ele a alcançasse.

— Você quem resolveu ficar de conversa com a sua mãe — ela disse, mal humorada.

Ele abriu a boca, mas permaneceu calado.

A verdade era que aquela situação magoava um pouco a Andrômeda, pois ela sabia que jamais passaria por aquela situação com sua mãe.

 _— É inadmissível isso! — gritou Druella, levantando-se — Só casará com um sangue ruim por cima do meu cadáver!_

Tentou manter contato, mesmo assim, mas nunca foi respondida. Uma situação ridícula.

 _— Maldito momento em que foi fazer intercâmbio! — rosnou Druella._

 _— Lhe dissemos que não era uma boa ideia, mãe — Bellatrix apenas olhava para as unhas._

 _— Uma aventura de viagem. Se não terminar com isso, eu te deserdo! Não terá contato com suas irmãs nunca mais! — declarou Cygnus, frio._

— Vamos, senhores Tonks? — uma enfermeira apareceu.

Eles seguiram-na até o fim do corredor, entrando na sala, onde o médico já lhes esperava.

— Deite-se aqui, senhora Tonks — ele disse.

Com a blusa acima da barriga e o líquido gelado já espalhado, o médico começou a passar a máquina, olhando fixamente para a tela ao lado da maca.

 _— Não permitirei jamais que essa criança estude em Hogwarts — disse Druella._

 _— Você não pode controlar a minha vida! — gritou Andrômeda._

 _— Teste-me! — a mulher disse._

— Senhora... — a voz do médico era quase impossível de se entender.

Ela não importou-se com os dois, levantou-se, abaixando a blusa e saindo do quarto. Nenhum dos dois a parou.

 _— Mike é um ótimo nome... Se for menino — disse a sua sogra._

 _— E se for menina? — perguntou Ted._

— Nymphadora — murmurou para si mesma.

Assim que alcançou o ar do lado de fora, foi até o carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista. Com a testa apoiada no volante, ela permitiu-se chorar pelo filho que não teria.

Ela sentia que isso estava acontecendo, mas preferiu ignorar, tomar os remédios indicados pelo médico, acreditar que era apenas o bebê querendo nascer antes do tempo. Só que a situação não foi assim...

Ela não tinha abortado ainda, mas seu filho não estava mais lá.

Sem parar para pensar em Ted ou qualquer outra coisa, ela girou a ignição, ouvindo o barulho do motor. Depois da segunda girada, o carro pegou. Ela mudou a marcha, e tirou o carro da vaga.

— Andy! — ela viu Ted correndo na direção do carro, pelo espelho retrovisor — Volte aqui!

Ela não deu ouvidos, pisando no acelerador.

Só precisava de um tempo sozinha... Um tempo, sentindo o vento do carro em seu rosto.

Era irresponsável, mas ela não agia assim desde que terminou o noivado forçado de sua família com Sirius. Pensaram que, como eles eram os problemas da família, seria mais fácil uni-los, assim eles causariam problemas bem longe, e manteriam o sangue puro. Como se o divórcio não existisse...

Tendo desistido, por Ted, livrou a barra do primo por mais algum tempo, já que ele era um pouco em cima do muro quanto ao dinheiro. No entanto, ela soube que ele estava interessado em uma garota, desejava que ele tomasse jeito de uma vez.

Em um momento, ela estava dirigindo bem, um pouco distraída, até que viu um vulto atravessando a estrada, e pisou no freio com força. O impacto fez com que ela batesse no vidro da frente, já que estava sem cinto de segurança, e o farol bateu fortemente em algo.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela murmurou, as mãos na boca.

Abaixou rapidamente o espelhinho, vendo um grande corte em sua testa. Sem importar-se, ela empurrou a porta, saindo. Antes que pudesse ajoelhar-se, uma menina levantou-se.

— Me perdoe! Está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda? — ela perguntou.

— Acho que eu quem deveria perguntar isso — observou a garota, olhando assustada para ela.

Seguindo o seu olhar, ela viu que sua calça estava encharcada de sangue, tinha abortado.

— Não se preocupe comigo! — disse, fazendo uma careta pela dor — O que importa é você! Venha, eu te levo para sua casa, ou ligo para os seus pais. Onde é?

— Não tenho casa — respondeu a garota, levantando-se.

— Vive na rua? — perguntou Andrômeda.

Então, ela reparou na mochila e capa de violão que estavam caídos no chão.

— Normal — a garota deu de ombros, começando a colher as suas coisas.

— Tem quantos anos? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Quinze.

— E qual é o seu nome?

A garota de cabelos tingidos de rosa virou-se para ela, já com as coisas em mãos.

— Nymphadora.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Marlene McKinnon**

Você já viu aquela reportagem? (18:50)

 **Sirius Black**

Qual? (18:51)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

A da namorada que cortou o "você sabe o quê" do namorado fora? (18:51)

Te mando o link, se quiser (18:51)

 **Sirius Black**

Não precisa (18:52)

— Marlene McKinnon: a namorada ciumenta. Quem diria, hein? — debochou Lily.

— Namoro a Sirius Black, tenho que manter o olho — disse Marlene, sorrindo.

 **Sirius Black**

Eu vi um livro lá na Madame Pince (18:53)

Falando as formas que o ex-marido aproveitou o vestido de casamento (18:53)

— Cachorro — murmurou Marlene, rindo.

Sua resposta foi interrompida por um outro WhatsApp.

 **Petúnia Evans**

Aqui é muito estranho (18:52)

Sabia que a mulher tem três filhos, e está grávida de gêmeos? (18:52)

Você e Black, no futuro (18:53)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Já discutimos isso (18:55)

Um filho, e não quero mais saber (18:55)

 **Petúnia Evans**

Ele vai entrar na justiça (18:56)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Oi? (18:56)

 **Petúnia Evans**

Não o Sirius, quero dizer (18:56)

Você sabe (18:56)

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Coitado dele (18:56)

Não vai ganhar coisa alguma (18:57)

Minha mãe entra no meio (18:57)

Novamente, ela foi obrigada a trocar o grupo de conversa.

— Meu Deus! Isso é que ser famosa! — brincou Alice, pegando pipoca de um balde, os olhos concentrados na televisão, passando Castle.

— A atriz vai sair da série — comentou Lily, olhando fixamente para a pipoca, que segurava entre os dedos.

— O quê? — perguntou Alice, boquiaberta — Não pode! Ela quem é a graça da série!

— Sinceramente, a série deveria ter parado depois que o caso dos livros foi resolvido — interrompeu Marlene, os olhos fixos no celular — E, quando eles casaram, acabou a parte mais legal da série.

— Lene, todo casal se resolve — disse Lily, revirando os olhos.

Marlene conteve um sorriso sarcástico, que sumiu, ao ler a mensagem que recebeu.

 **Eileen Prince**

Meninas, não esqueçam do clipe (18:58)

— Droga! Droga, droga, droga... — murmurou Marlene, ajeitando-se no sofá.

— O que foi? — perguntou Lily.

— Tenho trabalho de teatro, e é para o fim dessa semana! — ela levantou-se, quase derrubando o balde de Alice.

— Ei! Cuidado! — reclamou a garota, trocando de lado.

— Desculpe! — ela disse, saindo da sala.

— Onde vai? — perguntou Lily, em voz elevada.

— Aqui ao lado — disse Marlene, colocando um casaco por cima de seu pijama.

Saindo para o corredor, ela teve que apertar o casaco, pelo vento gélido que veio. Foi na direção contrária, fechando a janela, uma árvore batendo do lado de fora. Depois, deu a volta e entrou no apartamento, sem cerimônias.

— Não trancar a porta ainda lhes causará problemas! — disse, vendo como Sirius e James jogavam videogame, e Remus apenas observava.

Sirius pausou o jogo, e foi até ela. Contudo, pelo canto do olho, Marlene viu como James despausava, e voltava a jogar.

— Preciso da sua ajuda! — disse, depois de dar-lhe um selinho — Tenho um trabalho do teatro para fazer. Preciso fazer uma regravação de um videoclipe.

— Ela sempre recorre a nós — disse James, o queixo apoiado no joelho.

— Você despausou, seu vadio! — reclamou Sirius.

— Perdeu, playboy! Perdeu! — James riu, ganhando.

— Eu estava pensando em pegar o Padfoot... — murmurou Marlene, pensativa.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lene! Da última vez, vocês embebedaram o cachorro! — disse Remus, exasperado.

— Não! Eu só vou colar uma pequena câmera nele. Aí vai dar para ver tudo o que ele ver — ela riu.

— Mas qual vai ser a música? Não tem que regravar? — observou James, jogando o controle em um canto qualquer.

— É, essa é a parte tensa... — murmurou — Pensei em "Human Race".

— Não tem muito a ver — ele retrucou.

— Aceito sugestões — ela sentou-se no chão, ao lado dele.

— Queria entender o que gravação de vídeo tem a ver com teatro! — pronunciou-se Remus.

— É mais uma companhia de atuação, envolvendo todas as formas de arte — ela deu de ombros — Não é teatro propriamente dito.

— Seria melhor se vocês pegassem aquelas músicas bem loucas de adolescente, e fossem para uma festa. Perfeito para vocês! — disse Remus.

— Uma música calma... — murmurou Marlene, ignorando-o — Snow Patrol. Esperem!

Ela levantou-se, indo até o computador.

— Inventa cada uma, viu? — disse James, em voz alta.

— Vou colocar "Chasing Cars" como música... Tem um pouco a ver! — disse Marlene, depois de ler a letra.

— O que acha disso, Padfoot? — Sirius perguntou ao cão, que estava deitado em um canto.

— Desde que não tenha bebida alcoólica no meio! — disse Remus, indeciso.

— Vem, Six! Vamos! Ainda não escureceu! — disse Marlene, puxando-o pelo braço.

— O quê? Agora? — ele perguntou, surpreso.

— Ei! Ei! Por que não gravamos cenas aqui dentro e, amanhã, vocês saem? — sugeriu James.

— Para mim, tanto faz! — ela deu de ombros — Mas, se eu ficar aqui, eu não vou ficar gravando cenas, se é que me entendem...

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso, e os outros dois fizeram uma careta.

— Instala logo a droga da câmera no pobre cachorro! — disse James, dramático — Quem sabe, a gente não brinca com ele, e pegamos boas cenas.

— Gostei da ideia! — aprovou Marlene.

Enquanto eles corriam atrás do filhote, que assustou-se com o pequeno objeto, a campainha começou a tocar.

— Vai lá ver o que é! — gritou Marlene para Sirius.

Ele afastou-se, sem hesitar. Padfoot correu na direção dele, e eles foram atrás. Pegando o cachorro pela coleira, colocaram a pequena câmera no topo da cabeça do filhote, que se debateu, até ser solto.

— Quem é essa? — ela ouviu Sirius perguntar, desconcertado.

— "Essa" tem nome — respondeu a voz de uma garota.

Ela trocou um olhar estranho com James e Remus, e eles espreitaram-se na sala, vendo a Sirius conversando com duas mulheres. Uma delas, Marlene reconhecia bem: Andrômeda. Do lado dela, tinha uma garota de cabelos pintados de rosa.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius, como se não tivesse ouvido bem — Eu?

— Você, um amigo... Tanto faz! Mas eu preciso de ajuda com isso, Sirius — pediu Andrômeda — Em Hogwarts, ela vai estar perto de vocês...

— Tá, mas ela não tem idade para ir para a faculdade — ele disse.

— Eu sei disso — retrucou.

— Dãããã! — murmurou a garota.

— Nymphadora! — Andrômeda virou-se para ela, repreensora.

— Não me chame assim! — ela reclamou.

— Oi! Foco! — interrompeu Sirius.

— Eu ouvi falar que vai abrir um curso de supletivo por ali, estudar a matéria dos três anos do ensino médio em apenas um, ou algo do tipo — explicou a sua prima.

— Ah! — ele disse.

— Ela é muito inteligente, mas está um pouco atrasada nos estudos. Tem que fazer uma prova para poder entrar. Por favor, Sirius! — ela pediu — Eu me sentiria muito mais aliviada sabendo que ela está perto de pessoas a quem eu conheço e confio.

— Tudo bem... Quando ela virá? — ele perguntou.

— Eu estou aqui! — Nymphadora protestou.

— E quando voltará? — provocou Sirius.

Ela tentou segurar o riso, sem sucesso.

— Quando for melhor para vocês... — Andrômeda mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

— Eu vejo com os meninos, e te falo por WhatsApp, pode ser? — ele sugeriu.

— Ou melhor: convencer a outra pessoa a me ensinar — retrucou Nymphadora, perspicaz — Estou gostando de te ter como primo.

— É melhor! — interrompeu Andrômeda — Assim, você não propaga ideias mais travessas do que as que essa jovenzinha aqui já tem!

— Falou a velha — brincou Sirius.

— Tudo bem, então... Me avise! Agora, eu tenho que ir — então, aproximou-se para sussurrar algo.

— Sim! Boa sorte! — ele disse.

— Tchau! — a rosada descruzou os braços.

Ela riu quando Sirius bagunçou o seu cabelo. Saiu do apartamento antes da mãe adotiva, permitindo que Andrômeda desse mais um comentário.

— É surpreendente o quanto ela sofreu, mas não parece.

Sirius apenas sorriu tristemente, acompanhando-a até a porta.

— Ela adotou essa garota? — James anunciou a presença deles.

— Eita! — exclamou Sirius — Mas vocês são fofoqueiros, hein?

— Evita as desculpas — retrucou Remus.

— Ai, cara! Por favor! É a minha nova prima! — pediu Sirius — Ted me contou o quanto que Andrômeda estava mal.

— Mas e o bebê? — perguntou Marlene.

— Ela perdeu. Então, ela enlouqueceu e acabou atropelando a Nympha — explicou Sirius — Vai adotá-la. Ela sempre quis ter uma filha com esse nome, ela viu como um sinal...

— Eu acredito nessas coisas! — protestou Marlene — Quando uma porta é fechada, outra se abre.

— Mas essa porta foi muito sinistra — comentou James.

— Vai ver... Era para ser mesmo! — ela sorriu.

— Tá! Conseguiram colocar a câmera? — Sirius desviou de assunto — Outra coisa: não me respondeu, Remus.

— Tenho escolha? — ele retrucou, indo na direção do computador.

— Não! — Sirius sorriu.

— Não seja mal com ele! — Marlene deu um selinho nele.

— Eu odeio quando você me dá selinho... — resmungou.

— Por quê? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu fico com vontade de mais — ele respondeu, caindo no sofá, com ela embaixo de si.

— Sirius! — protestou Marlene, gargalhando.

— Na sala não! — disse James, sendo vilmente ignorado — Remus, abre a aba do ebay aí! Teremos que comprar um novo sofá!


	35. Capítulo 34

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Nem eu!

— Por favor, diga logo qual é o castigo.

A professora McGonagall olhava severamente para os três garotos, por cima de seus óculos.

— Eu esperava sua visita mais cedo, senhor Potter — ela confessou.

— Ah! Por que não disse? Eu teria vindo com todo o gosto! — James deu um sorriso maroto.

Remus admirava como ele conseguia manter sua pose mesmo sob o olhar restrito da vice-diretora.

— O que fizemos? Supostamente — disse Sirius, cautelosamente.

— O que tem a dizer sobre o senhor Quirrell? — perguntou a mulher.

— Não conversamos muito com ele, não — comentou James, com um rosto inocente.

— Sim, vocês são mais de agir! — McGonagall disse, claramente — Ele se demitiu.

— Gente! — exclamou Sirius, na cara de pau.

— Eu gostaria de entender os seus motivos, senhores! — ela insistiu.

— Não sabemos do que está falando, tia — James deu um sorriso amarelo.

Ela olhou para eles, por mais um tempo, antes de suspirar.

— Contratei um novo porteiro. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que não teremos problemas novamente — ela disse, desviando o olhar — Podem ir.

— Venho mais tarde, tomar um chá com a senhora! — disse James, indo embora rapidamente, antes de receber uma resposta.

Sirius viu claramente como a mulher negava com a cabeça, um sorriso surgindo no canto da boca.

— Você a tem em suas mãos — murmurou para James, quando eles saíram.

— Ela estudou com a minha mãe — ele deu de ombros.

— Espera! Hogwarts já existia naquela época? — perguntou Sirius, arregalando os olhos.

— O Dumbledore já tem quase 100 anos — James revirou os olhos.

— Acho que já passou — parafraseou Remus.

— O que vocês aprontaram agora? — Lily os parou no meio do caminho, sorrindo.

— Que imagem tem de nós, ruivinha! — James fez cara de ofendido.

— Menos, Potter! Bem menos! — ela deu um tapa leve no braço dele.

— Ei, ruivinha! A gente podia... Sei lá! As aulas já acabaram, tô meio entediado! — ele coçou o cabelo, nervoso.

— Eu não posso! — ela respondeu, rápido demais — Medicina é complicado.

— Tudo bem — ele olhou desconfiado para Remus, já que eles cursavam o curso.

— Outro dia, pode ser? — Lily afastou-se, sorrindo.

— "Ei, ruivinha! A gente podia..." — Sirius coçou o cabelo, fazendo voz de retardado.

— Cale a boca! — James bateu na mão dele, que estava atrás da cabeça.

— Ei! O que tá acontecendo contigo? Gamou, foi? — perguntou Sirius.

— É claro que não! Deixe de ser idiota! — retrucou.

— Então, as cantadas da hora do almoço são só provocação? — provocou Remus.

— Óbvio — disse James — É só brincadeira! Ela acha engraçado!

Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar, enquanto o amigo ia na frente, chutando uma pedrinha, que sabe-se lá como entrou no lugar.

— Qual é o dia que você tem menos matérias? — Sirius resolveu puxar assunto.

— Sábado e domingo, talvez? — disse Remus, o sarcasmo evidente.

— Ninguém manda ser trouxa e escolher uma das matérias mais difíceis do campus — ele retrucou.

— Eu, pelo menos, escolhi algo que gosto, e não o que os meus pais queriam que eu fizesse — ele deu de ombros.

— Toma! — eles ouviram a voz de James gritar, lá da frente.

— Você não pode falar nada! — gritou Sirius.

— Eu escolhi essa causa porque você escolheu, não porque os meus pais queriam — replicou James, olhando para trás — Eu acho que três vezes na semana estaria bom.

— Quem é que vai ensinar mesmo? — perguntou Remus — Ah! É mesmo! Sou eu!

— Se for menos que isso, vai ficar muito pouco. E duvido que a garota estude no tempo vago — disse James, sem se abalar.

— Andrômeda entrou no modo materno, ela vai obrigá-la a estudar dormindo — Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Ela não vai ter como estudar sem saber o quê! — ele disse, revirando os olhos para a lerdeza do melhor amigo — Que péssimo professor particular você!

— Estou ensinando de favor e obrigação, caso não tenha notado — observou Remus.

— Ela tinha que fazer supletivo só pra ter diploma mesmo — Sirius comentou — Eu vejo uma boa guitarrista nela.

Remus e James apenas negaram com a cabeça.

De repente, o moreno parou de andar, olhando para trás.

— Ah! Que ótimo! Era só o que me faltava! — comentou em voz alta — Minha mãe não tem nada melhor para fazer, realmente.

Os outros dois olharam para trás, vendo o olhar rancoroso de Regulus em sua direção.

— Supletivo: a solução de todas as mães que querem vigiar aos seus filhos mais velhos, que não seguem às tradições, e moram fora de casa — disse James, como se estivesse anunciando o produto — Ah! Fala sério, Black! Ignora esse babaca, e vamos embora!

O garoto não expressou qualquer reação, mesmo que estivesse escutando tudo o que eles diziam.

— Quem é você, garoto? O que está fazendo aqui?

O trio de garotos virou-se para ver quem falava com Regulus.

— Eu quem deveria perguntar quem é... — ele disse, com um tom arrogante, olhando o homem de cima a baixo — Você.

— Eu sou o porteiro desta universidade. E não está autorizada a entrada de não estudantes — disse o homem, tinha uma aparência ameaçadora.

— Eu sou da turma de supletivo — Regulus tentou engolir o orgulho, com certo receio do porteiro.

— Que ainda não foi iniciada — completou — Se quiser, posso dirigi-lo até a sala da professora...

— Não será necessário, já estava de saída — ele esquivou-se, parecendo ter chupado um limão muito azedo.

James não pôde deixar de pensar que, talvez, esse fosse o motivo pelo qual eles não teriam problemas com o novo funcionário.

— O horário de aulas já não acabou? — ele perguntou aos garotos, a expressão abrandando-se.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Remus, cautelosamente.

— Nada de senhor! Chamem-me de Hagrid! — ele disse, descontraído.

— Até amanhã, Hagrid! — disse James, saindo com os outros dois.

— Caraca! Botou Regulus pra correr! — disse Sirius, com um sorriso enorme.

— Ele dá medo, mas parece ser legal — comentou James.

— Vocês ainda tem os seus livros de ensino médio? — perguntou Remus, pensativo.

Sirius e James trocaram um olhar, antes de olhar fixamente para ele.

— Não vou nem responder! — responderam em uníssono, indo na frente.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos, indo atrás dos amigos.

Como os dois, aparentemente, queimaram os livros depois do ensino médio (se Lily soubesse, daria um ataque, disso Remus tinha certeza), ele foi obrigado a fazer uma visita.

— Por favor, me diga que ainda tem os seus livros do ensino médio — ele disse, assim que a ruiva abriu a porta.

— Eu tenho, mas estão lá em casa! — ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou frustrado.

— Pergunte a Ian ou Frank, talvez eles tenham — Lily sugeriu.

— Frank pode ser, mas Ian? Até parece! — ele revirou os olhos.

— Bem, Ian e Marlene não moram tão longe! Seria só ir até a casa deles e pegar... — ela deu de ombros.

— Ainda acho humanamente impossível eles ainda manterem os livros — disse Remus.

— Tem razão — ela acabou por concordar — Desculpe.

— Tudo bem!

Ele afastou-se, quando a porta foi fechada.

— Belos amigos que eu tenho... — resmungou, subindo as escadas.

Seus pais, pelas dificuldades financeiras, tiveram que vender os seus livros, para poder comprar os de medicina e, mesmo assim, não deu para tudo. Ele pegava muitos dos livros emprestados de Lily, e outros ele conseguiu tirar uma cópia (embora fosse proibido) na Madame Pince.

— Jovem! O que lhe traz aqui? — Ian quem atendeu a porta, surpreso.

— Vocês moram aqui? — zombou Remus, vendo a desorganização.

— Não posso levar todo o crédito — Ian riu, deixando-o entrar.

— Eu sei que perguntar a você sobre isso seria uma esperança perdida — ele disse — Sabe se Frank tem os livros do ensino médio ainda?

— Para quê você precisa disso? — perguntou Ian, lentamente.

— Eu vou ajudar uma garota... — ele disse, sem dar maiores detalhes.

— Sei... "Ajudar" — disse o mais velho, afastando-se.

Remus franziu o cenho para as roupas jogadas, mas não teve tempo para fixar-se muito nisso, já que Frank apareceu logo depois.

— Olhe, eu acho que tenho alguns... — ele disse, tirando algumas roupas de cima da mesa, e jogando em outro canto.

— A empregada se demitiu? — brincou Remus.

Frank apenas sorriu, um pouco envergonhado.

— Olhe, eu não preciso de tudo, tem algumas coisas que eu consigo me lembrar. A questão é... — ele indicou.

— Exatas — completou Frank, concordando com a cabeça — Compreensível!

— Irônico alguém que cursa engenharia falar sobre isso! — disse Remus.

— É a vida... — murmurou o outro, puxando um livro grosso — Aqui! Física!

— Você não precisa disso ainda, não? — perguntou Remus, pegando-o.

— Tem fórmulas inúteis por aí — respondeu — Cara, sabia que agora eles resolveram dividir em partes? Que raiva! A gente tendo que aguentar essas coisas nas costas, e a geração nova de boas.

— É, mas fica mais fácil ter toda matéria em mãos — disse, sacudindo o livro o máximo que pôde, já que estava pesado.

A porta da frente abriu-se.

— Legal! Ian não fechou a porta — Frank revirou os olhos.

— Ouvi você conversando com Lily — o garoto virou-se rapidamente, ao ouvir a voz de Alice — Livro de química.

— Obrigado — respondeu Remus, pegando-o.

— Boa sorte com Nymphadora! — ela disse, sorrindo sem jeito.

— Como...? — ele perguntou.

— As notícias correm rápido! Até mais! — ela virou-se para sair.

— Você guarda livro de química? — Frank perguntou.

— Juntou nas minhas coisas, quando me mudei — ela respondeu, sem graça.

— Acontece! — disse Ian, aparecendo novamente na sala, quando ela saiu do apartamento.

— Eu vou procurar matemática. Se eu encontrar, te falo — disse Frank, olhando sem vontade para as coisas desarrumadas.

— Obrigado! — Remus segurou a risada, saindo.

Logo que chegou em casa, viu que Andrômeda já estava lá, e a garota também.

— Acho que vou gostar dessas aulas... — ele ouviu a garota murmurar.


	36. Capítulo 35

— Entendeu?

— Hã? Falou comigo?

Remus suspirou, pedindo por paciência.

— Eu perguntei se você entendeu — repetiu, lentamente.

A garota de cabelo rosa parecia divertida, vendo-o tão impaciente.

— Você não pode exigir que eu preste atenção no que você fala — ela disse, o sorriso evidente.

— E por que não? — ele perguntou.

— É você quem está me dando aula! — ela deu de ombros, encostando-se na cadeira.

— Eu vou pegar um copo d'água. Quer também? — ele levantou-se, rapidamente.

— Não, obrigada — ela continuava sorrindo, travessa.

Indo para a cozinha, ele cruzou com Sirius, que parecia bem interessado no monitor do computador.

— A sua prima é louca! — disse Remus, abrindo a geladeira.

— Ué! Mas por quê? — Sirius sorria marotamente — Só porque ela tem hormônios?

Ele bufou, sem responder, tomando um longo gole de água.

— Te colocando na maior saia justa — continuou Sirius, zombeteiro.

— Me poupe dos seus comentários! — ele reclamou.

— Cara, ela tem 15 anos! Você age como se tivesse 6! — ele disse, voltando o olhar para o monitor.

— São uns 5 anos de diferença! — retrucou Remus.

— Olhe! Ele pensa no assunto...

Ele foi salvo pela entrada de James.

— Pare de incomodar o coitado! — ele disse.

Remus achou melhor sair da cozinha, ser defendido sempre vinha antes de uma zoeira, ainda mais quando James e Sirius se uniam para incomodá-lo.

Tonks olhava entediada para a tabela periódica.

— Eu não consigo entender o motivo da existência dessa coisa — comentou, percebendo que ele tinha voltado.

— Com o tempo, você se acostuma — disse Remus, sentando-se de novo.

— Eu acho que não — evidentemente, ela não estava falando da matéria.

A campainha salvou-o de mais um momento constrangedor, que ele teria que aprender a lidar dali por diante.

— Olá, Sirius, James! — Andrômeda entrou — Remus, ela deu muito problema?

— Que nada! — ele mentiu, olhando fixamente para ela, que desviou o olhar, corada.

— Vamos, Nymphadora! — ela chamou — Despeça-se deles!

— É Tonks... — murmurou baixinho, levantando-se — Tchau, professor! Tchau, vocês da cozinha!

Andrômeda apenas riu, conformada, enquanto ela ia para a porta.

— Obrigada! — ela disse, antes de seguir a filha.

— E ele sobreviveu, minha gente! — debochou Sirius, assim que a porta se bateu.

— Vai precisar fazer melhor do que isso! — disse James, olhando-o seriamente — Ela deve achar que você tem sérios problemas salivares.

— Cale a boca! — ele resmungou, recolhendo os livros.

— Você disse que ia beber água umas 50 vezes! — retrucou James.

— É, beijar babando ninguém merece — alfinetou Sirius.

Dessa vez, Sirius foi salvo de ser morto, quando Marlene entrou.

— Cadê Padfoot? Precisamos recolher a câmera! — disse, aproximando-se deles.

— Ih! É verdade! Tinha até esquecido! — murmurou James — Vamos procurá-lo.

Sirius, no entanto, estava bem concentrado no monitor.

— É a gravação do Padfoot? — perguntou Remus, percebendo — Espere! Você estava me espionando!

Ele parecia estar segurando o riso.

— Tonks é engraçada! — ele disse, olhando divertido para ele — E você parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Remus murmurou algo incompreensível, afastando-se dele, no instante em que James voltava, carregando a Padfoot pelos braços, que tentava morder suas mãos desesperadamente, tentando se soltar.

— Não segure-o assim, seu animal! — reclamou Sirius, levantando-se.

Marlene tomou o seu lugar rapidamente, vendo as gravações.

— Gente! Vocês fazem um casal tão fofo! — ela disse, cobrindo as bochechas com as mãos.

— Ah! Você também não! — ele reclamou.

— O que é que tem de errado? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não vou repetir isso, outra vez! — Remus saiu do cômodo.

— Repetir quer dizer falar outra vez! — Marlene gritou, de onde estava — Olhe a repetição de palavras!

— Ensina inglês pra Tonks, se quiser! — retrucou, saindo do apartamento.

Marlene apenas gargalhou.

— Não sei como Padfoot não destruiu a câmera — disse Sirius, trazendo o pequeno eletrônico — Ué! Onde ele está?

— Ficou revoltado. Olhe só isso, Six! Tem muito clima entre eles! — disse Marlene, pegando a câmera e desligando.

— Eu sei — ele riu.

— Eu tenho que editar isso aqui! — ela levantou-se.

— Edita aqui! — ele fez manha.

— Tá bom, mas não me perturba! — ela levantou um dedo, ameaçadora.

— Sim, senhora!

Pegando uma cadeira, Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, logo tendo seu colo ocupado por Padfoot.

— Eita, menino folgado! — Marlene riu, fazendo carinho no filhote.

— Não está pensando em fazer o videoclipe deles, né? — perguntou Sirius, desconfiado.

— Infelizmente, ela veio tarde demais, mas — ela deu ênfase ao "mas", sorrindo — eles não vão ser foco. O Padfoot os viu!

— Bom garoto — murmurou, coçando a barriga dele.

— Certo... Vamos ver... — ela disse.

— Eu tenho pena de quem não sabe editar... Tipo eu.

— Vocês tem a Lily e a mim.

— Sorte a nossa!

Marlene começou a editar, apagando alguns vídeos, E colocando a música no fundo.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos.

— Apaga antes que James veja isso! — disse Sirius, rindo.

— Cachorro! — reclamou Marlene, batendo nas costas dele.

— Ei! Não é culpa minha se o Padfoot viu... — ele protestou.

A porta da frente abriu-se novamente, e não precisava ver para saber quem era.

— Tô dizendo! Os dois revoltados, o casal perfeito — Sirius não demorou a provocar.

— Não força a barra! — murmurou Marlene — Deixe as coisas rolarem naturalmente...

— Mas uma zoeira aqui e ali pode, né?

— Pode.

Remus entrou na sala, ouvindo o último fragmento da conversa.

— Que lindo! O cachorro arranjou uma mãe! — debochou.

— E você arranjou uma fã — retrucou Sirius.

— Ele tem fãs... Só não gosta disso — Marlene deu de ombros.

— Prefiro deixar para... — ele parou de falar — Esquece! Não posso mais reclamar disso.

— Situação constrangedora — confessou Marlene — Ainda bem que Alice e Lily são minhas únicas amigas dessa época.

— Não mudamos, só... — disse Sirius.

— Mudamos um pouco — disse Marlene.

— Boa sorte com a edição de vídeo aí! — ele disse, saindo da sala, sendo seguido por Padfoot.

— Nosso filho nos abandonou — reclamou Sirius.

— Deixe a criança em paz! Você vai ser o pai super protetor e grudento — ela disse, voltando os olhos para o monitor.

— E você a mãe liberal demais... — retrucou.

— Talvez sim, talvez não — ela respondeu, tentando não deixar evidente o quanto que aquele assunto mexia com ela.

Marlene McKinnon nunca pensou que iria começar a namorar, quem dirá ter filhos.

— Pelo menos, uns três — disse Sirius.

— Sem chances! — ela retrucou — Dois, no máximo.

— Queria ter meu próprio time de futebol — ele brincou.

— Então, vai ter seu time de futebol com outras mulheres, não comigo...

— Posso?

— Nem ouse fazer isso, ou corto o seu reprodutor.

Em vez de se assustar, ele apenas sorriu.

— Tem certeza disso? — perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Não comece — ela avisou, olhando fixamente para o monitor.

— Você quem começou com o assunto — ele defendeu-se.

— E estou terminando. Controle os hormônios, homem!

— Olhe só quem fala...

James apareceu na porta da sala, olhando incrédulo para eles, que se calaram.

— Começaram a namorar faz nem um mês, e já agem como um casal de velhos.

— Quando você começar a namorar, a gente se fala — retrucou Sirius.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não vou demorar muito! — disse James, dando um sorriso estranho.

Isso só fez com que Marlene sorrisse também. A aposta fazendo efeito unilateral... O lance, agora, era que Lily deixasse seu orgulho de lado.


	37. Capítulo 36

— Haverá um baile de confraternização entre Hogwarts e outras universidades — a professora McGonagall informava — Quem quiser ajudar na organização, entre em contato comigo. Peço para que causem uma boa impressão! Os alunos fazem a fama da faculdade.

Após dizer isso, seus olhos passaram por Emmeline (que lixava as unhas, despreocupada), Marlene, Ian, James e Sirius. Remus encolheu-se na cadeira, evitando um olhar que não recebeu.

— Estão liberados! — disse, por fim.

— Vamos ficar? — Lily perguntou aos amigos, levantando-se, empolgada.

— Só você para querer ficar depois do horário de aulas, para ficar ajudando — Alice revirou os olhos.

— Não posso! Tenho que dar aula para Tonks, lembram? — Remus disse, levantando-se.

— Cuidado com a minha prima, hein! — disse Sirius.

Remus mostrou o dedo mediano, enquanto afastava-se.

— Gente! Esse menino está muito revoltado! — comentou Sirius, fazendo voz de menina.

— A gente conversa com ele em casa — disse Marlene, engrossando a voz.

— Ih! Trocaram os papéis! — brincou James.

— É como dizem: um casal acaba se tornando uma pessoa só — Lily continuou a brincadeira — Tá, mas falando sério agora... Por favor! Remus tinha desculpa, mas vocês...

— Eu fico — James deu uma piscadela para ela, que sorriu.

— Parece ser divertido... Vamos lá! — comentou Marlene.

— Marlene responde pelo Sirius. E você, Alice? — Lily virou-se para ela, que deu de ombros.

— Eu não vou voltar para casa sozinha! — respondeu.

— Temos um bom grupo aqui! — Ian aproximou-se deles, arrastando a Frank pelos ombros — Dá para fazer duplas, dependendo das tarefas. O que acha, Li...?

— James, você sabe algo sobre isso? Vai ser depois do natal? — Lily ignorou-o.

— Provavelmente, sim. Devem estar organizando as universidades e tal — respondeu James, não contendo a satisfação de Ian ter sido ignorado.

— Nos anos anteriores, acontecia nas outras **—** disse Frank, libertando os seus ombros.

— Normal — Sirius deu de ombros — Ia ser interessante aprontar...

— Ouviu o que a professora McGonagall — disse Lily, severa — Nada de aprontar!

— Mas, se for coisa pequena, ela jamais descobrirá! — disse Marlene, com uma expressão inocente.

— Marlene, não! — disse Lily — Agora, vamos falar com a professora!

A ruiva tomou a dianteira, sendo seguida prontamente por James.

— Não esperava outra atitude sua, senhorita Evans — disse a professora McGonagall, sorrindo orgulhosa.

— Obrigado, madrinha — disse James, desanimado.

— Estou orgulhosa de você, James — ela revirou os olhos — Mas não me chame assim. Aqui, você é somente mais um aluno.

— Eu sei disso — ele sorriu de lado.

— E o senhor Lupin? — a mulher perguntou, estranhada.

— Ele está ajudando uma menina que vai fazer o supletivo — Lily apressou-se a explicar.

— Ah! Sim! — disse a professora McGonagall — Vão até o pátio, por favor! Ele é grande, será ótimo para darmos uma festa ao ar livre! Lá, distribuiremos as tarefas.

— Sim, senhora — disse Lily, puxando a James pelo braço.

— Lily, querida, o meu braço não é corda — ele disse.

— Desculpe — ela soltou-o, rindo.

— Embora eu não me incomode em ser puxado por você — ele murmurou.

Lily fingiu não ter escutado a tentativa de cantada, mas sentiu seu rosto queimar levemente. Foi uma sorte estar na frente dele.

A professora Grubbly-Plank, junto com outros, estava lá para ajudar na organização.

— Senhor Potter e senhorita Evans, peguem as cadeiras lá dentro, e espalhem pelo salão — ela disse, olhando uma lista.

Eles não esperaram para seguir onde ela indicou. Contudo, Lily pôde ouvir como a professora chamava a Alice e Frank.

— Deixe comigo, Evans — disse James, fazendo um amontoado de cadeiras.

— Não sou porcelana, Potter — ela retrucou, pegando o amontoado — E as cadeiras são de plástico!

— Mesmo as penas, quando unidas, pesam — ele disse.

— Você tirava dez em filosofia, só enrolando a professora, não é? — perguntou Lily, rindo.

— A matéria mais fácil — ele respondeu, também rindo.

Emmeline e Marlene, de má vontade, foram ajudar a espalhar as cadeiras, Sirius cuidava das mesas.

— Sinto uma certa nostalgia, não é mesmo, querida? — perguntou Emmeline, sorrindo falsamente para a arquiinimiga.

Marlene ignorou-a, continuando com o seu trabalho, sob o olhar temeroso de Lily e Sirius.

— O baile de colação de grau em Hogsmeade... Foi super engraçado, quando chegamos com o mesmo vestido. Quem diria, não é? Acho que só mudava a cor — Emmeline continuava tagarelando, maliciosamente.

— Sabe qual foi a melhor parte da noite? — Marlene jogou a cadeira com força no chão, quase quebrando a perna — Quando a minha mão foi na tua cara!

Sirius aproximou-se rapidamente, levando para o outro lado.

— Eu não tenho culpa se o garoto que você estava pegando se cansou de você — disse Emmeline, sem se abalar.

— Você estava com o meu irmão, sua vadia! — gritou Marlene — Você estava com o meu irmão, e você botou os chifres nele!

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Já chega! — a professora Grubbly-Plank aproximou-se rapidamente — Senhorita Vance, vai ajudar com outra coisa, fale com a professora Vector. E, senhorita McKinnon, não queremos mais problemas, entendido?

— Então mantenha aquela garota bem longe de mim! — Marlene soltou-se de Sirius, e afastou-se, ignorando a expressão irritada da professora.

— O que estão esperando? Terminem a tarefa! — ela exclamou a todos que pararam para observar a briga.

— Você e Sirius não estudaram em Hogsmeade? — foi o que ocorreu a Lily perguntar.

— É complicado — ele disse, simplesmente.

— Certo — disse Lily, sem querer forçar o assunto — Vamos ver se precisam de ajuda na iluminação... Já tem bastante gente por aqui.

Na verdade, ela não queria ajudar na iluminação, ela queria chegar perto de Frank e Alice. Sendo aluno de engenharia, os professores consideraram que ele era o mais capacitado para cuidar da fiação, como uma fase de experiência, ainda mais sendo do segundo ano. No entanto, Ian não era visto por ali.

— Pega o alicate de pressão — Frank não olhava para Alice.

— O o quê? — sussurrou Alice, revirando as ferramentas.

— Esse! — ele aproximou-se.

Os dois pegaram a ferramenta ao mesmo tempo, tocando as mãos.

— Podemos ajudar em algo? — a voz de James interrompeu o momento.

Eles afastaram-se rapidamente, Frank virando-se para ele.

— Tem uns parafusos ali que precisam ser fixados, é só pegar a chave phillips — ele disse, virando-se novamente para os fios.

— Desde que as coisas não ferrem... — murmurou James, pegando a ferramenta de cabo verde.

— Não é aquela chave que os mecânicos usam para ameaçar as pessoas? — perguntou Lily, pegando a chave fixa da caixa.

— E essa é a chave que eu não sei para quê serve até hoje — comentou Alice, indicando a chave allen.

— Se eu te explicasse, você não entenderia... — Frank coçou a nuca.

— Está me chamando de burra? — ela perguntou, o que fez com que Lily arregalasse os olhos.

— Só digo que a explicação é muito técnica — respondeu Frank, quase gaguejando.

James, para tira-lo do problema, pegou um parafuso da caixa.

— Está vendo esse parafuso aqui? — ela assentiu — É para fixar ou solta-lo. Basicamente, essa é a função das chaves.

— Sextavado interno — disse Frank.

— Que seja — ele retrucou, soltando o parafuso de volta na caixa.

— É, tem razão... É complicado — murmurou Alice.

— Mas eu tenho certeza de que você entenderia — foi o que Frank disse, tentando contornar a situação.

Ela sorriu, voltando a ser a Alice que Lily conhecia.

— Ah! Então é aqui que as senhoritas estão! — Ian subiu as escadas, um toque de ironia — Confortáveis? Querem um drinque?

— Minha mãe me ensinou a não aceitar bebida de estranhos — disse Lily, sentando-se ao lado de Alice.

— Eu não sou um estranho! — ele franziu o cenho.

— Mas é tão confiável quanto um — ela retrucou.

— Oh! Vamos lá, ruivinha! O natal está aí! — disse Ian.

— E a neve também... — disse Alice, vagamente — E a professora McGonagall planeja fazer isso nessa época do ano...

— Depois do natal — observou James.

— Mas vai continuar nevando até... O quê? Março? — ela replicou.

— Acho que não vai alcançar tanto — ele negou com a cabeça — De qualquer forma, ela estava pensando em colocar um vidro na região de cima do pátio.

— Marlene não vai gostar de saber disso — disse Ian, rindo — O sonho de consumo dela é me pegar desprevenido, na guerra de bolas de neve.

— A gente pode usar as suas bolas, se você quiser — disse Lily, sorrindo morbidamente.

— Epa! Epa! Epa! — riu Frank, afastando-se do seu serviço — Vamos com calma! Ian, é melhor você sair daqui!

— Eu não me lembrava que a melhor amiga da minha irmã era uma serial killer! — disse Ian, saindo assustado.

Assim que ele saiu de vista, James sucumbiu às gargalhadas que esteve segurando, Frank não estava muito atrás. Lily sorria, como se fosse uma criança inocente, e Alice estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Terminei aqui! — anunciou James, quando conseguiu controlar as risadas.

— Acho que é só isso mesmo, cara! Eu ainda tô cuidando disso aqui — disse Frank, também mais controlado.

— Então, vamos! — Lily arrastou a James pelo colarinho da camisa.

— Não deixe Marlene ver isso! — exclamou Alice.

No entanto, a ruiva parou no meio do caminho, ficando em uma esquina.

— O que você...? — perguntou James.

Ela chiou, tampando sua boca com as mãos.

— Ai! — deu para escutar Frank gritando.

— Frank! Você está bem? — perguntou Alice.

— Só foi um choque! — ele murmurou, incomodado — Não se preocupe!

— Eu estou te atrapalhando... É melhor eu...

— Ei! Somos uma dupla, preciso de você para pegar as ferramentas.

James fez uma careta para Lily, tentando entender o motivo de estarem ali.

— Céus, Evans! Você é muito fofoqueira! — ele sussurrou.

— Nós já vamos! — ela respondeu — Espere só mais um pouco...

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia — disse Alice, e Lily franziu o cenho, confusa.

— Está vendo? Me fez perder uma parte da conversa! — reclamou a ruiva.

— Lily vai ficar com a família, Ian e Marlene devem ir para a casa dos pais, Sirius vai com James... — começou a citar Frank.

— Na verdade, acho que os garotos vão visitar a família de Remus — interrompeu Alice.

— Minha mãe insiste. Por favor! — pediu Frank — E eu também.

James levantou uma sobrancelha para Lily, que levantou um dedo.

— Está bem.

Por fim, ele puxou-a pelo braço, tirando-os dali.

— Eu sou mulher! — defendeu-se Lily.

— Você consegue me surpreender cada vez mais, Evans.

Ela soltou o seu braço da mão dele, sorrindo travessamente.

— Pensei que soubesse o meu sexo, Potter.


	38. Capítulo 37

— É um prazer conhecê-los! Entrem! Entrem!

A casa da família de Remus era simples, comparada às casas dos Potter e Black, mas isso jamais incomodaria a James e Sirius. Pelo contrário, Sirius achava mais aconchegante e confortável.

— Pare com essa cara de enterro — James deu uma cotovelada no braço de Remus.

— A minha casa não é... — ele começou, envergonhado.

— Cale a boca! — aconselhou Sirius.

— Sirius! Isso são modos? — Dorea virou-se para ele, as mãos na cintura.

— Desculpe, mãe — ele coçou a nuca.

— Fico feliz que tenham vindo — Hope, a mãe de Remus, foi falar com Dorea.

— Fico feliz que tenha nos convidado, sei que era só para James e Sirius virem... — disse Dorea, esquecendo da bronca.

— Que isso! Seria um absurdo tirarem a eles da família, justo no natal! — disse Hope — Eu só peço desculpas pelo estado da casa... Não estávamos preparados.

— Eu acho que a casa está magnífica! — interrompeu-a Dorea, sorrindo — É linda! A beleza está nas coisas mais simples.

James cruzou os braços, levantando uma sobrancelha para Remus.

— Tá bom! Já entendi! — ele levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

— Olhe só isso, querida! — ouviu-se a voz de Charlus, que estava conversando com Lyall.

— Charlus! — a esposa foi para perto dele, um olhar repreensivo.

— Vamos ver o quarto de nosso querido Remito, e deixar os pais socializando — disse Sirius, indo até as escadas.

O que era uma perfeita desculpa, também, para que James e Sirius afrouxassem as gravatas, assim que se vissem sozinhos. Remus riu, ao ver a cena, completamente confortável com o que vestia.

— Eu entendo como Padfoot se sente, vestindo essas coleiras — Sirius fez careta — Será que ele ficará bem?

— Se ele latir, não vai causar tanto alvoroço quanto causaria se estivesse no apartamento — observou James.

— Isso é fato! — disse Remus, olhando nostálgico para o pequeno cômodo.

Ouviu-se passos vindos da escadaria, e Lyall apareceu.

— Querendo fugir da gente? — disse, bem humorado.

— Deixando vocês conversando em paz! — respondeu Sirius.

— Bobagem! Vamos! — ele virou-se para Remus — Sua mãe está te chamando na cozinha, acho que ela precisa de ajuda.

Os quatro desceram.

— Ajeita essa gravata, James Charlus Potter! — Dorea apressou-se para apertá-la novamente.

— Dorea, está sufocando o nosso filho — disse Charlus, tentando salva-lo.

— Precisa se acostumar com a gravata — ela reclamou.

— Estamos perdidos, então! — disse Sirius, afastando-se da mulher, a que considerava sua mãe.

— Eu ainda me lembro de Sirius com a gravata enrolada na cabeça — disse Charlus, fazendo a todos rirem.

— Eu estava... — ele tentou arrumar uma desculpa, mas foi salvo pela chegada de Hope e Remus.

— Vão ajudar, James, Sirius! — ordenou Dorea.

— Não! São nossos convidados! — disse Hope.

— Justamente por isso — respondeu Dorea — Vão!

À contragosto, eles se uniram a Remus. Assim que Sirius conseguiu uma folga, pegou o celular, vendo se tinha mensagem.

— Mãe! Você não sabe! — James correu de volta para a sala, ao vê-lo mexendo no celular — Sirius está namorando!

— Linguarudo! — reclamou Sirius, arregalando os olhos.

— O quê? — perguntou Dorea, chocada — Sirius?

— É verdade! — ele suspirou, carregando os pratos que James abandonou.

— Finalmente! — Charlus murmurou, tentando ser discreto, sem sucesso.

— Oh! Isso é tão bom, querido! — ela pegou os pratos das mãos dele, colocando-os em cima da mesa, e envolvendo-o em um abraço — Parabéns! É uma mulher de sorte!

— Mãe — disse James, rindo do desconforto do amigo.

— Desculpe, mas vocês crescem tão rápido — ela afastou-se, limpando os olhos.

— James encontrou a ruivinha dele — Sirius soltou.

— Ei! Somos só amigos! — ele defendeu-se, indignado.

— Um Potter e uma ruiva? Amigos? — zombou Sirius — E outra: desde quando amigos jogam cantadas?

— E o Remus... — começou James.

— Opa! Opa! Opa! Não me metam nas discussões de vocês! — protestou Remus.

— O que tem Remus? — perguntou Hope, perspicaz.

Os três se entreolharam, gaguejando.

— Nada — disseram, por fim.

Os adultos presentes entreolharam-se, desconfiados, mas resolveram deixar o assunto de lado. Aqueles três, quando se uniam, não diriam nada.

— Certo! Eu vou trazer as panelas — decidiu Hope, por fim.

Lyall a seguiu sem dizer uma palavra.

— A sua mãe parece um pouco frágil... — Sirius comentou.

— Ela tem anemia falciforme — disse Remus — Às vezes inventava de esquecer de tomar o remédio, nos deixava loucos.

— Sirius, não seja indiscreto — sussurrou Dorea, apertando levemente o ombro dele.

— Só queria puxar assunto... — ele murmurou, cruzando os braços, como se fosse uma criança.

James e Remus sorriram, divertidos com a cena.

Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem à mesa. Sirius desesperado, olhando de vez em quando para o celular, esperando por alguma notícia. Por fim, ele recebeu uma mensagem, mas não era de quem esperava.

— Sirius, filho, sem celular à mesa — disse Dorea.

— Ai, meu Deus! — a cara dele não era nada boa.

— O que foi, Sirius? — perguntou James, franzindo o cenho.

— É a mensagem da Andy — ele disse.

— Pensei que sua namorada se chamasse Marlene — brincou Charlus.

— É a Andy, Andrômeda, minha prima! — disse Sirius, levantando-se da mesa — Ela disse que a Tonks sumiu de casa.

— O quê? — perguntou Remus, levantando-se também — Como assim?

— Disse que sumiu! Sumiu! Que ela não a encontra em lugar algum — disse Sirius, desesperado.

— Mãe, pai, senhores Lupin, desculpem, mas é melhor a gente ir — James manifestou-se.

— Queremos ajudar! — disse Hope, levantando-se.

— Não! — Lyall parou-a — Vamos ficar. Deixe que eles vão!

— Vocês a conhecem melhor — disse Charlus, antes que a mulher dissesse algo mais — Podem ir! Andrômeda deve estar desesperada...

— Nos mandem notícias! — Dorea abraçou aos três.

Eles colocaram mais um casaco por cima das roupas, e saíram para a noite fria.

— Mas como foi isso? — Sirius perguntava a Ted.

— Nós não sabemos! Fomos sair para pegar as coisas da mãe de Ted e, quando voltamos, ela tinha desaparecido! — disse Andrômeda, desesperada — Liguei no celular dela, mas ela não atende!

— Quais lugares que ela poderia ir? — perguntou James, objetivo.

— Ela gosta de música, mas nenhuma loja está aberta a essa hora — disse Ted.

— Espere! Mas ela levou as coisas dela? — perguntou Sirius.

— Levou! Levou o violão, e algumas roupas! — respondeu a mulher.

— Escutem, o melhor é procurarmos ao redor. Não faz muito tempo que ela se foi, não pode estar longe! — disse Remus, por fim.

— Eu vou com vocês! — Andrômeda levantou-se.

— Não! É melhor ficarmos, caso ela volte! — disse Ted.

— Vamos, gente! — James puxou a Sirius e Remus pelo braço.

Eles caminharam na mesma direção, pensativos.

— Por que vocês acham que ela fez isso? — perguntou Sirius, quase que silencioso.

— Eu não tenho ideia — respondeu Remus, esfregando as mãos enluvadas umas nas outras, olhando ao redor — É melhor que nos separemos. Eu vou pela bifurcação! A gente se vê aqui daqui a umas... Duas horas? Pode ser?

— Eu sugeriria pegar o WhatsApp, mas mal sinto minhas mãos — disse James, concordando com a cabeça, a fumaça de frio saindo de sua boca.

Uma leve camada de neve cobria o chão, e pequenos flocos caíam do céu. Não era um bom clima para resolver fugir de casa. O lago do parque já estava completamente congelado, embora ninguém ousasse patinar por ali, pelo medo de que a camada de gelo se rompesse. As árvores, que ainda tinham folhas, estavam sustentando uma quantidade moderada do nevisco.

Caminhando alguns minutos, Remus já sentia ter se passado horas. A única coisa que ele queria era voltar para o calor de seu lar, com os seus pais, a quem sentia muita falta.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar, passando pela ponte, acima do lado, com cuidado para não escorregar.

— Para quem não conseguiria pegar o Whats... — ele murmurou, procurando, com dificuldade, o celular em seu bolso.

A neve atrapalhava sua visão, então ele caminhou rapidamente até a rua, atravessando a rua deserta, e alcançando uma marquise.

 **Dora Tonks.**

Ele, no mesmo instante, apertou no botão de "atender", destampando um dos ouvidos.

— Tonks! Onde você está? Estão todos preocupados! — ele disse.

— Uma loja abandonada, do outro lado de Hogwarts — foi o que ela disse.

— Não saia daí! Estou indo! — ele desligou, sem esperar pela resposta.

Ignorando a neve, ele apressou-se, desviando de um solitário carro na estrada.

Parecia uma garagem, olhando de longe, e ele pôde entrar pela pequena fresta aberta do enorme metal, que cobria a parte da frente da loja.

A rosada estava encolhida em um canto.

— Por que você fez isso? Andrômeda está muito preocupada! — ele sentou-se do seu lado.

— Por que ela me escolheu? — perguntou a garota — Eu tenho 15 anos! Daqui a pouco, estou na faculdade. Quando ela engravidar, eu vou ser só um peso morto.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! — ele interrompeu-a — Ela sentiu que era o certo. Qual é o problema? Idade não significa nada!

— Você não pensa assim — ela retrucou, finalmente olhando para ele.

— Estou falando no sentido fraternal — ele desviou o olhar.

— Não é pedofilia a partir dos quinze — Tonks murmurou.

Ele não respondeu, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

— É a primeira vez que eu passo o natal em família... E eu estraguei tudo — disse Tonks.

— Não, não estragou. O natal ainda não acabou — ele sorriu.

— Eu fiquei com medo. Disseram que iam me apresentar a mãe do... Ted.

Remus olhou para o lugar, levantando-se.

— O que acha de falar essas coisas para eles? — ele estendeu a mão para ela.


	39. Capítulo 38

— Eu não sei o que faria sem você — disse Alice, girando o batom rosa.

— Provavelmente estaria gastando a sua mesada em um salão de beleza — respondeu Marlene.

— Você podia levar as coisas para um outro lado — ela fez careta, ajeitando os borrões em torno da boca.

— Não sei para quê tanto drama. Todo ano tem essas festas — a castanha deu de ombros.

— Sim, mas agora é diferente! — disse Alice, guardando o batom em uma das gavetas.

— Diferente por quê? Por que o Frank vai estar lá? — Marlene virou-se para ela — Vai ver ele sempre esteve, mas você nunca reparou. E, se reparou, não deu importância. Ah! Fala sério, Lice! É o melhor amigo do meu irmão, já o conhecia desde o colégio.

— Sim, mas agora é na casa dele. Além do mais, lembra que éramos cada um em um canto? — ela revirou os olhos — Você não suportava ficar no mesmo ambiente que Ian.

— Continuo não suportando — retrucou.

— Sua casa é enorme! Sempre me senti desconfortável.

— Falou a garota da casa de bonecas.

Ela resolveu rir, controlando o impulso de mostrar a língua para a amiga.

A campainha interrompeu a leitura silenciosa, que Marlene fazia de seu WhatsApp.

— Aproveita enquanto pode! Daqui a pouco congestiona — disse Alice, saindo do quarto.

— Não é ano novo, _mon amour_! — respondeu Marlene, sem desviar o olhar do aparelho.

Assim que abriu a porta, Alice não esperou, voltando para dentro.

— E se eu fosse um estuprador? — brincou Ian.

— Tenho um vaso de flores posicionado estrategicamente — retrucou.

— Onde está o Longbottom? — Marlene apareceu na sala.

— Mamãe disse que "nada de celular" — disse Ian, pegando da mão dela.

— Ela não vai saber, se você não contar — rosnou a irmã, pegando-o de volta.

— A mãe dele pediu ajuda — ele disse, mas parecia estar escondendo algo.

— Tá! Vamos logo! — disse Alice.

— Modos, senhorita Piperwood! — disse Ian, pomposamente.

— Eu enfio o "senhorita" na sua cara — retrucou.

— É oficial! Está andando tempo demais com a minha irmã — ele murmurou.

— Não posso fazer nada, se ninguém te suporta — Marlene deu de ombros.

Em vista do nevoeiro, eles tiveram que ir de carro, apesar da casa não ser tão longe daquela região. Mesmo com as reclamações de Marlene, quem dirigiu o carro emprestado foi Ian.

— E os seus namorados? — ele perguntou.

— Não vão — disse Marlene, cortante.

— Pena que a Lily também não vai... — ele continuou dizendo.

— Ian, supere! Ela não quer nada com _você_! — ela interrompeu.

— Não é por mim que estou falando — ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o carro parou.

— Chegamos — Ian abriu a porta.

— Não precisa dar uma de cavalheiro... — ela resmungou para si mesma, empurrando a porta, assim que viu o irmão dar a volta.

— Teimosa — ele riu entredentes, tremendo de frio — Vamos logo com isso!

Alice não estava muito a fim de sair daquele lugar quente, mas seguiu-os.

— Vamos logo, Lice! — reclamou Marlene, empurrando-o para dentro.

— Não me empurre... — ela murmurou, a voz diminuindo de som conforme as palavras saíam.

Alice podia ver a Frank, do outro lado do salão, junto com uma mulher mais velha, que ela identificou como a sua mãe.

A batida da porta, embora leve, assustou-a. Sem a ventania do lado de fora, estava bem mais cômoda. O calor do vestido, as pessoas andando pelo lugar, e o fogo da lareira eram fatores para que os três logo se acostumassem.

— Já posso sentir meus dedos novamente! — dramatizou Ian, tentando tirar um sorriso de Marlene, que ignorou-o completamente, de braços cruzados, observando o ambiente.

— Meu detector de vadias não apitou. Ótimo! — a garota murmurou para si mesma.

— Venha! Vamos dar uma volta... — Alice sugeriu.

— Nada de nos seguir! — Marlene disse a Ian, antes de afastar-se.

— Tenho coisas melhores a fazer — ele devolveu a provocação, olhando fixamente para uma das convidadas.

— Dou todo o apoio. Se ele começar a namorar, me esquece — disse Marlene.

— Será que é isso que ele pensou, quando começou a namorar com o Sirius? — brincou Alice.

Por fim, elas decidiram ir ao banheiro, com a desculpa de retocar a maquiagem.

— Acho que ele gostou mesmo foi da desculpa para me atormentar — ela respondeu.

Assim que a porta fechou-se, ela tirou o celular do sutiã.

— Nenhuma mensagem... — murmurou.

— Isso aqui parece banheiro de restaurante — comentou Alice, olhando ao redor.

— Eles sediam muitas festas! O que queria? — perguntou Marlene, o olhar fixo na tela.

A porta abriu-se, e ela escondeu o celular atrás de si.

— Aqui estão vocês! — disse Susan McKinnon — Pensei que fosse nos cumprimentar, Marlene. Olá, Alice!

— Olá, senhora McKinnon — respondeu Alice, sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

— Desculpe, mãe. Estávamos retocando a maquiagem — disse Marlene — Esse nevoeiro todo não me fez bem.

— Entendo — respondeu a mulher — Vamos? Quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. Inclusive, gostaria que me falasse mais sobre esse rapaz.

— Que rapaz? — ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sirius Black — disse Susan, fazendo Alice abaixar a cabeça, com uma careta.

— Certo — disse Marlene, assim que se recompôs — Só um minuto.

Ela dirigiu-se a um dos boxes, ainda escondendo o celular.

— Alice, querida, creio que ouvi lhe chamarem — Susan dirigiu-se a ela, sorrindo gentilmente.

— Quem? — ela perguntou.

— A dona da casa. Augusta Longbottom — o nome a fez gelar.

— Certo... — ela murmurou, nervosa — Estou indo, então!

Essa última frase foi mais para Marlene do que para a mulher.

Agora ela estava sob própria conta e risco.

Sem saber para onde ir, ela simplesmente foi caminhando por entre a multidão, procurando nas mesas.

— Alice!

Quando virou-se, não viu nada, pois foi abraçada fortemente. Retribuiu, quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume.

— Mãe... — suspirou.

— Querida, que saudades que estive de você! — disse Clarigan, afastando-se para observá-la melhor — Como se sente?

— Estou ótima! — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— Venha! Vamos conversar melhor — sua mãe arrastou-a.

Quem observasse de longe, pensaria que se tratava de irmãs, por tanta semelhança física que havia entre elas. Na personalidade, acontecia o mesmo, apenas Alice que era mais tímida do que a mãe, que já estava acostumada a ir aos eventos sociais, dos quais a filha sempre fugia.

— Seu pai deve ter ido falar com alguns sócios — Clarigan negou com a cabeça, ao ver que seu marido não estava ali — Vamos! Sente-se! Me conte tudo!

Elas sentaram-se, a mãe segurando suas mãos.

— Não há o que contar! — Alice soltou uma de suas mãos para colocar um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Como está indo a faculdade? — perguntou Clarigan.

— Está indo bem... Tem uma menina do meu curso que é um pouco louca, mas gente boa — ela deu de ombros — Além do mais, não sei se te falei, mas tem essa nova menina morando com a gente, uma antiga amiga da Marlene...

— Com licença — um garoto apareceu — Sabem onde posso encontrar Marlene McKinnon?

— Ela está namorando, então acho melhor deixa-la em paz! — respondeu Alice, séria.

— Alice! — Clarigan apertou levemente a sua mão, em repreensão.

— Não, não é isso! — o garoto riu, sem parecer incomodado — Na verdade, eu queria saber se ela ainda tem contato com uma pessoa... Estudamos juntos.

— Ah! — exclamou Alice, um pouco constrangida — Faz um tempo desde que a vi. Da última vez, ela estava no corredor principal.

— Ah! Obrigado, de qualquer forma! — ele afastou-se.

Alice ficou observando como ele se afastava.

— Amos Diggory é um ótimo partido! — Clarigan olhou a filha com um sorrisinho.

— Mãe — ela disse, voltando o olhar para ela — Não.

— Está bem! — ela riu, levantando as mãos, em rendição.

— Eu já ouvi esse nome de algum lugar... — disse Alice, pensativa.

— Ah! Aí está o seu pai! — Clarigan ajeitou-se na cadeira.

Contudo, ele não vinha sozinho.

— Boa noite, senhora e senhorita Piperwood — disse Augusta Longbottom, olhando fixamente para ela.

— Boa noite, senhora Longbottom — respondeu Alice, sem olhá-la diretamente.

— Podemos ter uma conversa particular por um minuto? — perguntou Augusta, assim que cumprimentou a Clarigan.

Alice pôde sentir o olhar confuso e preocupado de seus pais, mas levantou-se mesmo assim.

— Oi, pai! — ela abraçou-o rapidamente — Eu já volto!

Dizer que estava sentindo-se intimidada era pouco.

Augusta caminhou até um lado mais vazio e tranquilo do salão. E o fato de Frank estar lá não ajudava muito na sua situação.

— O que houve? — perguntou, tentando controlar o estremecer das pernas.

— Deixo-lhes conversando — disse Augusta, afastando-se rapidamente.

— Temos um pequeno problema — Frank não mantinha os olhos parados em apenas um lugar, parecia estar procurando algo — Pequeno, verde e gordo problema.

— Se puder me explicar melhor... — disse Alice.

— O meu sapo sumiu — ele disse.

— Você tem um sapo? — perguntou, risonha.

— Pare de rir de mim! — ele reclamou, infantil — Estou falando sério! Soltar um sapo aqui é como soltar um rato. Não vão curtir muito!

— Está certo! — ela disse, ficando séria — O que poderia atraí-lo?

— São atraídos por água parada, plantas, luz atrai insetos... — começou a citar.

— Que tal a gente começar pelo seu quarto? — interrompeu Alice.

— Meu... O quê? — ele perguntou, perdido.

— Quero dizer, _você_ vai conferir no seu quarto — corrigiu a garota, corada — A gente vê no andar de cima. Lá fora, ele não estará.

Eles correram até o andar de cima, tentando passar despercebidos.

Ouviu-se um grito do lado direito. Entreolhando-se, eles seguiram naquela direção.

— Trevor! — gritou Frank, abaixando-se para pegar o sapo.

— Encontraram? — Augusta surgiu, indo na direção deles.

— Sim! — disse Frank, levantando-se já com o sapo em mãos.

 **—** Querida, está tudo bem? — Augusta colocou a mão no ombro de Alice, que estava quieta.

— Posso vê-lo? — ela perguntou, olhando para o sapo — É tão fofo!

Augusta desviou o olhar, retirando sua mão.

— Claramente, nossas opiniões de "fofo" são divergentes — murmurou a mulher.

— Claro! — Frank ignorou a mãe, entregando Trevor para ela.

— Preciso ver quem encontrou-o, com licença — Augusta afastou-se, indo na direção de onde tinha vindo o grito.

— Se quer saber, a minha mãe amava usar esse método para afastar as minhas amigas — disse Frank, bufando.

— Que frescura dessas meninas... — murmurou Alice, acariciando a pele oleosa de Trevor.

Augusta não demorou a voltar.

— Está tudo ótimo! — disse, parecendo aliviada — Guarde-o, Frank. Por favor! Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de outro incidente.

— Engraçado, tenho a impressão de que o guardei muito bem em meu quarto — respondeu Frank, pegando o sapo das mãos de Alice.

— Vou descer. Meus pais devem estar preocupados — Alice despediu-se, sorrindo levemente.

Enquanto descia as escadas, no entanto, escutou algo que a fez congelar.

— Moça pura. É esse tipo de moça que eu quero para você, meu filho!


	40. Capítulo 39

Em um momento, Lily estava passando o natal perfeitamente bem. Em outro, o seu celular tocava loucamente o toque do WhatsApp.

— Lily, atenda essa porcaria de uma vez! — exclamou Doralice, irritada.

A ruiva não precisou escutar duas vezes. Levantou-se com o celular em mãos, afastando-se para o corredor.

 **James Potter**

Como está a sua noite? (22:10)

Espero que mulher que a nossa (22:10)

*Melhor (22:10)

Lembra daquela garota que o Remus está dando aulas? (22:11)

A que a Andrômeda adotou? Então! (22:11)

Ela desapareceu, a gente está procurando por ela (22:12)

Aleluia! Remus a achou! (22:23)

Ela sorriu levemente, e trocou de conversa.

 **Alice Piperwood**

Áudio (22:19) 1:00

Ela olhou ao redor, apertando no botão para escutar.

— Lily, lembra da festa que eu e Lene fomos? Então! Estava tudo bem. Ela reencontrou os pais, eu reencontrei os meus... E conheci a avó do Frank. Que mulher mais classuda, deu o maior medo, sabe? — Alice desatou a falar — Estava tudo bem. Aí, quando estava conversando com a minha mãe, ela veio falar comigo. Me levou para onde o Frank estava, e disseram que o sapo dele, Trevor, sumiu. Aí a gente foi procurar por ele. No fim, a gente conseguiu encontrá-lo, ele era muito fofo. Eu ia voltar para a festa, aí ela disse para ele que eu era moça pura. Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! Como ela soube disso? Eu não sei mais o que eu faço!

Lily teve que ouvir o áudio mais de uma vez para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

— Você fica afastada por algumas horas, e o caos reina, não é mesmo? — Petúnia perguntou, vindo atrás dela.

A barriga já era bem visível, e a loira estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para caminhar.

— Acho que não vou voltar para o Réveillon, não! — brincou Lily.

— Que isso, Lils! A gente já está considerando isso como uma reunião de fim de ano! — Petúnia deu de ombros — Tenho certeza de que acontecerá o mesmo com suas amigas.

— Eu não sei... Alice e Marlene foram na festa, elas não ficaram em casa sozinhas com os pais — disse Lily.

Petúnia deu de ombros, novamente.

— Responda-os! — ela disse.

— Eu converso melhor com Alice, quando chegar em casa — Lily deu de ombros — Marlene está lá agora, se conhecem melhor.

Ela bloqueou a tela do celular, e voltou com Petúnia para a mesa.

— Finalmente! — exclamou Doralice — Já tinha mandado Petúnia ver se você não tinha sido sequestrada.

— Mãe, você pediu para eu ver o que era — disse Lily.

— Querida, é natal! Vamos ficar em casa, por favor! Problemas você resolve depois. Já passa o resto do ano com essa gente! — pediu a mãe, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

Petúnia revirou os olhos para Lily, sentando-se em seu lugar.

— Certo! — disse Lily, deixando o celular em um canto, e voltando a se sentar.

— É que é muito difícil, sabe, mãe! — disse Petúnia, pegando um pedaço de porco com o garfo — Se afastar do James...

Naquele momento, Lily sentiu que podia enforcar a irmã, enquanto observava-a com aquele sorriso estúpido, colocando o pedaço de carne na boca.

— Quem é James? — Carver perguntou, atento.

— Um vizinho — respondeu Lily, tentando não dar importância ao assunto.

— E melhor amigo do namorado da Marlene — completou Petúnia.

— Não sabia que ela estava namorando — disse Doralice, surpresa.

— Pois é... As coisas mudaram — murmurou Petúnia, olhando fixamente para o garfo.

— Não gostei dessa história... — disse Carver — Não gostei _nada_ dessa história!

— Deixe de coisa, Carver! — ralhou Doralice — Amigo de Lily, qual é o problema?

— Não existe amizade entre homem e mulher! — ele disse, levantando-se da mesa.

— Mas que estupidez! — exclamou sua esposa, indo atrás dele.

— Dejá vù? — perguntou Petúnia, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Pode deixar essa história de lado, pelo menos, no natal? — pediu Lily, os olhos fixos no arroz, tentando tirar as passas de lá.

— Não. Pelo que Marlene me disse, você já perdeu a aposta — ela deu de ombros.

— Bem que ela gostaria — retrucou a ruiva.

— James Potter está louquinho por você — cantarolou a loira — Não existe amizade desse jeito.

— É o jeito dele!

O olhar de Petúnia era desacreditado.

— É sério! — defendeu-se Lily.

— Lily, querida — ela fez voz de criança — Você está caidinha por ele também, só precisa confessar.

— Marlene bem que quer que eu perca a aposta! — disse Lily, irritando-se.

— Apostaram o quê? Dinheiro? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Confessar que a outra está certa — murmurou.

— Cara, qual... — ela começou.

— Não adianta usar qualquer argumento! — interrompeu a sua irmã — Eu já falei disso com a Marlene.

— Isso não existe! — disse Petúnia.

— Mamãe concorda comigo! — replicou.

— Por isso eu sempre me dei melhor com o papai — ela disse.

Os seus pais voltaram nesse mesmo instante.

— É natal! Não vamos ficar discutindo! — declarou Doralice — Está bem?

Petúnia deu de ombros, voltando a comer o seu porco.

— Vamos ver por quanto tempo mais você segura isso — a garota sussurrou a Lily, antes de se levantar de seu lugar — Mãe, cadê o bolinho?

— Filha, depois do jantar! — reclamou Doralice.

— Estou com desejo! Você não pode lutar com uma mulher com desejo! — dramatizou a loira.

— Pega lá no balcão — disse a mãe, derrotada — Mas não acabe com tudo!

— Vagabunda... — sussurrou Lily.

— Lily! — repreendeu seu pai, que a escutou — Não fale assim da sua irmã!

— Quem é essa mulher que está abrigando-a? — perguntou Lily, ignorando o seu pai.

— Molly Weasley — respondeu Doralice — É uma velha amiga, já disse.

— Ela tem cinco filhos? — perguntou Lily, incrédula.

— Ainda não — disse a mãe, sorrindo.

— Qual é o objetivo dela? — ela perguntou.

— Lily — disse Carver, em um tom de aviso.

— Ter uma filha mulher — respondeu Doralice, com um sorriso triste — Os Weasley têm essa dificuldade... Não há uma menina em sete gerações.

— Vai arrumar trinta filhos e não vai conseguir uma menina... — disse Petúnia, voltando da cozinha.

— Não seja mal agradecida! — bronqueou Doralice — Ela está lhe abrigando!

— Não estou sendo mal agradecida, estou falando o que penso — ela deu de ombros.

Lily percebeu que a mãe respirou fundo para não respondê-la.

— Pois eu espero que ela consiga ter a filha que quer — disse Doralice — É uma ótima pessoa! Embora não tenha as melhores condições financeiras...

— Nós não somos muito diferentes deles, mãe! — disse Petúnia — A diferença é que ela tem cinco filhos, e nós somos apenas duas.

— Tem certeza de que não quer dormir aqui, Lily? — Doralice perguntou à filha.

— É melhor não — disse Lily, sorrindo levemente.

— Não entendo a necessidade que tem de fazer isso! Tudo bem, ela estará aqui de manhã, mas estaremos todos dormindo. Não fará diferença se ela dormir ou não! — disse Petúnia, revirando os olhos.

— Fará diferença para o horário em que ela irá para casa! — retrucou Doralice.

No meio da discussão, Lily puxou o celular para o seu colo, aproveitando que estava no silencioso, para ver se tinha recebido novas mensagens.

 **James Potter**

Quer que eu te busque? (22:40)

 **Lily Evans**

A pé? (22:45)

 **James Potter**

Não tenho problemas com isso (22:45)

 **Lily Evans**

Pode ser (22:46)

— É sério! Melhor que... Lily! — exclamou Doralice — O que disse de celular na mesa?

— Ele não está na mesa — disse Lily, com uma expressão inocente.

— Eu posso leva-la — ofereceu Carver, que esteve quieto durante toda a discussão.

— Não precisa — disse Lily.

— Não gosto da ideia que você vá para casa sozinha, a essa hora — ele insistiu.

— Não vou sozinha — ela respondeu — Um amigo virá me buscar.

— O quê? — perguntou Doralice, confusa — Mas como?

— Deve vir de táxi — comentou Petúnia com aquele sorrisinho irritante.

— Com licença! — Lily levantou-se, pegando o celular — Eu tenho que pegar um negócio no quarto...

— Lily Mary Evans! — Carver gritou, enquanto ela afastava-se da mesa — Volte aqui agora mesmo! Você vai me explicar essa história direito! Que amigo é esse? Como ele vem? Quando? Que palhaçada é essa?


	41. Capítulo 40

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

A porta da sorveteria tinha sido aberta, e o dono, Florean, mostrou-se muito surpreso ao encontrar Alice na frente da loja, pronta para trabalhar.

— Ninguém compra sorvete nessa época do ano! — ele avisou, entrando.

— Então por que você abre a loja? — retrucou Alice, colocando o avental rosa na frente de sua roupa.

— A esperança é a última que morre — ele deu de ombros, suspirando derrotado.

— Eu só preciso ocupar a minha mente... — ela disse.

— Certo... Já sabe como são as coisas por aqui. Boa sorte! Eu vou olhar no estoque — ele despediu-se, deixando-a ali.

Em toda a loja, o único a trabalhar era Florean (e, agora, ela). Cuidava do caixa sozinho, anotava os pedidos sozinho, fazia os pedidos sozinho, entregava os pedidos sozinho, e cobrava os pedido sozinho. Sem contar a parte da limpeza da loja, entre outros...

Era muita coisa para duas pessoas, quem dirá apenas uma.

Não era um exemplo de atendente, mas, como não tinha ninguém por ali (já era de se imaginar), Alice começou a ver vídeos pelo celular.

Sentiu que alguém tinha chegado, pois sentou-se na sua frente. Apesar disso, continuou olhando para o celular.

— Morango, por favor.

Ela levantou o olhar, cruzando com o de Frank.

— Um momento... — ela murmurou, guardando o celular na parte de frente do avental.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele segurou o seu pulso.

— Por quê? — perguntou.

— Eu pensei que... Eu... — ela disse, sem conseguir explicar.

— Que nenhum homem prestava? — ele retrucou, afastando a mão — Mesmo depois de ter me conhecido. Quero dizer, eu não digo que eu sou o homem mais decente do mundo, mas...

— Você é — ela interrompeu-o — É só que... O estrago já estava feito.

— Não, não estava. Você quem fez isso na festa do começo do ano — Frank retrucou — Isso foi depois de nos conhecermos. E eu não liguei para isso. Eu não liguei! O que eu não entendo é o porquê da mentira!

— Eu queria que um cara não ligasse — ela respondeu, dando uma risada sem humor.

— É a sua ideia de testar o caráter de alguém? — ele perguntou — Porque você prejudicou muito o Edgar, ele é uma ótima pessoa.

— Eu nunca disse que tínhamos feito — Alice defendeu-se.

— Mas nunca negou! Omitir é o mesmo que mentir! — ele replicou.

A porta do estabelecimento abriu-se novamente, e Alice conteve um gemido de desgosto.

— Frank! Alice! — Emmeline disse, sorrindo falsamente — Não vi que estavam aí!

— Querida, não diga como se não tivesse quase esmagado a cara na vitrine — retrucou Alice, sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

— Alice! — exclamou Frank.

— Vou fazer o seu sorvete, senhor — disse Alice, afastando-se do balcão que separava a loja.

— Limão, flor — disse Emmeline, sentando-se ao lado de Frank — Então, como você está? Deu uma sumida!

— Estou sempre na faculdade — respondeu Frank, cortante.

Alice conteve seu sorriso, enquanto pegava as duas bolas de sorvete do refrigerador, e colocava nos potes.

— Aqui — ela colocou-os em cima do balcão — Era de se esperar que alguém tão amarga fosse pegar algo mais doce. Gosto não se discute...

— Para uma atendente, você é bem grossa! — disse Emmeline, olhando de cara feia para ela.

— Está com fome? Come! — retrucou Alice.

— Que nem aquela música da Lily Allen... "It's hard out here for a bitch" — ela cantarolou.

— Coitadinha! — ela disse, fazendo cara de pena.

— Pelo menos, não estou trabalhando em uma sorveteria — retrucou a garota — Incrível como, mesmo tendo dinheiro, você ainda se rebaixa a tanto... Deve se sentir confortável com o lixo.

— Não, quero fazer algo de útil em meu tempo — disse Alice.

— Claro! Nada mais útil do que vender sorvetes em pleno inverno — ela revirou os olhos.

— Falou a que compra — isso deixou Emmeline com a palavra na boca.

Frank tentava fingir que não estava acontecendo nada, comendo o seu sorvete, tranquilamente. A cena era tão cômica que Alice, por um momento, sentiu vontade de rir, mas não daria esse gostinho para a garota.

— Tome! — Emmeline levantou-se, jogando uma nota de cinquenta em cima do balcão — Você está precisando!

— Ganhou rodando bolsinha? — Alice perdeu a paciência.

A garota parou no meio do caminho, virando-se lentamente.

— O que você disse? — ela perguntou, lentamente.

— Perguntei se ganhou esse dinheiro rodando bolsinha — repetiu Alice.

— Deus, me socorra... — Frank murmurou, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Alice virou-se ao mesmo tempo que Emmeline.

— Deveria tomar cuidado com os seus empregados! — disse Emmeline.

— Não foi nada, senhor Florean. Foi apenas uma discussão entre colegas de classe — Frank tentou remediar a situação.

— Em um nível extremamente baixo. Esperava qualquer coisa de você, Alice, menos isso — disse Florean, sério.

Alice tirou o avental, jogando-o em cima do balcão, já sabendo o que viria.

— Eu vou pegar... — ele começou.

— Não precisa! — interrompeu Alice.

Ela levantou a "porta" do balcão, esbarrando propositalmente no ombro de Emmeline.

Estava caminhando, já fora da sorveteria, quando a porta abriu-se.

— Lice, espere! — gritou Frank.

Ela continuou caminhando, ignorando o chamado. No entanto, ele acelerou e alcançou-a, pegando o seu pulso.

— O que foi? — perguntou de mau jeito.

— Esqueceu isso dentro do seu avental — ele colocou o seu celular em sua mão.

— Obrigada — disse Alice, desbloqueando a tela.

— Eu fiquei realmente chateado. Você não precisava ter mentido para mim — ele retornou o assunto, mais calmo.

— Desculpe! — ela disse — Eu gosto de você. Só que o estrago já estava feito. Se eu dissesse a verdade, seria confessar que eu menti antes. Se eu contasse a verdade, você poderia pensar que eu estava mentindo naquela hora...

— Não, eu não faria isso — ele interrompeu.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Alice manteve os olhos no wallpaper do celular.

Frank posicionou o dedo embaixo do queixo dela, fazendo com que ela levantasse o olhar.

— Porque eu também gosto de você — ele disse.

— Frank! — o grito de Emmeline fez com que os dois bufassem, irritados.

— Ah! Quer saber? Que essa garota vá para o inferno, junto com a birra dela com a Marlene! — disse Alice.

Surpreendendo até a si mesma, ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés, puxando a Frank pela gola da camiseta, e unindo os seus lábios.

Os passos pararam, e ela ouviu um som de exclamação vindo de Emmeline, mas ela não estava nem um pouco interessada naquilo naquele momento.

Outro impulso tomou-lhe, e ela afastou-se rapidamente de Frank.

— Vai procurar outro, esse aqui é meu, sua vadia — ela disse para Emmeline, por cima do ombro.

— Pode ficar! — a outra respondeu com sua voz enjoada, mas Alice não estava mais prestando atenção nela.


	42. Capítulo 41

— Por que você quer saber da confraternização, Tuney? — perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

As irmãs estavam conversando pelo notebook.

Faltava poucas semanas para o fim do período do curso em Hogwarts. O primeiro período era de Setembro a Novembro e o mês de Fevereiro, enquanto que o segundo período era de Março até Junho. Depois disso, tinha as férias de Julho e Agosto. Então, tudo reiniciava.

— Curiosidade! — disse Petúnia, dando de ombros.

— Petúnia Sabrine Evans — disse Lily, com tom sério — O que está me escondendo?

— Nada! Cruzes! — reclamou a loira, mexendo no cabelo, nervosa.

— Tá bem... — a ruiva deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

— Estou falando com um cara online — confessou Petúnia, tão rápido quanto Lily esperava que fosse.

— O quê? Isso é perigoso! E você não sabe quem é? — ela começou a perguntar, nervosa.

— Ele disse que estuda em Hogwarts, e me falou muitas coisas de lá. Todas batem com o que você disse... — ela deu de ombros.

— Ele sabe como você é? — perguntou Lily, mordendo o lábio.

— Não, ele não sabe... Eu... Nem tive coragem de lhe falar do meu filho ainda — ela deu uma risada seca — Eu sei que é idiotice, mas eu não quero nada sério. Quero dizer...

— Marque um encontro em Hogwarts — interrompeu-a Lily.

— O que você vai fazer? — perguntou Petúnia, desconfiada.

— Eu vou tirar essa história a limpo — respondeu a ruiva.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, abrindo o armário, para procurar alguma roupa.

— Lily, espere! — exclamou Petúnia — É só um cara com quem eu converso durante a madrugada.

— Quando deveria estar dormindo, já que você tem o meu sobrinho dentro de você! — retrucou Lily.

— Dursley também tinha o seu sobrinho dentro dele, e nem por isso o tratávamos melhor — disse a loira.

— Petúnia! — reclamou a ruiva — Pensei que não quisesse mais falar sobre isso.

— Desculpe... — ela revirou os olhos.

Ela jogou uma calça em cima da cama, e um barulho de papel foi ouvido.

— Droga! — resmungou, indo até lá, rapidamente.

— O que foi? — perguntou Petúnia.

— O meu resumo valendo nota... — disse Lily, pegando e colocando as folhas em cima da mesa de cabeceira — Qualquer amasso, a professora já vai implicar.

— Amasso, né? — provocou a irmã.

— Você ficou mais safada com a gravidez — comentou Lily, com um sorriso de canto.

— Então, está tudo bem com a Lice agora? — perguntou Petúnia, curiosa.

— Sim, ela e Frank estão namorando — respondeu a ruiva.

A porta abriu-se, assustando até Petúnia, que não estava ali.

— Falar da vida dos outros é feio! — cantarolou Alice, jogando-se na cama da amiga.

— Cuidado! — reclamou Lily, afastando os jeans.

— Olá, Lice! — disse Petúnia, rindo.

— A minha vida está maravilhosa! — disse Alice, balançando os pés sem parar.

— Isso não é amor, amiga! É maconha! — disse Marlene, entrando no quarto.

— Agora aqui virou a sala de estar — Lily sentou-se na cadeira do computador.

— Deixe de reclamar! — bronqueou Petúnia — Está precisando namorar também, viu?

— Também acho! — concordou Marlene.

— E o meu sobrinho nasce quando? **—** perguntou Lily.

— Previsão para o fim de Junho — respondeu Petúnia.

— Último mês do segundo período! — comentou Marlene.

— Espero que esteja aqui! — a loira sorriu — Só para esclarecer: estava falando com a minha irmã.

— Sou irmã da Lily. Portanto, sua irmã — disse Marlene, ofendida.

— Quando planeja reencontrar a sua "sogra"? — perguntou Lily.

— Nunca — respondeu Alice, solenemente.

Isso fez com que todas gargalhassem.

— No casamento, né? No casamento! — disse Petúnia, tentando controlar o riso.

— A minha eu não quero nem convidar — disse Marlene.

— Estávamos falando sobre a confraternização — comentou Lily — Sabe quais faculdades vão participar?

— Tomara que Beauxbatons não venha. Tem muita gente metida! — disse Marlene, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Lily assentiu, concordando completamente com o que ela disse.

— Durmstrang também não, muito machistas — foi Petúnia quem disse.

— Ilvermorny eu quero! — disse Marlene, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Marlene Ross McKinnon, você está em relacionamento sério! — repreendeu Alice.

— Não é por mim! — ela disse, olhando fixamente para Lily.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, sem entender o porquê dessa ansiedade de ter alunos da Ilvermorny lá. Ela não conhecia qualquer pessoa que estudasse lá!

— Eu quero arrumar o meu vestido para a festa! — disse Marlene, levantando-se.

— Então, abra a porta do seu armário e procure algum — retrucou Alice, prevendo o que viria.

— Eu já usei todos! — reclamou a castanha.

— Marlene, roupas não são descartáveis! — lembrou-lhe Lily, de cenho franzido — É até pecado o que você faz com as suas roupas.

— Eu só quero um vestido diferente — ela disse, fazendo cara de inocente — Ai! Vamos lá amanhã, Lily!

— Não posso! Tenho que ver um lance depois da aula — ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Pensou que a amiga iria insistir para que dissesse que "lance" era, mas estava preocupada demais pensando no vestido da festa. Portanto, virou-se para a outra amiga.

— Então vamos nós, Lice! — pediu Marlene, com voz manhosa.

— Tenho nada para fazer mesmo... — murmurou Alice, dando de ombros — Minha mãe nunca mais vai me arrumar emprego de novo.

— Perdeu o emprego, deu na cara da Emmeline e ganhou um namorado. Vejo mais vantagens que desvantagens! — a castanha brincou.

Lily revirou os olhos, vendo como Petúnia fazia uma careta.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Enjoo — respondeu a loira, sem dar importância — Acho que qualquer vestido ficará horrível em mim.

— Tem uns vestidos de grávida maravilhosos. Tem que exibir essa barriga mesmo, e não esconder! — disse Marlene — Por quê? Tá pensando em ir? Vai ser ótimo!

— Só vai ser chato encontrar o pessoal da Ilvermorny por lá — disse Petúnia — Eles não sabem o porquê de eu ter trancado a faculdade...

— Devem achar que você resolveu virar bailarina profissional. Arrasa! — disse Marlene, sorrindo.

Isso deu um pouco de ânimo a ela, a gravidez a deixava muito suscetível a mudanças de humor.

Assim que Marlene e Alice saíram, depois de horas de conversa, Lily, antes de desligar a conversa, pediu a ela:

— Mande a mensagem.

— Você não vem, Lily? — perguntou Remus, estranhado.

— Eu vou ver se consigo encontrar a professora Grubbly-Plank, tenho uma dúvida a tirar — ela mentiu.

Se Remus não tivesse aula com Tonks, naquele dia, provavelmente ele não teria aceitado a desculpa tão facilmente.

— Até depois, então! — ele despediu-se.

Lily jogou a mochila em um canto, e seguiu para o corredor vazio, onde seguiu, meses antes, para ver a formação do grupo de corda dupla.

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde então...

Subindo o capuz do moletom (mesmo que estivesse quente), ela encostou-se em um canto do corredor, esperando para ver quem chegaria pelo corredor.

Em um momento de distração, olhando os ponteiros do relógio, passos se aproximaram rapidamente.

— Ian? — ela perguntou, ao vê-lo.

— Lily? — ele surpreendeu-se.

— Calma! — ela pediu, arrancando o capuz de sua cabeça — Não é comigo com quem você conversava. É com a minha irmã!

— A sua irmã grávida? — ele encostou na parede, ao lado dela.

— Petúnia está sofrendo muito, Ian. Eu não quero que as coisas piorem! Se você não for assumir ao meu sobrinho, é melhor procurar por outra garota! — disse Lily, afastando-se.

— Eu gosto dela — disse Ian.

— Pode até gostar, mas você não gosta de responsabilidades — a ruiva disse — Se decidir amadurecer, ótimo. Eu não tenho nada contra você, mas eu não vou deixar que você a machuque.

Ela caminhou na direção contrária, mas a tempo de escutá-lo dizer:

— Eu não vou.


	43. Capítulo 42

— Não está funcionando! — avisou Marlene.

— Jogue nessa caixa, então — disse Eileen, apertando alguns botões de um controle — Esse aqui está okay!

A cada aperto de botões, o projetor fazia uma contagem de votos. Era disso que precisavam para a peça de teatro que Marlene tinha dado a ideia.

— Como conseguiu tantos controles? — perguntou Caitlin, uma das colegas de Marlene, enquanto ela jogava o controle na caixa, junto com outros poucos.

— Patrocínio — disse Eileen, simplesmente, com uma piscadela cúmplice.

Era inegável a forma como a companhia estava fazendo sucesso, e não apenas com as pessoas daquela região. Eileen tinha uma forma de pensamento que nenhum tablado ou teatro jamais sequer pensava em usar. Não se tratava apenas de teatro, era a atuação pura e em todas as formas possíveis.

— É emprestado, vai dar para umas cem pessoas. Embora, eu duvide que venha tudo isso! — disse Eileen, olhando para as fileiras de cadeiras, como em um cinema.

— Façamos nossa divulgação! — sugeriu Marlene, sorrindo travessamente — Não tenho vergonha de pagar mico.

Eileen riu, abraçando-a de lado.

— Teremos uma longa jornada para conseguirmos algo — ela disse — Vai ser a primeira peça aberta ao público.

— Em breve, não vai precisar pagar aluguel de espaço — observou uma das garotas, Johanna.

— Vamos nos concentrar em testar essas coisas! — ela tirou o braço dos ombros de Marlene, apressando-se para a outra caixa de controles — Sem isso, impossível de continuar com o plano.

— Estou me sentindo dentro de um programa de televisão! — brincou Caitlin.

Elas continuaram testando os controles, os comandos, a conexão com o projetor...

O projeto estaria sempre ligado, durante a peça, mostrando paisagens. Em um momento de escolha, ele mostraria as opções e qual botão deveria apertar para validar seu voto. A informação seria transmitida e, de acordo com a escolha, elas seguiriam com o roteiro.

Provavelmente, teriam que improvisar na maior parte, era difícil lembrar todo o texto e sequências. E era isso que fazia tudo ser tão original e genial.

— Meninas, podem ir! Já deu o horário! — disse Eileen, olhando para o relógio.

Marlene pegou sua bolsa, e correu em direção ao corredor, do lado das cadeiras, que ia até a saída.

— Nossa! Que pressa! — Caitlin gritou.

— Tenho que fazer uma coisa! — ela gritou de volta, passando pela porta do auditório.

Parada na frente do teatro, ela apressou-se para a rua, fazendo sinal, até que um táxi parou na sua frente.

— Queensway com Allandale — disse, fechando a porta com força.

O taxista não disse nada, apenas girou o volante, começando a dirigir.

Ela ficou observando pela janela, vendo como o ambiente começava a ficar familiar para ela.

O teatro não era tão longe do campus, mas era cansativo caminhar até lá, então ela preferia pegar o táxi mesmo.

— Chegamos, senhora — disse o taxista, estacionando na frente do parque.

Ela olhou fixamente para o espelho retrovisor, perguntando onde que tinha cara de "senhora". Abriu a bolsa e pegou o dinheiro.

— Aqui está! — disse, entregando-lhe as cédulas, e saiu do carro.

Assim que o carro saiu de sua frente, ela atravessou a rua. Já do outro lado, ela tirou o celular da bolsa, seguindo o endereço que estava digitado ali.

No meio de todos aqueles prédios, uma pequena vila. O lugar era fechado, seguro, e com poucas casas. Era ali que Lily treinava corda dupla, parece que era a casa de Jane. O grupo não tinha aumentado muito com o passar do tempo, ainda eram apenas eles, mas Mary estava bem positiva.

— Vai ter um show de talentos da região, lá para o final do ano, podemos participar — ela sugeriu uma vez, dando de ombros.

Marlene aproximou-se. Duas cabeleiras ruivas estavam pulando, Laura e Lily. Mary e Jane rodavam as cordas, enquanto Héstia dava uma bronca em Sturgis, o que já era clássico.

Aproveitando que ninguém lhe via, ela clicou no ícone da câmera do celular, e o virou horizontalmente, gravando a cena.

Nem Lily nem Laura pareciam que iriam errar alguma vez, Mary e Jane já pareciam bem cansadas de mexer tanto os braços.

Depois de mais um minuto, Marlene pressionou a tela, parando a gravação, e bloqueou o celular.

— Ei, gente! — ela exclamou, aproximando-se do grupo.

— Oi — a voz de Lily soava um pouco ofegante, o que não era de se surpreender.

— Eu estava contando, mas... — disse Héstia.

— Achou mais interessante discutir — completou Marlene, fazendo-a corar.

— Ah! Cale a boca! — ela reclamou.

Quando Laura tropeçou na corda, os quatro pararam.

Mary jogou-se no chão, sem importar-se em se sujar, deixando os braços penderem ao seu lado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Não esperava que viesse! — disse Lily, parecendo a menos cansada de todos, exceto por Héstia e Sturgis (que estavam sentados).

— Estava no teatro. Resolvi ver como estavam indo as coisas — ela respondeu, dando de ombros, e guardou o celular na bolsa, sem que vissem — Já pensaram em pular corda em ritmo de música? Ou coisa do tipo...

— É uma boa ideia! — disse Jane.

— Não invente — murmurou Mary, os cabelos espalhados pelo chão.

— Vocês não descansam, não? — perguntou Marlene, divertida.

— Duas vezes — disse Lily.

— Cruzes! — brincou Marlene — Isso me lembra a nossa época de ginástica olímpica...

— Mas na troca de exercício podia parar para beber água — observou Lily.

— Não vejo professores por aqui. Não bebem porque não querem — ela retrucou.

As outras só deram de ombros.

— Vem cá, mas esse aqui pula mesmo? — Marlene cutucou Sturgis — Nunca vi!

— Vamos agora! — ele levantou-se, ofendido.

— Ótimo! Vou com você! — ela deixou a bolsa com Lily — Segure aqui.

— Não! Eu vou bater agora — ela respondeu, deixando a bolsa com Mary — Você vem, Héstia?

Marlene tinha que admitir duas coisas.

1 - Ela tinha perdido o jeito.

2 - Sturgis pulava.

E, caraca, como pulava!

— Agora entendo o porquê de estar aqui! — ela disse, ofegante.

Sturgis deu um sorriso arrogante, recebendo um tapa de Héstia.

— Ai! — ele reclamou, acariciando o ombro — Por que isso?

— Quer saber, não shippo mais a Héstia com o Dedalus. Agora o lance é Héstia e Sturgis — murmurou Laura.

Marlene apenas revirou os olhos.

— Está anoitecendo. É melhor irmos! — comentou Jane, olhando para o céu.

— Eu vou indo, vocês decidem se vão ficar mais um tempo — disse Marlene, e pegou a bolsa, afastando-se do grupo.

Lily não seguiu-a, então ela caminhou tranquilamente até o seu prédio.

Chegando lá em cima, não esperou para ver se Alice tinha chegado (devia estar com Frank ainda), puxou o notebook e o cabo de USB, conectando-o com o celular.

O botão de "enviar" foi clicado, segundos antes de Lily entrar em casa.

— Você nem me esperou — ela reclamou.

A castanha apenas sorriu.

— Estava exausta — mentiu.

Lily não estava mais escutando-a, indo em direção à cozinha, pegar um copo de água.

 _"Envio completo"_.

Ela sorriu, fechando o navegador e o notebook.


	44. Capítulo 43

— E quando pensamos que as coisas vão melhorar... — Remus sentou-se ao seu lado, reclamando.

— Oh! Vamos! Saímos de férias não faz muito tempo! — disse Lily, sorrindo, como sempre.

James e Sirius aproximaram-se da mesa, sentando-se com eles. Sirius devolveu o sorriso que Lily lhe deu, mas James ignorou-a, o que fez com que ela ficasse séria.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou.

Sirius e Remus olharam para James, confusos.

— Tudo ótimo! — ele disse, seco.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, assustada pela reação dele. O que tinha acontecido?

Marlene e Alice aproximaram-se da mesa, e Lily afastou-se um pouco para dar espaço às amigas, ficando na ponta do banco.

— Ele acha que você teve um encontro depois da aula — sussurrou Marlene, enquanto a abraçava, disfarçadamente.

Ela afastou-se, antes que Lily tivesse chance de responder.

Ela tinha ido encontrar a Ian, por causa de Petúnia.

Mas nem James nem Marlene sabiam disso. Na verdade, só Petúnia sabia.

— Ian está saindo com a minha irmã — ela disse, rapidamente.

Marlene, que estava tomando um gole de refrigerante, cuspiu-o em cima de James. Em vez de fazer escândalo, ele apenas piscou os olhos, tirou os óculos, e sacudiu o cabelo, molhando a ela também.

— O que você quer dizer com...? — perguntou a garota, traumatizada.

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu, querida irmãzinha! — Ian apareceu atrás dela — Quanto ao "encontro", ela queria certificar-se de que eu era uma pessoa confiável, já que eu disse a Tuney que estudava aqui.

Isso pareceu relaxar a James, e Lily suspirou, aliviada, mas também temerosa pelo olhar estranho de Marlene. As coisas estavam saindo de seu controle, e ela perderia a aposta, se não fizesse algo para evitar.

— Eu vou tomar um banho, licença — disse James, indicando o refrigerante em si.

— Que desperdício! — disse Frank, sentando-se ao lado de Alice.

Ela sorriu bobamente, e Lily ficou feliz de não ser a única solteira por ali, embora soubesse que era apenas questão de tempo para Remus ceder à Tonks. Não queria pensar em James. Nenhuma das duas opções lhe agradava.

— Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon — uma garota aproximou-se delas — McGonagall as chama.

— Deve ser foto do anuário — disse Alice.

— É sério: estamos na universidade ou no colégio? — perguntou Marlene, incrédula — Ainda não descobri uma diferença, exceto o fato de estudarmos o que queremos.

— Pare de reclamar! — Ian a empurrou de leve, tomando o seu lugar no banco.

Quando chegaram lá, a secretária da diretora logo as parou.

— Senhorita McKinnon, troque essa blusa! — ela disse, rígida.

— O quê? — perguntou Marlene, olhando para a regata que vestia.

— O fotógrafo não tirará foto de você vestida assim! — insistiu a idosa.

Marlene deu de ombros, puxando a regata para cima da cabeça. Lily e a mulher arregalaram os olhos.

— Me empresta a sua blusa — pediu Marlene.

— O quê? — perguntou Lily, incrédula.

— Ande logo! Na sua vez, você veste de novo! — disse Marlene, revirando os olhos.

Sem opção, ela desabotoou a blusa e entregou para a amiga, pegando a regata rapidamente.

— Licença! — Marlene deu um sorriso debochado para a mulher, entrando no escritório da diretora.

Lily sentia que nunca poderia olhar normal para aquela secretária novamente, não depois dessa vergonha.

— Eu não acredito! — ela murmurava, elas já tinham tirado as tais fotos.

— Pare de reclamar! — disse Marlene, esbarrando em um garoto muito parecido com Sirius.

— Olhe por onde anda, traidora do sangue! — disse o garoto, antes de se afastar.

— Acho que a prova do supletivo é hoje — concluiu Marlene, olhando ao redor — Será que encontramos Tonks?

— Vamos voltar para o refeitório — disse Lily, deixando a amiga para trás.

Faltando dois corredores para o caminho onde ela seguia, ela ouviu a voz de Tonks.

— Eu acho que não vou passar — disse a garota, que tinha pintado os cabelos de azul claro (Andrômeda ficou louca quando viu, mesmo que já tivesse a visto de cabelos rosas).

— Você está se esforçando, vai conseguir sim — disse Remus, sorrindo.

Marlene chegou ao lado de Lily, quieta, como se tivesse adivinhado o que estava acontecendo.

— Deixe-me ver! — murmurou a castanha, ficando do lado dela.

— Cuidado! Vão nos ver! — sussurrou Lily, nervosa.

Quando olharam novamente para os dois, Marlene teve que tampar as bocas para evitar que gritasse.

Tonks estava beijando a Remus.

Lily puxou a amiga pelo braço, levando-a para o outro corredor, sem importar que escutassem o som dos seus sapatos, enquanto corria.

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia! — Marlene começou a surtar, quando já estavam bem longe.

O surto delas foi interrompido quando os alto falantes emitiram um ruído.

— Alunos, gostaria de avisar que o baile de confraternização será realizado nesta sexta-feira. A neve deixou de cair, precisaremos de ajuda para limpar o pátio. Sexta-feira de manhã, quem puder, ajudem com o final da organização.

A sineta tocou, em seguida, indicando o final do intervalo.

— Droga! — reclamou Marlene, com um biquinho.

— Vamos! — disse Lily, puxando-a.

No meio do caminho, encontraram com James e Sirius, que seguravam uns pratos descartáveis.

— Aqui! — disse Sirius, entregando um para Marlene.

— Obrigada! — disse Lily, pegando o prato que James lhe esticava.

— Lily, vamos passar no correio, depois da aula? — sugeriu Alice — Faz tempo que não vamos.

— Ótima ideia! — apoiou Marlene.

— Ah! Sim! Aquela droga de prédio que não tem caixa de correio — Sirius revirou os olhos.

Lily preferiu manter-se quieta, para terminar de uma vez o prato, e poder assistir as aulas restantes.

— Só essa carta — a atendente estendeu a carta para Lily, e deslizou um papel por cima do balcão — Assine o recebimento aqui.

Alice olhou estranhada para a ruiva, que pegou a carta, e assinou, com a caneta azul presa no balcão.

— Que estranho! — comentou Alice, enquanto elas caminhavam para casa.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — Lily parou de caminhar, olhando fixamente para o envelope.

Ajeitou a alça da bolsa em seu ombro, e caminhou mais rápido.

— Lily! Espere! — Alice tentou correr atrás dela.

Lily atravessou a rua antes de um carro, fazendo com que Alice tivesse que esperá-lo sair de sua frente para poder segui-la.

Abriu a porta da frente do prédio e fechou, apressadamente, seguindo para o elevador, ignorando completamente que estava colocando uma enorme distância entre a amiga e ela.

— Marlene, o que você fez? — ela entrou no apartamento, jogando o envelope na direção dela.

— Olá — disse a garota, tomando um gole de café, calmamente.

— Me responda! — insistiu Lily, irritada.

— Eu só gravei vocês no curso de corda dupla — respondeu Marlene — E postei no Youtube.

— O quê? Sem o nosso consentimento? Você não tinha o direito! — a ruiva reclamou.

— Lily, as pessoas adoraram! Isso é publicidade! — ela retrucou — Que carta é essa?

— Ilvermorny — respondeu Lily.

Marlene paralisou, pousando a caneca em cima da mesa.

— Você vai... — ela limpou a garganta, nervosa.

— É claro que não! — a ruiva respondeu — Eu só fiquei surpresa, não entendi...

— Desculpe, mas... — começou Marlene.

— Tudo bem! Eu entendi. Obrigada, mas, da próxima vez, me avise, por favor.

— Certo...

Alice entrou ofegante.

— Você ainda está sem vestido — lembrou Marlene, levantando-se — Venha, talvez algum dos meus lhe agrade. Você não pode ir com os seus.


	45. Capítulo 44

— Eu não quero que você o veja mais, Marlene!

— Mas, mãe... — a garota tentava argumentar.

— Eu não quero saber! — Susan interrompeu-a — Ele não é uma boa influência para você.

— Porque eu sou um amor de pessoa — retrucou Marlene, ignorando as lágrimas que desciam, e o nó que a sufocava em sua garganta.

— Se você não me obedecer... — começou Susan, ameaçadora.

— Senão o quê? — perguntou Marlene, irritada.

— Eu te tiro de Hogwarts, e você nunca mais o verá.

Dito isso, a mulher saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta com força.

Marlene McKinnon nunca tinha sentido uma dor como aquela, o seu chão tinha sumido completamente. Se ela soubesse que isso aconteceria, jamais teria ido na confraternização.

 _— Pensando em trocar de vestido no banheiro da faculdade, amiga? — provocou Lily._

 _Alice e Frank estavam ajudando a arrumar a mesa com salgados e doces, que foram encomendados pela diretora para a recepção da festa._

 _— Eu troco aqui sem problemas, sabe disso — retrucou Marlene, lembrando-a das fotos do anuário — O fotógrafo deve aparecer por aí..._

 _— É, deve... — respondeu Lily, olhando ao redor._

 _— Procurando pelo James? — perguntou a castanha, colocando algumas garrafas dentro da caixa de isopor com gelo, para mantê-las geladas até a noite cair._

 _— Estava me perguntando se o pessoal das outras escolas viriam antes para ajudar — disse Lily, voltando a atenção para a sua tarefa._

 _— Até parece! — zombou Marlene — Você iria?_

 _— Sim, as pessoas estão me recebendo — retrucou a ruiva, afastando-se dela._

 _— Eu não — ela deu de ombros._

 _— Eu sei! — disse Lily._

O seu celular vibrou, e ela viu o nome "Sirius Black" aparecendo.

Ela passou as costas da mão por baixo de seus olhos, e atendeu, jogando-se no sofá.

— Oi — ela sussurrou, sua mãe já tinha ido embora, mas ela não ousava falar mais alto.

— Oi — ele sussurrou, de volta — Como você está?

— Eu não posso mais te ver — ela disse, passando a mão pelo rosto.

Sirius suspirou, do outro lado da linha.

— Eu acho que... As coisas também se complicaram aqui — ele disse.

Marlene mordeu o lábio, sentindo como a irritação chegava.

— Já entendi! Não precisava me dizer mais nada — ela rosnou — Eu já sei muito bem o que você vai dizer. Não se preocupe, não pode se dar ao luxo de perder o dinheiro da mamãe, não é mesmo? Mesmo que você a odeie.

— Do que você está falando? — ele perguntou, começando a irritar-se também.

— O que você ouviu! Em vez de se... Se... — ela enrolou-se — Se... Antecipar dos seus pais.

— Emancipar — ele corrigiu.

— Dane-se! — ela retrucou, levantando-se — Em vez de se emancipar dos seus pais, ou pedir aos pais de James para que lhe adotem, você já os considera seus pais, você simplesmente fica parado. Aguenta calado como Regulus fica te vigiando sempre como pode. Você é um idiota, Sirius Black!

— Queria ver como você se vira, também, sem o dinheiro dos seus pais — Sirius disse, tão irritado quanto ela.

Ela arranhou o braço com força, angustiada.

— Se eu soubesse que vale a pena, eu o faria — ela cospe — Eu a desobedeceria.

O outro lado da linha fica silencioso.

— Eu não valho a pena, então? — ele perguntou, magoado.

Ela não responde, afasta o celular do ouvido, e pressiona o botão de "desligar". Sentia-se bem pior do que antes.

 _— Você fica linda de vestido floral, Lice! — disse Lily, revirando os olhos para Marlene._

 _— Eu quero diferenciar por hoje! — decidiu Alice, pegando o vestido que Marlene a estendia._

 _— Essa não é você! — insistiu a ruiva._

 _— Você deveria tentar também, Lils! — disse Marlene — Não ser você por uma noite. Agir como qualquer universitária normal!_

 _Em um momento de indecisão, Lily pegou um dos vestidos estendidos da cama, fazendo com que o sorriso de Marlene se ampliasse._

 _— Se você tirar foto ou gravar, eu te mato — ameaçou._

 _— As minhas memórias bastam — disse a castanha, sorrindo._

 _Lily afastou-se para se vestir, antes que se arrependesse de sua escolha._

 _— Está planejando algo contra Emmeline? — perguntou Alice, temerosa._

 _— Não vou perder a minha noite com aquela lá — disse Marlene, começando a se vestir também._

 _— Vestido e calça? — observou Alice, incrédula — Eu nunca te vi com..._

 _— Como eu disse: não ser eu por uma noite — ela sorriu — Ser menos sexy, por uma noite, não vai me matar!_

 _Alice gargalhou._

 _— Convencida! — cantarolou._

 _— O seu cabelo está crescendo! — disse Marlene, puxando as mechas._

 _— Eu deixo crescer? — perguntou Alice, indecisa, olhando-se no espelho — Eu gosto dele curto..._

 _— Tente deixa-lo na altura do ombro. Se não gostar, volte a cortar — aconselhou Marlene — Mas, sinceramente, você é o tipo de garota que fica linda com qualquer corte._

 _— Punk não — ela respondeu._

 _— Nenhuma mulher fica bem de punk — concordou._

 _— Talvez a Tonks. Vem cá... A parte do não ser você inclui a maquiagem? — provocou Alice._

 _— Entendi o recado — replicou Marlene, largando o batom vermelho._

 _— Só uma pergunta! — defendeu-se Alice, rindo._

A porta do apartamento abriu-se, e Lily entrou, também chorando.

— Lene! — ela percebeu a sua presença, fechando a porta.

— Lily, o que houve? — perguntou Marlene.

— Acho que está sendo uma péssima noite para nós duas — ela deu um meio sorriso triste.

Marlene afastou-se, dando um espaço para que a amiga sentasse, ao seu lado, no sofá.

— Minha mãe proibiu o meu namoro com Sirius — disse Marlene, tentando não chorar, sem sucesso.

Lily abraçou-a e as duas começaram a chorar.

 _— Mesmo quando tenta não ser provocante... Você fica muito sexy — disse Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha._

 _A castanha apenas riu, enquanto James fingia que vomitava._

 _— Lene... — Lily cutucou-a, indicando o outro lado do salão com a cabeça._

 _Elas trocaram um olhar cúmplice, vendo a cabeleira azul inconfundível, dançando com Remus._

 _— É, você tem habilidade para juntar possíveis casais — disse Sirius, olhando na mesma direção._

 _Na mesma hora, Lily ficou séria._

 _— Eu vou dar uma volta — declarou, dando as costas._

 _— Disse algo de errado? — ele perguntou, confuso._

 _— Não se preocupe! — Marlene sorriu — É apenas uma menina que não quer admitir os seus sentimentos..._

 _— O que acha de sairmos um pouco desse ambiente? — ele sugeriu, dando de ombros — Dar uma volta pela cidade._

— Mas por que disso? — perguntou Lily, depois que se acalmaram.

— Nós saímos da confraternização — começou Marlene.

— É, eu percebi — disse Lily, dando um leve sorriso.

— Nós fomos andar com a moto dele, e... Digamos que estávamos bem bêbados. Eu sei, a festa tinha acabado de começar, e eu tenho uma ótima resistência ao álcool, mas... — ela sacudiu a cabeça — Eu não sei. Acho que pichamos um muro... Bancamos dois adolescentes doidos. E a polícia nos pegou.

 _As paredes de pedra e a cela iluminada tiraram qualquer vestígio de álcool que ela poderia ainda ter, naquele momento._

 _O barulho dos saltos foram o indício de que ela enfrentaria algo bem pior do que uma pena naquela pequena prisão. A cela abriu-se, com um rangido metálico forte._

 _— Levante-se! — a voz dura de sua mãe fez com que ela reagisse._

 _Não levantou o rosto durante todo o caminho._

 _— Minha filha está fazendo direito em Hogwarts. Por favor, não deixe que uma noite como essa estrague a carreira dela — Susan pedia ao delegado._

 _O homem observou atentamente as duas, antes de suspirar._

 _— Muito bem — ele disse, por fim — Isso não será registrado, mas que não se repita. Você ganhou uma nova chance, menina, não a desperdice!_

 _Ela mal teve tempo de agradecer, antes que sua mãe a arrastasse para o carro._

 _No meio do caminho, passaram por Walburga Black, seu rosto também não pressagiava coisa boa._

— As coisas vão ficar bem — prometeu Lily.

— Minha mãe nunca vai perdoá-lo — ela fechou os olhos — Ou me perdoar.

— Talvez seja hora de tomar suas próprias decisões, Lene — disse Lily, colocando a sua mecha castanha para trás da orelha, deixando à mostra o seu rosto molhado.

— Eu não posso ser a única a me esforçar nesse relacionamento — disse Marlene — Eu tentei não ligar para esse jeito dele, mas... Não dá mais! Eu o amo, mas... Não se trata de dinheiro. Eu amo a minha mãe, e não quero que ela me odeie.

— Ela não vai te odiar. Ela vai te entender, só quer o seu melhor! — disse a ruiva — Você quase manchou o seu histórico como advogada. Nem é ela quem quer isso, é você! Se você não quisesse, era só falar...

— Eu sei! É complicado — ela fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no sofá.

A porta abriu-se novamente, e Alice era a única que não entrou chorando.

— Oi — ela disse, tímida.

— Compartilhe suas alegrias — disse Lily, melancólica — Talvez melhore um pouco o nosso humor.

— Prefiro ouvi-las! — ela disse, sentando-se na ponta da mesa, na frente delas, e colocando os dois lados do cabelo para trás das orelhas — Me digam o que aconteceu.


	46. Capítulo 45

— Esses dois são rápidos! — comentou James, olhando ao redor, à procura dos melhores amigos.

— Pois é! — disse Lily, risonha.

— Vou pegar alguma coisa para a gente beber — ele ofereceu.

— Nada de álcool! — pediu a ruiva.

— Droga! Acabou com o meu plano de embebedá-la! — brincou James, afastando-se.

Ela ainda sorria, olhando como ele se afastava, quando outra pessoa ocupou o seu lugar.

— Esse lugar tem dono! — ela disse, sem desviar o olhar.

— Ele não está aqui agora! — a voz masculina a fez paralisar.

Ela virou-se lentamente.

— Amos! — ela disse, surpresa.

— Pensei que suas amigas tivessem dito que eu estava na cidade — ele comentou, dando de ombros.

— Não! Elas não falaram. Mas como assim? — ela não se recuperava da surpresa.

— Eu fui na festa de natal na casa dos Longbottom — Amos comentou, tomando um gole da taça que levava consigo — Um gole?

— Não, obrigada — Lily respondeu, levantando-se — Com licença, vou ao banheiro.

— Lily, pensei que já tivéssemos passado da fase de nos evitar — ele riu.

— Com licença, eu vou ao banheiro — ela repetiu, com a voz mais dura.

Amos tinha um toque de arrogância, mas ela e todas as garotas de Hogsmeade ignoravam. Era um pouco de arrogância diante de uma enorme porcentagem de beleza e boa pegada.

Se Marlene estivesse ali, diria que ela estava mexida porque ele tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo.

Ela espreitou-se por entre as pessoas, e entrou na porta do banheiro feminino, ela só queria pensar. Apoiou as mãos na pia, pensando no que poderia fazer.

Há muito tempo estava sentindo que a sua aposta com Marlene estava indo pelo ralo. Não para Marlene, mas para ela. Mas voltar a se agarrar com Amos resolveria os seus problemas?

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando fixamente para o espelho. A porta do banheiro abriu-se, e ela encolheu-se. Bellatrix entrou, olhando de cima a baixo, arrogantemente. Sem dizer uma palavra, entrou em um dos cubículos.

— Lily, o que houve? — Alice entrou, sem ter consciência de que Bellatrix estava por lá.

— Amos está aqui! — ela disse.

— Eu já ouvi esse nome... — ela franziu o cenho.

— Ele disse que esteve na festa de natal de vocês — respondeu Lily, sem olhá-la.

— Ah! É verdade! Ele estava procurando por Marlene — disse Alice.

— Para me procurar, suponho... Ele é um ex-ficante — ela disse — Eu não sei... Não foi exatamente um namoro.

— Não vou dizer que entendo, pois não entendo. Mas enfim! — a amiga deu de ombros.

— Nem todas temos a sua sorte de beijar o cara minutos antes de ele pedi-la em namoro — disse Lily, divertida.

— Fazer o quê! — Alice riu, ajeitando o cabelo, que já estava saindo da etapa "joãozinho" — Vem cá... Eu vi o Amos onde o James estava sentado?

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos — Eles vão dar de cara, e não vai ser bonito. É melhor eu voltar!

— Lily, só uma coisa... — Alice a parou — Eu acho que você e Marlene deveriam parar com essa aposta toda.

— Eu não vou desistir — disse Lily, decidida.

— Você pode estar deixando o melhor cara do mundo escapar por causa disso — disse Alice — Pense nisso. Eu cometi esse erro! No fim, as coisas ficaram bem, mas poderiam não ter ficado.

Ela saiu de seu caminho, voltando seu olhar para o espelho. Um pouco balançada, a ruiva saiu do banheiro, voltando para a festa.

Chegando na mesa, Amos ainda estava lá, e James não tinha chegado ainda.

— Alguém veio aqui, enquanto eu estava fora? — ela perguntou, nervosa.

— Não, ninguém — disse Amos, confuso — Por quê?

— Por nada — ela deu de ombros — O que acha de irmos dançar? Está parado por aqui...

— Eu quem deveria pedir isso — ele deu um sorriso de lado, levantando-se, a taça quase no final foi esquecida em cima da mesa.

Era apenas para dançarem, mas, quando Lily percebeu (estava distraída), tinham afastado-se do pátio.

— Am... — ela começou, mas foi interrompida quando ele agarrou-a, prensando-a contra a parede do corredor.

Sua mão tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte. Por fim, um som de vidro quebrado fez com que ele se distraísse, e Lily deu-lhe uma joelhada onde mais doía.

— Lily! — ele gritou, encolhendo-se.

— Não se aproxime mais de mim! — ela rosnou.

Afastando-se, apressada, ela passou por cima da taça e do líquido derramado.

— James! — ela chamou, correndo na direção dele.

Seu plano de afastá-lo de Amos não deu certo.

— Não se incomode, volte para o seu namorado — ele disse, irritado.

— O quê? Não! Ele não é o meu namorado! — ela disse, tentando para-lo — James! Espere! Pare!

— Hoje temos uma convidada especial, ex-aluna de Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter — Bellatrix anunciou, de pé em cima de uma mesa.

— Ai, meu Deus! Isso não pode ser bom... — murmurou Lily, parando de caminhar.

— Acho que seria injusto se eu viesse sem alguma notícia bombástica! — disse Rita, sorrindo maliciosamente — Eu fui expulsa por uma armação, como já devem saber. Foi bem montada, devo admitir. Mas não sou a única a sofrer de armações por aqui... Soube que Alice Piperwood mentiu a todos sobre o fato de não ser mais virgem, ou algo assim.

Lily procurou a amiga com o olhar, ela continha a Frank, que queria ir até a loira, com um olhar assassino.

— Diga-me com quem andas, e te direi quem és — ela sussurrou no microfone — Todos sabemos que Marlene McKinnon ama aprontar uma, mas quem diria que Lily Evans curte um bom desafio.

Ela paralisou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

— Potter, caia fora! Ela apostou com a McKinnon que podia ficar só na amizade contigo — continuou Rita — O orgulho Evans parece que é mais forte do que o sentimento das pessoas.

Lily não conseguia continuar escutando aquilo, ela correu para fora do pátio, ciente de que a observavam.

— Burra! Burra! Burra! — ela começou a murmurar, passando rapidamente pelos corredores.

Quando saiu pelo colégio, sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

— Você acha que pode sair assim, sem dar maiores explicações? — era James.

— James... — Lily sussurrou.

— Não me chame de James! — ele gritou, afastando a sua mão do cotovelo dela — Eu não consigo acreditar nisso...

O que mais doía nela era o seu olhar incrédulo, traído...

— James, por favor! Eu posso explicar! — ela tentava evitar deixar que suas lágrimas caíssem.

— Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas! — ele continuou dizendo.

— James, você precisa acreditar em mim. E-Eu te amo! — ela gaguejou, tentando se explicar.

Isso só fez com que ele ficasse mais irritado.

— Não se atreva a dizer que me ama! — ele disse entredentes, tentando acalmar-se — Você deixou o seu orgulho ganhar. Eu não passei de uma aposta!

James negou com a cabeça, sorrindo ironicamente, antes de afastar-se. Lily tentava controlar os soluços que escapavam de sua garganta.

— Eu te amava — ele disse — E você sabia disso. Você fez de tudo... Só para me magoar.

— Não — ela sussurrou, negando repetidamente com a cabeça.

— Aproveite a sua festa — ele deu as costas para ela, descendo as escadas, e afastando-se apressadamente, pelas ruas vazias.

Lily caiu ajoelhada, o frio da noite penetrando a sua pele sem piedade, mas o seu maior frio não era do clima, era das suas angústias.


	47. Capítulo 46

— O quê? — Lily levantou-se, confusa — Não! Não! Isso é impossível!

— Senhorita Evans, estou apenas dizendo o que me foi passado — a professora Sprout não incomodou-se com sua perplexidade — Há algo de errado com sua transferência. As provas aproximam-se, e você não poderá fazê-las sem tudo correto. Não temos as suas notas de trabalhos e comportamento, por exemplo.

— Mas eu estou aqui há dois meses! — disse Lily.

A mulher deu de ombros, dando a entender que não poderia fazer nada, com um sorriso de desculpas.

— Eu não posso... — a ruiva mexeu no cabelo, nervosa.

— Escute, você pode pedir para os seus pais irem até lá — sugeriu a diretora — Ou a sua irmã. Sei que está ocupada com o balé, mas talvez...

— Não, tudo bem — interrompeu-a — Eu vou... Dar um jeito. Com licença.

Ela deu a volta na cadeira, indo até a porta, e saindo, no mesmo instante em que a sineta de fim das aulas tocava.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — ela murmurou para si mesma, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Ela já estava acostumada a brincar com o cabelo, mas isso lhe machucava, lhe lembrava de James. Fazia dois meses desde que a confraternização aconteceu. Dois meses desde que ela reencontrou a carta da Ilvermorny, e resolveu voltar para casa.

Nada tinha mudado com Marlene e Alice, embora ela soubesse que sua decisão tinha as magoado.

— Está tudo bem, meu anjo? — Doralice perguntou, quando ela entrou em casa.

— Tudo — mentiu Lily — Eu vou subir, mãe.

— Está bem! — ela disse, não convencida, mas a filha já estava subindo as escadas.

— Nossa! Mas isso é muito estranho! — Petúnia dizia.

— Eu sei! — a voz de Marlene soava eletrônica, indicando que elas conversavam pelo notebook.

— Olá — disse Lily, jogando-se ao lado da irmã, cansada — O que foi?

— Nada — a castanha disse, mas não convenceu.

— Lene... — começou Lily.

— James e Sirius saíram de Hogwarts — ela olhava para as suas unhas — Quero dizer... Isso já faz um tempo.

— Ah! — o estômago da ruiva embrulhou-se.

O silêncio constrangedor foi cortado por Alice.

— Frank parou de cursar engenharia — anunciou.

— O quê? — perguntaram Petúnia e Lily, de cenho franzido.

— Gente! O que está dando nesses meninos? — perguntou Petúnia, surpresa.

— Estão se descobrindo — brincou Alice.

— Cuidado, dona Petúnia — disse Marlene — Daqui a pouco, você perde o boy.

A loira apenas revirou os olhos, ignorando as risadas da garota.

Para qualquer pessoa, Marlene estava perfeitamente bem, mas Lily sabia que ela não estava. A sua risada podia ser espontânea, mas seus olhos permaneciam com a mesma tristeza desde a confraternização, uma tristeza que Lily via todos os dias no seu espelho.

— Estávamos dizendo — continuou Alice — que Frank está fazendo algum curso, mas ele não quer me falar sobre o que é. Ele fica a tarde toda fora, e a noite e manhã...

— Contigo — completou Petúnia.

— Menos mal. Trabalho à noite não dá em boa coisa — disse Marlene, recebendo um tapa da amiga mais próxima.

— Eu confio no meu namorado — disse Alice, orgulhosa.

— Gente... — Lily hesitou — Vocês poderiam falar com a professora McGonagall? Deu algum problema na minha transferência.

— Estranho! Já faz dois meses — Marlene comentou.

— É, eu sei, mas foi o que a professora Sprout disse — ela deu de ombros.

— Ela e a professora McGonagall são amigas, estudaram juntas, então não teria o porquê de ela mentir — Alice deu de ombros.

— Elas são amigas? — perguntou Petúnia, curiosa — Parecem tão diferentes.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando de soslaio para Marlene, propositalmente.

— Entendido! — Petúnia riu, tirando o notebook de seu colo, e colocando ao seu lado, na cama.

— Tuney, está tudo bem? — perguntou Lily, preocupada, quando ela levantou-se.

— Estou sentindo um pouco de dor — Petúnia apoiou-se nas paredes, respirando lentamente.

— Meninas, esperem um pouco — a ruiva levantou-se também, correndo para fora do quarto, e gritando — Mãe!

— Deixe, Lils! Ele só está chutando — sua irmã disse, de olhos fechados — Ele só vai nascer no próximo mês.

— Bebês nem sempre obedecem — observou Marlene, incrédula.

Doralice subiu as escadas correndo. Assim que ela entrou no quarto, o chão molhou-se.

— Ai, meu pai amado! A bolsa estourou! — a mulher disse, pousando as mãos nas bochechas — Manda o seu pai tirar o carro, e pega a bolsa dela, precisamos ir agora para o hospital.

— Vejo vocês depois — Lily despediu-se, desligando o notebook, deixando a imagem de olhos arregalados de Marlene e Alice congelar na tela.

— Eu vou adotar — declarou Lily.

Ela estava encostada na parede da recepção. Petúnia já tinha ido para a sala de parto, preferindo ir sozinha.

— Você diz isso agora — disse Doralice, sorrindo — Dói, mas vale a pena.

— É, tanto que você resolveu fazer isso duas vezes! — observou Lily — Tem coragem para tudo...

A mulher apenas riu. Carver foi para perto delas, levando um pouco de comida.

— Obrigada, querido! — disse Doralice, pegando a sua parte.

O parto já levava horas, e não parecia ter fim.

— Lily!

A ruiva olhou para o lado, incrédula, acreditando ter escutado errado.

— Quem é...? — Carver se pôs na pose "pai ciumento".

— Onde ela está? — perguntou Ian, preocupado.

— Ela já... — Lily começou, mas foi cortada quando ele afastou-se.

— Doralice! — Carver virou-se para a mulher.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, mordendo um pedaço do pão de queijo.

— Não vai falar nada? — ele indignou-se.

— Ele vai assumir o nosso neto, deixe-o em paz! — ela ordenou, despreocupada.

Ele bufou, sentando-se ao lado da filha.

— Descobrimos a identidade do The Flash — brincou Marlene, aproximando-se dela — Oi, amiga.

— Você o avisou? — admirou-se Lily.

— É lógico! — ela deu de ombros, agachando-se em sua frente.

— Acho que todo homem precisa de uma responsabilidade para amadurecer — declarou Doralice, olhando de soslaio para o marido — Com licença, meninas. Sente-se, Marlene, vai ficar com dor nos joelhos.

Ela levantou-se, afastando-se deles. Carver olhou incrédulo para a filha, que estava de olhos arregalados, e levantou-se.

— Com licença! — ele disse, indo atrás da esposa — Dora!

— Tenso — Marlene assobiou, ocupando a cadeira ao lado dela.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Marlene virou-se para ela.

— Eu acho que você deveria resolver as pendências — ela disse.

— As pendências já foram resolvidas — retrucou Lily — A única coisa que ainda devo é resolver a minha transferência... E Alice?

— Tentando convencer Frank a lhe contar o que anda fazendo — ela revirou os olhos, sem sorrir.

Depois de mais algumas horas, uma enfermeira apareceu pelo corredor.

— Parentes de Petúnia Evans — ela chamou.

Quando Lily levantou-se, Marlene bateu a cabeça na cadeira, acordando assustada.

— Somos nós! — Doralice aproximou-se.

— O médico está permitindo as visitas — a mulher sorria — Parabéns! É...

Lily e Marlene não esperaram que a enfermeira terminasse de falar, seguiram pelo corredor, atrás dela.

— Muito traumatizado? — perguntou Marlene, entrando no quarto, e bagunçando o cabelo do irmão.

— Certeza de que você é mulher? — Ian retrucou.

— É o que os meus atributos dizem — ela deu de ombros.

Eles calaram-se quando perceberam o olhar furioso de Petúnia na direção deles.

— Vocês vão acordá-lo! — ela sussurrou.

— Esse daí vai ser dorminhoco — disse Lily.

— Qual vai ser o nome? — perguntou Marlene.

Quando Ian abriu a boca, Doralice e Carver entraram no quarto.

— Você! — Carver apontou o dedo para ele.

— Ai, meu Jesus Cristinho... — murmurou Ian, encostando na parede.

— Carver Evans! — Doralice intrometeu-se entre os dois — Você não vai deixar o meu neto órfão!

— Darren — disse Petúnia, olhando para Marlene — Aquele hipopótamo humano queria colocar um nome horroroso.

— E você vai continuar mesmo assim? — preguntou Marlene, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Quem sugeriu o nome fui eu! — ofendeu-se Ian.

— Odiei, escolha outra — disse Carver, olhando de forma assassina para ele.

— Eu não saio vivo daqui — Ian murmurou para Marlene.

— Posso ficar com o seu skate? — ela perguntou, sorrindo debochadamente.

— Mãe, ele já mamou, pode leva-lo para a enfermeira? — Petúnia estendeu o bebê para a mãe, que apressou-se para levar o neto para fora do quarto, prevendo o que aconteceria — Eu acabei de enfrentar seis horas de parto normal sem anestesia, minhas juntas estão me matando... Um cara aparece para assumir o meu filho, e você quer mata-lo?

— Eu vou ajudar! — Marlene apressou-se para sair do quarto.

— Mas, Tuney... — Carver tentou argumentar.

— Sem "mas"! — ela gritou, já estressada — Vocês dois vão para o cartório registrar o meu filho como duas pessoas... Pessoas.

Eles saíram do quarto como duas crianças repreendidas.

— Você virou a mamãe — declarou Lily, olhando assustada para Petúnia.

A loira suspirou forte, jogando a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados.

— Opte pela cesariana — aconselhou — Ou tome anestesia.


	48. Capítulo 47

A melodia lenta e calma era escutada desde a porta de entrada do apartamento. Remus não precisava ver para saber de quem se tratava.

A garota de cabelos roxos (um dia, ele ainda descobriria qual era a verdadeira cor de cabelo dela) passava a palheta pelas cordas do violão, concentrada em sua tarefa. Um caderno pautado estava aberto e jogado a um lado, na página errada, por causa do vento vindo do ventilador.

— Você precisa parar de pensar e começar a agir — disse Tonks, ainda tocando.

Ele riu, abaixando a cabeça.

— E você precisa começar a cantar — ele aproximou-se — Não ficar só no instrumental.

— Não consigo — ela parou de tocar — Eu acabo me deixando levar pelo ritmo, e me perco na letra.

— Fecha os olhos — Remus pediu.

— O quê? — ela riu.

— Fecha os olhos — ele repetiu.

— Não vai adiantar! — ela disse, fechando os olhos.

Remus sorriu maliciosamente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Toca — ele pediu.

De cenho franzido, Tonks recomeçou a tocar, tentando orientar-se pelo tato, enquanto que ele começou a brincar com o cabelo dela.

— O seu plano é me distrair? — ela perguntou, sem abrir os olhos.

— Exatamente — ele respondeu.

Ela riu, mudando o acorde.

— Acho que vou gostar desse método — ela disse.

— Pensei que as aulas tivessem acabado — Sirius entrou na sala, de braços cruzados.

— Está ouvindo algo? — perguntou Tonks, tocando com mais força.

— Vai quebrar a corda — retrucou Sirius.

Ela suspirou, abrindo os olhos, e parando de tocar.

— Ele ficou pior desde a prisão — Remus murmurou, quando ele foi para a cozinha.

— Ele vai ter que nos aturar — ela deu de ombros, encostando-se no sofá — Estou quase considerando a ideia de entrar em um curso qualquer da faculdade, depois que passar no supletivo.

— Eu estudo de manhã, você nem sofre tanto — ele revirou os olhos, risonho.

— Remus, hoje tem grupo de estudos, não é? — Sirius entrou na sala novamente, interrompendo o momento deles.

— Se livra desse mala, por favor! — disse Tonks, voltando a passar a palheta pelas cordas, fracamente.

— Sim, Sirius. Tem grupo de estudos — ele respondeu, irritado.

— Vou lá com o James... — o moreno decidiu, caminhando pela sala.

— Você não saiu da faculdade? — Tonks perguntou, sem parar de tocar.

— Fazer uma visita — ele deu de ombros — Vou deixa-los em paz, casalzinho.

— Finalmente! — a arroxeada disse.

A porta batendo foi a resposta que ela recebeu.

— Espera! Ele vai de farda? — foi o que Tonks perguntou.

— Você me chamou para ficar de vela? Sério mesmo? — James reclamava, de braços cruzados.

— Hagrid, meu caro! — Sirius sorriu, encostando na grade do instituto — Nós precisamos resolver uns lances...

— Não me arrumem problemas! — disse Hagrid, abrindo o portão.

— Obrigado — disse Sirius, disparando para dentro do local.

— Seu cachorro, me espere! — reclamou James, indo atrás dele.

Depois de alguns corredores, ele perdeu o amigo de vista. Bateu a mão na parede, estressado. Virando-se, ele viu um borrão ruivo passando pelo corredor.

— Eu estou enlouquecendo... — ele murmurou, olhando ao redor, antes de seguir o corredor por onde viu o borrão.

Por mais difícil que fosse de acreditar, era Lily Evans. Ele assobiou, tentando chamar a sua atenção, e ela olhou para trás. O fato de ter ficado parada facilitou para que ele a alcançasse.

— James — Lily sussurrou, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

— Oi — ele disse, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

— Eu sinto muito — ela pareceu ter percebido que era real — De verdade. Eu fui uma idiota, você estava certo. Eu deixei que o orgulho me ganhasse, mas eu não queria beijar Amos, ele me beijou! O lance que tivemos há algum tempo já tinha acabado.

— Eu fiquei magoado — disse James, um pouco tonto pela velocidade.

— Eu sei, e eu não te culpo. Eu devia ter acabado com isso... É só que eu continuo não acreditando... Quero dizer, eu continuo acreditando — ela atrapalhou-se.

— Como que essa aposta começou? — ele perguntou.

— Estávamos conversando... Eu não me lembro como a gente entrou nesse assunto, mas começamos a discutir se existia amizade entre homem e mulher — ela revirou os olhos.

— Você acredita? — ele perguntou.

— Acredito! Eu e Remus somos amigos — Lily disse, segura de si.

— Mas nós não.

Ela recuou um passo, automaticamente, e piscou os olhos com força.

— É... — ela disse, abaixando o olhar — Eu entendo...

— Eu jamais poderia ser o seu amigo — James disse, sorrindo levemente.

— Tudo bem! Eu entendo que esteja magoado, mas não precisa me... — ela levantou o olhar, ofendida.

Ele cortou a sua fala, puxando o seu rosto para perto do dele, e colando os seus lábios. Lily não permitiu que o beijo se prolongasse, afastando-se.

— Espere! — ela disse, confusa.

— Por que você veio aqui? — ele parecia divertido, ao perguntar.

— Minha transferência para Ilvermorny deu problema... — ela desviou o olhar.

— É, eu sei.

A ruiva olhou incrédula para o seu sorriso malicioso.

— Você atrapalhou a minha transferência? — ela perguntou, indecisa.

— Na verdade, eu convenci a minha madrinha — ele afastou um fio da testa dela — para que a antiga amiga dela atrasasse a sua situação.

— Isso quer dizer que... — Lily insistiu, sem entender.

— A transferência foi bem... Ela só te enrolou para você vir até aqui — ele fez um olhar inocente — Eu só queria falar contigo mais uma vez.

— A professora Sprout disse que deu um problema na minha transferência — disse a ruiva.

— Desculpe, eu só... — James tentou afastar-se, mas ela segurou o seu braço.

— Acho que vou ter que me contentar em ficar por aqui! — a garota deu de ombros, fazendo uma expressão falsamente decepcionada.

— Isso quer dizer que... — ele disse, sem entender.

— Você é muito lerdo! — ela disse, aproximando-se.

— Olhe só quem fala! — ele retrucou.

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer algo mais, o moreno prensou o lábio inferior dela com os seus.

— O que acha de... — ela tomou um ar — Jantar na minha casa...

— Claro — ele não parecia estar prestando atenção.

— Ótimo! — ela concordou com a cabeça.

— A gente vê isso depois.

— Ótima ideia!

— O que você ainda precisa estudar em psicologia? — a voz de Marlene chamou a atenção de Sirius, que já estava quase desistindo de procurá-la.

— Eu nem sei se quero concluir o curso... — Alice respondeu, parecendo indecisa.

— O quê? — Marlene perguntou, incrédula — Como assim? Olhe, eu sei que você é super indecisa, que você estava em dúvida entre cursar letras e psicologia, mas, cara... Desistir agora?

Elas tomaram o mesmo corredor que ele estava, mas caminhando na direção contrária, ao lado dos armários.

— Paradas! — Sirius disse, em voz séria.

Marlene encostou-se em um dos armários, virando, incrédula. Quando o viu, arregalou os olhos. Alice parou ao seu lado, tentando encobrir os risos com um dos seus livros.

— Senhorita McKinnon, terá de me acompanhar! — ele mostrou o distintivo, tentando aparentar seriedade.

— O que eu fiz, senhor? — ela perguntou, não conseguindo ficar séria.

— Nada, eu só queria mostrar o distintivo mesmo — ele deu de ombros, quando não encontrou argumentos — Será que a gente pode conversar?

— Boa sorte aí, amiga! — disse Alice, saindo de fininho.

— Não sei se vou conseguir conversar enquanto você estiver com essa farda — respondeu Marlene.

— Você estava certa, eu sei que você ama escutar isso — ele disse, sorrindo de lado — Mas você também não me deixou falar!

— Sou toda ouvidos — ela cruzou os braços.

— A situação toda me tomou de surpresa, mas... Eu realmente gosto de você, já te provei isso milhares de vezes — ele disse.

— E a sua prova de que mudou é...? — ela apontou para o seu uniforme.

— O curso estava de pé, Frank quis fazer, eu e James fomos juntos... — ele deu de ombros.

— Ah! Claro! — disse Marlene, rindo — Os três mosqueteiros infelizes com o curso de Hogwarts.

— Eu nunca pensaria que o Frank desistiria de engenharia — disse Sirius, franzindo o cenho — Eles sempre gostou desses lances...

— Nem o mais bravo dos homens suporta a matemática — a castanha brincou.

— Você me perdoa? — ele perguntou.

Mais uma vez, ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele, afastando-se.

— Me convença, senhor policial.


	49. Epílogo

**19 anos depois...**

— Como se sente sabendo que nossos filhos logo estarão em Hogwarts? — perguntou Marlene, lambendo a colher de madeira.

— Lene! — reclamou Lily, tirando a colher das mãos da amiga — Você não precisa me lembrar disso, sabe.

— É uma verdade! Não falar sobre isso não fará com que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis de suportar — declarou Marlene — Que nem as minhas rugas... Encher a minha cara de base não vai esconder o fato de que elas existem.

— Você vai parar de usar maquiagem? — perguntou Lily, mexendo a panela com a colher.

— Não! — a castanha franziu o cenho — Que ideia mais idiota!

— Ainda bem, você parecia uma hippie falando. "Não usar coisas que não sejam de origem vegetal" — debochou a ruiva.

— Batom é feito com escamas de peixe, okay? — ela retrucou, afastando os cotovelos do balcão da cozinha.

O passar dos anos não fez com que a amizade delas acabasse. E o fato de cada uma ter a sua casa não importava, já que sempre apareciam na casa de umas das outras, como se morassem ali.

— Isso explica o porquê de os lábios não ficarem tão ressecados! — disse Tonks, entrando na cozinha carregando sacolas de papel.

— Já tentou esfregar um peixe na sua boca? — Marlene apontou um garfo na direção da garota de cabelos castanhos com mechas verdes — Então pronto!

Quando ela virou de costas, Tonks fez uma careta para Lily, que tentou segurar o riso.

— Já tentou deixar o seu cabelo completamente da cor natural? — sugeriu Lily, voltando-se para a receita.

— A única vez que fiz isso foi no meu casamento — respondeu Tonks — Eu não consigo. Não me sinto eu!

— Agradeçamos por ter passado do cabelo todo para mechas — disse Marlene.

— Eu não sou sem noção — Tonks retrucou — Não fica bem uma mãe com um cabelo todo pintado de cores chamativas.

— Amiga, por que vocês demoraram tanto?

Lily olhou torto para Marlene, que engoliu em seco, sem entender o motivo de tanta revolta.

— Eu tinha medo... — Tonks deu de ombros — Quando se vive sem pais por tanto tempo, você fica na dúvida se cometerá os mesmos erros.

— Estaríamos aqui para vocês! — disse Lily, sorrindo levemente.

— Eu sei — ela devolveu o sorriso.

A porta abriu-se novamente, e Lily começou a resmungar mentalmente. A cozinha não era tão grande para suportar tanta gente, e ela precisava terminar de preparar o almoço.

— Mãe, cadê o pai? — Harry perguntou da sala.

— Deve estar no escritório, filho — Lily respondeu, virando-se para as amigas — Meninas, por favor...

— Já entendi! — Tonks saiu rapidamente da cozinha.

— Daqui eu não saio — Marlene ajeitou-se no banco, fazendo a ruiva bufar.

— Noção: a gente se vê por aqui — ela resmungou — Pelo menos ajuda, ser.

— Mãe! — uma voz feminina gritou, sem cerimônias.

— Aqui! — Marlene gritou, de volta.

Lily tentou segurar o riso, enquanto passava a comida da panela para o prato.

— Oi, madrinha! — a morena beijou a bochecha de Lily.

— Sarah, cadê a minha filha? — perguntou Lily, ainda concentrada no processo.

— Não pode largar por um segundo, coitada da garota! — disse Marlene, puxando a filha para perto de si.

— Eu estou largando-o cinco horas por dia. Eu quero a minha filha! — disse Lily, lentamente.

— Está com... Uma pessoa — Sarah deu um sorriso maroto.

Lily largou a colher em cima do prato, virando-se rapidamente para ela.

— Desembuche! — ordenou, com a mão na cintura.

— Desembuchar o quê? — James entrou na cozinha.

— Nada, meu amor! — Lily sorriu amarelo, indo cumprimentar o marido.

— Que absurdo! — disse Marlene, tampando os olhos da filha, que gargalhava.

— Eu gostaria de entender a mente McKinnon — disse James, apoiando-se na parede — Quando beijam, tá tudo ótimo, mas não podem ver.

— Lógico! É melhor fazer! — disse Sarah.

Marlene começou a gargalhar, inclinando-se perigosamente para trás.

— Você vai cair! — avisou Lily.

— Deixe só Sirius escutar isso — disse James.

— Chega, vocês três! — Lily puxou as duas pela mão, e empurrou a todos para fora da cozinha — Depois reclamam que eu demoro para fazer o almoço.

— Gente, que absurdo! Todo mundo querendo saber da Amber, ninguém lembra do Harry — comentou Sarah.

— O Harry está em casa, Amber não — retrucou Lily, correndo a porta para impedir a passagem.

— Como assim Amber não está em casa? — perguntou James, desconfiado.

— Acho que ela ficou conversando com Ginny — disse Sarah, rapidamente.

— Ah! — ele relaxou — Eu tenho que ir para o escritório. Se Sirius vier...

— Eu sei! — interrompeu Marlene — Pode deixar!

O homem afastou-se, seguindo para a porta do fim do corredor.

— Sarah Susan Black, que história é essa de "Ginny"? — Marlene virou a filha, rapidamente.

— Ginny Weasley, ruiva, namorada do Harry, nossa melhor amiga — disse Sarah, com uma expressão angelical — Futura possível cunhada...

— Você não me engana! — ela apertou os olhos — Quem está com a Amber?

Sarah olhou ao redor, e sussurrou:

— Oliver Wood.

— Mas eles estão namorando? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Não! Quero dizer... Eu acho que eles tem química, mas negam, então... — ela deu de ombros.

— Tem razão, melhor que James não saiba — Marlene concluiu.

O almoço na casa dos Potter só não era mais cheio do que um almoço na casa dos Weasley. A sala de estar era bem espaçosa para abrigar a todos, as conversas confundiam-se, e todos sabiam de tudo em apenas um dia ali.

— Mãe, vou fazer trabalho do colégio! — Amber passou pela sala, rapidamente, na esperança de que seus pais não notassem a Oliver.

— Bom trabalho! — foi o que Lily disse, os olhos fixos em um livro.

— Ei! Ei! Ei! — James entrou, flagrando a cena — Espere aí, mocinha! Venha aqui agora!

Ela olhou para a mãe, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

— Quer alguma coisa, querido? — Lily perguntou a Oliver, sorrindo com pena.

Amber bufou, seguindo o pai para o escritório, de onde ele veio.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, vendo como o pai sentava-se em sua cadeira, tentando imitar a cena de "The Godfather".

— Sente-se! — ele disse, de cara amarrada.

— Estou bem assim — a ruiva colocou-se atrás da cadeira, apoiando seus cotovelos no encosto — Diga.

— Quem é esse garoto? — James perguntou.

— Ah! Fala sério! — ela reclamou, afastando-se — Oliver é o meu amigo. A gente veio fazer um trabalho de colégio.

— Não existe amizade entre homem e mulher — ele resmungou.

— Quem disse isso? — Amber levantou uma sobrancelha.

— A sua mãe e a sua madrinha fizeram uma aposta há algum tempo... — James começou a dizer.

— Tá, mas ela continua sendo amiga do tio Remus — ela disse, sem se abalar.

— Porque ele é o meu melhor amigo — seu pai disse, seguro disso — Se forem fazer trabalho, não quero vocês no seu quarto. E, se estiverem lá, com o Harry junto.

— Você não reclama quando ele fica no quarto com a Hermione — ela retrucou.

— Os dois namoram, e não entre si — disse James.

— Pois... — ela mudou a postura, ficando mais relaxada — Eu não acho que teria problema em tê-lo no meu quarto.

— Amber! — exclamou James, indignado.

— Ele namora também — disse Amber, cruzando os braços.

— É diferente! — ele suspirou, já cansado da conversa.

— Diferente por quê? — a filha insistiu.

— Harry nunca sacanearia o melhor amigo dele — James revirou os olhos — E digo o mesmo para a Hermione.

— Realmente, é diferente! — ela tentou manter-se séria — Já que Harry namora uma garota.

Ele engasgou, olhando de olhos arregalados para a filha, que teve que usar de todo o seu autocontrole para não cair na gargalhada. Era um daqueles momentos em que ela resolvia aprontar com o pai, e ele nunca via a zoeira chegando.

— Ele...? — James perguntou, confuso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Esse garoto não é o capitão do time do Harry? — ele perguntou, ainda desconfiado — Harry me disse que ele estava com uma tal de Katie.

— Até parece — ela riu com gosto, ignorando o incômodo que sentiu quando ouviu o nome "Katie" — Ele é completamente incapaz de se sentir atraído por uma garota.

O evidente incômodo na expressão de James fez com que Amber ganhasse o dia dela. Ser uma filha de um pai super protetor era sofrido.

— Façam um bom trabalho! — ele disse, limpando a garganta — Eu preciso... Terminar uns relatórios aqui...

— Claro! Até mais, paizinho — ela sorriu, saindo do escritório.

Ela viu sua mãe conversando com Oliver na sala, ele parecia um pouco incomodado.

— Vamos? — ela chamou a atenção deles.

— Seu pai deixou? — perguntou Lily, incrédula.

— Consegui convencê-lo — ela respondeu, sem dar detalhes — Vamos, Oliver!

Lily observou enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

— Essa menina... — ela negou com a cabeça.

Foi para a cozinha, arrumar toda a louça, quando escutou o grito, que foi escutado por toda a casa:

— Você o quê?


End file.
